The Conquest
by Anak Kemarin Sore
Summary: Cerita ini Re-Publish ya, in case minna yang baik hati semua pernah merasa membaca cerita ini sebelumnya dan ga ingat nama penulisnya ternyata AKS. Cerita ini pernah dihapus dan dipublish kembali dari awal, selamat membaca : )
1. Usia Chara

Akan diupdate bila AKS sudah dapat gambarnya ^^一 (sayangnya gambarnya cuman bisa kalian lihat di wattpad)

Atau ada yang mau nyumbang fanart? Mehehehe.

Uzumaki Naruto, 36 tahun.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata, 35 tahun.

.

.

Uzumaki Boruto, 18 tahun.

.

.

Uzumaki Himawari, 16 tahun.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, 36 tahun.

.

.

Uchiha Haruno Sakura, 36 tahun.

.

.

Uchiha Sarada, 18 tahun.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi, 55 tahun,

.

.

Umino Hatake Iruka, 54 tahun.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi, 39 tahun.

.

.

Kurama Kyuubi, 21 tahun.

.

.

Sai, 26 tahun.

.

.

Orochimaru, 57 tahun.


	2. Chapter 1 : Bukan Pria Biasa

**K** ilauan keemasan menjatuhi wajah tampan Naruto yang terbentang di bawah _shower_. Ribuan butiran air sedingin embun itu berhamburan menuruni lekuk tubuhnya. Mulai dari linangan tak terbendung di atas kelopak bulu matanya yang lentik kemudian tergelincir ke bahunya yang bidang, merembes ke atas otot-otot kecilnya yang padat, meliuk indah ke arah pinggul yang terpahat amat sensual miliknya, menggerayangi bokongnya yang sintal hingga jatuh tak berdaya ke atas marmer putih. Sementara sebagian lainnya menguap, menciptakan kabut yang memburamkan kaca tempat ia mengurung wilayah ritual mandinya. Sebuah pintu kaca geser melengkung seperempat lingkaran di sudut.

Beberapa kali ia nyaris diajak ke ruang loker yang sepi oleh para pengunjung di gym langganannya akibat postur itu. Naruto mengamuk, siapa bilang pria gym sudah pasti _gay_? Dan orang gila mana yang bisa- bisanya mau menggoda pria paruh baya usia tiga puluh tujuh sepertinya? Ia tak habis pikir.

Digosoknya gemas helaian pirang yang berbusa itu. Aroma jeruk menguar seketika. Nampaknya Boruto berhasil menyelundupkan _Alberto Balsam_ itu lagi ke dalam kamar mandinya. Putra sulungnya bersikeras bahwa Himawari-lah yang paling berambisi untuk bisa mencium aroma jeruk tiap ayahnya itu berbaring bersama mereka.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. Jika biasanya ia akan menjerit frustasi dan membuat kedua 'penjahat' muda di luar sana terkikik geli, kali ini dia hanya bisa nelangsa. Ia lelah. Alasan apa lagi yang harus ia berikan jika Sai一asistennya bertanya mengapa ia menggunakan _shampoo_ wanita pagi ini.

 _Oh, tadi pagi aku terpeleset dan Himawari dengan lucunya malah menumpahkan jus jeruknya tepat ke atas kepalaku._

Atau

 _Ah, Boruto tadi pagi iseng menyemprotkan spray perasan jeruk saladnya ke kepalaku._

Sai dengan wajah datar bak mayat itu pasti akan menjawab, _Naruto-san, Boruto-kun delapan belas tahun dan Himawari-chan terlalu cerdas untuk melakukan hal sekanak-kanakan itu ketika tau ayahnya sudah berkemas untuk ke kantor._

Lalu Naruto pun akan berakhir dengan jawaban, _Aku cuman berusaha mencoba untuk tidak terlalu maskulin_ sebagai senjata tumpul terakhir _._ Sambil memutar bola mata.

Sai tidak tau saja kedua bocah itu bisa seaneh apa. Saat keduanya berkunjung ke kantor Naruto, Boruto nampak seperti anak remaja pada umumnya, cuek, masa bodo, berjiwa pemberontak, tidak ingin disamakan dengan ayahnya dalam bentuk apapun apalagi disebut penerus jabatan sang ayah, ia nampak membenci ayahnya lebih karena Naruto nyaris tak punya waktu luang merawat si sulung. Sementara si adik bungsu sangat disenangi karena sifatnya yang manis, pemalu dan lemah lembut seperti mendiang ibunya.

Dengan kesan pertama yang melekat di benak pegawai-pegawai Naruto di Konoha Gaiden Inc. yang seperti itu, Naruto yakin mereka akan terkejut bila ia berkata bahwa Himawari seorang ahli beladiri profesional dan Boruto sangat cinta kebersihan sampai menyaingi Hinata.

"AYAH...! Mandinya masih lama? Hima minta dipasangkan pitaaaa...!"

Terdengar geraman tertahan dari tenggorokan Naruto menyambut teriakan barusan. Ia akan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Bisakah ia sedikit tenang menikmati _me time_ miliknya yang tidak seberapa lama ini? Lagi pula sejak kapan Himawari suka pakai pita? Ini pasti akal-akalan Boruto agar ia segera keluar dan menerima gelak tawa keduanya karena berhasil membuat rambutnya beraroma jeruk lagi.

"Ayah...!"

Naruto nyaris melompat ketika Himawari dengan suara lucunya menyaut tinggi tepat ketika ia menggeser pintu kamar mandi dan bertelanjang dada keluar dari ruangan yang mengepul itu.

"Tidak baik mandi air hangat saat pagi, ayah!"

"Dia takut diare." Boruto nyeletuk sambil meletakkan mangkuk kuah ber _tofu_ terakhir ke atas meja makan di seberang ruangan.

"Ayah?"

"Ayah mandi air dingin, tau. Kalian sudah siapkan tas kalian? Hanabi mana?"

Naruto menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan dengan mata menyipit mencari sosok sepupu mendiang istrinya yang selalu membantu ia membereskan apartemen itu. Sembari kuliah, Hanabi menawarkan diri untuk merawat Boruto dan Himawari atas ijin Hiashi Hyūga 一mertua Naruto sepeninggal Hinata.

Rasanya benar-benar sepi.

Naruto tidak bisa berbohong jika ia kesepian. Bahkan setelah tiga tahun penuh Hinata pergi dari rumah ini ia sama sekali belum bisa membunuh keberadaan istrinya yang jelita seutuhnya. Setiap potrait yang terpasang selalu bisa membuat ia terhanyut nostalgia ketika ia pulang larut dan tak sengaja menatapnya di pintu masuk. Wajah Himawari yang serupa dengan istrinya pun selalu mampu membuat Naruto berpikir Hinata masih ada di balik meja dapur tengah mengaduk sup untuk sarapan mereka. Dan tingkah Boruto yang tidak berubah membuat Naruto seolah benar-benar merasa belum kehilangan Hinata sama sekali, dan satu-satunya kenyataan yang bisa menamparnya hingga sadar adalah ketika ia duduk di meja makan dan hanya ada mereka bertiga di sana.

Ia dan kedua anak kesayangannya. Tanpa sang istri yang berjuang keras melawan kanker rahim kronis mengerikan yang kini sudah tertidur damai di balik tanah.

"Tante Hanabi hari ini tidak datang. Katanya ada kuis dadakan di kampusnya." Ujar Himawari menjelaskan. Ditiupnya kuah sup favoritnya itu lalu menyeruputnya pelan. Kedua pipi putih itu segera bersemu merah seketika paduan bumbu melumer ke seluruh permukaan lidahnya, pertanda ia begitu menyukai rasa masakan sang kakak.

"Kau akan datang ke upacara kelulusanku 'kan?" Boruto menyela.

"Itu masih tahun depan 'kan?"

"Musim semi ini, _baka oyaji_!"

Naruto merunggut. Boruto merunggut lebih kesal. "Aku akan panggil paman Sasuke kalau kau tidak bisa. Sarada dan aku bisa bisa berbagi satu ayah kok, jangan khawatir."

Terlihat Naruto tersendak sebelum menjawab, "Sasuke sudah kembali dari Jerman?" Ia heran kenapa ia tidak memperhatikan itu. Seharusnya ia akan mendapat laporan jika _vice president controller_ nya itu sudah kembali kunjungan kerja dari salah satu anak perusahaannya di Jerman. Ada yang perlu ia tanyakan mengenai rumor yang menyeret nama kepala cabang di sana padanya.

"Kau yang seharusnya lebih tau."

"Huh?"

"Paman-Sasuke-sudah-datang-atau-belum, Ayah?" Boruto mengeja tiap kata tanyanya dengan bosan, nampak jengah dengan lagat bodoh lelaki pirang dewasa di depannya.

"Belum."

"Nah."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang...ah, sudahlah!" Naruto segera berdiri, mengetatkan dasinya dan merapikan jas biru laut itu dengan telaten. Berdebat dengan Boruto tidak akan pernah menemui titik akhir. Anak itu sudah 'cinta mati' pada Sasuke dan segala karisma yang dimiliki si Uchiha, jadi mau Naruto sehebat apapun 一bahkan meski kenyataanya Narutolah yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi一 Boruto tetap akan menatap Sasuke jauh lebih keren dari ayahnya sendiri. Naruto bahkan tidak akan terkejut jika bocah itu tau-tau bikin petisi untuk diangkat jadi anak Sasuke dan membawa lari Himawari pindah ke rumah Sakura dan Sasuke. _Agh sial!_ Kenapa ia malah membuat dirinya kesal sendiri? "Pak Teuchi akan mengantar kalian. Ayah tidak bisa menunggu hingga kalian selesai makan. Pagi ini ada yang harus ayah temui."

"Bla bla bla..." Ledek Boruto.

"Yahh...ayaah, padahal kami sudah bangun lebih awal biar bisa diantar." Keluh si bungsu kecewa.

Naruto segera menggamit pucuk kepala putri cantiknya itu lalu menciumnya penuh sayang, "Maaf ya, Hima- _chan_." Ia kemudian berpindah untuk memberi kecupan yang sama untuk si pirang Boruto namun sulungnya itu sudah buru-buru beranjak merapikan piring tepat sebelum telapak tangan Naruto memasuki jarak lima inchi dari helaian putranya.

Naruto cuman bisa mendesah sebelum akhirnya ia berangkat.

Ada yang tidak akan bisa dimengerti anak seusia Boruto meskipun Naruto membuat _slide_ presentasi panjang semalaman suntuk untuk menjelaskannya.

Mungkin Boruto sering mendengar bisik-bisik kawannya di sekolah atau bagaimana presenter tv swasta bercerita dan bergosip akan dirinya dan segala kemewahan yang berhasil ia dapat setelah memenangkan saham terbesar Konoha Gaiden Inc. yang seketika membuatnya menjadi CEO perusahaan multinasional itu. Bahwa dia sangat beruntung, punya begitu banyak fasilitas mewah, akses tanpa batas, jejeran wanita cantik dan pria tampan yang siap melakukan apapun asal bisa bekerja dengannya. Bahwa ia pasti bisa berleha-leha di dalam _tub_ penuh berlian dan permata sembari melahap _bolognese._

 _Tai musang_!

Boro-boro menikmati semua fasilitas dan kekayaan yang ia punya. Kenyataannya justru ia menjadi mesin tak bercela di atas gemilangnya prestasi yang ia gapai. Tiap hari ia harus menandatangani berbagai kontrak dari berbagai negara. Menerima segala komplain yang mengalir dari tiap-tiap anak perusahaannya. Pusing memikirkan demo pekerja di perusahaan yang bercabang di negara berkembang seperti India. Harus lebih telaten memilih strategi super berbeda yang ditawarkan VP ( _vice presindent) developer_ untuk setiap negara. Dan tak luput dari _update_ harian fluktuasi saham yang dijejalkan ke hidungnya dengan cara yang semanis mungkin oleh SPV finansialnya.

Apa kau lihat dimana letak ruang bernafas Uzumaki Naruto di sana?

Tidak ada!

Jadi jangan harap ia akan memuaskan hasrat para majalah gosip akan keinginan mereka melihatnya menikah lagi.

Ia berhasil meminang Hinata saja sudah sebuah keajaiban! Keajaiban karena saat itu ia belum ketiban durian runtuh memenangkan saham perusahaan besar gila dan masih punya waktu untuk memanjakan kehidupan pribadinya. Namun sekarang? Boro-boro dia akan melangkah keluar dengan puluhan lampu kilat kamera _paparazzi_ agar bisa sekedar memulai relasi romantis dengan seorang wanita. Buat ngurus waktu kosong untuk datang ke upacara kelulusan putra sulungnya saja dia sudah hampir jungkir balik.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Naruto ketika petugas di depan kantornya membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Sesaat setelah ia menepikan diri di selasar kantor. Melamun membuatnya tak sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai begitu saja di kantornya.

Dengan telaten pemuda berseragam putih dengan kaos tangan bersih menunduk hormat sebelum ia bergerak masuk ke dalam _Aston Martin Vanquish_ bewarna perak dengan interior semerah darah milik Naruto untuk diparkirkan ke dalam gedung. Rasa kagum dan bangga yang selalu mengerubuni benaknya tiap kali ia duduk di dalam sana nampaknya sudah berhasil ia latih untuk bersembunyi di balik ekspresi _stoic_. Dalam hati ia sangat senang jika Naruto datang ketika ia bertugas. Kapan lagi ia bisa duduk di dalam mobil seharga sembilan tahun gajinya. Ia sangat berharap bisa memegang _handphone_ saat kerja sekarang, sekedar memamerkan bukti bahwa kaum marjinal bisa terlihat hebat juga meski sebentar.

Tidak banyak huru hara menjerit dari para pegawai wanita bahkan pria yang selalu digambarkan manga-manga _shoujo_ tiap kali seorang CEO tampan memasuki kantor. Naruto berjalan seperti biasa ke dalam gedung kantornya, dengan Sai dan Juugo 一 _bodyguard_ kiriman Sasuke dari Rusia一 yang langsung mengapit tubuhnya, menghujaninya dengan segala daftar agenda yang diutarakan secara lisan sembari ia menuju _lift_.

Naruto hanya tidak tau jika segala jeritan yang digambarkan di manga wanita itu sebenarnya terjadi di dalam kepala masing-masing pegawainya, yang segera mencelos lemah tak berdaya ketika sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu _lift._

Sai terdengar mengendus-ngendus, "Naruto- _san_ kau一" Naruto sontak menghadapkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Sai sebagai tombol _pause._

 _"_ Aku tidak punya alasan yang bagus untuk menjelaskannya."

"Boruto?" Timpal Sai.

"Mungkin Himawari. Aku tidak tau."

Juugo tidak memberi gubrisan. Ia suka dengan aroma manis yang menguar dari rambut pirang di belakangnya itu. Tapi rasanya tidak pantas jika ia memberi pendapat. Ia pun memilih diam, sejenak memejamkan mata menghirup jejak-jejak jeruk yang memenuhi ruang _lift_ membawanya sekilas ke dalam fantasi dimana ia menenggelamkan batang hidungnya diantara helaian halus rambut Naruto yang mulai memanjang.

Insting Sai bergidik sangat sensitif ketika ia sadar bahwa Juugo tidak berada di raganya saat itu. Ia pun berdehem sedikit tegas tepat sebelum _lift_ berdenting di lantai yang mereka tuju.

Sai dan Naruto melangkah keluar dari tabung setelah Juugo mempersilahkan dan memberi jalan.

Di lantai itu seluruh karyawan berdiri tegap dan membungkuk nyaris bersamaan menyambut Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul dan memberi sedikit tundukan kepala sembari berjalan ke depan. Segera melenyapkan tubuh ke dalam ruangannya setelah ia bertemu pandang dengan Shikamaru di salah satu bilik transparan yang cukup besar di sisi kanan lantai tujuh. Si VP. HR berwajah selalu bosan itu cuman menggaruk kepala dan menguap ketika bertemu tatap dengan sang bos. Ia sudah mengenal Naruto jauh lebih lama dari siapapun di perusahaan itu setelah Sasuke. Ia dan Naruto sama-sama pejuang untuk memenangkan saham di masa-masa sulit. Kalau saja Shikamaru tidak begitu malas dan sangat benci keribetan hidup yang kini mengerubuni Naruto, ia pasti akan duduk di ruangan super esklusif berdinding kaca dengan pemandangan kota asli dan berisi sofa beludru milik Naruto. Semua orang tau, otak jeniusnyalah yang mampu mengendalikan Naruto dari tindakan gila. Jika saja Shikamaru adalah setan yang haus kekuasaan maka hanya butuh hitungan bulan baginya membuat Naruto jatuh bangkrut dan mengalirkan kuasa si pirang ke tangannya. Ia benar-benar beruntung Shikamaru punya moral sehebat ayahnya, kalau tidak ia pasti akan tamat.

Naruto baru saja merebahkan diri ke atas sofa, mengelus kelembutan beludru itu dengan lengannya sembari melepas satu kancing jasnya ketika Sai menyerahkan map merah yang hanya berisi beberapa lembar kertas yang dipenuhi angka. Fluktuasi saham, angka saham beberapa hari yang lalu dan yang terbaru setelah penutupan jam empat sore kemarin.

"Hoooammm...," Suara menguap lebar yang tidak membuat Naruto sama sekali penasaran akan siapa pemiliknya terdengar dari pintu masuk, "Kau tidak membalas bbm Sasuke. Dia bilang semalam sudah mendarat dan sekarang lagi di rumah." Ujar Shikamaru masih dengan wajah bosannya, menunjukkan layar _iPhone_ berisi penggalan pesannya dengan Sasuke kemarin.

"Jadwal pulangnya bukan hari ini kan?"

"Sepertinya urusan disana selesai lebih cepat. Karin, si kepala cabang di Jerman benar-benar dalam masalah besar. Video mesum itu positif berasal dari alamat ip kantornya. Merepotkan sekali, padahal di India para demostran belum juga mereda. Mereka punya stok nyawa banyak sepertinya. Suhu disana sangat panas hingga melelehkan aspal, bisa-bisanya mereka masih punya semangat untuk mendemo." Celoteh Shikamaru, beranjak dari pintu dan bergabung bersama Naruto yang sepertinya tenggelam ke lembaran kertas di pangkuannya.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Tsunade," perintah Naruto, menyerahkan _file_ itu kembali kepada Sai.

"Jam dua siang hingga jam empat adalah satu-satunya jam kosong hari ini." Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menoleh ke arah jam tangannya, "Dan Sasuke sudah mem _booking_ jam itu untuk makan siang di _cafe_ Suna dari minggu lalu 一sebelum ia _take off_ dari Narita."

Naruto hanya menatap bingung dengan satu alis terangkat, "Kok aku baru tau? Kenapa pula dia harus bertanya padamu? Ia bisa datang ke apartemenku langsung."

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang akan makan siang dengan Naruto?" Tambah Shikamaru, sontak terlepas dari kantuknya, merasa tak terima waktu kosongnya yang sudah ia atur tidak digubris Sai.

"Pertama, jadwalmu bulan ini cukup memusingkan dengan segala masalah yang baru-baru terjadi. Jerman, India, wawancara hingga upacara kelulusan Boruto. Jadi aku meminta Sasuke- _san_ untuk membuat janji terlebih dahulu untuk menemuimu." Jawab Sai kepada Naruto, "Dan kedua, kau baru meminta makan siang bersama Naruto- _san_ tadi malam, Shikamaru- _san_ , sudah pasti tidak akan kukabulkan." Lanjutnya kemudian pada Shikamaru.

Sai mengeratkan genggamannya pada pinggiran map yang ia sampirkan ke sisi tubuhnya. Menahan diri. Ia harap jawabannya barusan tidak terdengar memonopoli waktu Naruto dari Sasuke ataupun Shikamaru. Ia tau betul kedekatan ketiga orang itu. Dan ia iri.

Bukan jenis iri karena Naruto begitu beruntung dikelilingi pria-pria tampan berotak encer 一dimana Sai pun boleh disebut sama-sama dikelilingi orang-orang hebat setiap harinya selama menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi sang CEO, tapi jenis iri yang setiap ia melihat Naruto menumpahkan perhatian istimewa kepada kedua laki-laki itu sesuatu di diantara kedua rusuknya serasa ada yang mengaduk-aduk. Ia tidak begitu suka melihat Naruto tertawa lepas ketika Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengobrol santai bersamanya, sementara terhadapnya wajah dengan tanda lahir bergaris di kedua pipinya itu selalu nampak serius. Atau ketika Naruto berduaan dengan Shikamaru di ruang kerja ini tanpa kehadirannya dan Naruto selalu tampak lega dimata Sai setelah Shikamaru selesai. Yang paling menyebalkan saat si Uchiha berhasil 'menculik' Naruto dan membuat jadwal agenda yang disusunnya kacau, lalu ketika ia hendak menegur keras si pengacau Naruto dengan gelak tawa bahagia malah memintanya menyusun kembali seluruh jadwal yang kacau itu, menambah beban kerjanya sementara si pantat ayam menikmati hasil curiannya.

"Aku ikut makan siang bersama kalian bisa 'kan?" Shikamaru nampak membujuk Naruto.

Si pirang kembali mengangkat telapak tangannya ke udara, meminta Shikamaru segera berhenti menawar, "Sepertinya ada yang perlu Sasuke bicarakan sampai ia harus membuat janji di waktu mepet begini."

(*+*)

"Jadi kau tidak yakin paman Sasuke bisa datang ke upacara kelulusan? ARGH! Kenapa sih mereka berdua itu? Niat mengurus anak engga sih?" Boruto meraung-raung kesal. Mengacak rambut pirangnya penuh amarah lalu menjatuhkan dagu dan kedua sikutnya ke atas bangku. Ditatapnya Sarada yang sejak tadi hanya menatap _handphone_ miliknya, membolak balik benda itu seolah tengah mencari detail kecil yang tak kasat mata di sana.

"Oy, ada apa?"

"Sepertinya rusak." Jawab gadis berkacamata merah itu, nampak kesal tapi tak berdaya, "Mama tadi menelpon dan aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun, ah, tunggu, dia menelpon lagi, halo? Mama?"

Boruto menegapkan punggung, menarik kedua kakinya ke atas bangku yang sengaja ia balik ke belakang menghadap Sarada.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengerutkan dahi, nampak tidak banyak mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya diseberang sana. Hanya ada suara berisik statis, suara melengking sang ibu dan beberapa kali samar suara sang ayah.

"Ma, aku tidak jelas mendengarnya, hapeku rusak, bisa lewat _e-mail_ saja? Ma? Dengar aku tidak ma?"

"...pulang! Sa...rnsek, apa...bangs...at!"

Kini wajah gadis itu sontak terlihat horor. Entah karena suara gemerisik statis yang benar-benar mengganggu telinganya itu membuat ia berhalusinasi ataukah diseberang sana ibunya benar sedang mengamuk pada ayahnya.

Dengan gerakan lambat setengah melamun, Sarada menurunkan ponsel yang masih terhubung itu ke depan, berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi di rumahnya, mengapa mamanya berteriak dan apa yang mereka pertengkarkan?

Boruto sama sekali tidak pandai menebak air wajah seseorang sebelum orang tersebut mengatakannya secara gamblang, melihat wajah Sarada yang syok ia hanya mampu menarik kesimpulan bodoh bahwa gadis itu sangat terpukul ponsel kesayangannya rusak atau semacamnya, dengan serampangan dia pun menarik tangan yang masih menggenggam ponsel itu kemudian memencet _icon_ pengeras suara secara sembarang, "Mungkin kau harus menyalakan speakernya." Ujarnya dan seketika itu juga suara jerit Sakura yang berteriak memaki memenuhi kelas yang kosong.

"AKU MENOLONGMU DENGAN PERNIKAHAN INI DAN KAU MASIH BERFANTASI MENIDURI NARUTO?! KAU MENJIJIKKAN!"

Sontak Sarada memutuskan panggilan dan menatap nanar pada Boruto.

Sahabat sejak kecilnya itu balas memandangnya tak kalah horor. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Kengerian terlukis amat jelas di atas goresan wajahnya yang tampan. Ia menatap Sarada seolah penuh tuduhan dan rasa tak percaya.

"Ayahku...?"

"Aku tidak tau sama sekali soal ini, Boruto!"

"Lalu kenapa ibumu menelponmu saat mereka membahas ini?" Suara Boruto terdengar sangat parau dan dalam, menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membentak.

"Aku...aku tidak tau. Mama menyuruhku pulang pastinya. Dia pasti tidak sengaja menelponku saat sedang bertengkar. Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar tidak tau!" Panik Sarada.

Boruto sontak berdiri, menendang penuh benci pada bangku tak berdosa yang berada di dekatnya. Ia melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu. Menelusuri lorong dengan tatapan kesetanan dan mengacuhkan Sarada yang memanggil-manggilnya di belakang.

Hatinya berkecamuk. Ia benci ayahnya. Ia benci karena sekarang Sasuke pun tidak bisa ia andalkan. Apa-apaan itu? Mereka dekat karena mereka berdua _gay_?Siapa yang _gay?_ Ayahnya? Ataukah Sasuke? Ayahnya lebih dulu berkeluarga, apa itu tanda bahwa ayahnya normal? Dan Sasuke yang mengejarnya? Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata pernikahan ayahnya pun hanya kedok juga seperti yang dikatakan ibu Sarada?!

"BRENGSEEEKKKK...!"

Teriakan melengking Boruto mengundang seluruh tatapan denki siswa sekolahnya. Merasa sangat terganggu dengan ulah seenaknya si anak orang kaya itu. Selalu saja tiap hari membuat ulah, keluar masuk ruang _konseling_ , berkelahi, memaki guru, bolos. Dan sekarang apa? Bocah itu malah berteriak-teriak dan belari ke luar gerbang sekolah seperti orang gila di jam sekolah. Membolos entah hari ini bersembunyi dimana. Menyisakan bisik-bisik mendumel dari seluruh warga sekolah.

Sarada menatap pilu dari lantai dua kelas, ia ingin menjerit sama seperti Boruto tapi ia tidak bisa.

Sakit hatinya lebih dalam dari putra sulung Naruto itu. Ayahnya selalu hampir tidak pernah di rumah. Selalu di luar negeri, selalu lembur, selalu bersama Naruto.

Ia meringsut. Menggenggam ponselnya dalam-dalam ke dadanya yang sakit. Menangis pelan-pelan namun terdengar begitu kesakitan.

"Maaf Boruto...," Ia terisak. "Aku sudah tau ini dari dulu...,"

.

.

.

.  
TBC~

HALO HALO, ini fic baru AKS. Mohon maaf AKS lagi ada di titik jenuh bikin non-human, kurasa pasti ada yang sadar betapa membosankannya chapter fic itu akhir-akhir ini haha sorry. So AKS hadiahkan ini sebagai refreshing. Semoga kalian menikmati.

Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kalian memberi komentar-komentar, apapun itu, buat jadi bahan pertimbangan di chap selanjutnya.

Have a nice day~  
Xoxo


	3. Chapter 2 : Rahasia

[Sebelas tahun yang lalu; Uzumaki Boruto, 7 tahun]

"Aku tidak yakin kalau ayah bisa mengerjakan ini lebih baik dari paman." Boruto cilik memutar-mutar pantat pensilnya di atas soal matematika yang tengah ia kerjakan di meja bundar ruang tengah. Bibir mungil itu tersenyum, begitu polos hingga kedua matanya melengkung sipit menggemaskan.

Seperti biasa, di akhir pekan putra sulung Naruto akan menginap di rumah Sarada bila ayah gadis itu kebetulan sedang tidak bertugas. Yang lucunya malah tidak pernah absen setiap Boruto akan datang minta diajarkan tugas sekolahnya. Padahal Sarada selalu mengeluh jika ayahnya nyaris tidak pernah terlihat.

"Setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangannya sendiri." Sasuke memberi petuah, "Naruto sangat hebat dalam memilih relasi 一kawan kerja. Mungkin dia tidak begitu pandai matematika, tapi kau bisa lihat prestasinya sekarang. Aku yakin dengan kemampuan kau yang lebih baik dalam matematika seperti ini, kau pasti bisa lebih hebat darinya nanti."

Si bocah pirang terkekeh sembari menggosok hidungnya puas akan pujian itu, meniru persis kebiasaan Naruto ketika seusianya. Perasaan senang setelah menyelesaikan semua soal tanpa kendala yang berarti sama sekali tidak sebesar rasa bangganya dipuji oleh Sasuke.

Bagi Boruto paman di hadapannya itu sangat-sangat keren. Ia punya wajah super tampan dan badan yang tinggi proporsional, bahu bidang dan aura berkarisma. Membuat aktivitas seremeh apapun terlihat menawan jika ia yang mengerjakannya. Melepas jas, mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk hingga membuang botol bekas air mineral ke keranjang sampah.

Boruto semakin dibuat tak tahan untuk menjadikannya ayah idaman sepanjang masa ketika tau bahwa Sasukelah yang membantu menyelesaikan masalah-masalah di cabang-cabang perusahaan ayahnya. Seolah jika Sasuke yang turun tangan, maka tidak ada masalah yang tidak akan bisa dibereskannya, serumit apapun itu. _Keren sekali!_ Ingin Boruto memekik. Sasuke seperti prajurit yang turun ke medan perang langsung, bertarung dengan berbagai bentuk monster. Sementara ayahnya? _Huh._ Cuman duduk-duduk di kursi kantornya dan berlagak sangat sibuk.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ingin rasanya ia meraba pucuk pirang itu dengan lembut. Tapi hanya dengan melihat 'kloning Naruto' itu cengengesan entah mengapa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi lorong-lorong kosong berdebu hatinya. Membuatnya hangat.

Sarada memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Papa!" Tegurnya sedikit cemburu. Sasuke segera menoleh dengan senyuman tulus yang sirna dari bibirnya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan soal ini," lanjutnya berbohong. "Ajariin..!"

Sejenak Sasuke menatap ke dalam iris hitam putri tunggalnya tersebut, berusaha menganalisis dari mana datangnya kebohongan yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kemarin bukannya kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu sendiri? Ini soal yang sama bukan?" Tandas Sasuke. Suara itu cukup pelan namun tidak berhasil menyembunyikan kesinisan di dalamnya. Ia tidak senang dengan anak yang suka mencari perhatian dengan cara berbohong. Sarada sontak berjingit, ada yang secara tiba-tiba terasa sakit di dalam dadanya. Segera ia memejamkan mata cepat-cepat takut jika ada buliran yang menetes dan membuat situasi ini semakin tidak menyenangkan. Ia tidak ingin membuat papanya marah.

"Sarada." Sasuke memanggil.

Gadis muda yang tengah mencengkram erat pensil mekanik merah itu sontak mengangkat wajah untuk menerima tepukan lembut di kepala oleh tangan besar ayahnya. "Kau anak yang cerdas, kau tidak perlu merendahkan dirimu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu."

Sarada menatap sedikit lebih tenang mendengar kalimat penghibur sang ayah. Ia cerdas. Ia anak Sasuke Uchiha, pria jenius yang diakui seluruh dunia. Seharusnya ia berbangga dengan posisinya sekarang, banyak anak-anak perempuan lain di luar sana bermimpi gila untuk bisa memiliki apa yang ia punya 一berada di posisinya, tidak seharusnya ia bertingkah konyol hanya karena cemburu.

"Iya...papa," Sarada menunduk malu.

Memang ada kehangatan disana, ketika papanya menghiburnya, tapi sebenarnya yang ia butuhkan bukanlah posisi mentereng anak orang terpandang, anak seorang pria super tampan atau putri seorang wanita yang kelewat beruntung apalagi cuman butuh bantuan mengerjakan tugas, tapi justru,

...perhatian yang ayahnya berikan pada Borutolah...yang paling ia inginkan di dunia ini.

 **(*+*)**

[ _present day_ ]

"Jadi sebenarnya mereka tidak meminta kenaikan gaji bukan? Standar upah yang diberikan Karui sudah sesuai kebijakan. Ini lucu sekali," Naruto menunjuk sang kepala cabang India berkulit gelap itu sambil mendengus.

"Mereka meminta tunjangan berlebih, sama halnya dengan para pekerja cabang di asia tenggara 一Indonesia, tapi di India situasi lebih tidak terkontrol akibat banyaknya korban jiwa berjatuhan oleh iklim ekstrim."

"Kematian oleh alam bukan tanggungjawab kita!" Tsunade yang hari itu (tumben) mengenakan setelan jas yang tidak mengundang puluhan pasang mata untuk menatap gunung kembarnya sontak emosi.

"Ya tapi sorotan media akan menambatkan nama perusahaan kita ketika mengangkat kematian itu di berita 'kan?"

"Jika tunjangan ditambahkan, otomatis akan menaikkan biaya produksi, produk kita seketika akan mahal dan itu bukan lagi menjadi ciri khas perusahaan ini."

Dua betina dan satu jantan bersitegang seru sendiri, merapatkan perut ke pinggiran meja persegi empat meter berlapis kaca di ruang _meeting._

Sang CEO sendiri nampak merebahkan punggungnya jengah lalu memutar kursi, membelakangi. Mengalihkan kepenatan dengan menatap jauh ke ujung kota di balik jendela besar di hadapannya. Berharap menemukan ketenangan atau (yang paling penting) ide dan jalan keluar di antara jejeran gedung pencakar langit bewarna kelabu pudar di sana.

"Ingat Lei Jun? Pemilik perusahaan besar Xiaomi," Shikamaru memecah, "mengapa tidak menggunakan prinsip kerja mereka? Mereka berhasil menduduki peringkat satu dalam pemasaran ponsel mereka di tahun 2015. Tanpa biaya iklan tanpa toko _offline._ Itu sebabnya patokan harga mereka menjangkau kelas menengah ke bawah. iPhone dan Samsung menguras dompet pelanggannya dengan iklan bertubi-tubi di media massa. Aku tidak bilang jika harga mereka hanya untuk menarik untung secara tamak. Tapi Xiaomi berhasil menyaingi kualitas dua raja besar ini dengan harga yang jauh lebih murah dengan kualitas yang nyaris sebanding, cerdas bukan?"

"Dengan produksi secara terbatas itu?"

"Dan _cognitive ease,_ " Ujar Shikamaru, menimbang "...tapi itu cuman baru-baru ini saja, sih." Kilahnya kemudian. "Intinya, aku terkesan dengan metode mereka yang memproduksi dalam jumlah terbatas, nol iklan dan toko fisik yang mampu membuat mereka meroket seketika di pasar. Kita bahkan bisa memotong jumlah pegawai dengan metode ini. Mereka memang akhir-akhir ini mengincar _cognitive ease_ seperti vendor lainnya, tapi sebelum itu mereka terapkan, mereka sudah lebih dulu spektakuler dengan metode awal mereka."

"Kau gila? Perusahaanku mendapat ijin karena menjanjikan lapangan kerja bagi masyrakat Mumbai! Coba tebak siapa pemilik populasi tepadat di dunia setelah Cina?" Suara Karui memekik ceria bercampur muak, "Negaraku, _rambut nanas_! India!"

Ditengah keriuhan Karui, shikamaru dan VC finansial 一Tsunade, Naruto menghentakkan pergelangan kakinya hingga kursi itu memutar kembali menghadap ketiga karyawannya.

"Bagaimana jika tunjangan itu tetap dinaikkan dan profit berlebih di Filandia kita salurkan untuk menutupi kenaikan biaya produksi di India?" Usulnya.

Tsunade sontak menampar meja oak licin di depannya, "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak setuju jika omset cabang satu dicampur aduk dengan cabang lainnya!" Bentaknya. Ia tak habis pikir darimana ide bodoh itu datang. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti manajemen dan ia sangat kesal akan hal itu.

Karui kembali angkat bicara sesaat setelah Tsunade sedikit tenang, "Aku akan kembali berdiskusi dengan para manager, kuharap mereka bisa menawarkan ide lain, beberapa _manager_ ku cukup dekat secara kekeluargaan dengan sebagian besar pegawai. Aku harap ini bisa diselesaikan tanpa satu pun yang dirugikan. Bukan, bukan, ini bukan senjata terakhir, tapi _worth a try._ " Ia nampaknya merasa sedikit bersalah karena seharusnya ia memberi kontribusi lebih banyak mengingat cabang perusahaan yang dipegangnyalah yang sedang bermasalah. Ia menggaruk sebal pucuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membuat beberapa helaian merah rambutnya terjatuh, ia akan coba cara lain setelah kembali ke India.

"Kurasa tidak banyak yang bisa kita dapatkan dari _meeting_ mini kita hari ini." Ujar Shikamaru mengakhiri, mewakili ketidakpuasan rekan lainnya. Ini hanya _meeting_ ringan sebelum Naruto memanggil semua orang yang akan harus mengutarakan pendapatnya besok lusa disini. "Bagaimana jika kau membelikan satu ekor sapi untuk tiap orang?" Celetuknya pada Karui kemudian, sebelum akhirnya ketiga orang itu beranjak dari ruangan diiringi cercahan Karui pada Shikamaru tentang hewan suci India sesaat setelah sang bos mengijinkan mereka bertiga undur diri.

"Aku akan memanggil Temari untuk melaporkan hasil kunjungan Sasuke- _san_." Pecah Sai ketika ruangan itu akhirnya kembali sunyi sedetik setelah pintu ruang _meeting_ tertutup kembali.

Telapak tangan pucat Sai merogoh ponsel tipis dari saku jasnya, menekan beberapa tombol dengan cepat ketika jemari Naruto mendarat pelan ke atas pergelangan tangannya. "Sebentar," tahan Naruto, "Kenapa harus Temari? Kemana Sasuke?" Kali ini si pirang mulai merasa janggal. Apa Sasuke menghindarinya?

Sai tersenyum.

"Ini juga pesan dari Sasuke- _san_ , sebelum kembali ke Jepang. Saat masih di pesawat ia menitipkan pesan kalau Temari yang akan melaporkan hasil kunjungannya. Mungkin ada masalah mendadak." Tukas si asisten masih sambil tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terlihat bahagia, momen ketika ia ingin melompat girang sudah lewat jadi dia akan menahan diri untuk kali ini, "...mungkin Sakura- _san_ sedang _mood swing._ " Ia mengakhiri. Asal tebak. Sekaligus sengaja agar Naruto ingat Sasuke sudah punya istri yang mengurusnya, jadi Naruto tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan si pantat ayam lagi.

"Hamil?" Naruto sontak membulatkan kelopak matanya, terakhir kali ia mendengar kata _mood swing_ adalah ketika Sakura dan Hinata sibuk membicarakan tabiat 'lucu-lucu menyebalkan' Hinata ketika Himawari masih dalam kandungan. Naruto sangat hapal betapa mengerikannya efek _mood swing_ sang istri pada kelangsungan pekerjaan suaminya. Pernah suatu waktu Naruto harus kembali dari Korea Selatan cuman gara-gara Hinata ingin aroma tubuhnya yang segar tercium dipagi hari. Memaksa Naruto menyiapkan berlembar-lembar kemeja bekas untuk persediaan Hinata sebelum kembali bertugas. Dan bajingannya, satu hari setelah stok dua puluh kemeja tersedia, Hinata justru memaki dan mual akut jika mencium bau keringatnya.

"Entahlah." Sai menjawab seadanya sembari memerhatikan Naruto yang terlihat berpikir dengan pose manis. Bukan seperti anak perempuan yang manis, tapi seorang pria matang yang manis. Ia menjepit dagunya dan menatap kosong pada perkotaan yang terpampang luas di seberang jalanan.

Tatapan manik hitam Sai tidak semerta-merta diam di wajah Naruto. Iris itu perlahan menuruni tiap lekuk Naruto dari samping. Punggungnya, lengannya, hingga ke potongan cekung sensual diantara punggung dan tonjolan bokongnya. Membayangkan seberapa seksi otot-otot pantat itu ketika menegang.

Ukuran tubuh Naruto dan dirinya tidak jauh berbeda 一mungkin ia sedikit lebih kurus. Sai tidak yakin apa ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dari birahi yang melunjak ketika punya kesempatan untuk melihat permukaan kulit dibalik _Enro_ bewarna kelabu yang tengah melekat pas di tubuh semampai di hadapannya itu.

Usia tiga puluh tujuh tahun hampir tidak terlihat jika hanya menilai dari segi fisik sang Uzumaki. Jika orang tidak menengok kartu identitasnya terlebih dahulu mungkin mereka akan menyangka Naruto masih berumur dua puluh lima hingga dua puluh delapan. Satu-satunya yang membuat ia terlihat dewasa adalah cara berpakaiannya dan sikap tubuhnya. Selebihnya ia bagaikan perpaduan cantik-ganteng-seksi yang diaduk sangat rata.

"Sai?"

Apa ia bisa memuaskan pria di hadapannya? Meski dengan tubuh kecil seperti miliknya? Sai bertanya-tanya, masih sambil meresapi fisik sang jetzet. Jika saja itu Sasuke 一yang tubuhnya lebih besar dan kokoh dari Naruto, bosnya pasti akan benar-benar puas.

"Sai?"

 _Ha? Tunggu! Kenapa aku malah membayangkan si Uchiha sombong itu bersama Naruto-san?! Bodoh! Bodoh!_

"Sai? Halo? _LOHALOOO!_ Hey!" Naruto spontan menepuk telapak tangannya dengan keras tepat di depan hidung Sai. Membuat pemuda tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya itu terkejut bukan main hingga langsung mundur selangkah ke belakang. "Kau butuh air mineral banyak dan vitamin penambah darah," celetuk Naruto usil, " _Tone_ kulit wajahmu turun dua tingkat."

Sai hanya bisa menyambut dengan tawa canggung dan senyum lebar yang memudar bertahap, "Ma-maafkan aku, sebentar, biar kupanggilkan Temari, sekalian mengambil minum. Kau butuh sesuatu untuk diminum juga Naruto- _san_?"

Naruto memasukkan satu tangan ke dalam sakunya, membuat celana berbahan wool dari _brand_ Hugo Boss ternama itu menyempit. Seketika Sai tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap ke arah selangkangan yang tertekan dengan pas hingga membentuk gundukan, Sai meneguk ludah, sudah jutaan kali ia membayangkan seperti apa wujud benda itu. Sekarang melihat _display_ gundukan abstrak dibalik tekanan celana formal milik si pirang justru semakin membuatnya tidak bisa menghentikan keliaran fantasinya.

Naruto mengkibas-kibaskan telapak tangannya yang lain, tidak memerhatikan ke arah mana manik hitam Sai terpaku, "Tidak perlu, aku tau kau sesibuk apa, biar pak Teuchi yang akan membelikan _Nescafe_ di bawah." Ujarnya sambil berbalik ke arah pemandangan kota, menimang-nimang apakah Teuchi sibuk di jam ini atau tidak. Pria tua itu benar-benar sangat membantu Naruto dalam banyak hal. Sebagai pria yang 一tidak bisa dipungkiri一 punya cukup banyak musuh yang selalu mengintainya, Naruto butuh orang-orang yang bisa ia percaya sepenuhnya, tidak perlu banyak, cukup beberapa orang yang sanggup memegang beberapa tugas primer sekaligus. Seperti Teuchi, supir pribadinya yang selalu bisa diandalkan mengantar kedua buah hatinya sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya membelikannya makanan atau bahkan terkadang jadi orang pertama yang mencicipi jamuan besar yang ditujukan padanya, menghindari adanya racun yang ditabur oleh tangan-tangan saingannya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi." ujar Sai menutup pintu.

Suara ketikan _keypad_ diatas ponsel Naruto menciptakan suara gemerutuk ke seluruh ruangan. Ia harus memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang mengganggunya dalam satu setengah jam ke depan. Sengaja ia mempercepat _meeting_ kecil-kecilan barusan untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditundanya.

Setelah yakin Sai menerima pesannya, ia segera beranjak diri dari ruang _meeting_ dan melesat kembali ke ruang pribadinya. Memastikan kunci ganda terpasang dan kamera cctv telah dimatikan. Ditariknya kasar dasi gelap yang ia kenakan dan dilemparnya sembarang ke atas sofa. Sembari menggulung lengan kemeja Naruto mengambil langkah-langkah lebar menuju kamar mandi di ruangan besar itu. Kembali memastikan semuanya terkunci rapat dan tidak bercela sekali lagi sebelum ia melepas _belt_ dan menurunkan celana panjangnya hingga ke tumit kaki. Dihempaskannya pantat sintal itu ke sofa gendut bewarna kelabu di sudut kamar mandi. Benda empuk satu-satunya yang menjadi 'pemanis' ruangan bermarmer beku itu. Bertengger di atas permadani _silver_ tepat disisi kain sekat lebar yang memisahkan toilet duduk dan _bathtub_ beserta _shower_ nya.

Naruto melengguh, menyamankan sandaran pada sofa berkaki pendek tersebut. Ia sangat frustasi. Berapa lama ia tidak menyentuh dirinya?

Tiga tahun ditinggal sang istri. Satu-satunya 'kuil' tempat ia bisa menumpahkan manikam miliknya membuat perubahan drastis dalam hidup Naruto. Sangat amat drastis. Bukan hanya sekedar kehilangan istri atau ibu anak-anaknya. Tapi kebutuhan mendasarnya pun porak poranda semenjak Hinata menghilang.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak semesum seperti yang orang-orang rumorkan 一atau (lebih tepatnya) yang orang khayalkan. Betapapun guru-guru besarnya (yang harus Naruto berikan medali atas keberhasilan mereka menyebarkan rumor tersebut) sangat bersemangat memperkenalkan ia pada novel-novel binal dan menjejalkan informasi-informasi dan tontonan _live_ super erotis ke arahnya. Jujur saja Naruto tidak semudah itu goyah, kesibukannya membuat ia 一seperti para pekerja kebanyakan di Jepang一 nyaris kehilangan hasratnya untuk bercinta sebanyak pemuda-pemuda kaukasian, terpentok dengan waktu padat untuk bekerja yang membelenggu tiap-tiap tenggorok seluruh pria bisnis negara termaju di Asia itu. Dia pun bukanlah orang yang punya birahi melunjak layaknya remaja atau pemuda-pemuda pada umumnya, ia bahkan cuman sesekali melakukannya dengan Hinata, tidak sesering yang orang kira.

Hanya saja disaat-saat tertentu, yah, kau tau, dia pun...butuh.

Rahang berbentuk v tegas itu melesak ke belakang, membuat rambut pirangnya tergesek kasar permukaan sofa yang wangi ketika ia mendaratkan telapak tangan yang dingin ke atas batang penis miliknya.

Ia mengerang gusar, cepat sekali ia ereksi hari ini. Apa yang sudah dilihatnya? Didengarnya? Atau dirasakannya? Mengapa 'kawannnya' itu langsung berdiri tegap sekali ia memasuki ruangannya? Ia menghempaskan wajahnya kanan kiri, _persetan dengan apa yang memicu ini_! Ia hanya perlu melepaskannya.

Dengan perlahan ia mulai memijit. Lengguhan yang tidak ia tahan sama sekali bernyanyi melewati tenggorokan mulus itu. Berubah menjadi rongrongan yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Ia tidak khawatir, tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarnya, ruangan ini cukup besar untuk menampung rasa malunya.

Pijatan demi pijatan membuatnya segera sadar bahwa tubuhnya mulai meminta lebih, perlu bergerak sedikit. Mendemostrasikan sebuah lubang dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya, ia bergerak naik turun dalam tempo lambat.

Tidak banyak yang tau, oke, hanya Hinata yang tau, bahwa Naruto punya satu rahasia ranjang yang sedikit memprihatinkan. Naruto bersyukur istrinya sangat setia dan sangat menjaga rahasia rumah tangganya, ia tidak perlu sampai membuat ratusan wanita yang mengidolakannya di luar sana, yang berbekal tayangan tv yang sudah dipoles sana sini itu harus merenggang nyawa karena kecewa dengan satu fakta rahasia ini.

Rahasia bahwa Naruto memiliki penis yang sangat sensitif.

Tunggu.

Jangan berkhayal dan menautkan fakta ini dengan imajinasi seks liar lebih dulu.

Organ krusial sang CEO ini sangat sensitif hingga ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menerima gesekan ketika bercinta. Membuat Naruto menderita. Ia akan merintih kesakitan jika ia tidak berhati-hati. Naruto dan Hinata sampai kebingungan di bulan-bulan pertama pernikahan mereka karena ini jelas akan menghambat mereka mendapatkan momongan. Masa' belum _keluar_ sudah kesakitan dan harus berhenti? Benar-benar membuat frustasi sang pengantin baru. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto harus selalu merangsang dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu agar tidak perlu berlama-lama melakukan penetrasi sampai menghasilkan sperma. Yang terpenting adalah sperma! Bakal keturunannya yang berharga!

Kalau sampai Jiraiya atau Shikamaru tau mereka pasti akan membuat guyonan berbahaya di lingkungan kantor, _Tidak bisa lama-lama 'mencoblos'? Mungkin kau yang ditakdirkan harus di'coblos', Nar._

Dan itu pasti akan langsung menjadi _headline_ semua majalah cosmopolitan di seluruh Negara.

"Anngh...," bibir itu nyaris lecet digigiti. Gerakan tangannya lebih cepat dari lima menit yang lalu, cairan _precum_ mulai membantunya untuk melumasi batang kerasnya. Sekali lagi ia meringis, jika ia tidak selesai segera, pasti akan lecet. Ia mengerang keras 一frustasi. Suaranya yang parau menggema-gema keseluruh dinding kamar mandi. Ia mengocok lebih keras, lebih cepat, mulai dari berhati-hati hingga tahap masa bodoh. Seketika tubuhnya mengejang, cepat-cepat menarik kasar tissu terdekat dan menumpahkan isi testisnya ke atas tissu. Sedikit terlambat membuat beberapa tetes berhasil menyentuh lantai. Tidak banyak. Ia bisa membersihkannya.

Yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana ia mengeringkan keringat yang menembus kemejanya sekarang.

 **(*Q*)**

"Lama sekali. Kau bermeditasi?"

Naruto menyingkir dari pintu yang barusan dibukanya. Membiarkan seorang pria jangkung melangkah masuk. Apa dia berdiri disana sepanjang waktu?

"Rasanya aku tidak ada janji dengamu hari ini, Kakashi- _sensei_ , tapi senang melihatmu."

"Aku punya kejutan."

"Kuharapa bukan buku. Kau tau, bukan bermaksud tidak sopan tapi Himawari jauh lebih cerdas memilihkan buku bacaan ringan untuk dihadiahkan ke seseorang dibanding dirimu. Apalagi sekarang? Tips-tips tidak terlambat pertemuan _bonus_ cara menghindari kucing hitam di jalan? Ah, aku ingat, kita ada janji pertemuan dua hari lalu dan kau tidak datang. Aku kagum progres keterlambatanmu cukup signifikan dalam setahun ini."

"Tolong pinggirkan dulu sebentar khotbah kebahagiaanmu karena bertemu denganku. Aku masih harus pergi setelah ini." Ujar Kakasih merogoh tas kertas yang dibawanya, mencari sesuatu.

"Mengejar keterlambatan yang lain?"

Kakashi memicingkan mata, meyuruh Naruto berhenti protes. Setelah yakin Naruto telah diam, minus tatapannya yang membatu, Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Ekspresi batu Naruto berubah jadi kerutan.

"Oleh-oleh dari Belanda!" Seru Kakashi terlalu ceria, "Sencha Original Tea Simon Lévelt."

Naruto semakin memicingkan matanya, serasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Segera ia menunduk untuk menjuput kerutan di pangkal kedua alisnya.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , kau jauh-jauh ke Belanda cuman untuk membeli teh Jepang yang diolah pabrik teh Belanda?" Gumamnya menjauh tak habis pikir. Ia berbalik, melangkah gopoh menuju sofa terdekat, melepas dua kancing jasnya lalu merebahkan punggung disana. Sang _sensei_ segera menyusul.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kakasih menopang sisi kepalanya dengan siku menekan punggung sofa, mengabaikan hadiah konyol yang tak begitu menarik minat itu sendirian di atas meja Naruto. Ditatapnya lurus pemuda di depannya lekat seolah ia ingin memastikan jumlah pori-pori di jidat Naruto tidak mengalami mutasi sejak terakhir ia bertemu.

"Kau terlalu dekat, kau tau aku tidak suka aroma pengharum mobilmu. Menyengat." Sergah si Pirang, mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau 'jajan'?"

"Ha?"

"Kita berdua orang dewasa, Naruto. Jangan sungkan. Aku tau seluk beluk dirimu."

"Jangan buat aku jijik," kedua mata Naruto membentuk dua buah garis lurus. Apa-apaan tau seluk beluk? "Kau tau aku bukan pria yang seperti itu."

Suara AC di ruangan tersebut berdengung halus, memutar, mengiringi kebisuan yang menyusup diantara mereka. Seolah menunggu kalimat lain yang akan keluar dari bibir kenyal pria beranak dua di ruangan itu.

Meski ia membuat konferensi pers untuk mendeklarasikan _'Kehidupan seks saya baik-baik saja setelah tiga tahun ditinggal istri.'_ memangnya bakal ada yang percaya?

Ia pun tidak akan percaya.

Kesepian yang membungkusnya bak burrito akan kehadiran sosok yang begitu telaten mengurusnya, memberinya kasih sayang sepenuh hati, memberinya cinta yang tidak akan didapatkannya dari semua orang tidaklah senyata rasa kesepian akan sentuhan di atas kulitnya.

Ruang-ruang kosong dihatinya mungkin masih bisa ia acuhkan seberapapun nyaring raungan lorong-lorong berdebu itu. Ia bisa mengaburkannya dengan lebih sibuk bekerja, dengan menatap Himawari, membujuk Boruto atau sekedar minum-minum dengan Shikamaru...dan Sasuke 一jika jasadnya kebetulan sedang ada di negara yang sama dengan tempat Naruto berpijak.

Tapi ketika keinginan akan bercinta sedang mengamuk? Ia tidak akan bisa mengalihkannya dengan marathon _meeting,_ atau dengan _diving_ ke dalam sungai keruh sekalipun. Ia _mammals_! Musim kawin itu mengalir senyata bongkahan batu di tangan. Ia bisa merasakannya, mendengar geramannya, melihat ekspresi 'butuh'nya di pantulan cermin. Membuat ia seperti seekor duyung yang terperangkap di dasar palung yang tidak memiliki banyak pilihan selain meluncur ke atas, ke satu-satunya sumber cahaya, menyemburkan semua keresahannya ke permukaan.

Ia berkali-kali berpikir untuk _jajan._ Ia sangat yakin bisa menemukan beberapa tunasusila yang bisa dibayar mahal untuk tutup mulut tentang identitasnya. Masalahnya pers jaman sekarang benar-benar jeli mencari kebusukan para pejabat atau orang-orang penting lainnya, dan prostitusi adalah bahan yang paling mudah didapat dan tidak pernah basi untuk jadi santapan massa yang haus kontroversi.

Dan ia tidak bisa!

Ia pria terhormat. Ia hanya akan membiarkan tubuhnya telanjang dan disentuh oleh orang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Yang ia kenal baik. Yang sudah ia kenal lama dan bisa ia mengerti sekaligus bisa mengerti dirinya 一terutama soal rahasia kecilnya. Rahasia _kecil_ yang cukup _besar_ pengaruhnya dalam mem _blender_ harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Ia mungkin bukan remaja yang sangat haus untuk menggembor-gemborkan tentang harga diri dan ego, tapi urusan Mr.P adalah urusan krusial kehormatan super penting bagi pria manapun di dunia ini tanpa harus mematok berapa usia mereka.

Dengan kesibukan ini, ia nyaris tidak bisa berkenalan dengan orang baru, menutup kesempatannya untuk mengenal seorang wanita untuk dibawanya ke dalam suatu hubungan yang bisa ia fermentasi lama-lama agar tau seluk beluknya sebelum ia meminangnya. Mau mencoba dengan wanita-wanita yang sudah dikenalnya? Siapa? Tsunade yang sudah menikah? Temari yang naksir Shikamaru? Salah satu dari kawan-kawan Hinata yang selalu menahan jeritan dalam kepala mereka hingga Naruto berpikir mereka bisa meledak kapan saja tiap melihatnya? Salah satu pegawai kantornya? Siapa? Naruto tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan sosok wanita manapun yang selama ini ia temui semenjak Hinata meninggal. Entah karena seleranya tentang 'harus kenal lama lebih dulu sebelum menjaringnya' atau karena ia tidak menemukan siapapun yang mirip dengan Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, Kakashi _sensei_ ," ikrar sang duda.

Ia menunduk, menggulirkan helaian pirangnya menjadi poni yang agak panjang ke depan wajahnya. Merasa nelangsa sedemikian rupa. Ia seperti kukang jantan yang menggelantung sendirian di atas pohon di tengah belantara setelah ditinggal pasangannya. Menghabiskan 92% hidupnya menyendiri, sibuk sendiri atau tertidur, seolah ia menipu diri bahwa ia baik-baik saja tanpa siapapun.

Kakashi menarik kerah kemejanya. Bukan gerah, ia hanya sesak dengan pembicaraan ini.

Pria berdarah campuran eropa, tinggi jangkung dan masih terlihat sangat menawan di kepala limanya itu menatap langit-langit, membayangkan sesuatu 一seseorang.

"Kau ingat Iruka?"

Naruto ingin rasanya langsung menoleh cepat dan menampar belakang kepala _sensei_ menyebalkannya itu tapi ia justru memilih menghela nafas, lelah. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Gumamnya 一tidak tertarik meladeni kebodohan apapun lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut itu, "Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengingat pria yang sudah membuatku mengemis-ngemis agar ia mau menjadi ayah angkatku lalu ditolak." Sambungnya tanpa ada kemarahan. Iruka adalah pria penuh jasa, yang merawatnya sejak kecil sebelum Kakasih memungutnya 一membantunya dengan menjadikan ia salah satu mahasiswa binaan di universitas bergengsi di Tokyo, mengajarkannya banyak hal mengenai Manajemen Bisnis yang kebanyakan diajarkan langsung oleh pria berambut perak itu sendiri. Awalnya ia berpikir dosen sehebat Kakashi memilihnya karena si wajah dengan tahilalat di dagu kanan itu dapat melihat potensi di dalam semangatnya, diakhir ia baru tau kalau Irukalah yang meminta Kakashi mengajarinya. Meskipun tetap Naruto berhasil membuat Kakashi terkagum dengan kemajuan yang ditunjukkannya. Mengubah total takdirnya dari anak pungut biasa menjadi anak emas sejagat.

"Kami baru saja menikah musim panas tahun lalu di Belanda."

Seolah baru saja melihat seekor kelabang merah memasuki kaos kakinya, Naruto sontak melompat, "HAH?!"

"Di negara pertama yang melegalkan _gay marriage._ " Ujar Kakashi tidak menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya 一kelewat bahagia sampai ia terdengar sedang berpuisi, seolah tengah membacakan sajak cinta di hadapan khalayak ia berorasi, "19 September 2016. 19-9-6, 1996 kombinasi yang serupa dengan tahun pertama kalinya dalam sejarah dilegalkannya pernikahan tanpa memandang gender, betapa romantisnya~" Kakashi tidak berhenti.

"APA? A-APA? T-TUNGGU, KAKASHI _SEN_ 一I...IRUKA...Tu- Tunggu sebentar..."

Lengkingan suara Naruto yang digas berhasil menembus dinding tebal ruangannya, nyaris membuat Sai yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar sembari membolak-balikkan kertas dipelukannya harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyeruduk masuk. Ia harus profesional, harus menahan diri. Selama bosnya tidak memekik meminta tolong atau...yah, mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang biasanya cuman ada di fantasi erotisnya ia harus tetap menahan emosi. Tahan. Tahan.

"Ini _souvenir_ pesta kami." Kembali Kakashi membingkai dengan tangan kotak teh hijau yang dibawanya. "Khusus kami sisakan untukmu, _our_ _beloved son._ "

"Tidak tidak tidak," bibir itu berkomat-kamit, meremas helaian pirangnya tidak percaya, melangkah mondar mandir dengan tatapan syok yang ia hunuskan ketiap-tiap vas bunga di ruangan itu sebelum ia berbalik kembali ke arah pria di belakangnya, "Bagaimana mungkin kalian一" suara itu tertahan, "...aku bahkan tidak tau kalau kalian一" ia nampak tercekat sejenak sebelum menyembur, " _gay!_ "

Iruka selama ini membesarkannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak melihat gelagat itu sama sekali? Ia tau Iruka dan Kakashi cukup dekat 一oke, sangat dekat. Ia ingat beberapa kali ia dan Iruka menginap di apartemen Kakashi dan Kakashi pun tidak jarang berkunjung semalaman di rumah mereka. Iruka dan Kakashi sering makan berdua di luar dan bahkan berbelanja perlengkapan hari raya bersama. Mengurus kebutuhan rumah, berbagi tugas, bergantian mengantarnya ke kampus, menyiapkan sarapan sampai mengurus _laundry_.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengira jika pasangan _gay_... _bisa senormal itu_.

...atau sebenarnya justru memang normal.

Naruto mencelos. Ditatapnya pria yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu dengan tatapan rasa bersalah. Selama ini ia berpikir _gay_ itu menjijikkan. Gemulai, selalu menatap nakal penuh hasrat seksual ke setiap pria. Harus seperti wanita. Mendayu-dayu. Punya tampang amburadul dan dekil tapi memaksa dianggap seseksi Marilyn Monroe.

Ia seharusnya tau bahwa pemikiran itu sangat kejam. Karena tidak semua homoseksual berkelakuan seperti itu.

Ia tidak begitu jijik dengan _manga_ atau _anime_ bergenre _sho-ai_ hingga _yaoi_ yang kadang bersebaran di toko buku langganannya. Tapi tiap harus menonton _show_ atau bahkan bersuguhan langsung dengan versi aslinya, ia kontan merasa jijik.

Ia ingin menyalahkan program televisi swasta yang membuat kebanyakan orang berpikir banci adalah _gay_ dan _gay_ adalah banci, tidak ada celah atau _space_ diantaranya. Ia juga sangat ingin mengumpat para pengunjung _gym_ nya yang mungkin sialnya adalah tipe _gay_ menyebalkan atas _mindset_ nya selama ini. Tapi manusia normal pun juga banyak yang menyebalkan. Pria yang hobi menggoda wanita dengan vulgar atau wanita yang memuji seorang pria dengan niat melecehkan pun cukup banyak bertaburan di muka bumi ini. Mengapa _gay_ harus digeneralisasikan sendiri? Didiskriminasi telak?

Naruto ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Selama ini ia tumbuh bersama pasangan ternormal yang pernah ia temui. Dua insan yang saling mencintai dan mendukung satu sama lain. Tidak ada bedanya sama sekali dengan apa yang ia dan Hinata lakukan sebagai sepasang suami dan istri.

"Aku mengerti. Kau mungkin kecewa. Iruka memintaku untuk tidak memberitahumu sebelum kau siap." Diletakkannya kotak teh itu ke atas meja Naruto lalu melangkah mendekati pintu, pelan, "Tapi rasanya ada yang mengganjal jika seluruh dunia sudah kami bagikan berita bahagia ini tapi justru anak laki-laki yang selama ini hidup mengisi hari-hari kami malah tidak tau apa-apa."

"Kakashi _sensei_ _一_ _,_ " lengan Naruto mendekat dan melebar sembari ia menghambur memeluk sang mantan guru terbaiknya. Kehangatan dan rasa sayang yang selalu membuatnya seperti kembali ke rumahnya, tiga puluh tahun lalu, di rumah kecil berlantai satu dengan hanya dua kamar untuk tiga orang menyapu sanubarinya, ia nyaris meneteskan air mata. " _Omedeto...omedeto...,"_ Desisnya. "Aku sangat bahagia memiliki kalian berdua dalam hidupku. Dan kebanggaan ini tidak akan pernah surut apapun keputusan yang kalian ambil."

Keterkejutan sesaat Kakashi tidak membuatnya lupa untuk balas memeluk pria yang sedikit pendek itu ke dalam dekapannya, "Kau lah yang paling membanggakan, Naruto," balasnya. Iruka pasti tidak akan percaya jika ia memberitahukan ini.

"Jadi? Dimana Iruka?" Naruto menarik diri. "Aku benci sekali dia tidak mengangkat teleponku. Dia memang membalas _email-email_ ku tapi aku rindu suaranya." Ekspresi itu berubah kecut. Merasa tidak punya kewajiban untuk tetap memasang wajah beribawa dihadapan pria bersetelan serba putih itu. Sosok tampan terkesan _cool_ yang jadi idola para mahasiswa-i. Pria yang ia yakin sangat hapal pada seluruh ekspresi bodoh yang ia punya sejak ia masih bocah.

"Ia akan menyusul minggu depan kesini. Pastikan jadwalmu kosong. Kami mau mengajakmu makan malam, CEO- _sama._ Kalau kau mau mengajak Boruto dan Himawari juga tidak masalah. Akan ada meja besar di _Quarter Palace restourant_ nanti." Pamit Kakashi.

Ditemuinya Sai yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu dengan senyum lebar khasnya yang tak termakan kondisi 一yang sangat Kakashi hapal ada api di baliknya. "37 menitku habis? Aku tepat waktu bukan?"

"Sebenarnya lewat tiga puluh detik. Aku tidak akan mentolerir keterlambatan seperti apapun. Keakuratan bus kita bahkan lebih baik dibanding Anda, tuan Kakashi." Sergah pemuda pucat itu. Senyumnya tak luntur setetes pun.

Merasa lucu, Kakashi lantas menepuk-nepuk bahu tegang di hadapannya sok akrab dan berbisik. "Jangan lama-lama dipendam ya. Sasuke cukup agresif jika ia melihat ada saingan." Mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil mengedipkan mata ia pun lanjut melangkah menjauh menyisakan suara tapak sol sepatu yang bersahut-sahutan hingga menghilang dibalik rengkuhan pintu _lift._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _TBC_  
yeaaayy, tidak nyangka tanggapan fic ini lebih banyak dibanding fic sebelumnya. Haha.

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mau bacaaa. Dan yang begitu dermawan mereview. Kami pembuat cerita tidak ada apa-apanya tampa pembaca seperti _minna tachi._ _Thankyou thankyouu_.

Selalu ditunggu saran, komentar, pekikan, koreksi dan geramannya ya~

Sampai ketemu chap depan...! ./


	4. Chapter 3 : Gerhana

Kedewasaan itu seperti padi.

Semakin ia menguning, semakin ia membungkuk. Memikul semua pengetahuan yang ia kumpul selama hidupnya.

Hari ini Boruto dan Himawari menatap ragu pada satu-satunya sosok _dewasa_ yang tengah menunduk sendirian di sisi meja makan. Rambut pria itu memang lebih cerah dari padi yang menguning. Tapi keduanya tau jika ayahnya menunduk bukan oleh betapa dewasanya ia sekarang,

...tapi mungkin saja karena pengetahuan _hangat_ yang baru didapatnya hari ini.

Sejak beranjak sendiri membangunkan Sasuke, ayahnya menghabiskan waktu hingga setengah jam di dalam sana. Padahal biasanya Boruto hanya perlu waktu kurang dari lima menit untuk membuat bola mata _onyx_ itu membulat sempurna.

Karena saking lamanya, putra sulung Naruto langsung terbirit menyantroni kamar tamu hanya untuk sekedar mendapati dirinya nyaris menubruk dada bidang sang ayah yang baru saja membuka pintu dengan wajah super merah yang ia sembunyikan di balik telapak tangannya, sementara Sasuke di belakang terlihat baru selesai mengenakan kemeja kaosnya kembali.

Wajah Boruto berubah nanar. Kilasan momen tiap ia membangunkan Sasuke berkelibat di benaknya seperti lembaran-lebaran majalah tentang warna warni dunia _gay_ yang seketika membuatnya mual mendadak, ia baru sadar telah lupa memberitahukan ayahnya akan sesuatu yang teramat krusial.

Sebuah informasi penting...

...bahwa Sasuke selalu tidur dalam keadaan... _telanjang_.

"A-Ayah," bibir itu terbata, "...paman Sasuke... selalu tidak...mengenakan b-baju saat... tidur...," kalimat itu pun meluncur dengan sangat hati-hati. Sehati-hati matanya yang mengobservasi ketat semua keganjilan yang ada disekeliling kedua pria itu.

 _Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?_ Pikir Boruto was was. Ia tidak begitu yakin sebenarnya hal paling kecil apa yang bisa dilakukan sepasang pria homoseksual untuk bisa dikatakan _gay_. Ciuman? Mizuki 一anak transfer di sekolahnya pernah sekali mencium pipinya iseng, dan itu tidak membuatnya _gay._ Lalu apa?

Disisi lain manik biru Naruto jelas terlihat berusaha menghindari tatapan syok Boruto, "Seharusnya aku tau itu." Desisnya pelan lalu menjauh. Lanjut merutuki diri.

Setengah jam setelah Sasuke bergabung dan ikut menyantap sarapan, ponsel Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar dan berdering sangat nyaring.

Hanya ada empat manusia yang notifikasinya Naruto berikan dering di _hp_ tersebut. Hanya mendiang istirnya Hinata, kedua buah hatinya dan yah...asisten pribadinya. Sai.

Himawari dan Boruto bertatap kesal nyaris bersamaan. Tidak jarang Naruto mendapat pekerjaan mendadak di hari libur, tapi seberapa sering pun hal itu terjadi, keduanya tetap akan bersunggut kesal tidak terima.

Naruto sesaat mengerutkan dahi, mendengar seksama suara di seberang telinganya.

" _Maafkan aku, Naruto-san. Ini tidak akan terulang lagi_ _, aku janji._ _Aku baru saja selesai mengecek kembali jadwal Anda kemarin. Dan mendapati kelalaian satu ini. Jadwal temu dengan Sasuke san di Cafe Suna jam empat sore benar-benar lolos dari perhatianku. Aku sangat malu._ " Ujar suara itu mendayu, tapi masih terdengar khas datar pria berambut jatuh tersebut.

Naruto perlahan melirik pria berkaos putih disampingnya, masih sedikit kikuk, sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin bertubrukan retina dulu saat ini, rambut hitam itu masih terlihat acak, membuat lembar demi lembar helaian hitamnya berlarian liar di sekitar wajahnya ketika ia melahap sesendok tamagoyaki manis. Terlambat sekali ia sadar kalau Sasuke benar-benar murni tampan dari DNA, wajah berantakan khas bangun tidur saja tidak berkutik untuk memperburuk rupa itu barang setengah tingkat pun. Tidak salah jika dia sangat populer.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto bertanya heran pada asistennya, "Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Apa mungkin kau harus mengganti multivitaminmu? Atau kau tidak mencatatnya? Akan riskan sekali kalau sampai yang kau lupakan adalah _meeting_ penting, Sai. Syukurlah Sasuke sudah datang kesini, sekarang aku tau kenapa dia mencariku."

Ketika Naruto berkata demikian, suara datar Sai yang tadinya redup dan bersalah seketika melejit naik beberapa oktaf penuh tuntutan. " _Sasuke-san ada disitu? Kenapa? Apa yang dilakukannya pagi-pagi begini?_ "

"Yah, semalam dia mengina一"

" _ _一__ _MENGINAP?!_ " sadar dengan intonasinya yang melengking abnormal, Sai buru-buru membersihkan tenggorokannya, kembali ke nada datarnya yang ramah namun berlapis kesinisan, " _Naruto-san, Tuan Sasuke sudah berkeluarga, apa sedikit kurang tepat jika ia sampai menginap ditempatmu? Haruno-san pasti khawatir sekali_."

Naruto berkedip pelan, ia sudah tau jawaban yang satu itu.

Di dalam kamar, setelah adegan ia menempel syok di dinding. Mereka sempat meleburkan suasana _awkward_ itu dengan berbincang sedikit sembari Sasuke mengenakan pakaian kembali, meski sebenarnya tidak penuh berhasil membuat Naruto lupa kelakuan memalukannya dan menghapus ingatannya tentang sensasi, bentuk dan temperatur benda yang dipegangnya dua menit yang lalu. Mereka lantas berbincang akan beberapa hal, termasuk tentang alasan Sasuke tidak kembali ke rumahnya.

"Sakura _-chan_ sedang hamil, bisa-bisanya kau malah keluyuran padahal baru saja kembali dari perjalan jauh begitu." Ujar Naruto, membantu membereskan barang-barang dilantai, yang telah tega ia buyarkan saat _touching-shock_ dua menit yang lalu.

Sasuke memandang sahabat pirangnya tak percaya, kegiatannya memasang kembali celana _t_ _raining_ panjang di balik selimut seketika berhenti, "Hamil katamu?"

"Ya," Naruto menggendikkan bahu, tidak begitu yakin, "Dia cukup sering _mood swing_ 'kan? Apalagi coba?"

Ada ketegasan sedemikian rupa yang muncul di geraham Sasuke ketika mendengar penuturan sahabatnya barusan.

"Dia tidak hamil." Tandasnya. Penuh keyakinan.

Tersirat pandangan yang teramat dingin dari kedua manik itu. Seolah ia siap membekukan setiap inchi bibir di depannya jika ia berani mengeluarkan satu lagi kalimat tidak masuk akal dari sana.

Naruto hanya memandang heran.

Ya...tidak masalah kalau memang tidak hamil, sih. Tapi Sasuke tidak perlu sebenci itu juga 'kan natapnya?

.

"Paman Sasuke suka tamagoyaki 'kan? _Niisan_ dan ayah membuat tamagoyaki yang sangat enak." Suara Himawari menyeret Naruto keluar dari lamunannya. Pipi gempalnya merona ketika Naruto meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja.

Sasuke melempar senyum tipis pada gadis muda bergaris pipi tersebut, menyiratkan jawaban 'ya' dengan ramah, tidak tega untuk jujur bahwa ia lebih senang telur mata sapi ketimbang yang manis. Ia kemudian menatap balik pada Naruto.

"Si _belly dancer_ benar-benar mencolok sekali akhir-akhir ini." Celetuknya. Suara itu mengawang. Seolah ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan disela-sela kalimatnya.

Bibir Naruto mengerut tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau selalu memanggil Sai seperti itu. Apanya yang mencolok?"

Terdengar dengusan samar meluncur geli dari hidung Sasuke, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kain tebal jenis apa yang menutup mata sahabat karibnya satu ini. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari gelagat aneh orang-orang di sekitarnya sampai seperti ini?

"Kau tidak pernah bertemu dia di _gym_?" Tanya Sasuke, "Dia satu tempat _gym_ dengamu. Kau tidak memperhatikan itu?"

"Huh? Tidak." Kening Naruto berkedik tidak yakin, jika memang itu benar seharusnya Sai sudah menegurnya jauh-jauh hari.

Ada gelak tawa mengejek sebelum Sasuke menjawab, "Kau harus liat seperti apa dia di sana. Hanya menggunakan _loose shirt_ yang menggantung di atas pusar dan _legging_ ketat."

Untuk sesaat Naruto terdiam, membayangkan postur tubuh Sai yang selalu sempurna dibalut kemeja dan jas jahitan terbaik tengah mengenakan baju longgar menggantung dan celana super ketat ala penari aerobik wanita, entah mengapa ia nampak sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan itu, "Setiap orang punya selera berpakaian masing-masing kurasa."

Bola mata Sasuke terasa akan remuk oleh kerutan keras dahinya sendiri, tidak percaya mendengar pria di depannya ini tidak _ngeh_ dengan maksud perkataannya. Apa dia harus berbicara dengan kalimat yang lebih _obvious_ seperti, 'Kau tau? Sai itu _gay_ _!_ Dia berusaha memonopolimu selama ini semenjak Hinata meninggal. Gaya berpakaiannya ditujukan agar kau bisa melihat tubuhnya dengan jelas. Untuk membuatmu tertarik melakukan kontak seksual dengannya.'

Tidak mungkin 'kan dia harus berkata seperti itu? Apalagi di depan kedua remaja yang lahir dari lubang vagina istri si pirang ini. Bisa-bisa ia tercekat dan memuntahkan telur dadar dari lubang hidungnya.

Sasuke berakhir meraung frustasi dalam hati. Baru kali ini ia harus menahan begitu banyak kekesalan dan tidak bisa ia lampiaskan dalam satu hari.

Apa Naruto bahkan tau kalau kata gay itu sendiri _exist_ di dunia ini? Bahwa itu ada dalam kamus seluruh bahasa di dunia?

Mengapa dia begitu... _agh_. C _lueless_!

.

Gemericik air bersenandung bersama suara melenting piring-piring porselen dan sumpit logam yang dibersihkan Boruto dan Himawari.

Mengesampingkan status sosial mereka yang berada di puncak, kedua darah daging Naruto dan Hinata terbiasa membereskan seluruh peralatan bekas mereka segera setelah makan tanpa diperintah. Mereka tidak keberatan, toh kegiatan membersihkan bersama-sama cukup mengasyikkan.

Naruto sendiri nampak tengah menyeduh kopi hangat di seberang ruangan tanpa banyak bersuara. Ia masih sangat ngantuk dan butuh sedikit _booster_ tambahan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang lain. Ia belum membuka _email-email_ hari ini. Dan mengecek pesan pribadi Sai tentang kegiatannya minggu depan, belum lagi membalas ribuan tanya Hiashi mengenai cucu kesayangannya yang sempat hilang. Semoga saja Hanabi tidak berlebihan menjelaskan peristiwa semalam. Dan _yeah_ , Sasuke belum memberitahunya alasan dia harus menemui dirinya kemarin.

Sasuke sendiri sekarang sudah mendekam di dalam kamar mandi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu setelah selesai sarapan. Dan keluar santai dengan hanya mengenakan _training_ panjang sembari mengeringkan rambutnya. Membiarkan tetesan-tetesan segar _shower_ dingin tergelincir menuruni otot-otot tubuh bagian atasnya yang terpahat tanpa cacat 一kecuali jahitan yang melingkari bisepnya tentunya.

Dalam kesibukannya memutar-mutar handuk kecil di atas kepala, Sasuke melirik sejenak pada trio Uzumaki yang tertangkap tengah menatapnya takjub dari arah dapur.

Boruto dengan tatapan terkesima yang seolah berseru _Paman Sasuke memang keren sekali_! Namun segera disembunyikannya dengan melempar wajah, menggosok piring lebih keras.

Lalu Himawari yang sedikit kikuk melihat tubuh padat otot yang biasanya hanya ia temui di majalah-majalah atau di kemasan-kemasan kotak pakaian dalam pria yang berjejer di supermarket.

Dan Naruto, yang nyaris tidak menyembunyikan celah tipis di antara kedua bibirnya ketika menatap tak percaya pada mahakarya Tuhan yang sedang balas memandangnya. Ia mematung. Demi apapun, tubuhnya itu kenapa bisa terlihat lebih sempurna ketika basah?

.

"Hari ini _niisan_ tidak keluar?" Gadis bungsu Uzumaki Naruto bertanya santai ketika mereka akhirnya istirahat sehabis beberes rumah.

"Mau kemana memangnya?" Balas Boruto sekenanya.

Himawari mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, biasanya siang begini _niisan_ jalan-jalan. Aku mau istirahat di rumah saja, deh. Kamis nanti ada ujian. Mungkin aku perlu menyiapkan beberapa bacaan."

"Hmm." Sahut sang kakak nyaris acuh.

Sorot mata Boruto tidak bisa lepas dari dua pria yang tengah berbincang di ruang tengah. Ia menatap dalam diam. Mengunci pandangannya rapat-rapat. Ia sendiri (sebenarnya) sangat mencolok dari arah ruang tamu itu sendiri dan sangat disadari oleh Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Aneh sekali. Padahal sarapan tadi ayahnya kelihatan tidak begitu nyaman di dekat Sasuke, tapi setelah beberapa cangkir teh dan kopi, keduanya langsung kembali akur. Santai, bercengkrama dan bahagia berdua. Seolah mereka memilih apapun yang telah terjadi sebelumnya itu tidak pernah ada. Dunia orang dewasa benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

 _Agh_ , ia tidak akan pernah tenang kalau harus meninggalkan rumah sekarang. Ayahnya akan berduaan dengan Sasuke. Himawari memang ada di rumah dan tidak kemana-kemana, tapi adiknya pasti nanti aku sibuk di kamarnya, menyisakan dua pria dewasa itu berduaan.

Ia tidak rela.

Manik biru Himawari berkedip-kedip polos memperhatikan tingkah kakaknya. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu jongkok di atas sofa memeluk punggung sofa panjang seperti seekor kucing yang mengintai ikan goreng di seberang ruangan.

"Ada apa?" Si bungsu mendekat, meniru pose sang kakak. Ikut menatap ke ruang tengah dengan penasaran.

"Paman Sasuke melakukan sesuatu?"

Seperti tersetrum bongkahan es di pipi, Boruto menoleh kilat pada adiknya, "HA? A-APA maksudmu?" Ia tercekat panik, adiknya tidak tau kan? Jangan sampai ia tau. Astaga. Ia tidak akan terima jika otak adiknya juga harus kotor oleh dunia perhomoan di usia muda. Ia harus melindungi otak mungil itu dari hal-hal buruk. _Bahaya! Bahaya_ _!_

" _Niisan_ kelihatannya tidak akur dengan paman Sasuke sejak kemarin. Ada sesuatu?" Mata itu menatap penuh tanya. Sangat polos. Tapi tidak bodoh.

Boruto meneguk ludah, berusaha menelan gundah sebesar buah tomat ke dalam tenggorokannya sebelum membalas, "Tidak. Tidak ada." Ia mehempaskan badannya membelakangi punggung sofa, duduk dengan benar dengan melipat tangan lalu mendengus, wajah itu ia lempar kesamping, menjauh dari tatapan Himawari yang menunggu jawaban, "Aku hanya kesal, si tua itu 'kan lagi libur. Kenapa kita tidak jalan-jalan? Sudah lama 'kan kita tidak pernah kemana-mana bareng?" Kilahnya berusaha menyakinkan. Toh ia pun juga agak kesal dengan hal itu sebenarnya.

Belum sempat Himawari menemukan respon yang tepat, sebuah suara memotong celah diantara mereka.

"Kebetulan sekali, kalian mau bersantai? Aku dan ayah kalian barusan membuat rencana yang bagus." Sasuke menyahut tepat di belakang keduanya. Mengagetkan si sulung sekali lagi.

"Benarkah?" Himawari langsung mendaratkan kedua kakinya ke atas lantai, nyaris melompat girang.

"Ada penginapan di daerah Yamanashi, onsen mereka luar biasa." Lanjut Sasuke menjelaskan, membakar semangat Himawari kian besar.

Terbalik dengan keceriaan yang Himawari pancarkan, Boruto sendiri lebih terlihat apatis. Ia tidak yakin akan berjalan lancar. Bukan karena ada Sasuke, keinginannya untuk bisa berlibur dengan ayahnya cukup sepadan untuk ditukarkan dengan rasa was-wasnya akan Sasuke. Ia hanya khawatir mengenai hal lain. "Pekerjaan ayah bagaimana? Jangan-jangan sampai disana akan ada panggilan dan dia akan meninggalkan kami seenaknya." Ketus bibir itu.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Sai untuk mengambil libur beberapa hari." Naruto menimbrung. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Jangan khawatir. Kali ini tidak akan ada panggilan mendadak. Shikamaru sudah kuminta untuk mengambil alih jika ada hal-hal dadakan terjadi di kantor." Wajah itu nampak segar, ia jelas menantikan juga hal ini. Merenggangkan otot di dalam kubangan air hangat yang memijat sekujur tubuh, beberapa gelas bir dingin setelah berendam dan makan malam mewah. Ia sama tak sabarnya dengan kedua putra putrinya.

Boruto mengulum bibir. Menimbang. Perlahan nan pasti kedua mata itu mulai berbinar. Bibirnya pun ikut mengembangkan senyum lebar. " _Arigatou_ , _jiji_!" Pekiknya girang.

"Terimakasih pada Sasuke, dia yang menyiapkan semuanya." Sahut Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang senyum itu pun berbalik menatap pria tinggi berkulit cemerlang yang berdiri tepat di samping ayahnya, mengesampingkan kekhawatiran yang menyelubungi sanubarinya sejak kemarin lalu berseru lantang penuh bahagia, "Terimakasih, Paman Sasuke."

Naruto dan kedua putra putrinya tidak begitu banyak berkemas ini itu. Hanya beberapa lembar baju dan selesai.

Naruto pun hanya perlu menitipkan rumah pada Teuchi dan Hanabi setelah ia menyiapkan beberapa pakaian yang sama sedikitnya dengan yang Boruto jejalkan ke dalam ransel.

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan mereka di penginapan. Semuanya. Termasuk peralatan mandi dan kimono baru untuk mereka. Alangkah senang bercampur heran Naruto ketika tau Sasuke bisa secepat itu melakukan resevasi, seolah kegiatan ini sudah ia rencanakan jauh-jauh hari bahkan sebelum ia berangkat ke Jerman.

Seseorang baru saja memencet bel ketika Boruto dan Himawari mencari beberapa pasang sendal dan sepatu di _genkan_.

"Sudah datang?" Suara teriakan terdengar dari salah satu ruangan di dalam rumah.

"Biar kubuka!" Balas Boruto pada sang ayah sebelum ia meraih gangang pintu dan membukanya.

Sasuke mengusulkan sendiri acara liburan dadakan ini. Dan sama dadakannya dengan ide itu sendiri, satu orang yang ia panggil tiba-tiba pun kini sama cepatnya menyantroni kediaman Uzumaki, diundang untuk menjadi anggota kelima yang akan ikut dalam perjalanan.

"Selamat sore...," Sosok di balik pintu yang baru saja dibuka menunduk sopan, memberi salam. Mengangkat wajah lalu memperbaiki kacamata merahnya.

"Oh, Sarada! Selamat sore! Persiapanmu sudah lengkap? Ini buru-buru sekali, maaf ya...," Naruto menyambut. Meletakkan tas besarnya ke tepi selasar.

Wajah Sarada berseri, "Lengkap, paman Naruto." Sambutnya dengan senyum sebelum manik hitam itu berubah sorot ketika menubruk retina biru dari pemuda pirang seumurannya.

Jika biasanya 一ketika Hinata masih hidup一 kedua Uzumaki junior harus naik kereta dari Shinjuku ke arah Kofu lalu turun di Stasiun Otsuki kemudian berpindah ke kereta Fuji Express menuju stasiun akhir Stasiun Kawaguchiko yang memakan waktu hingga dua jam untuk berwisata ke gunung Fuji, kali ini mereka hanya perlu duduk selama kurang dari satu seperempat jam dalam sejuknya _supercar_ milik Sasuke hingga ke Ryokan tujuan mereka.

Mereka berdua sangat menikmati ketegangan di dalam mobil cepat itu, cemilan mereka bahkan nyaris habis berbungkus-bungkus sembari mata mereka terpaku pada jalanan. Mereka seolah tengah menonton _Fast to Furious_ versi 4D ketika Sasuke dengan sangat lincah memindah-mindahkan tuas transmisi disampingnya dan membanting setir ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah itu bukan apa-apa. Kaca, suara, dorongan di belokan dan getaran yang super nyata membuat adrenalin mereka memuncah girang.

Lain cerita di kursi penumpang bagian depan, Naruto justru nampak memucat. Membayangkan jika sampai ada tabrakan maka bisa dipastikan nyawanyalah yang paling lebih dulu mengetuk pintu surga, berhambur memeluk Hinata dan melapor bahwa kali ini Sasuke berhasil membuatnya kehilangan nyawa setelah belasan tahun lalu hanya berhasil meretakkan lengan kanannya.

"Sa-Sas... kita tidak... begitu buru-buru... kok, k-kau bisa pelan-pelan..."

Tangan Sasuke dengan sigap mendorong tuas ke depan, kian menambah kecepatan, sontak membuat si pirang dewasa di sampingnya tersentak menancapkan punggungnya makin dalam ke sandaran.

Himawari dan Boruto hanya terkikik. Sementara Sarada sejenak menatap ayahnya dengan kalem, kemudian menoleh pada ekspresi lucu Naruto yang terpantul pada kaca lalu tersenyum tipis.

Dibanding di rumahnya, ketegangan di dalam mobil ini jauh lebih nyaman. Tidak ada teriakan emosi sepanjang hari, umpatan-umpatan kotor ibunya yang tidak berhasil teredam tembok kamar yang membuat darahnya naik ke kepala.

Disini hanya ada dua bocah kegelian yang menertawakan ayahnya, seorang pria berwajah dingin yang juga sebenarnya diam-diam tergelitik untuk menertawakan pria pirang di sampingnya. Dan ketegangan yang membuat semua pemandangan ini kian mengasyikkan.

Hanya ada kebahagiaan disini.

Setidaknya, untuk tiga hari ke depan.

"Ryoukan Kozantei?" Sarada memecah. "Apa _ryoukan_ yang tahun lalu ayah kunjungi itu?" Tanyanya, ia ingat sekali pernah ikut _meeting_ luar kota bersama ayahnya dan Naruto. Sarada ingin mengambil tema danau untuk laporan musim panasnya waktu itu jadi ia meminta ijin untuk ikut. Naruto segera menyetujui, bahkan sebelum Sasuke sendiri memberi keputusan.

Sekilas Sasuke memandang putrinya lewat kaca, "Ya."

Sarada tersenyum. Tubuhnya perlahan dipenuhi cakra _exicited_ yang berlapis-lapis tumpang tindih dengan perasaan senang.

"Kau pernah kesana?" Boruto menoleh.

"Kau akan suka pemandangan di _onsen_ nya."

"Segitunya?"

"Sa-ngat-in-dah!" Sarada menekankan. Dengan senyum yang tidak surut dari wajahnya ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan _onsen_ nya dipisah antara laki-laki dan perempuan." Ada kelegahan ketika ia berkata demikian. Seolah derajat wanita punya tingkat yang terlalu tinggi untuk masuk ke pemandian air panas umum.

Boruto menyambut dengan muka remeh, "Siapa juga yang mau bergabung."

Ryoukan Kozantei Ubuya sangat megah dari depan. Ada empat lantai yang berjejer di atas bangunan dasarnya. Papan nama penginapannya yang bercahaya segera Sarada kenali dari jauh ketika mobil ayahnya mendekati pekarangan, menambah hiruk pikuk kegirangan yang kian meletup-letup, mengusir jauh-jauh rasa lelah yang beberapa belas menit lalu menggulung otot-ototnya.

Suasana malam hari membuat bangunan besar dengan jendela-jendela transparan itu terlihat seperti kilauan api unggun raksasa di tengah dua _icon_ terkenal Jepang, sekaligus kunci pemicu harga mahal sewa resort tersebut, Sarada mengevaluasi 一danau Kawaguchi yang terbentang anggun di depan dan latar gunung Fuji yang maha cantik tepat di belakang. Sangat indah. Nyaris semegah rumah pribadi ayahnya di Osaka. Rumah besar yang nyaris tidak pernah ia dan ibunya santroni, berdiri sendiri terisolasi dari pemukiman tepat di sisi danau kecil berlatarkan hutan pinus menjulang. Ia ingat pernah melihat potret rumah itu diantara tumpukan kertas di atas meja ayahnya. Andai ia bisa kesana tiap kali kedua orang tuanya berkelahi, rasanya pasti lebih menenangkan.

"Aku rasanya bisa menangis melihat keindahan ini, ya ampun...," Himawari meringis dengan mata berkaca. Gadis dua tahun lebih muda dari kedua remaja lain di disampingnya itu memijit pinggiran jendela mobil dengan haru dan gemas.

"Aku akan langsung ke onsen!" Teriakan semangat Boruto berhamburan serentak bersamaan dengan meloncatnya tubuh jangkung itu keluar dari Audi R8 milik Sasuke.

Tidak butuh dua detik hingga anak itu hanya menyisakan suara derap kaki dari balik pintu masuk. Menyeruak mencari kamar mereka untuk melemparkan barang bawaan agar bisa langsung menuju onsen.

"Boruto, pelan-pelan! Kau akan membuat tamu-tamu lain tidak nyaman!" Naruto tau teriakannya sia-sia. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat putranya itu malah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan hanya dalam hitungan minggu setelah ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas. Umur yang seharusnya membuat setiap remaja laki-laki berangsur-angsur terlihat lebih _cool_ dan jaim. Bukannya seronok. Tinggi badan Boruto bahkan sudah hampir membuat Naruto malu jika harus mengaku sebagai ayahnya, tapi remaja itu nampaknya tidak banyak peduli.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto, menenangkan, "Turunkan tekanan bahumu, Naruto. Aku sudah menyewa tempat ini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Maksudmu kamarnya 'kan? Tamu-tamu lain juga sama saja se一,"

Bibir pria dihadapannya itu sekali lagi mengulas senyum tipis sebelum ia memperjelas diri, "Semuanya."

Ada setitik hujan yang mengetuk jendela kamar ketika Boruto sengit berebut kamar dengan adik perempuannya.

Pemuda tinggi itu sama sekali tidak terlihat akan mengalah pada gadis muda yang selalu didahulukannya itu kali ini.

"Papa sudah menyewa semua tempat, mengapa kalian tidak akur, sih? Semua kamar punya _view_ yang sama bagusnya." Sarada mengurut kening. Kesibukannya mengepak barang terganggu seketika oleh dua mahluk 'berkumis' di kamar itu. Pelayan yang mengantar mereka tadi bahkan sampai mundur dengan sopan menyerahkan keputusan pada mereka bertiga. Dua mahluk bermata biru kembar itu benar-benar keras kepala minta ampun.

"Kamar ini dekat onsen!"

" _Niisan_ tinggal ambil kamar di sebelah!"

"Aku mau yang lebih dekat!"

"Himawari enggak mau bereskan barang yang sudah dibongkar! Siapa suruh langsung masuk ke penginapan tadi, belum tau letak _onsen_ -nya malah langsung menyeruduk!"

"Kau harus mengalah pada yang lebih tua!"

"Salah! Mengalah pada yang muda!"

"Kau bukan balita lagi, aku enggak perlu mengalah padamu!"

"Kalau _niisan_ merasa lebih tua seharusnya mengalah!"

"Ka一,"

Belum sempat Boruto menyanggah lebih jauh, sepasang tangan tan sudah berhasil merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Mengunci ketiaknya dan menyeret kedua telapak kaki itu hingga ke pintu depan kamar dengan sedikit susah payah.

"Lepaskan aku, _jiji_!" Pekiknya, menggeliat dengan kesal hingga terlepas.

"Apa kau tidak malu berkelahi di depan dua anak perempuan?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Dan dalam sekejap kaki kiri Boruto harus rela dikompres es sebelum masuk ke dalam onsen akibat gilasan telak dari pangkal kaki ayahnya.

Sasuke tidak banyak bertindak selain tertawa geli di ujung lorong melihat adegan tersebut.

Ia sangat tau mengapa Naruto memilih menginjak kaki Boruto ketimbang menampar ubun-ubun pemuda itu.

 _Dia_ kalah tinggi.

Sesudah suasana amburadul itu ditenangkan, dimana tiap orang akhirnya mendapat jatah satu kamar pribadi yang dipilihkan oleh Naruto, Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang sejak siang tadi terbengkalai di ruangannya.

Ia memastikan ikatan yukatanya sudah kuat sebelum menekan tombol hijau pada layar sentuh yang tengah menunjukkan panggilan masuk itu. Ia sudah menunggu panggilan tersebut seharian ini sejak berangkat, membuat dirinya sama sekali tidak terkejut mendapat kalimat kecaman ketika membuka sambungan bicara.

"Kau jangan main gila, Sas!" Suara Shikamaru menajam ketika Sasuke mendekatkan layar ke telinganya.

"Main gila?" Sasuke terdengar tidak yakin mendengar tuduhan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Berdua dengan Naruto disitu."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tidak ada permainan gila yang bisa kulakukan dengan anak-anak yang ikut bersama kami." Balasnya sembari memejamkan mata. Sedikit senyuman getir dan memasrah terpatri, "Lagipula liburan ini untuk anak-anak itu. Bukan untukku."

Kalau saja memutar bola mata menghasilkan suara, Shikamaru pasti akan melakukannya berulang-ulang agar didengar Sasuke, "Sial sekali." Gerutunya, "Kenapa Naruto harus memilihku menjadi penggantinya disini? Aku ini VP HR. Dia kan punya _wakil_ CEO, kenapa tidak menyuruhnya saja, sih?"

Untuk sesaat ada keheningan yang kental yang mengerubuni mereka berdua. Cukup lama untuk keduanya sadar bahwa membahas _orang_ _itu_ bukanlah ide yang bagus. Shikamaru pun buru-buru menyerobot bahasan lain.

"Kau harus lihat seperti apa pesan beruntun yang Sai berikan padaku untuk besok." Tuturnya, Sasuke diam menyimak, "Ia memberikan agenda lengkap Naruto dengan _note_ 'apa yang harus kulakukan' dan 'apa yang tidak boleh kulakukan'." Ungkapnya dengan penekanan di kata 'tidak' sebelum melanjutkan, "Saat _meeting_ pastikan untuk memfokuskan mata pada ide yang ditawarkan Aliko dari Dangote, jangan menguap sama sekali. Jangan mendentingkan sendok ke cangkir lebih dari tiga kali ketika perdana Menteri sudah duduk, jangan menggaruk belakang leher terlalu sering, jangan pernah minum dengan suara berisik dan bla bla bla bla. Ini masih sangat banyak, Sas. Kau harus membacanya nanti. Gila sekali dia, sampai sedetail itu mengdikte kebiasaanku. Alasannya biar imej Naruto tidak rusak digantikan olehku katanya. _Fuck him!_ Dia pasti benar-benar membenciku setengah mati." Umpatnya berang.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli mendengar suara itu melengking, sahabatnya benar-benar terdengar tidak seperti dirinya sama sekali saking frustasinya, "Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, kawan." Ledeknya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membayangkan si maniak tukang pamer pusar itu akan menyiksa Shikamaru sejauh apa karena tidak bisa bertemu Naruto. "Dan aku setuju denganmu." Sasuke menambahkan, " _You should try to fuck him once a while._ Kautau? Biar dia bungkam."

Terdengar suara tercekik yang ditahan dari seberang sambungan, Shikamaru jelas tersendak oleh sesuatu, "Sas...leluconmu itu, kadang-kadang agak mengerikan." dengkurnya ringkih. Ia sontak meringis ngeri. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika harus menelanjangi manusia yang warna kulitnya bahkan bisa berkamuflase dengan bongkahan bunga es seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak akan menaikkan libidonya barang semilimeter pun. "Aku tetap lebih suka yang sedikit matang warna kulitnya, _dumbass_ , bukan putri salju berhati torpedo seperti si sialan itu...,"

"Oh, jadi masalah pertamamu adalah warna kulit? Bukan jenis kelamin?"

"Sas! Kami akan ke onsen, kau ikut?" Dengan sopan Sasuke menoleh pelan ketika suara Naruto yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian itu terdengar dari depan pintu kamarnya, ia memberi isyarat dengan anggukan sebelum memutus sambungan telepon.

Naruto nampak terkecoh dari dunia nyata untuk sesaat ketika tatapannya jatuh pada sosok jangkung yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Pria disana tengah meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja tidur sebelum berjalan menghampirinya. Dan ia berani bersumpah, bahwa rasanya seperti ada gerakan _slow motion_ di ujung pandangannya ketika Sasuke mendekat.

Tubuh Sasuke selalu terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dengan yukata kelabu berbahan linen tipis yang membalut tubuhnya, tahun lalu pun begitu. Bahunya terlihat lebih tegas dengan postur kaki yang elegan. Ia benar-benar punya ciri sempurna seorang Casanova kalau saja ia mau mengakui. Tidak akan ada wanita yang bisa menolaknya jika mereka melihat tubuh gagah itu dalam balutan yukata.

"Itu tadi dari Shikamaru." Sahut Sasuke, mengartikan tatapan bisu Naruto yang agaknya terlalu lama membeku sebagai tanda tanya tentang siapa yang baru saja menghubunginya.

Merasa bodoh sendiri, Naruto menggaruk kepala, "Oh, ya? Apa ada masalah?"

Sasuke tersenyum, lebih terlihat seperti dia menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya saja untuk menangkal kegelian yang meraup pikirannya, "Dia dan Sai sangat akur. Kurasa Shikamaru senang sekali mendapat kesempatan merasakan tangan dingin Sai selama beberapa hari."

Ada kelegahan yang terpancar di wajah si pirang, meski tidak begitu yakin, tapi jika Sasuke berkata demikian...rasanya itu melegakan, "Baguslah." Jawabnya lalu berbalik badan, beranjak dari pintu sebelum mengajak sahabatnya sekali lagi, "Setelah berendam dan makan malam aku ingin bir dingin, kau harus menemaniku." Ia memerintah sembari berjalan lebih dulu di depan Sasuke.

Jika Sasuke terlihat sangat berkharisma dalam balutan yukata tipis, maka Naruto lain cerita.

Perawakannya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tubuh yang sepertinya tidak terbiasa berolahraga sebanyak dan seberat Sasuke membuat tubuh paruh bayanya sangat... _ugh,_ sensual dalam sudut pandang tertentu.

Ia tidak kurus, sangat sehat secara keseluruhan, tapi bokongnya itu...demi Tuhan! Benar-benar sangat menggiurkan.

Ia punya bokong yang cukup sintal dengan ukuran pas yang membuat yukata manapun bahagia dibalut di atasnya. Ia punya lekukan cantik jika seseorang memotretnya dari samping. Membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba tersadar mengapa tiap sesi foto majalah atau dokumentasi serah terima piagam atau perjanjian kerja sama Sai selalu melarang keras fotografernya mengambil foto dari samping apalagi dari belakang. Si muka gading gajah itu jelas tidak ingin membagikan pemandangan indah ini pada siapapun.

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak kesal tanpa sadar. Membenci kebiasaannya mengaitkan sesuatu yang berakhir dengan mengetahui hal yang tidak disukainya.

"Huh? Ada apa?" Naruto seketika berbalik, menatap bingung sekaligus heran. "Apa ada masalah, Sas?"

"Tidak. Tetap berjalan di depanku," ujarnya membuat Naruto kian heran namun akhirnya tetap menuruti si raven.

Sasuke merasa gemas, ia harus menyingkirkan semua pikiran tidak penting sekarang. Ini waktu yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan. Hiburan adalah satu-satunya jenis udara yang harus ia hirup, bukan toksin sejenis cicak albino yang akhir-akhir ini mulai sangat mencolok menunjukkan totolnya. Ia harus menghibur diri. Udara segar tengah ada di hadapannya. Berlenggak lenggok dalam balutan yukata. Sedikit berayun saking kenyalnya dan seolah merayu untuk diremas.

"Kau sedang menatap kemana? _Pa-man_ _Sa-su-ke_?"

Baru saja ia berhasil menyingkirkan bayangan asisten Naruto yang menyampah di benaknya, Sasuke justru malah harus sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian disini. Ada dua anak perempuan yang ia bawa...dan seorang anak laki-laki yang nampaknya mulai menunjukkan gelagat bahwa ia _aware_ terhadap dirinya.

Apa dia tau sesuatu?

"Aku memerhatikan apa yang kau lihat sejak tadi." Boruto berdiri menantang di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Entah ia mendapat keberanian dari mana bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu setelah beberapa jam yang lalu sudah nampak akan akur dengan sahabat ayahnya tersebut.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Ia hanya menatap lurus pada pemuda di depannya. Ia tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa disaat seperti ini. Haruskah ia akui kalau barusan sudah tersesat di silit seorang pria? Ataukah ia harus mengelak dan mengatakan kalau pikirannya sedang kacau balau dan perlu memandang bongkahan pantat seorang duda tiga puluh tujuh tahun sebagai pemandu agar ia tidak tersesat di selasar?

Boruto masih diam dan melotot. Ia tengah mempertimbangkan apa ia harus menerjang pria di depannya atau meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanannya.

Ia kesal sekali melihat Sasuke terang-terangan memandangi pantat ayahnya. Pria normal mana ada yang melakukan itu?

Tapi Sasuke panutannya. Ia penolongnya selama ini. Haruskah ia galak? Atau ia boleh sedikit memberi peringatan ringan?

"Cukup cukup! Aku tidak mengerti masalahmu apa dengan Sasuke. Tapi perutku sudah lapar dan kau sangat ingin berendam 'kan dari tadi? Sudah sini!" Seret Naruto. Menarik lengan Boruto dan terseok-seok menggiring pemuda yang tumbuh sempurna itu masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Aku dan _jiji_ yang ganti baju duluan! Baru paman boleh menyusul!" Boruto berhasil membanting pintu ruang ganti tepat di depan wajah Sasuke sebelum ayahnya sempat mencegah, menyisakan sang Uchiha sendirian di selasar dalam keheningan, tersesat tanpa udara segarnya.

[ _Matahari dan Bulan sedang mengayomi tanamannya_ ]

[ _Send_ ]

"Kau sedang apa? Tidak mau berendam?"

Himawari buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam ransel ketika Sarada yang sudah diajaknya lima menit lalu untuk berendam tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Gadis bungsu Uzumaki tertawa receh, "Maaf...aku lupa, aku harus menyiapkan beberapa bahan baca untuk ujian nanti. Hehe."

Sarada nampaknya terlihat awas, dahinya mengerut curiga tapi tidak dibiarkannya lama, "Aku sudah siap. Yukatanya ada di lemari. Ada sendal baru di laci kedua." pandunya sebelum bergegas.

Uap besar meluap seolah seseorang tengah menghembuskan asap rokok besar dari bawah permukaan kolam.

Ruang onsen sangat luas, namun kolamnya yang berbentuk persegi panjang besar hanya diletakkan di sudut dekat dengan jendela transparan berbingkai besar yang mengarah ke gunung Fuji. Memanjakan mata ketiga pria di dalamnya sembari suhu panas air memijat otot-otot tubuh telanjang mereka.

Boruto, Naruto dan Sasuke. Seperti layaknya pria Jepang yang tau etika, memilih menjaga jarak di dalam kolam. Boruto yang tujuh tahun lalu masih sesekali berendam dalam _bathtub_ bersama sang ayah kini bahkan sudah sadar tubuhnya sudah mendewasa untuk tidak dekat-dekat lagi.

Ada raungan panjang dari arah Naruto ketika pria itu merenggangkan kaki ke depan. Seketika membuat Sasuke dan Boruto mendelik kaget.

"Ahhrrhhh~ Rasanya seperti di surgaaa...!" Teriaknya.

"Kau seperti kakek-kakek tua, _jiji_!" Hardik Boruto. Wajah itu memerah oleh uap panas.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, wajah itu pun sama meronanya.

"Sebentar lagi juga aku akan jadi kakek-kakek."

"Orang tua sungguhan akan tersinggung mendengar itu, Nar." Sasuke menanggapi. Diliriknya tubuh tan yang memanas itu. Sedikit memerah, wajahnya begitu relaks, bahunya tidak setegang yang biasa ia lihat ketika di kantor, dan bibirnya...oh, Tuhan mengapa nampak begitu merona...?

"Aku tau. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku. Aku lelah dengan orang-orang yang datang menemuiku dengan kalimat basa-basi 'Oh, Uzumaki- _san_ Anda terlihat tidak sesuai dengan usia Anda, luar biasa. Oh, Anda awet muda sekali ya? Wah, rahasianya apa, tuan? Mengapa tubuh dan wajah Anda bisa semuda ini?" Cerocos si pirang dengan mimik yang dibuat-buat. Ia membalikkan badan menatap gunung Fuji di kejauhan sembari menopang dagu kecilnya diatas lengan yang ia lipat ke pinggiran kolam. Membiarkan punggungnya yang mulus terpajang di udara.

Sasuke meneguk ludah, sembunyi-sembunyi. Ada gejolak yang membakar bagian belakang kepalanya dan _kepala_ di kedua kakinya melihat punggung mulus yang berselimut uap dihadapannya.

Jika saja ia sendirian, mungkin ia bisa sedikit tenang dan membiarkan apapun reaksi yang tengah ingin diatraksikan _benda_ di bawah handuknya terjadi sesuka hati. Tapi masalahnya hari ini ia membawa putra pemuda emas ini bersama mereka. Sekolam dengan mereka. Dan tengah memandangnya bengis tanpa sungkan sejak tadi.

"Apa kau akan masuk ke Universitas H bersama Sarada?" Tanya Sasuke, "Kakashi _sensei_ menawarkan diri untuk mengajar kalian." Lanjutnya, melempar pandangan pada Naruto yang berbalik, ikut menyimak.

"Itu ide bagus." Naruto menambahkan. Menoleh pada putranya. Ia sangat yakin Kakashi akan berhasil memudahkan putranya dan Sarada masuk ke Universitas besar itu. Seperti yang pernah ia lakukan padanya. "Kakashi _sensei_ akan menetap di Jepang selama setahun sebelum kembali ke Belanda. Kau harus memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik."

"Aku tidak tertarik." Tolak Boruto singkat.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang. Memastikan kalau tidak satu pun dari mereka tau alasan dibalik keputusan itu.

"Kau mau menjadikanku seperti dirimu kan?" Tuduh pemuda pirang berparas rupawan itu, tidak jelas apakah wajahnya yang kian memerah disebabkan amarah atau uap onsen ketika ia memandang kesal pada ayahnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik memimpin apapun yang tengah kau kerjakan. Tapi... _urm,_ aku punya satu cita-cita." Ada sedikit jeda ketika tatapan Boruto berubah dari gundah dan pesimis perlahan menjadi yakin dan mantap sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku...akan mendampingi Sarada jika ia menjadi CEO di Konoha Gaiden Inc." Ujarnya tanpa keraguan. Sarada, menurut pandangannya, jauh lebih pantas mendapatkan kedudukan itu. Ia jenius, sama seperti ayahnya. Tapi Boruto? Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat dirinya memimpin perusahaan besar itu di masa depan. Ia akan bosan setengah mati. Dan lebih kesal setengah mati lagi jika harus menjadi sosok seperti ayahnya, manusia super sibuk yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan keluarganya. Entah mengapa, Sarada terlihat jauh lebih cocok, ia pasti jago membagi waktunya, seperti Sasuke yang tau kapan harus memberi perhatian pada keluarganya dan kapan harus serius bekerja. Sarada akan jadi pemimpin hebat, Boruto selalu menyakini itu. Dan ia ingin ada disana ketika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang. Kali ini seolah bertukar pikiran kagum satu sama lain. Sasuke berpaling dan tersenyum tipis sementara Naruto nampaknya setuju kalau itu ide yang bagus. Ia tidak menyangka yang ada di kepala putranya selama ini adalah hal itu. Mengapa ia tidak peka?

"Tidak buruk." Naruto menyakinkan, "Kau akan jadi wakil yang hebat." Dukungnya, tersenyum bangga.

Ketegangan di wajah Boruto melemas seketika. Ia pikir ayahnya akan protes. Benarkan ayahnya setuju? Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan?

"Kau serius?" Ia mengedipkan mata berulang kali.

Senyum Naruto yang lebar cukup membuat wajah Boruto semakin tergelincir menuju _mood_ yang bahagia.

"Aku lapar sekali. Kurasa berendamnya cukup sampai disi一," Naruto buru-buru berdiri namun kaki itu sontak tertekuk oleh handuk yang sialnya tengah ia genggam tapi malah terinjak olehnya. Tubuhnya segera limbung ke samping dan tercebur masuk ke dalam air panas. Menubruk sebatang benda besar dalam balutan daging berurat tegang dibalik handuk Sasuke yang familiar tepat di ujung bibirnya. _Skin to skin_.

"GYAAAAAHH!" Pria pirang berstatus bapak dua anak itu sontak menjerit dan melompat keluar dari kolam, menutupi tubuh bawahnya dengan handuk dan mendekap erat mulutnya penuh horor.  
Ia menatap tak percaya pada sosok pria berambut _raven_ yang terduduk sama syoknya di hadapannya.

Bisa-bisanya..., _dua kali_?!

Dengan panik dan pontang panting, Naruto melarikan diri dari ruang onsen tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Membuat Boruto kebingungan dan seketika mengekorinya dengan penuh khawatir.

Sasuke terdiam.

Membeku.

Sendirian di dalam onsen yang semakin lama semakin tenang oleh riakan air yang telah ditinggalkan dua tamunya.

Ia mengelus frustasi wajah tampan itu dengan tangan kokohnya, saraf motoriknya kacau. Sekujur tubuhnya berubah dingin seketika di dalam kolam panas ketika bibir tebal Uzumaki Naruto tak sengaja mencium _kepala_ nya. Membuatnya kini semakin gusar apakah bisa menahan diri agar tidak mencari kesempatan untuk benar-benar menjejalkannya melewati bibir itu.

"... _fuck._ "

Sasuke merasa hampir mati akibat usahanya menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran tak senonoh dari benaknya ketika keluar dari onsen dan bersiap-siap makan malam dengan normal bersama seluruh kurcaci-kurcaci yang dibawanya bersama Naruto dalam liburan ini.

Ia berhasil.

Dan sangat bersyukur bisa mengendalikan gejolak liarnya setelah pancingan hebat (tak disengaja) yang Naruto berikan sejak tadi pagi. Shikamaru boleh memberinya medali atas keberhasilannya tetap tenang dalam medan tempur jenis apapun kali ini, tujuh medali sekaligus jika perlu.

Tapi dewi Fortuna nampaknya tengah berselingkuh dengan Odin hari ini ketika Naruto justru terbaring tak berdaya oleh sebotol bir dingin tepat setelah makan malam besar bersama anak-anak. Membiarkan yukatanya menjadi binal dengan pameran paha mulus dan tulang belikat mencuat pasrah.

Boruto bahkan sudah terkalahkan oleh kantuk dan bergelung dalam selimut hangat di kamarnya disusul kedua putri Sasuke dan Naruto.

Menyisakan mereka berdua di ruang _gathering_ yang penuh dengan botol minuman kosong dan bungkus cemilan di sana-sini.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan kedua kakinya yang terseret dengan sendirinya mendekati si pirang yang tergeletak di atas dipan yang dingin. Daya magnet anatomi pria itu teramat kuat.

Sasuke tertunduk. Dalam gerakan perlahan ia menikmati kelembutan bibir sang pria pujaan dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Menekan dua benda kenyal itu ke atas dan kebawah. Otaknya kembali bekerja dengan cara yang primitif dengan teori-teori kecil yang menari-menari meminta untuk dipraktikan.

Apa rasanya menjejalkan _kepala_ melewati bibir basah itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **TBC**  
Apa hawa di tempat minna lagi panas? Wkwkwk

.


	5. Chapter 4 : Cross Finger

Kepulan cerutu Rusia mengepul bak awan di dalam keremangan. Suhu dingin musim salju benar-benar membuat semua orang sama gilanya. Ratusan pipi mencekung nyaris beriringan ketika menyedot asap cerutu yang sudah dimodifikasi. Tidak ada satu pun dari batangan kering itu yang tidak diselipi sedikit ganja. Mereka harus tertawa atau minimal berhati gembira dan hangat ketika berada disini. Jika tidak, mereka pasti akan diseret ke jalanan karena tidak tahan untuk tidak mencuri atau berbuat onar.

Siapa yang tidak tergiur? Seluruh kekayaan dunia ditawarkan di satu tempat. Digelar begitu saja dalam kubik-kubik hitam mempesona untuk dipamerkan. Menanti kantong-kantong tebal untuk membawa mereka pulang.

Kau bisa menyebutkan apapun benda termahal yang pernah kau lihat atau sekedar dengar dari iklan televisi atau mungkin dari halaman-halaman majalah jetset yang menjejalkan berbagai _review_ benda-benda bernilai tinggi yang sepertinya hanya ada di dunia fiksi saking tidak masuk akalnya nilai beli benda itu.

Para pedagang India mengerubuni hamparan Saffron yang beraroma semerbak. Sementara di sebelah barat _exhibition_ raksasa itu kepala-kepala plontos dengan koper-koper besar mereka nampak sangat formal menatapi Meth yang harganya sangat gila tahun ini. Heroin dan Kokain bahkan tidak disembunyikan di balik jas dan disodorkan di balik bayangan ketika transaksi. Semuanya dijejerkan rapih dalam bungkusan plastik hingga dalam kotak mewah berukiran khas Persia.

Jika orang-orang awam berpikir para kriminal selalu berpenampilan jorok, kumis dan jenggut yang tak pernah dibersihkan. Mata merah hingga bau mulut mengerikan, maka bila mereka disini mereka pasti akan terkejut.

Sembilan puluh persen tamu dan pedagang mengenakan jas terbaik yang mereka punya. Kau tidak akan bisa menebak profesi utama mereka dengan hanya melihat dari gelagat dan menilik dari _stand_ jenis apa yang mereka kunjungi.

Kau tidak akan mengira orang tua berwajah sendu pemilik puluhan organisasi amal dunia akan bisa tertawa menggelegar dikelilingi para pelacur yang disediakan di tengah-tengah pasar hitam ini. Atau para dokter dan profesor di bidang medis yang sangat gigih menawar harga terendah dari tabung-tabung berisi organ segar bahkan mayat utuh manusia karena subsidi pemerintah yang sangat pelit terhadap penelitian mereka. Dan jika kau terbiasa berada di tempat ini, kau akan bisa membedakan siapa para penjaga dan pion-pion penguasa dari lautan manusia berjas hitam di ruangan bawah tanah tersebut. Mereka yang hanya membaur dan menatap tiap-tiap pengunjung tanpa dicurigai. Terkadang mereka hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah keriuhan. Tak bergeming bak batang pohon dengan tatapan mereka yang sama sekali tidak dapat diterjemahkan. Mengajak salah satu dari mereka berbicara sepertinya berada di urutan terakhir dalam agenda tiap orang yang datang ke tempat ini.

 _Black Market_ terbesar dan salah satu yang melegenda ini adalah milik mereka yang disegani, sebuah perusahaan yang terang-terangan mengumandangkan akan menjatuhkan satu per satu menara bisnis besar yang mengacung di atas permukaan bumi, mereka berlabel nama _Akatsuki_. Para pemberontak yang serakah.

Pesta malam ini digelar untuk pertama kalinya di Transylvania _._ Berlangsung tiga hari berturut-turut setelah perusahaan yang awalnya hanya berupa organisasi dari kumpulan Yakuza bayaran tersebut menyiapkan segala keperluannya selama tiga bulan di kota kelahiran Drakula itu. _Well,_ menjadi alasan utama mengapa semua orang mengenakan warna raven malam ini.

Di antara kubik-kubik hitam penuh dengan transaksi illegal di ruangan sebesar lapangan sepakbola profesional tersebut, ada sebuah sudut khusus dimana beberapa orang berperawakan besar hanya bermain catur sembari menyedot cerutu. Hanya bermain catur, tapi dengan taruhan aset saham mereka. Wajah-wajah disana nyaris tak dikenali akibat tertutup asap yang dihembuskan dari mulut besar mereka. Namun, diantara kedelapan pria kaukasian berkulit pucat ber- _mood_ senang disana, seorang pemuda asia berambut seterang bulu musang justru terlihat malas nyaris tak bergairah ketika kawan mainnya nampak gemetar menggerakkan bidak kudanya ke depan. Jelas ia sudah kebanyakan mengisap cerutu ganjanya. Nampak sekali ia akan kalah dan menyesal esoknya.

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak masuk ke dalam sini."

Bahu pria berambut merah musang berkedik ketika satu suara berat nan tegas tiba-tiba menyapu punggungnya. Ia berusaha tak peduli, menggerakkannya _bishop_ ke arah pria penuh tawa di depannya. "Aku berhasil masuk. Bukan salahku. Kau pikir aku senang dikurung? Tiga bulan cukup membuatku harus mencukur kumis dua belas kali saking bosannya."

"Setidaknya biarkan satu orang menjagamu."

"Tidak terimakasih." Tolaknya, "Kemampuanku menjaga nyawa masih jauh lebih unggul dibanding kemampuan mereka menjaga sepatuku tetap kering."

Pria bersuara berat di belakang tidak membalas lagi. Padahal si merah pikir cibirannya akan dibalas dengan kalimat membosankan 'Kau tidak sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa disini.' Tapi tidak, pria itu membisu. Cukup aneh meski pun tidak mengherankan. Ia punya posisi khusus di tempat ini. Oh, haruskah disebut bahwa dia salah satu _pion_? Yang tidak banyak bicara dan tidak satupun berani mendekati, kecuali kau punya dua persen kekayaan dunia untuk ditawarkan sebagai cenderamata.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kau segera pergi. Bukankah kau bakal dalam masalah jika terlihat sedang mengobrol denganku?" sindir si musang Asia. Iris merahnya menilik tajam sebelum ia membuat _checkmate,_ mengundang raungan tak percaya dari lawannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum semenjak memasuki pasar penuh manusia busuk yang sangat dibencinya itu. " _I got Freeport_. _Thanks to your marijuana._ " ia berkata lalu berdiri dengan angkuh.

Sesaat setelah ia mengangkat pantat dari sofa, lengan kurus itu diseret paksa dari meja catur tanpa peringatan.

Ia tidak bisa memberontak. Posisinya tidak bagus. Keseimbangannya tidak tepat dan lawannya seorang pria jangkung 189 senti yang diam-diam menyembunyikan otot padat terlatih di balik balutan jas hitam dan dasi sutra manisnya.

Ketika si rambut merah berhasil menemukan titik yang tepat untuk menapakkan kaki, ia sontak mengerem tubuhnya agar tidak diseret lebih jauh. Tapi penyeretnya masih lebih tangguh. Dengan mudah pinggul itu terangkat ke atas bahu kokoh pria yang lebih besar. Digendong hingga keluar dari ruangan pengap penuh asap tersebut tanpa bisa memberikan banyak perlawanan apapun lagi.

Sangat mencolok sebenarnya, tapi nampaknya si pria besar tau _timing_ yang tepat mengangkat tubuh si pemberontak untuk melesat keluar dari pandangan para penjaga dan pion-pion lain yang jeli.

"Kau tidak sekuat yang kau angkuhkan." suara berat dan tegas itu masih sama mengintimidasinya ketika ia melempar tubuh yang digendongnya keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu. Tidak begitu sulit mengangkut pria langsing ini menaiki elevator hingga ke lantai _resort exclusive_ yang berdiri tepat di atas pesta kotor yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan, tubuhnya sangat langsing. _Plus_ ia sudah lebih dari terbiasa menghempaskan tubuh itu di masa lalu. Ia sangat hapal bagaimana membuat tubuh berkulit pucat itu tidak berkutik.

Ranjang raksasa bewarna _soft_ grey dengan selimut hitamnya itu bergelombang pelan ketika si pemuda Asia dengan rambut terang merahnya dihempaskan ke atas.

"Aku berusaha menyembunyikanmu. Jika kau ingin bantuanku, ikuti aturanku." tandas sang pemilik ruangan. Rambut hitam panjang berayun ke bawah, jatuh dengan lembut dan menggantung di bawah bahu bidangnya ketika ia menunduk untuk mengurung pria merah di bawahnya. "Mereka tidak akan tinggal diam jika tau ada wakil CEO dari perusahaan super besar diselundupkan di balik selimut anggota Akatsuki sendiri." ancamnya.

Meski ia terperangkap di antara sepasang lengan kuat yang bisa saja mematahkan batang tenggorokannya kapan saja dengan sangat mudah, sang wakil CEO yang disebutkan nampak tidak menemukan rasa 'takut' dalam kamusnya ketika ia membalas tatap Sang Tuan Rumah. Dan seolah hendak memamerkan betapa indah dan memikatnya bola mata miliknya, ia justru berkedip perlahan sebelum menyahut dengan berani, "Itachi Uchiha...," tuturnya nyaris terlalu seduktif, "Kau tidak menculikku. Aku yang datang ke tempat ini atas kemauanku." Jari manis perlahan menari santai diantara sapu tangan merah yang terselip cantik di saku jas pria yang dipanggilnya Itachi itu, mencubit sapu tangan tersebut dari tempatnya dan menutup kedua matanya dengan gaya kekanak-kanakan menggunakan kain kotak berbahan satin tersebut.

Merasa mendapat sebuah undangan kecil, Itachi perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda 一yang anehnya一 berparas terlalu cantik untuk jenis kelamin yang bertengger diantara paha pemuda itu lalu bergumam, "Kyu一 "

"一 _please get off from my body._ "

.

.

.

.

.

[Aku tidak bisa melihat gerhana. Apa benar akan ada gerhana?]

[ _Send_ ]

"Kau tidak terlihat sedang sibuk belajar."

Suara ramah menyentak bungsu Uzumaki hingga ia nyaris melemparkan ponsel miliknya melewati ke udara. Dengan gelisah ia buru-buru berbalik badan dan menyerocos polos.

"Sarada- _nee_ , kau mengejutkanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Cairan kental terlihat mengotori sebuah jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang saling digesekan pelan. Menikmati tekstur licin yang melumurinya.

Di dalam keremangan, sebuah wajah tampan terlihat merunduk perlahan. Seluruh pintu di ruangan itu tertutup rapat dengan lampu yang sengaja dimatikan. Hanya menyisakan dua insan yang berkubang oleh keringat 一mengabaikan betapa rendahnya suhu pendingin ruangan yang disetel oleh mereka.

"Hhmmnngh...,"

Sesekali erangan berat terdengar. Terendam oleh buku-buku jari yang dijejalkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dari sosok lain berhelaian pirang yang terbaring tanpa daya diantara kumpulan kaleng-kaleng bir kosong. Ia begitu mabuk. Sangat mabuk. Seluruh pikirannya berputar tiap kali benda yang sepengetahuannya adalah kepala dengan potongan rambut bewarna gelap samar-samar terlihat berkali-kali melakukan gerakan naik turun di antara kedua pahanya.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasakan sensasi menggelitik di jantungnya seperti ini. Membuat dadanya sesak dan berkali-kali menyebabkan ia harus bernafas berat hingga mengeluarkan erangan.

Bukan sensasi yang dibencinya. Justru aneh karena entah mengapa... _uhh._.. ia merindukannya!

Ada rasa lembab dan penuh tekanan yang mengelilingi 'miliknya'. _He loves it._ Tapi ia bingung.

"Aagh...," tenggorokkannya lagi-lagi mengerang tanpa permisi.

Dengan susah payah ia berusaha meraih benda bulat berambut sedikit panjang yang tengah bereksplorasi dibawah sana, namun belum juga ia berhasil menyentuh sehelai pun dari permukaan kepala itu, sepasang tangan jantan sontak mendorong bagian belakang lututnya hingga punggungnya kembali terhempas ke atas lantai.

Eksploitasi di daerah selangkangannya kian menjadi. Kali ini dalam pekatnya kabut ketidakwarasan yang disumbangkan alkohol pada retinanya ia sedikit berhasil menyadari, bahwa sensasi basah dan lembut yang menyapu kulitnya itu adalah...lidah seseorang.

Lidah yang cukup mengejutkan sangat tangkas dalam permainannya. Benda itu menyapu seluruh bagian yang mampu ia kenali sebagai penis dan skrotumnya sendiri dalam ritme yang perlahan namun intens di tiap tekanan jilatannya. Ia mengejang. Kali ini benar-benar mengerang tanpa protes.

Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan, tapi ia sangat bersyukur tubuhnya telanjang, keringat yang pori-porinya sumbangkan benar-benar mampu menggenangi lantai dingin yang ia tiduri saat ini.

Dada sosok pirang itu nampak berderu. Ia bernafas sangat cepat. Erangannya semakin tidak karuan. Sosok diantara kedua pahanya nampak menjadi pemicu jantung itu berperilaku abnormal. Bisa ia rasakan 'miliknya' menghantam-hantam ujung tenggorokan seseorang di bawah sana. Terus menerus. Dalam gerakan yang sangat cepat. Sesekali sosok itu berhenti bermain sekedar untuk memberi jilatan penuh lalu kembali menyesap seolah ia sebuah sedotan besar yang tersumbat oleh jelly.

Demi surga dunia. Jika terus seperti ini, ia akan _datang_ dalam hitungan detik.

.

"AAAAA...!" Naruto sontak mendekap mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika ia terbangun di atas ranjang. Dalam kehororan yang masih menyesakkan ia buru-buru menyingkap selimut besar dari tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati ia tertidur dengan yukata yang lengkap, tanpa cacat, tanpa kusut dan tanpa...mani.

Ia menoleh kesana kemari menyisiri ruangan, memastikan ia berada di kamarnya dengan seluruh kondisi perabotan yang masih normal 一tanpa ada satu pun tanda-tanda seseorang telah digagahi disana.

"M-Mimpi...?" Ia bergumam.

Rasa berdenyut parah langsung menerjang seluruh kepalanya. Ia membungkuk hingga menciumi lutut, berharap rasa sakit tersebut segera menguap membawa serta seluruh imajinasi gila yang tengah berusaha menginvasi akal sehatnya jauh-jauh.

Mimpi itu telihat nyata dan _terasa_ begitu nyata. Apa karena ia mabuk? Ia sudah lama sekali tidak pernah semabuk ini, jadi tidak yakin apakah memang ia punya kebiasaanya bermimpi 'seperti nyata' seperti itu sebelumnya atau tidak.

Anehnya, Ia tidak merasakan nyeri sama sekali 一hal yang pasti paling pertama ia rasakan setiap selesai berhubungan badan dengan Hinata akibat 'miliknya' yang kelewat sensitif. Meski dipikir-pikir lagi rasanya ia tidak heran jika benda di bawah sana tidak menjerit kesakitan, sebab jika ingatannya benar, _oral sex_ semalam benar-benar terlalu profesional. Meski brutal tapi entah mengapa masih tergolong lembut untuk 'belalainya' yang sensi.

Naruto meremas kulit kepalanya.

...sebenarnya siapa orang di dalam mimpinya itu?

Ia berlanjut mengusap wajah, gusar. _Hangover_ yang mengganggu tidak membuat ia lupa apa yang dilihatnya semalam. Apa seseorang telah melecehkannya?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Penginapan ini sangat terhormat. Lagi pula Sasuke sudah menyewa seluruh tempat ini, jadi tidak mungkin ada pengunjung lain yang一

Ia membatu.

 _Tunggu dulu..._

Tenggorokannya seketika dua ratus kali lebih kering secara tiba-tiba ketika ia berbisik.

"...Sa...suke?"

Ia mengingat kembali rambut gelap itu...

Tangan jantan yang kokoh itu...

Lidah it一

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak...haha tidak mungkin. Pikiran apa ini? Konyol sekali. Aku pasti bermimpi. Ini pasti karena kemarin aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu (menyentuh milik Sasuke) sampai...uh, terbawa mimpi?" Naruto membisu kembali.

 _Segitu frustated-nya kah aku?_ Ia tau kalau ia sudah lama tidak bersama Hinata, sudah lama tidak benar-benar merasakan sentuhan hangat manusia lain di daerah selangkangannya. Tapi masa sampai bermimpi melakukan hal tak senonoh seperti itu bersama sahabatnya? Laki-laki pula!

"Naruto? Kau sudah bangun? Sebaiknya kau ikut sarapan. Aspirin dan air lemon ada di ruang makan." suara Sasuke, oknum yang sedari tadi mengacaukan sanubari sang ayah dua anak itu sontak membuat yang bersangkutan merinding.

"A-Aku segera kesana!" Teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar.

Sebelum beranjak dari depan ruangan, Sasuke sempat terdiam untuk sesaat. Ada kegelisahan yang terpancar dari gerak gerik pria berambut gelap itu. Ia mengelus bibir bawahanya dengan ibu jari dalam gerakan lambat seolah ia tengah membersihkan sisa sesuatu yang tak kasat mata dari sana sebelum kembali bertanya, "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kalau kau masih mabuk, biar kubantu jalan."

"Ti-Tidak, terimakasih, Sas. Aku bisa sendiri." pekik si pirang sesegera mungkin dari dalam. Berharap kawannya itu buru-buru pergi sebelum suaranya semakin terdengar aneh.

.

Pada akhirnya butuh waktu hingga dua puluh menit sampai Naruto bergabung di ruang makan. Kedua anaknya dan Sarada sudah setengah perjalanan menghabiskan isi piring mereka. Sementara Sasuke tidak nampak dimana pun di ruangan itu.

Ini bukan ruang makan yang sama yang mereka gunakan semalam, pikir Naruto. _Kenapa harus berpindah?_

Ada seorang pelayan yang menawarinya untuk duduk dengan memposisikan bantal duduk empuk di salah satu sudut pendek meja makan ketika ia datang. Naruto memandang legah, ia sangat butuh benda empuk itu. Padahal cuman mimpi tapi entah mengapa engsel pahanya terasa pegal seolah ia benar-benar habis mengangkang lebar semalaman. Ini pasti karena ia tidur serampangan setelah mabuk.

"Sasuke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kamar mandi." jawab si pemilik nama itu sendiri dari balik punggung Naruto.

Entah ia benar-benar masih setengah mabuk ataukah ada hal lain yang memicu, Naruto sontak berbalik badan dengan cara yang terlalu dramatis. Seolah ada lebah beracun yang baru saja mencium tekuknya, ia memutar tubuh sigap dan cepat, menyisakan kedua kakinya yang tidak siap aksi langsung terbelit dan membuat pantatnya menghantam lantai dengan indah.

" _Auwch_!" rintih si pirang.

Dengan tanpa belas kasih Boruto justru menghentikan suapannya hanya untuk menegur, "Kau sudah tua _Jiji_ bertingkahlah seperti umurmu."

"Paman Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" Sarada menyahut dengan empati yang berbeda setelah ia menyikut Boruto kesal. Segera ia berdiri untuk membantu namun Himawari nampak sudah lebih dulu berlari menghampiri ayahnya.

"Ayah hati-hati sedikit." Ucap gadis cantik bermata biru itu penuh kasih. "Pasti masih mabuk. Apa pahanya lagi sakit?"

Naruto sontak mendelik horor. Kenapa putrinya menyebut paha? Bukan kaki? Atau tumit? Atau dengkul?

"Huh? Ah, aku tidak, uh itu, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Biar kubantu," tawar Sasuke. Namun sebelum Sasuke menyodorkan telapak tangannya yang 'jantan', pria pirang di hadapannya itu langsung buru-buru berdiri tegap dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat duduknya. Mengambil selembar roti yang dijejalkannya dengan aneh ke dalam mulut. Masih dengan kecepatan yang sama ia menegak air untuk melunturkan roti yang tidak banyak dikunyahnya itu sebelum meminum sebutir Aspirin dan air lagi dengan ritme yang sama kikuknya.

"Ayah aneh sekali." celetuk Himawari.

"Kebanyakan akohol membuat saraf otakmu putus sebagian?" Boruto menambahkan.

Belum selesai Naruto mengendalikan tingkah laku bodoh yang dibuatnya, pelayan yang sedari tadi ada di ruangan itu datang menghampirinya untuk mengisi teko air sembari menyapa, "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan. Kami akan membersihkannya nanti." ujarnya menunjuk pada remahan roti yang Naruto sebarkan dengan indah di atas meja dan lantai.

"Maaf," gubris Naruto. Ia nampak berpikir sebelum menambahkan pertanyaannya, "Mengapa tempat makannya harus dipindahkan kesini? Tempat makan semalam lebih dekat dengan kamar kami."

Wanita paruh baya berseragam yukata itu nampak tertegun. Seolah bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. "Maafkan kami. Kami diberitahu untuk tidak mendekati kamar itu hingga pukul enam pagi, jadi kami baru bisa membersihkannya setelah jam enam. Karena tidak cukup waktu sampai jam sarapan, kami pun memidahkan tempat makannya ke ruang lain."

Kini giliran Naruto yang tertegun. _Kok begitu?_ Apa ia mabuk sampai subuh kemarin? Hingga ruangan itu tidak boleh disentuh?

Ia ingin bertanya, namun setelah iris matanya bertubrukan dengan retina kelam Sasuke yang kebetulan tengah menatap ke arahnya, pikirannya langsung kosong seketika.

"N-Nah, tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah membantu."

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi Kurama. Sangat terkenal namun tidak mudah ditemui.

Ia adalah putra tunggal seorang pria tua bangka yang memegang lima persen dari total kekayaan global saat ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Terlebih setelah _voting_ Brexit, pria uzur ini berguling dengan sangat mudah untuk masuk dalam 0,7 persen orang super kaya yang bergabung menguasai 46 persen kekayaan dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Cukup membuat Kyuubi menjadi incaran seluruh orang, termasuk Akatsuki.

Posisinya selalu dalam bahaya. Ketika ia lahir ayahnya sengaja mengumumkan Kyuubi sebagai putra tunggal semata wayangnya, mengacuhkan anak-anak haram di luar pernikahan yang ia ternakkan untuk memendam dendam bersama-sama terhadap Kyuubi.

Entah ia sengaja membuat Kyuubi dalam bahaya untuk mengamankan anak-anaknya yang lain ataukah ia tidak ingin ada pertikaian akan warisan ketika ia mati. Tidak ada yang tau.

Tapi apapun alasannya, pilihan konyol itu membuat Kyuubi selalu harus disembunyikan.

Meski begitu, keputusan untuk melindungi Kyuubi dari media dengan segala kuasa yang ia punya rupanya tidak cukup mampu menutup kemunginan untuk putranya tetap menjadi terkenal dimana-mana. Tapi lucunya, putra kesayangan Tuan Besar Kurama ini justru menjadi topik hangat bukan karena latar belakangnya yang kelewat tajir hingga taraf memualkan, namun atas keputusannya yang sangat kontroversial untuk menjadi "Wakil" dari seorang pria pirang biasa yang tidak memiliki latar belakang kekayaan super menjijikkan di perusahaan multinasional yang didapatkannya hanya karena ia (terlalu beruntung) memenangkan suatu saham.

Seluruh orang mempertanyakan keputusannya. Bahkan para wartawan hingga paparazi yang dulunya sudah menyerah total untuk melacak keberadaan musang androgini ini saking susahnya ditemui, hari itu langsung mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka untuk mencari Kyuubi Kurama habis-habisan untuk sekedar medapat _headline_ termahal abad itu.

Perusahaan yang Kyuubi pilih untuk menjadi wakil CEO sontak dibanjiri manusia-manusia berkamera dengan mikrofon-mikrofon warna warni mereka. Memblokir jalanan kota padat Tokyo hingga berminggu-minggu.

Beruntung bagi perusahaan itu, kepopularitasannya melunjak luar biasa hingga ia bisa membuka cabang di negara-negara baru yang awalnya belum bisa mereka sentuh. Membuka sektor-sektor anyar, meluncurkan prodak baru, dan merekrut jutaan karyawan sekaligus.

Yah, intinya, keberadaan Kyuubi disana cukup membuat perubahaan yang sangat mencolok untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

Siapa yang tidak akan menyerbunya dengan luapan pertanyaan jika sudah seperti itu?

Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu-satunya pria paling beruntung dalam dongeng ini. Membuat seorang 'anak raja' tunduk padanya. Bahkan rela menjadi bawahan di perusahaan yang baru saja dipimpinnya.

Manusia terdekat milik sang putra bangsawan itu saja bisa sampai dibuatnya tidak dapat mengekspresikan kecemburuannya sendiri ketika keputusan itu dibulatkan.

 _SLAP!_

Jika saja jalapeno bisa digambarkan sebagai level rasa sakit, maka rasa pedas dari tamparan yang diterima Itachi malam itu berada dua tingkat di atas jalapeno.

"Sentuh aku sekali lagi, kulit telapak tanganmu akan kujadikan sol sepatu." Sulut Kyuubi, geram. Ia beranjak dari ranjang besar yang beberapa menit yang lalu terus-terusan bergelombang selama sejam untuk ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya dari segala jenis najis sekaligus mendinginkan pantat telanjangnya yang memerah.

Sosok Itachi sendiri di sisi lain nampak tengah terlentang dengan jas dan kemeja yang telah habis dirobek oleh kekuatan amarah di atas ranjang. Dalam keheningan ia menatap kosong pada _wallpaper_ dinding yang menempel di sisi utara ranjang kelabu tersebut.

Sebuah peta bernuansa _vintage_ tergelar disana. Dengan Brazil yang diekori oleh Afrika terjulur kearah tumpukan rak buku kecil disamping ranjang.

Ia tergelak. Kembali teringat mengapa ia harus menghampiri pria musang yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja membanting pintu kamar mandi di ruangan itu dua belas tahun yang lalu di Brazil

Tidak. Ia bukannya menyesal.

Ia sebenarnya justru sangat beruntung. Jika saja ia tidak berkenalan dengan anak laki-laki yang awalnya ia kira gadis itu mungkin ia tidak akan melihat adik laki-lakinya sendiri berjalan di muka bumi.

Jauh setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Kyuubi pernah turun tangan langsung menyelamatkan Sasuke, ketika tau adik tunggal Itachi itu dengan ceroboh berusaha mengejar sang kakak ke dalam Akatsuki. Terjebak oleh para pion beserta seluruh pengawal mematikannya di tengah perumahan kumuh bersenjata di Brazil. Jika bukan karena Kyuubi punya kuasa lebih di daerah itu, Itachi bisa pastikan mungkin trasportasi terakhir yang adiknya akan gunakan untuk kembali ke Jepang adalah sebuah kantung mayat dalam kontainer minyak.

Karena perkara itulah Akatsuki untuk pertama kalinya bertatapan langsung pada pemuda paling sulit ditemui nomor satu di dunia tersebut. Membuat keselamatan Kyuubi otomatis turun satu tingkat semenjak hari itu. Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan selain dikelilingi para pion dengan latar belakangan kecerdasan yang berbeda di satu tempat. Tidak tau apa yang mereka rencanakan sembari mengevaluasi tiap inchi fisikmu secara bebas dengan mata jeli mereka. Terlebih jika kau terkenal sebagai pewaris tunggal dari salah satu Miliarder tua bangka yang sebentar lagi akan berkawan dengan _Shinigami._ Bisa jadi sekali mereka bertemu denganmu, mengumpulkan seluruh informasi fisik yang mereka punya, esoknya akan ada kloning manusia yang sama persis dengan dirimu. Siap melakukan aksi apapun untuk kembali membuat level keselamatanmu kian merosot ke bawah. Siapa yang tau?

Itachi menarik diri dari lamunannya. Rasa bersalah dan hutang budi yang selalu menggenangi lambungnya ketika ia mengingat kejadian itu selalu saja membuat ia tidak nyaman.

Ia sontak bangkit, mengelus pipi kanannya yang masih memerah, sengatan yang ia rasakan ketika menyentuh titik itu tidak membuatnya marah sama sekali. Ia justru tersenyum tipis.

Toh tamparan itu ia dapatkan setelah selesai mencumbu habis si musang.

Bayaran yang setimpal ia rasa.

.

.

.

Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan sarapan dengan gegas ketika Aspirin menetralkan _hangover-_ nya dalam setengah jam. Dan kemudian beranjak untuk menghirup udara segar diikuti Himawari dan Sarada. Meninggalkan Boruto dan Sasuke sendirian di ruang makan yang tengah dibersihkan. Hal yang seharusnya Naruto sesalkan sejak awal.

Setelah ditinggal orang-orang yang sejak tadi menengahi mereka, Sasuke dan Boruto tidak terlihat sama sekali akan mencairkan keheningan yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

"Perang dingin ini akan lebih lama menemui ajalnya jika kau hanya terus memberiku tatapan sinis tanpa berkata apa-apa." Dengan menyesap _ocha_ hangatnya khidmat, Sasuke berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Ia pikir suasana hati sulung Uzumaki ini sudah lebih membaik semenjak mereka datang ke penginapan. Tapi sepertinya ada yang membuat ia tersulut lagi.

Jawaban yang Sasuke tunggu tidak kunjung datang, bahkan setelah pelayan terakhir menuntaskan tugasnya di ruangan itu. Boruto justru memilih untuk langsung angkat kaki menuju pintu keluar setelah minumannya habis.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahmu?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung membekukan langkah Boruto.

Sasuke kini mengarahkan pandangan pada punggung postur setinggi 1,7 meter yang baru saja berhasil ia dapatkan perhatiannya. Kepala pirang remaja itu terlihat menoleh sekilas, hanya untuk menunjukkan kerutan dahi yang kian sinis sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti sebuah kalimat yang berada di pucuk tombak kesabaran miliknya.

"Apa ada masalah yang harus kukhawatirkan sehubungan dengan kaudan ayahku?"

.

Hanya beberapa menit setelah Sarada masuk lebih dulu ke dalam penginapan untuk mengecek ponselnya ketika teriakan putri tunggal Uchiha Sasuke tersebut tiba-tiba membubarkan acara menyegaran otak yang Naruto dan putrinya lakukan di luar.

"PAMAN NARUTOOO!" teriakan itu melengking.

Kedua ayah dan putri yang tadinya bersantai sontak berhamburan ke dalam penginapan. Mencari keberaan Sarada yang rupanya berada di dalam ruang makan, menghimpit Boruto yang mengamuk di dinding sementara ayahnya terduduk di sudut lain dengan ujung alis kanan dan ujung bibir yang berdarah.

"Ap-Apa yang terjadi?!" Pekik Naruto. Ia nyaris tidak pernah menggunakan suara tinggi semenjak usianya mengetuk angka dua puluh, membuat rasa serak segera menyesakkan tenggorokannya yang tidak terbiasa menjerit.

Boruto mengerang, menyingkirkan Sarada dari hadapannya dan segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu, menabrak Naruto dan Himawari yang menghalau pintu. Sarada sempat meneriakinya namun tidak merubah dentuman keras yang kaki Boruto hantam-hantamkan hingga benar-benar menghilang dari lorong.

Himawari yang dari kecil akan langsung tersedot ke dalam emosi sang kakak langsung mengejar di belakang tanpa ragu.

Naruto seketika pucat pasi. Ia membeku untuk sesaat, berusaha mencerna apapun yang bisa ia korek dari sel-sel otaknya yang masih kacau oleh alkohol dan juga syok. Putranya baru saja menghajar sahabatnya? Apa yang..., Ia sontak menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, menunggu sahabatnya itu menunjukkan gelagat ia akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi namun nihil. Segera Naruto beralih meminta Sarada menemani Sasuke lalu berencana mengejar putranya.

"Tunggu," tahan Sasuke. Ia menatap putrinya sekilas, "Kau kejar Boruto. Naruto, aku ingin kau tetap disini."

"Ha? Aku perlu melihat Boruto! Aku tidak tau dia terluka atau tidak."

"Jangan pergi." Pinta Sasuke, "Kumohon."

"Ada apa denganmu, Sas? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa pula aku tidak boleh menemui putraku sendiri lebih dulu?!" Kini si pirang mulai menunjukkan emosi yang disulut rasa bingungnya sendiri.

Tatapan Sasuke menegas. Meski Naruto bisa melihat keputusasaan disana, Sasuke tetap keras kepala, "Aku ingin mengatakannya sendiri padamu."

Sesaat setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang ayah, Sarada pun patuh untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau tawarkan pada Pain?"

Tidak ada ketukan atau suara langkah yang mendekat ketika Itachi menghampiri pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya, membuat Kyuubi yang baru saja selesai membilas rambut panjangnya di dalam kotak _shower_ langsung bersungut tidak suka.

Tubuh yang terkurung dalam kotak kaca itu nampak memerah beberapa derajat oleh siraman air hangat. Bahkan meski harus menembus kaca, kedua bola mata marun itu terlihat sama indahnya ketika ditatap dari jarak enam senti, bulu mata yang basah malahan membuatnya semakin terlihat menonjol menembus kabut. _Well,_ secara kesuluruhan, bagi Itachi, pemandangan itu sangat sensual.

" _I can see your erection,_ brengsek."

Itachi berusaha menahan senyuman nakalnya ketika dihardik. Ia cukup ahli dalam hal itu. Ia lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ketika Kyuubi bergegas keluar dari _shower_ menuju _bathtub_ tepat disampingnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menjatuhkan Gaiden." Kyuubi menutup gorden _bathtub_ dan mulai membersihkan bagian tubuhnya yang lain dibalik sana sementara Itachi duduk di atas kursi kecil yang disediakan di ruangan itu.

"Pain bukan pria yang akan memenuhi permintaanmu hanya karena kau cantik dan bersikap manis, kau tau itu. Gaiden menjadi incaran prioritas Akatsuki, mereka sangat suka dengan bagaimana kau masuk ke dalamnya dan membuat tempat itu menjadi sedemikian raksasa dan 'kentara'. Tidak akan semudah itu menyuruh mereka berhenti berburu. Ini buruan terbesar mereka."

"Aku baru tau Akatsuki sebodoh itu. Mereka pikir Gaiden besar karena aku?" Kyuubi tergelak.

"Dan Uzumaki Naruto."

Tanpa Itachi ketahui, Kyuubi membatu di balik tirai ketika mendengar nama itu. Ia sangat was-was. Berhati-hati dengan apa yang akan didengarnya selanjutnya. Sejenak menimbang apakah ia harus memancing dengan pertanyaan lain untuk mengetahui kelanjutan kalimat itu ataukah ia cukup diam dan membiarkan Itachi memuntahkan sendiri rahasia Akatsuki di dalam _shower_ pribadi ini? Meski ia rasa tidak akan ada yang menyadap kamar mandi tapi apa yang Itachi lakukan dengan membicarakan rencana organisasi berbahaya terbesar di muka bumi seperti sekarang, sudah cukup membuat Kyuubi merasa bisa jadi sudah ada meriam besar yang siap dilontarkan kapan saja dari gedung sebelah menuju titik ia berada.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka rencanakan untuk Naruto. Tapi Gaiden adalah topik nyata yang sedang dalam pengerjaan." Itachi melanjutkan. Sebentar ia terdiam dan menatap tirai kelabu yang terbentang di hadapannya, "Apa yang mau kau tawarkan pada kelompok pengejar harta yang punya target sebesar Gaiden ini?"

Ada kebisuan sejenak sebelum jawaban terdengar.

"Aku."

Sosok berambut merah terurai itu menghempaskan tirai dan melangkah keluar dari _bathtub_ kosong. Pinggul dan pahanya yang telanjang menjadi titik tumpu pandangan Itachi ketika sosok itu mendekat.

" _I think our leader is straight_. Dan ia sama susahnya seperti dirimu untuk ditemukan." Bahkan sudah tiga bulan ia menyembunyikan musang ini sembari mengintai, namun pemimpin Akatsuki itu sendiri tidak pernah menunjukkan satu pun _piercing_ -nya ke permukaan, bahkan pada anggotanya sendiri. Kyuubi sendiri sangat sadar ia tidak punya kuasa untuk menjebak orang sebesar itu untuk sekedar melempar lirikan dengannya di keramaian apalagi untuk mengundangnya dalam acara minum teh. Padahal Itachi sangat yakin, Pain pasti tau Kyuubi ada bersamanya. _Leader-_ nya tidak sebodoh itu. Sejenius apapun ia menyembunyikannya, Pain pasti akan dengan mudah menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

Mati-matian Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak beranjak dari posisinya untuk mengecek kondisi Boruto ketika Sasuke tidak juga membuka mulut setelah mereka duduk cukup lama. Sempat terbersit dalam kepalanya untuk kabur begitu saja atau berteriak pada Sasuke agar ia segera bersuara sampai akhirnya pria berperawakan maskulin di hadapannya itu pun membuka mulut, mengeluarkan satu pernyataan yang sepertinya seberat jangkar kapal dari tenggorokannya.

Tepat ketika Sarada baru saja membuka pintu ruang makan, Sasuke membuat sebuah pengakuan.

"Aku akan menceraikan Sakura."

.

.

.

...

TeBeCe


	6. Chapter 5 : True Colour part 1

Kantor berlantai dua yang dibangun tepat di perbatasan kota dan desa kecil adalah posisi paling strategis untuk sebuah kantor advokasi. Suasananya damai, sangat cocok untuk menghadapi para klien emosional sembari menyesap teh di sisi jendela dengan panorama hijau dan angin semilir. Itu akan membuat mereka tersugesti untuk bersikap tenang selama sesi pertemuan berlangsung. Atau setidaknya itu yang Yamanaka Ino pikirkan ketika ia memilih bangunan bercat merah bata tersebut sebagai sarana untuk pengembangan karirnya.

"Aku harap kau tau apa yang kau minta," Ino menyesap teh untuk pertama kalinya setelah 45 menit penuh mengerahkan keahliannya sebagai pendengar yang baik untuk sahabat yang sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya sore itu.

Setelah belasan tahun menikah, Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya, nyaris tidak pernah mengunjunginya untuk urusan bisnis seperti ini. Dulu ia berkali-kali menolak saran Ino untuk meninggalkan suaminya sebelum terlambat, sebelum ada buah hati yang akan memberatkan mereka nantinya. Karena mau dilihat dari sudut manapun, hubungan mereka sangat berat sebelah.

Namun setelah berkali-kali nasihatnya diabaikan mentah-mentah, akhirnya Ino pun menyerah. Sungguh! Jika saja batu gunung bisa berkembang biak, maka Ino tidak akan terkejut jika suatu hari terbongkar fakta bahwa Sakura lahir dari batu. Keras kepalanya itu sangat dan _sangat_ kronis.

"Aku tau apa yang aku inginkan." Tandas wanita bergaun satin lumut dihadapannya. Ia tidak menyentuh tehnya sama sekali, bukan pertanda bagus, pikir Ino. "Kau harus membantuku." Ia memaksa.

Ino merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran, mencari jalan keluar, bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa begitu tegang. "Kau akan dirugikan, Sakura. Sadar tidak?"

"Dirugikan? Apa maksudmu dirugikan? Aku yang menderita disini! Aku korbannya!"

"Oke, dengar, ya. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, percayalah. Aku berada di pihakmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan membodohi diriku dengan mengabaikan kemungkinan buruk yang sudah bisa kutebak kedepannya hanya karena aku ingin membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Kilah Ino, "tapi coba kau bayangkan," lanjutnya, diletakkannya kedua telapak tangan putih itu ke atas meja lalu merunduk mendekat lebih persuasif. "Aku mengabulkan permohonanmu untuk menuntut Sasuke atas dasar penipuan, bahwa ia menipumu untuk menikah dengannya dan akhirnya malah membuatmu menderita setelah tau dia punya kelainan seksual, anggap saja aku sudah mengajukan tuntutanmu, oke?" terdengar tegukan udara sejenak sebelum ia menarik nafas, "yang harus kau ketahui, masalah terbesarnya bukan pada kerumitan pengajuannya, atau memanipulasi fakta untuk memberatkan dia." Ino meluruskan. "Yang jadi _concern_ terbesar disini adalah...Dia itu **seorang Uchiha** , Sakura. _In case_ kau lupa, klan besar Jepang yang terhormat ini adalah marga suamimu. Belum lagi kau harus menyeret nama CEO perusahaan raksasa yang berkontribusi sangat besar pada perekonomian Jepang sejak satu dekade yang lalu. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu lupa di dalam perusahaan itu ada putra tunggal pria dengan kekayaan yang menjijikkan siap untuk membela Uzumaki Naruto dengan gagah berani, pria merah itu tidak akan tinggal diam, aku berani taruhan. Dia ancaman besar, kuasanya tidak cuman di Jepang." Ino sekoyong-koyong mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kedua tangan sahabatnya sebelum memberikan fakta yang paling menyakitkan yang akan menusuk lubang telinga wanita itu, "Sakura, aku takut kau akan... _kalah_ telak."

Sentakan kasar membuat Ino meringis. Wanita di hadapannya berdiri, nyaris mementalkan kursi yang didudukinya. Wajah itu kini penuh murka. "KAU INI SAHABATKU ATAU BUKAN, HAH?!" Bentaknya. Kerongkongannya nyeri seketika, ia berdumel sangat banyak dalam lubuk hatinya namun hanya bisa mengeluarkan satu kalimat teriakan yang melengking yang tidak menolong. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya sahabatnya sendiri menyakinkannya untuk menjadi pecundang.

"Sakura, kau tidak mengerti. Berurusan dengan orang-orang bernama besar bukanlah ide yang waras! Bahkan jika kau punya bukti kuat mereka memutilasi tanganmu dan menjadikannya makan malam di depan matamu sekalipun, kau akan tetap menjadi pihak yang kalah. Mereka akan membayar semua orang untuk menyelesaikanmu tanpa mereka sendiri harus hadir di pengadilan! Kau bahkan akan langsung kalah sebelum maju ke sidang kedua!" Ino mengerang.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan omong kosong itu! Akan kulakukan apa yang harus kulakukan! Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti rasanya! Kalau kau tidak bisa menolongku, aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Maaf sudah meminta tolong!" Sakura membuka pintu dengan bantingan sopan, terlampau sopan hingga mampu menggetarkan pigura-pigura di dinding ketika ia lewat.

Ino harus cakap mencegah _security_ untuk tidak menghadang Sakura yang menendang-nendang tong sampah di koridor sampai ia keluar dari gedung, ia tidak mau Sakura mengamuk lebih lama di kantornya jika seseorang melerainya. Dan ketika wanita merah muda itu akhirnya hanya berupa siluet tipis di parkiran, ino pun cuman bisa menghela nafas lega, merelakan badai itu menjauh.

"Kurasa dia akan melakukan hal gila, nona Yamanaka." Salah satu penjaga senior menyeletuk. Ia tidak ingin mencari tau masalah apa yang wanita itu bawa, tapi tabiatnya pada benda-benda mati tak berdosa yang berserakan di lorong itu sudah cukup memberinya gambaran akan seperti apa langkah yang wanita itu ambil nantinya.

Ino memijit keningnya, "Aku tidak punya pembelaan untuk itu, Chouji."

.

[AKS]

.

Sarada menjauh dari pintu shōji yang masih terbuka lebar, selebar kelopak matanya yang membelalak horor.

"Kau gila!" Naruto sontak berdiri setelah menghardik pria terluka dihadapannya, "apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" Dengan tergesah-gesah manik biru langit itu langsung berbalik pada gadis muda yang membisu di pintu, "Sarada, tunggu! Ayahmu tidak sungguh-sungguh, d-dia hanya一"

Gadis muda itu beranjak. Tidak dipedulikannya teriakan-teriakan yang pria pirang di belakangnnya gaungkan. Pikirannya kosong, yang ia tau kakinya telah berlari lebih cepat dari yang direncanakannya, meninggalkan ayahnya dan Naruto di ruang makan begitu saja.

Kalimat sang ayah entah mengapa mengisi rongga kosong nan hening di dalam dadanya seperti teriakan dari _speaker_ corong ke dalam sumur kering ketika ia menjauh dari tempat itu, menggema berulang-ulang hingga terasa menyesakkan.

 _Aku akan menceraikan Sakura._

 _Aku akan menceraikan Sakura._

... _menceraikan Sakura._

 _ **Cerai**_

Terasa ganjil saat ia sadar dirinya sama sekali tidak begitu terkejut ketika kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibir sang ayah. Ia sangat _aware_ akan hal itu. Ia tau pada akhirnya hal ini pasti akan terjadi juga, apalagi dengan semua pertengkaran tanpa akhir yang terjadi di rumahnya selama ini.

Tapi entah mengapa setelah benar-benar mendengarnya secara nyata seperti barusan...rasanya...

 _Kenapa sakit?_

Seketika ia membatin awas.

Apakah ia akan dicampakkan juga?

Apa ibunya masih mau menerimanya meski ia akan berkeliaran dengan wajah yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada pria yang ia benci?

Apa ayahnya akan tetap mencintainya meski ia tidak pernah ingin memiliki anak dengan mengawini seorang wanita?

Apa itu artinya sekarang ia akan... _sendirian?_ Benar-benar sendirian?!

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Pada siapa ia bisa menumpahkan isi kepalanya?

Sarada tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak tergelincir dari pelupuk ketika ia berusaha mengendalikan pikirannya. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar sadar, ia rupanya telah berlari keluar dari ryoukan hingga ke taman belakang dengan hanya mengenakan sendal rumah. Nyaris menabrak Boruto yang memang ada disana bersama adiknya, di bawah pohon sakura paling rindang terdekat yang bisa mereka temui.

Ketika Sarada berlari ke arah mereka, Boruto nyaris tidak menunjukkan rasa terkejut apalagi empati melihat gadis yang selama belasan tahun tumbuh bersamanya itu berlari sembari menangis ke arah mereka.

"Bagaimana?" Boruto memajukan diri, "Ayahmu memang brengsek 'kan?"

Himawari sontak menegur kaget, "Kakak! Kau tidak seharusnya berkata begitu. Sarada _nee_ , kau baik-baik saja? Aku punya tisu, kau mau?" buru-buru gadis paling muda itu menghampiri Sarada, mengelus lengannya, berusaha menenangkan sambil menawarkan tisu yang segera disambut sopan oleh Sarada.

Sarada sebenarnya tidak sedang ingin bebasa-basi dengan siapapun saat itu. Tapi ia membutuhkan tisu. Setidaknya agar ia bisa berbicara dengan jelas.

Lalu dengan ketegaran yang selalu bisa ia tunjukkan di hadapan Boruto dalam keadaan apapun, Sarada menghapus air matanya yang terakhir dengan ujung yukata, "Aku tidak ingin berkelahi tentang itu."

Boruto mendengus, "Kenapa? Karena aku memang benar 'kan?"

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa."

"Ha?"

Meski sembab, tatapan khas Uchiha yang selalu tajam masih bisa Sarada pancarkan dari balik kacamatanya ketika menatap pemuda pirang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Apa yang sebenarnya ayahku katakan padamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu wajah Boruto sontak merona. Himawari tidak bisa menebak apakah itu perasaan malu ataukah amarah. Dengan tergagap sulung Naruto berusaha menjawab. "K-Kau yang seharusnya lebih tau!"

"Sepertinya kita punya versi cerita yang berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana? Ayahmu ya _begitu_!" Boruto menahan nafas.

Dipandangi oleh dua pasang mata dalam kondisi gelagapan membuat rona di kedua pipi Boruto semakin tidak terkendali. Melihat itu, Sarada memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan debat mereka, ada yang membuatnya lebih penasaran.

"Himawari." Suara itu sedatar piringan hitam ketika Sarada menoleh dan memanggil sosok manis berbalut yukata yang senada dengan yang mereka bertiga kenakan berdiri disisi sang kakak dengan tenang.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau yang meminta para pelayan untuk tidak mendekati ruang makan hingga pagi kemarin?"

Untuk sesaat, ada keheningan yang diisi oleh desiran lembaran-lembaran Sakura yang dicabuti angin selama beberapa detik setelah pertanyaan itu meluncur. Suara desis angin berbisik seperti detakan jarum jam, detik ke detik, masuk ke hitungan menit, lalu ketika suasana di tempat itu berubah menjadi terlalu sunyi dari yang seharusnya, bibir tipis bungsu Uzumaki pun mulai bergerak, menjawab lugas tanpa memberikan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

"Iya."

.

[AKS]

.

Kemewahan adalah sesuatu yang mencolok. Sangat mengundang para mata yang haus akan tontonan. Akan menggelitik bibir-bibir lapar yang tak sabar ingin berkomentar. Dan mengkeruk hati mereka yang tidak sanggup memiliki hal serupa.

Meski sangat tau ia menjadi orang yang dicari di seluruh pelosok, Kurama Kyuubi tidak punya niatan untuk mentutupi kehadirannya dalam beberapa kesempatan. Ia selalu menghibahkan seluruh kerepotan _undercover_ itu pada orang-orang ayahnya yang 'katanya' ingin melindunginya. Sementara ia secara pribadi sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk ikut berkontribusi banyak dengan menyamar apalagi disembunyikan. Ia tau kapan harus bersembunyi dan tau kapan harus menunjukkan siapa dirinya.

Begitupun ketika ia _akhirnya_ mendaratkan kaki kembali ke kantor pusat Konoha Gaiden inc. Dengan dua limonsin sekaligus, ia menampakkan dirinya yang terakhir muncul tiga bulan yang lalu itu dengan spektakuler.

Para wartawan sudah begitu gesit berada di lapangan besar yang terhampar di depan gedung raksasa milik Uzumaki Naruto itu ketika _bodyguard_ bertubuh raksasa menggamit pintu salah satu limosin yang membawa Kyuubi. Mereka segera bergegas ke Konoha Gaiden inc. ketika melihat arak-arakan besar di jalanan utama kota Tokyo.

Dengan selusin penjaga, tidak satupun mikrofon berhasil mendekati kulit Kyuubi saat pemuda dengan balutan jaket kulit merah itu memasuki pintu utama. Tidak ada wartawan di dalam sana, sesuai permintaannya. Hanya ada deretan pegawai dengan rutinitas mereka. Ada sebaris pegawai muda yang memberi hormat padanya ketika ia berjalan menuju _elevator._ Menyisakan hati-hati yang mencelos ketika ia meluncur ke atas. Ke lantai dimana ruangan Naruto berada. Satu lantai berisi para pegawai dengan tingkat aktivitas gosip yang lebih tinggi namun yang paling sekretif.

Ketika Kyuubi melangkah keluar dari _elevator,_ tiap bilik mulai memberi salam dengan teratur lalu buru-buru menunduk ke meja mereka masing-masing. Tangan-tangan segera meraih _handphone_ dan dimulailah ratusan notifikasi grup yang tak ada habisnya. Mengomentari sang wakil CEO yang baru muncul setelah sekian lama.

.

[Itu beneran dia?! Astaga, aku baru masuk kesini satu setengah bulan lalu. Aku pikir dia cuman mitos! Tak kusangka dia benar-benar seperti model!]

[Jangan lancang! Dia bisa merebut istri dan ayahmu sekaligus, kau tau! Haha. Liat 'kan? Wajahnya androgini sekali.]

[Jika ia mengenakan jas dia bisa lebih tampan delapan ribu kali dari kalian yang mengaku tampan di lantai ini. Tapi kalau rambutnya digerai, pria paling _straight_ pun bisa ereksi!]

[Mulutmu vulgar sekali haha, tapi aku setuju.]

[Pengawalnya bahkan lebih banyak dari Tuan Uzumaki. Beda level sekali.]

[Kau ini bicara apa -_- sudah jelas sekali dia beda level, kau lupa siapa ayahnya?]

[Aku jadi bingung siapa yang sebenarnya beruntung disini. Tuan Kurama dengan kekayaannya atau Tuan Uzumaki karena berhasil menjadikan orang seperti itu wakil]

[Yang jelas yang paling beruntung bukan kita. Haha]

.

Edisi chat murahan dalam grup itu sontak berhenti ketika sesosok pria berkulit super pucat menghampiri Kyuubi. tubuh berjas hitam itu sangat kontras ketika ia berdiri dengan pria merah berkuncir dalam barisan sejajar. Seperti melihat pembuluh darah dan setangkai tulang. Kombinasi yang cukup _gore_ untuk setiap mata di lantai itu.

"Biarkan saya menyuruh seseorang untuk menyiapkan semua laporan untuk Anda, Tuan Kurama." Senyum Sai masih sama mengerikannya ketika ia tidak tersenyum.

"Aku perlu bertemu dengan Naruto." Cetus Kyuubi segera tanpa niat.

"Aku khawatir Anda tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang. Tuan Naruto sedang cuti."

"Disaat begini?" Kyuubi sedikit memekik, "Dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan masalah di India. Bisa-bisanya ia cuti?"

"Saya rasa Tuan Naruto butuh sedikit udara segar sebelum melanjutkan tugasnya, bukan ide buruk. Selama cuti Tuan Naruto memberikan tanggung jawab kepada orang yang paling bisa ia percaya saat ini 一tuan Shikamaru. Ia ada di ruang _meeting_ , akan segera saya minta untuk bertemu dengan Anda segera. Apa Anda ingin saya sekaligus memanggil asisten Anda untuk一"

Belum sempat Sai menghabiskan rentetan kalimat baku yang sudah disiapkannya dengan baik, Kyuubi sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan posisi dan kembali ke dalam _elevator_ , nyaris tidak menghargainya sedikit pun, hanya meninggalkan asisten Naruto itu menarik bibir dan membungkuk hormat menghantar kepergian sang pria merah bersama dengan _bodyguard-bodyguard_ besarnya. Keempat sosok tinggi itu nampak mengurung tubuh ramping Kyuubi dari empat sudut dengan sempurna sebelum pintu _elevator_ tertutup dan meluncur ke bawah.

"Bukankah Anda sudah tau kalau Uzumaki tidak sedang di kantor?" Salah satu pria bekulit gelap dengan kacamata renang aneh memastikan.

Kyuubi menatap bahu pria yang ia ingat dibayar oleh ayahnya dengan sebuah gunung besar di Afrika itu tanpa minat. "Aku cuman ingin memastikan sesuatu." Jawabnya acuh, iris marun itu ia lempar pada celah tipis diantara daun pintu dari besi tuang yang terkatup,sekilas menemui pantulan wajahnya disana. "Dan lagi, aku harus memastikan semua orang tau aku sudah kembali."

Seorang wanita dengan warna kulit senada dengan si kacamata renang ikut menyahut, "Ada telepon dari Hatake Kakashi." Katanya, menyodorkan sebuah ponsel tipis ke telinga majikannya, sedikit hati-hati agar dada besar miliknya tidak menyenggol tubuh langsing sang tuan.

" _Selamat datang! Seseorang memberitahuku kau baru saja masuk kantor setelah bolos lama. Sudah bertemu Naruto?_ "

"Cuti bersama Sasuke dan kurcaci mereka."

" _Salah satu kurcaci itu berukuran nyaris dua meter, sangat ambisius dan sekarang lagi membuat onar. Aku berencana mengajak mereka makan malam besok lusa. Kuharap kau bisa sedikit diam-diam ikut bersama kami. Restoran itu bukan restoran besar, aku takut pemiliknya terkena serangan jantung jika kau datang dengan arak-arakan sebesar pagi ini."_

Kyuubi diam sejenak, menimbang, ia tau restoran apa yang pria perak itu pilih, "Asalkan _dia_ tidak ada disana." Kecamnya.

" _I am afraid it will be hard for me to grant your wish, my Lord._ " Kakashi mengakui, " _Ia adalah chef sekaligus pemiliknya_."

Bibir tipis Kyuubi Kurama mendecak dengki. Mengapa orang-orang berkulit sepucat tisu itu selalu ada disekitarnya? Mahluk oportunis super licik yang tidak tau malu. Dan sialnya terkenal sangat bernafsu saat mereka 'jatuh hati' pada satu orang.

Ia cukup beruntung karena Sai, salah satu dari mumi salju itu, sudah terikat oleh Naruto. Masalahnya masih ada satu yang seperti itu.

Mantan anggota Akatsuki yang beralih profesi menjadi pebisnis di bidang kuliner, _Orochimaru_.

Yeti yang jauh lebih ambisius dari semua mahluk berkulit super pucat yang pernah Kyuubi hadapi.

Dan si ular putih bangsat itu malah ' _jatuh cinta'_ padanya.

.

[AKS]

.

Ketika keluarga kecil Uzumaki Naruto sedikit lagi tiba di restoran antik Eropa yang dibangun indah bersama jejeran toko kuliner di jalanan Dotonbori kawasan Osaka, Kakashi dan ayah angkat Naruto 一Iruka baru saja berdiri menyambut kedatangan Kyuubi yang telah tiba lebih dulu.

"Kalian menyewa ruangan _private_." Kyuubi memperjelas setelah melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan yang hanya berisi satu buah meja persegi panjang dari mahoni dikelilingi enam kursi bercat emas berhadap-hadapan itu, "Apa ada hal buruk yang mau kalian bicarakan? Kupikir ini acara kekeluargaan." Desahnya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dirinya sendiri tidak masuk dalam kategori keluarga dalam undangan itu, ia kemudian mengambil kursi tepat diberang kursi kosong setelah dipersilahkan.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, nampak Iruka ikut memberikan senyuman yang lebih resah sebagai tambahan, "Tidak juga." Jawab Kakashi, "Kau yang membuat kami memesan tempat ini. Seluruh pintu dan lantainya kedap suara. Pintu masuknya pun berbeda dengan pintu masuk utama." Kakashi mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk berbisik, "Aku hanya tidak ingin ayahmu menganggapku berbahaya."

Kyuubi memicing, sedikit merasa terganggu dengan cara orang-orang memperlakukannya. Hanya ada dua jenis mahluk di dunia ini dari kacamata Kyuubi Kurama; Mereka yang terlalu segan padanya, yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti guci rapuh berharga super tinggi milik seorang kakek pemegang tombol nuklir; dan satunya lagi adalah mereka yang menaruh _harga_ pada kepalanya.

Ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi risihnya tidak berarti pudar. "Kau tidak masuk dalam daftar orang yang diawasinya."

"Oh, itu berita yang melegakan."

"Sebenarnya aku merasa telah salah ikut bergabung dalam makan malam keluarga ini. Aku bukan...,"

"Jangan sungkan," sela Kakashi, "Kau sudah dianggap keluarga disini. Lagipula aku penasaran dengan kabar wakil CEO kita yang baru muncul ini." Pria itu duduk kembali nyaris setelah Kyuubi merebahkan diri, "kuharap kau tidak menemukan banyak kesulitan _disana._ "

Kyuubi kembali waspada, pria ini jelas tau lebih banyak, pikirnya. Beberapa waktu ini ia agak kesulitan merampung siapa-siapa saja orang yang tau _skandal_ kecilnya semenjak ia membuat perusahaan Naruto membeludak akibat kemunculannya. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati. Padahal rahasia ini berhasil ia dan si Uchiha keriput itu sembunyikan dengan sangat rapat selama bertahun-tahun dari siapapun. Tapi Naruto dikelilingi orang-orang yang tidak bisa ia remehkan. Dan keputusannya untuk masuk ke dalam hidup seorang Uzumaki Naruto membuat ia mau tidak mau harus berusan dengan mereka.

Iris rubi Kyuubi bergeser ke sudut ketika pintu terbuka, sesosok pria dewasa berbalut kemeja rapi bewarna merah muda pastel memasuki ruangan. Diikuti dua sosok lain di belakangnya, satu pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan lebih muda dengan wajah masam dan satunya lagi gadis cantik bersenyum manis yang langsung menyapa mereka.

Berbeda dengan Kakashi dan Iruka yang sontak berdiri menyambut sosok kesayangan mereka, Kyuubi justru bergeming. Ia hanya melirik sekilas hingga Naruto duduk di kursi kosong tepat di hadapannya, melempar tatapan hangat nan manis pula padanya sembari ia menyamankan diri disebelah Kakashi.

Dua orang pelayan segera beringsut masuk, dengan tangkas menuangkan anggur merah ke gelas anggur masing-masing tamu. Kecuali untuk dua remaja di ruangan itu, segela jus jeruk segar mengisi penuh gelas kotak tinggi mereka. Makanan pembuka dan menu utama pun mengikuti dengan teratur.

Sembari menyesap anggur sepekat warna matanya, Kyuubi menyapu seluruh wajah di ruangan itu dengan tatapan singkat. Potongan _tenderloin_ di piringnya baru ia santap sepertiganya, dan entah mengapa ia sudah merasa mual. Ia bisa berpura-pura nampak kebal terhadap _jetlag_ tapi tubuhnya jelas tidak bisa berbohong.

Iruka dan Kakashi membisikkan sesuatu sebelum si rambut perak merapikan napkin di depannya. Naruto nampak memastikan putrinya menikmati makan malamnya. Sementara kedua darah daging Uzumaki Naruto itu justru dengan mencolok menujukkan suasana _mood_ yang berbeda.

"Kau tumbuh jadi gadis yang sangat cantik, Himawari _chan_. Beritahu aku sudah berapa orang yang kau tumbangkan hatinya sampai hari ini." Kakashi menggoda. Berlagak seperti kakek tua sembari memotong kecil steak _medium rare_ miliknya. Masker yang ia kenakan harus ia tarik jauh-jauh di bawah dagunya agar tetesan sari daging lezat itu tidak mengotori. Membiarkan wajah tampannya terekspos untuk orang-orang pilihannya. Bukan hanya karena ia terlalu menawan yang menjadi alasan ia menggunakan penutup wajah, sebenarnya masalah utamanya hanyalah ia terlalu lelah dengan pertanyaan 'Apa rahasia awet muda Anda?' yang bisa ia dapatkan hingga tujuh kali sehari dari orang yang berbeda. Padahal sebenarnya bukan cuman hidup sehat saja yang bisa membuat seseorang awet muda, tapi juga oleh satu faktor paling krusial yang lucunya seharusnya menjadi faktor utama dalam keajaiban ini 一ialah faktor keturunan.

Boruto menoleh secepat kilat pada sang adik, lalu melempar tatapan tajam ke arah pria paruh baya tepat di hadapannya. "Tentu saja tidak ada. Semua pria yang mendekati Hima terlalu tolol. Tidak ada yang cocok untuk menjadi pacar Hima."

Kakashi berdehem maklum, senyum di wajah tampan itu membuat ia terlihat semakin muda, "Oh, aku bisa lihat mengapa itu bisa terjadi."

"Ayah bilang, aku harus mengikuti tiga tahap penting dalam kehidupan secara teratur. Dan tidak boleh melompati satu tahap dan tahap lainnya begitu saja," gadis manis berambut gelap itu menengahi dengan sorot birunya yang berpendar di bawah lampu gantung cantik ruangan. Ia meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di atas piring porselen ketika melihat semua orang di meja ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Pertama adalah pendidikan," ujar Himawari. "Kedua adalah karir. Dan ketiga baru pasangan hidup. Himawari harus jadi wanita dewasa yang pintar dengan karir bagus lebih dulu, baru pasangan yang sepadan akan datang dengan sendirinya." Ia mengakhiri, melempar senyuman yakin yang cukup lebar pada sepasang pria paling tua di ruangan itu.

Kakashi dan Iruka dibuatnya mengangkat alis takjub bersamaan sebelum saling pandang.

"Aku bahkan sampai lupa kalau Naruto sendiri sudah dewasa, ya. Kau dengar itu?" Kali ini Iruka yang tergelak. Ia punya senyum yang paling hangat diantara seluruh tamu meja makan di tempat itu. Garis luka melintang di wajahnya bahkan tidak menyusutkan keramahan ekspresinya. Ia menelengkan kepala untuk melempar tatapan jenaka pada pria pirang berkemeja _pink_ di sebelah Kakashi.

"Tolong, Iruka _san_. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti bocah. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu."

"Seorang anak tidak akan pernah terlalu tua untuk orang tuanya, Naruto."

Perlahan Naruto justru ikut tersenyum. Meski tipis, tapi ia tidak mampu berbohong kalau ia sangat bahagia ada disini. Bersama orang-orang yang membuatnya seperti berada di rumah. Kembali pulang. Dipenuhi dekapan hangat yang tidak kasat mata tapi selalu bisa ditransfer melalui tatapan mata. Terutama dari Iruka. Pria itu bahkan lebih membuat rindu tidak kalah dari ibu-ibu lain di dunia ini. Naruto sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan memeluk pria itu selama dan seerat mungkin sebelum mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Atau bahkan ia akan menginap di apartemen Iruka dan Kakashi jika ia sudah mendapat persetujuan jadwal dari Sai.

.

Malam semakin larut, membuat acara makan malam itu kian lahap lalu berhenti dalam suasana yang tenang dan mengenyangkan. Gelas-gelas anggur dan jus sudah kosong dan tak satu pun dari mereka berniat memanggil pelayan untuk meminta tambah.

"Himawari _chan,_ " Kakashi memasang kembali masker andalannya ketika pelayan terakhir selesai menyajikan menu pencuci mulut, "aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Katanya, ia menelengkan kepala sedikit, memastikan semua mata tertuju padanya. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, ada apa dengan ayah dan kakakmu?" mata itu menyipit seperti tersenyum yang sangat Naruto hapal sebagai sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari sekedar senyuman, "Ini hanya perasaanku saja... atau memang sejak tadi mereka saling mendiami satu sama lain?"

Kedua pirang di ruangan itu seketika terhenyak bersama-sama. Meski hanya satu detik, tapi cukup untuk Kakashi dan sisa ruangan itu menyadarinya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pemukulan Sasuke yang kau ceritakan padaku?" Iruka menimbrung. Ia menurunkan potongan melon dari tangannya lalu menumpuk kedua tangan itu di atas meja. Menunggu siapa yang akan menjawab.

Ia menyoroti tiap-tiap mata terdakwa di ruangan itu dalam diam.

Boruto mengerutkan dahi dan hidung sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto menjauhkan wajah nampak cemas.

Kemudian ketika ia merasa menjadi yang paling tersudutkan, Boruto langsung mendorong kasar meja hingga ia sendiri tergeser ke belakang bersama kursinya, menghasilkan suara berderit yang mengejutkan.

"Kenapa semuanya bertingkah seolah-olah aku yang salah disini?! Aku melakukan hal yang benar!" Serunya naik pitam.

"Boruto _kun_ , tidak ada yang menuduhmu." Kakashi menenangkan.

"Lalu apa? Memang aku yang memukulnya! Terus apa? Aku melakukannya dengan alasan! PAMAN SASUKE ITU GAY!"

Kali ini Naruto yang terperanjat dari tempatnya. Tidak untuk sedetik. Tapi lima detik _solid_.

Kelopak mata pria bertubuh tegap itu membulat lebih lebar dari yang bisa ia kendalikan. Tatapannya berangsur menjadi murka. Sementara sisa orang di ruangan itu justru saling melempar pandangan yang lebih terkesan menyerah, Kakashi kepada Iruka, _dan_ Himawari sekilas kepada Kyuubi, seolah mereka berdua tengah bertukar pikiran yang sama. Dalam kabut berang yang menyusupi dirinya, Uzumaki Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya pihak yang terkejut pada pernyataan barusan.

"Cukup disitu, Boruto!" Bentak sang Ayah. "Kau sudah sangat kelewatan dengan tuduhan-tuduhanmu! Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memberimu hukuman atas tindakan yang kau lakukan kemarin tapi setelah melihatmu begini, kau... Kau sepertinya memang sengaja tidak memberiku banyak pilihan." Ia sangat malu. Di depan Kyuubi bahkan di depan Iruka dan Kakashi yang _agh_!

Dengan rasa jijik yang tidak kalah kentalnya, Boruto menunjuk ayahnya, "kau yang tidak mengerti disini _jiji_! Paman Sasuke itu menginginkan ka一"

Boruto hampir sama sekali tidak mengingat keberadaan pemuda berambut merah yang menjadi teman duduknya sampai pria yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu menjejalkan sepotong besar semangka ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku kenal satu bocah dengan hormon yang meledak-ledak sepertimu _dulu_." Kyuubi menahan cengkraman jarinya di kedua pipi Boruto, "Aku sudah cukup tau akan seperti apa bencana yang bisa ditimbulkan dari mulut nyaring tak berotak seperti itu."

Terlalu kaget dengan betapa kuatnya jemari-jemari kurus yang dihadapinya, Boruto beringsut duduk kembali. Kyuubi bisa melihat ada rasa penyesalan di mata itu, seolah ia sadar telah bersikap kasar di waktu yang salah namun terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya. Alhasil putra sulung Naruto itu hanya meludahi semangka dari mulutnya dan melempar wajah jijik.

Remaja itu kesal mengapa Kyuubi ada disana. Melihat yang justru menegur tindakannya adalah orang asing, membuat sulung Uzumaki itu merasa semakin malu atas tindakannya.

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar dengamu, Naruto?" Dengan wajah legah Kyuubi menoleh, "Hanya sebentar, di beranda."

" _Oh~, maafkan saya telah mengganggu. Tapi anggur ini sudah terlalu lama menunggu untuk segera mengisi gelas-gelas Tuan sekalian_."

Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran seorang pria tinggi yang masuk ke ruang makan _VIP_ itu saking pelannya ia membuka pintu hingga mulutnya sendiri bersuara.

Sesosok manusia berkulit seputih kertas dengan wajah ular dan rambut hitam super panjang tengah menggendong botol Musigny dalam genggamannya. Berdiri santun di sudut ruangan dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, namun lebih terkesan licik ketimbang ramah ketika seluruh tamunya menolehkan wajah.

Kyuubi berjengit. _Bangsat!_

Kepala _chef_ itu melangkah mendekat, membuat pemuda paling sinis di ruangan itu memasang wajah paling tidak ramah yang pernah ia punya pada setiap langkah yang diambil si pria ular.

"Saya menyediakan ini khusus untuk tamu kehormatan hari ini. Yang terbaik dari tempat ini."

"Kau sungguh baik, Orochimaru _san_." Kakashi mengangkat gelas kosongnya. Menyambut ramah ronde _wine_ berikutnya. Tidak salah ia mengundang Kyuubi. Ia sangat yakin si mahluk pucat itu akan memberikan pelayanan istimewa karena kehadirannya.

Setelah tersenyum dan membungkuk, Orochimaru lalu mengintari meja, mengisi tiap gelas anggur yang kosong dengan cairan merah beraroma pekat dari botolnya.

Gelagatnya sangat gemulai. Dengan tubuh kurus dan tinggi, itu sudah cukup membuat ia benar-benar terlihat seperti ular yang menggeliat.

Hingga tiba giliran gelas Kyuubi diisi. Orochimaru berhenti sesaat. Melempar senyum pada pemuda merah yang bergeming tak ingin menatapnya.

Orochimaru terlihat tidak keberatan dengan respon itu. Ia senang meneliti sosok di depannya dalam diam.

Rambut merah Kyuubi hari ini digerai, nampak halus seperti seharusnya. Disampirkan ke atas bahu dengan indah. Jas merah velvet yang ia kenakan untuk membungkus tubuh mungil itu terlihat sangat berkelas. Orochimaru mungkin punya banyak skandal dan kelainan aneh yang dibawanya sejak lahir. Tapi jatuh hati pada pria yang tiga puluh tahun lebih muda darinya itu adalah satu-satunya skandal yang tidak akan pernah disesalinya.

Oh, andai saja Kyuubi mau menghabiskan satu malam saja bersamanya. Ia pasti akan membuat pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu bertekuk lutut dengan permainan lidahnya.

Kyuubi sontak menggerakkan kursi dengan kasar untuk berdiri ketika ia sudah sangat tidak nyaman dengan tatapan cabul yang mengerayanginya. "Beranda, Naruto." Cicitnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

"Bagaimana bisa pelayanan di Mumbai terhambat cuman karena pendemo-pendemo sialan itu? TCS bisa menertawakan kita!" Kyuubi langsung membuka suara sesaat setelah mereka menggenggam pagar beranda yang memisahkan keduanya dengan atap-atap berlampu neon dari bangunan di depan jalanan Dotonbori.

Naruto tersenyum getir. Ia berusaha menjelaskan bagaimana rekor awal tahun para saingan dan iklim disana ikut mempengaruhi lambatnya penyelesaian masalah di cabang perusahaan mereka. Tidak ia lupakan juga bahwa media massa disana pun sangat gencar menyoroti berapa banyak jatuh korban dalam kegaduhan yang berlangsung sejak awal bulan kemarin itu, mengikis kehormatan pamor mereka.

" _Oh fuck!_ Beli saja media informasi paling besar di sana dan alihkan konten mereka ke hal-hal yang lebih patut dipelototi. Hukum kasta mereka atau para janda dibawah umur mereka yang berjibun misalnya. Dunia pasti akan lebih terhipnotis oleh itu!"

Sekali lagi Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, ia akui ia lambat, tapi mengakui itu akan membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Agar tidak membuat sahabatnya itu semakin naik pitam, ia menjelaskan pada Kyuubi bahwa kepala cabang disana sudah berhasil menemukan solusi untuk mereka dan sedang dalam proses penyelesaian.

Meski begitu ia sangat sadar kesalahan ini datang dari dirinya sendiri, jujur ia akui bahwa sebenarnya ia sedikit lebih tidak berguna semenjak beban _peran rumah tangga_ miliknya kini harus ia pikul sendiri. Ia tertekan. Ia harus menjadi ibu dan ayah sekaligus bagi kedua anaknya. _Heh_ , dan tidak perlu psikolog hebat untuk melihat kegagalan usahanya.

Putrinya dewasa lebih cepat dari yang ia kira, dan putra kesayangannya kini malah tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang lebih keras dan tidak bisa ia mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang sekali kau bisa kembali, Kyu."

Kalimat itu meluncur tulus dari bibir sang CEO. Manik biru _teary_ itu menerawang jauh ke depan, tersesat diantara reklame-reklame yang membuat wajah keduanya warna warni diterpa lampu-lampu slogan.

Kyuubi hanya mendesah. "Yeah, aku pun lega."

"Kalau kau tidak mengirimiku _email_ lebih dulu, aku mungkin sudah memporak-porandakan tempat itu."

Ada semburat merah muda di wajah pria berambut marun. Ini yang membuatnya terkesima pada Naruto. Ia hanya memberinya pesan sederhana untuk tidak mencarinya dulu dan dia percaya begitu saja. Sangat yakin kalau dirinya bisa selamat masuk ke lubang neraka dan kembali dalam keadaan utuh sementara orang-orang lain disekitarnya sibuk meneriaki dan menghadang keputusan yang ia buat. Sangat takut dan kalang kabut melihat orang penting super berharga seperti dirinya harus menempatkan diri di tempat berbahaya seperti sarang Akatsuki.

Naruto mempercayainya. Ia melihat Kyuubi sebagaimana Kyuubi ingin dilihat. Bukan sebagai putra tunggal pewaris tahta satu-satunya dari seorang laki-laki tua kaya raya yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan mati. Tidak juga sebagai orang besar yang punya pengaruh luas dan dikejar jutaan orang.

Naruto melihatnya sebagai seorang manusia, seorang individu dengan sifatnya sendiri dan bukan berdasarkan warisan apa yang ia pikul. Ia memandangnya sebagai Kyuubi yang keras kepala dan punya banyak akal. Yang ambisius tapi tidak ceroboh. Seorang sahabat yang ingin ia bagi kebahagiaan yang sama dan penderitaan yang serupa.

Kyuubi Kurama terpesona oleh Uzumaki Naruto karena dari seluruh hal di dunia yang telah ia miliki nyaris tanpa terkecuali. Kasih sayang dan kepercayaan tulus dari Naruto adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa Kyuubi beli dengan uangnya. Naruto bahkan memberikannya secara gratis dan itu sudah cukup membuat Kyuubi merasa sesak oleh kebahagiaan konyol tiap saat.

"Kau selalu naif." Dengus Kyuubi, ikut memandang keriuhan di hadapan mereka.

.

[AKS]

.

Audi R8 Coupe berderum lembut sebelum mesin _super car_ itu berubah menjadi sehening garasi yang dimasukinya, hanya menyisakan desisan logam panas yang mendingin ketika sang pengemudi menutup pintu. Uchiha Sasuke tidak membiarkan dirinya berlama-lama di ruang bawah tanah. Ia hanya menyapu sekilas ruang kosong yang masih bisa dijejali dua atau tiga bus beroda dua tersebut sebelum ia mengajak ransel hitamnya naik ke lantai pertama.

Deburan oksigen segar dari pohon pinus yang bercampur kelembapan dari danau di sisi barat rumahnya segera membuat suasana hatinya sedikit lebih baik. Ia mencintai rumah ini, lebih dari rumah manapun yang pernah ia beli seumur hidupnya.

Bangunan yang terpencil di atas perbukitan rendah tersebut sangatlah tenang, hanya dibekali suara desiran daun dan sesekali suara burung, katak dan ikan-ikan kecil yang melompat di dalam danau sebagai pemanis alunan musik merdu yang selalu terputar di seluruh ruangan bangunan berlantai dua itu. Dua orang pengurus rumah adalah satu-satunya suara manusia yang Sasuke ijinkan sebagai selingan tiap ia berkunjung ke tempat ini. Tapi mereka pun sudah ia pinta pulang sebelum ia sampai disini. Membuatnya bisa menikmati ketenangan seutuhnya di tempat itu.

Ia ingin sendiri.

Perlu, untuk sendiri.

Kekacauan yang terjadi setelah ia bertindak bodoh di penginapan kemarin membuat ia tidak bisa berhenti merutuki dirinya. Ia menyesal tidak bisa menahan diri. Padahal itu bukan kali pertama ia menginap ke luar kota atau keluar negeri bersama Naruto. Tapi bisa-bisanya ia kehilangan kendali.

Dan Boruto.

Ah! Anak itu. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun ia berusaha memahami isi kepala dan cara pikir bocah itu sebagai bagian dari rencananya jika suatu hari akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Tapi mengapa ia bisa seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba berubah sikap? Apa ia sudah tau? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Dengan otot yang memelas untuk direbahkan, Sasuke melemparkan ransel beratnya ke atas ranjang besar di ruang tidur. Ia perlu istirahat, tidur di pagi hari bukan kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan, tapi setelah semalaman berkendara dari Tokyo ke pedalaman membuatnya mau tak mau harus memenjamkan diri.

Seluruh ruangan ditutupi tirai seputih gading. Seluruh perabotan bewarna susu. Ranjang besar di tengah ruangan yang membelakangi teras depan pun didominasi warna yang sama. Ia lebih suka jika semuanya punya warna yang senada. Karena ia tidak perlu susah-susah untuk memilih interior baru setiap tahun. Cukup seperti ini. Bersih dan menenangkan.

Sang Uchiha baru selesai menanggalkan kemejanya dan berjalan menuju jendela sebelah utara di mana terasnya berada ketika sebuah _Aston Marton Vanquish_ perak masuk ke dalam pekarangannya.

.

"Naruto?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku lebih dulu? Apa ada masalah?" Ceceran pertanyaan meluncur tidak seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Ia jelas terkejut. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi sosok Naruto di rumah pribadinya saat tidak ada manusia lain dalam radius sepuluh kilometer bukanlah sebuah pertanda yang bagus jika ia masih ingin menjaga hubungan baik dengan si pirang dan putra sulungnya. Ia pun sedang sangat lelah, membuat ia semakin khawatir apa otaknya masih bisa diajak berpikir lurus atau tidak.

"Boruto mengacau lagi. Boleh aku masuk?"

Nyaris seperti serudukan, sosok pirang yang hari ini beraroma jeruk itu mendorong dirinya masuk. Ia dan Shikamaru pernah beberapa kali datang kesini, membuat ia cukup hapal dimana ia akan duduk.

"Ada apa?"

"Semalam Kakashi dan Iruka mengundang kami makan malam, dan kau tidak akan percaya Boruto bilang apa!"

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak terlihat akan ikut duduk, ia hanya berdiri di sana menunggu jawaban. Dengan kaos putih tipisnya yang dipadu _blue jeans_ gelap, menciptakan siluet pria tinggi yang tidak santai.

Naruto terang-terangan meringis, ia suka melihat Sasuke dalam balutan kasual, meski ia buru-buru menepis pikiran bodoh itu dari benaknya karena merasa tidak tepat, apalagi yang akan dikatakannya sebentar lagi sudah cukup membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman sebagai seorang pria, "Dia bilang kau _gay_."

Suara itu meluncur cepat seperti sebuah kalimat yang sangat ingin ia lenyapkan seketika.

Sasuke menghela, "Lalu?" ujarnya nyaris tak berminat. Ia sudah tau ini akan terjadi, dan otot wajahnya sedang tidak responsif untuk diajak terkejut.

"La...Lalu ia berteriak dan memaki, sangat yakin bahwa kau seperti itu."

"Hn, lalu?"

"Y-Ya...i-itu saja, sih." Si pirang sontak mengkerutkan dahi, "responmu kenapa hanya begitu?!"

Kaki jenjang Sasuke melangkah medekat dalam irama yang sangat lambat. Ia nampak lelah, tapi ekspresinya jelas sangat serius, "Apa kau membenci _gay_ , Naruto?" tanyanya ketika ia hanya berjarak satu meter dari sofa panjang super lembut yang diduduki tamunya, cukup untuk membuat si pirang bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

Ada keraguan sebelum sosok pirang itu menjawab. Terlihat sedang berpikir dan sedang gelisah di saat yang bersamaan. Ia bahkan sempat berbasa-basi dengan menanggalkan jaket kulit yang ia kenakan dari luar lalu melipatnya rapi di sisi tubuhnya sekedar untuk mengundur waktu dari pertanyaan itu.

"Aku rasa tidak, maksudku, baru-baru ini aku tau kalau Kakashi dan Iruka ternyata...yah, itu, urm... _gay_. Dan aku menyadari bahwa itu tidak seburuk yang selama ini aku pikirkan. Mereka menemukan belahan jiwanya dan hanya kebetulan saja belahan jiwanya itu ternyata bergender sama. Itu bukan salah mereka. Tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Lalu kau?"

"Huh? Jelas tidak, aku bukan _gay!_ Aku sudah punya dua anak, Sas. Pertanyaanmu konyol."

"Dan aku masih resmi sebagai suami Sakura juga ayah kandung Sarada. Apa yang membuat Boruto sangat yakin bahwa aku _gay_?"

Naruto sejenak memandang dalam pada dua buah retina sehitam batu pualam dari pria menjulang di hadapannya. Jelas pertanyaan itu punya makna lain. Bukan jawaban ' _Makanya 'kan? Boruto bodoh sekali berpikir kau gay padahal kau punya Sakura dan Sarada_ ' yang diinginkan pria di hadapannya ini. Tapi sesuatu yang lain. Bukan, bukan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin Naruto melihat sesuatu yang lain disana.

"Sas...," suara Naruto segera terdengar nyaris tidak percaya, "yang dikatakan Boruto...b-benar?"

Satu lagi langkah besar diambil oleh Sasuke hingga ia kini berada persis di hadapan sang Uzumaki, "Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Naruto merinding hingga ke selangkangan. Murni oleh kombinasi tekanan suara dan sorot tajam si Uchiha yang nampak teramat serius dengan ucapannya.

"A-Aku...aku bukan _gay_." Meski gugup, Naruto masih sangat yakin akan jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah." Sasuke perlahan merundukkan diri, berlutut di hadapan Naruto, membiarkan kedua pasang mata mereka saling memandang sejajar tanpa penghalang, dikuncinya sepasang biru langit itu dalam dekapan kelam malam sang _onyx_. Lalu dengan satu gerakan perlahan, telapak tangan Uchiha itu menyisir sisi paha luar Naruto sembari ia berbisik langsung ke dalam nafas sang Uzumaki, "Apa kau tau istilah biseksual?"

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

akhirnya update! Rasanya lama sekali padahal kayaknya tidak sampai sebulan..eh iya ga sih? Haha.

Silahkan mengomentari chapter ini, terutama jika ada typo kurang ajuar yang nyelip dari jemari author.

Bye sampai chap depan!


	7. Chapter 6 : True Colour part 2

**Sebenarnya ini satu chapter dengan chap sebelumnya, hanya saja AKS lupa menambahkannya dan langsung main publish begitu saja. Sorry ^^'**

..

"Apa kau tau istilah biseksual?"

"T-Tentu, tentu saja aku tau."

Tapi apakah dirinya seperti _itu_?

"K-Kau terlalu dekat, Sasuke. I-Ini sedikit... _err_ aneh. Menyingkir sedikit..."

Buru-buru Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya yang mendingin untuk ia tempelkan ke wajahnya yang tengah berpaling. Terlalu sungkan untuk mendorong wajah Sasuke sendiri menjauh. Entah karena takut itu tidak sopan atau ia terlalu khawatir akan merasakan tekstur bulu mata, hidung mancung dan bibir pria itu sekaligus di telapak tangannya. Mati-matian ia berusaha mengabaikan bahwa sedetik yang lalu paha sampingnya baru saja disapu oleh tangan maskulin milik sahabatnya sendiri. Seorang laki-laki yang selama hampir tiga puluh tahun ia mengenalnya belum pernah bertingkah se- _melenceng_ hari ini.

Ia sadar ia tidak peka, bahkan kedua pria yang membesarkannya saja ternyata selama ini _gay_ tanpa ia ketahui sama sekali sampai salah satu diantara mereka memberitahunya.

Oh _fuck_. Apakah itu artinya Sasuke juga korban ketidaksensitifannya? Mereka bahkan pernah satu futon, satu _bathtub,_ satu kamar mandi. Ya ampun, mereka sudah telanjang bersama berkali-kali dari masih bocah! Seharusnya ia tau! _Bodoh sekali!_

"Aku percaya kau bukan _gay_ ," Sasuke masih berada dalam ritme suara _dalam_ dan intimidatif khasnya. Membuat tiap rambut halus di dalam rongga telinga Naruto meremang cemas. Sahabatnya itu menyipitkan mata perlahan, berusaha menilik tiap mikro ekspresi yang mati-matian disembunyikan Naruto, "tapi untuk biseksual, aku ragu."

Si pirang sangat beruntung ia tengah menutupi wajahnya, jadi Sasuke tidak perlu melihat wajah dungu miliknya yang tiba-tiba mengkerut lalu membelalak horor kemudian mengekerut lagi berulang-ulang. Tidak yakin dengan jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya, ia membalas dengan suara yang bergetar. "A-Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Kali ini ia menurunkan telapak tangan, memilih untuk merapatkan punggung ke sofa sebagai alternatif lain untuk menjauh dari wajah tampan mengintimidasi di hadapannya. Ia masih sangat gugup, jadi jangan salahkan jika ia tidak bisa menatap dua buah pualam itu sama sekali ketika berbicara. Pikirannya kacau balau. Situasinya tidak seharusnya berakhir begini. Ia datang kesini untuk membuktikan Boruto salah! Bukan malah dibuat 'memanas'!

 _Eh, huh?_

"Aku cukup observatif, Naruto, kau tau itu." Tutur Sasuke, kelelahan di wajahnya perlahan surut, berganti menjadi rasa _haus_ akan tanggapan Naruto pada kalimat-kalimatnya, "Apa kau berpikir aku tidak pernah memperhatikan bagaimana caramu memandangku? Terutama diluar kantor? Cara kau menatapku, dengan ekspresimu yang tidak pernah bisa berbohong, dan gelagatmu yang kacau."

Naruto terkesiap. Ia tidak pernah menyadari itu sama sekali. Apa sejelas itu keanehannya? Ia memang beberapa kali mengagumi wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis milik sahabatnya itu, sesekali berharap bisa merasakan otot-otot padat itu diantara jemarinya, sesekali! Hanya sesekali! Itu 'kan norm一

"Itu tidak normal, Naruto."

"Eh, huh?"

"Pria normal tidak mengagumi pria lain dengan cara yang sama seperti yang matamu lakukan padaku."

"A-Aku tidak...memangnya mataku seperti APA?"

"Kau ingin aku menghadapkan cermin tiap kali kau memberiku tatapan _itu_?"

Pria raven di hadapan Naruto Uzumaki bangkit. Dalam keteraturan yang penuh percaya diri perlahan ia melepaskan kaos putih tipis yang ia kenakan, menggelliat seindah gerakan singa yang tengah mengibaskan tetesan air dari surainya, ia lalu berdiri mantap di sana bagaikan tengah menantang kemuliaan orientasi Naruto yang selama ini suci nan lurus.

Sepasang _saphhire_ terkunci kaku seketika. Tersedot ke dalam pemandangan menyilaukan yang disodorkan padanya.

Tubuh dihadapannya bersinar, benar-benar bersinar. Indah dengan gelombang otot-otot padat yang menggiurkan. Posturnya benar-benar luar biasa. Delapan buah jendela raksasa di ruang tamu sangat membantu pameran maha karya itu dengan sumbangan cahaya mentarinya yang megah. Membuat wajah Naruto semakin memanas dan memanas. Dan ketika ia menubruk sepasang mata legam yang tersenyum puas mendapatinya hanyut ia buru-buru memalingkan wajah.

Ini gila! Mengapa ia bertingkah seperti anak remaja SMA yang tersipu-sipu bodoh melihat adegan _topless_ pria dewasa?! _For God sake_ dia tiga puluh tujuh tahun! TIGA TUJUH! Bukan anak umur delapan belas yang harus meringkuk tersudut di sofa cuman oleh satu adegan eksotis dari seorang pria! Seorang PRIA! P-R-I-A! Astaga, Naruto sadarlah!

"Aku tidak一,"

Sasuke merunduk kembali, merebahkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin pada penonton tunggalnya, kali ini bukan paha yang ia elus perlahan, melainkan gundukan diantara selangkangan Naruto yang _terbangun_ dari tidur manisnya, "Kalau begitu jelaskan ini padaku."

.

.

"Aku butuh lebih banyak waktu."

"Apa kau tau apa yang telah kubayar akibat kecerobohanmu? Memastikan kau hidup setelah keluar dari _resort_ itu. Selusin pengawal terbaikku kehilangan nyawa untuk itu." Parau adalah satu-satunya ciri khas dari tenggorokan tuanya. Yang semakin terdengar buruk oleh amarah dan usia.

Kyuubi memicing, ia tidak buta dan tidak ingin berpura-pura bodoh. Itachi sudah memberitahunya bahwa gerombolan orang-orang ayahnya berhasil menyusul ke Transylvania dan membuat kekacauan di bandara setelah acara selesai. Ia sangat beruntung tidak ada bukti bahwa ia benar-benar ada di negara itu, terimakasih pada si sulung Uchiha yang sangat jeli itu. Ia berhasil menyusup dan pergi tak berjejak. Tapi bayarannya memang cukup mahal. Kyuubi melihatnya sendiri, belasan nyawa anak buah ayahnya dibantai oleh Akatsuki seperti wabah tanpa ia sanggup untuk berbuat apapun. Ada satu anggota Akatsuki mengerikan dengan pedang setinggi pria dewasa yang memimpin pembantaian itu. Ia Kisame Hoshigaki, jika Kyuubi tidak salah lihat, pria bermata hitam kecil berkulit kebiruan persis hiu. Ia beberapa kali mendapatinya di sekitar Itachi di pelelangan, tapi tidak sekali pun Kyuubi berani untuk mendekatinya.

"Ini bukan kecerobohan. Aku masuk ke dalam sana bukan tanpa rencana." Sepatu kilap marun mendencit dalam aula. Rambut merahnya berayun ketika ia mencondongkan diri tidak terima.

"Dan apa yang kau dapatkan, Tuan Muda?" Suara tua itu meremeh. Retoris namun seolah menuntut jawaban.

Belum sempat si pemuda marun menjawab, satu suara lain melengking memotong, "Menawarkan diri pada Pain adalah tindakan ceroboh!" teriak suara itu. Sejak tadi Kyuubi berusaha tidak mempedulikan keberadaanya, tapi sepertinya selama ia masih menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kurama hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa terjadi. Dengan ogah iris rubi menatap seorang wanita tidak begitu tinggi yang berdiri di sisi si tua. Kyuubi mendengus, jika saja tidak ada protokol bahwa wanita itu tidak boleh meninggalkan posisi berdirinya disamping Sang Ketua dalam kondisi apapun, ia mungkin sudah menerjang ke depan. Mencakar wajah Kyuubi seperti seekor berang-berang.

"Kau punya ratusan perusahaan, memberikannya beberapa dengan aku sebagai pengeksekusi di bawah perintah mereka bukan sesuatu yang mahal."

"ANAK BODOH!" wanita itu naik pitam. "Kau benar-benart tidak paham situasinya! Mereka tidak peduli berapa banyak yang kami berikan kepada mereka! **KAU** adalah apa yang mereka inginkan!" geramnya, seolah mewakili apa yang ingin dikatakan pria lanjut usia disisinya.

"Diam, _babi_."

Suara tercekat wanita itu terdengar seperti sebuah peluru baru saja menembus trakeanya. Kedua kelopak matanya melebar tak percaya. "KURAMA!"

"Kau boleh menjadikanku buronan seluruh pesaingmu dengan deklarasi bodohmu akan statusku sebagai pewaris tunggal. Tapi aku berhak menentukan apa yang mau kuhabiskan dari harta yang kau berikan padaku sebelum kau menuntutku untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan duduk di sana." Kyuubi tau si wanita itu masih ingin mencercah tindakannya tapi ayahnya 一Sang Ketua itu sendiri telah lebih dulu mengangkat tangan ke udara untuk mencegah.

Kyuubi segera melenggang pergi. Menyisakan decitan-decitan tajam pada setiap langkahnya ketika ia meninggalkan aula. Samar ia melirik sebentar sebelum melintasi pintu, ke arah sosok tua berambut penuh uban yang tidak bergeming di kursi besarnya. Kursi kuno dengan punggung tinggi khas sang raja yang mungkin...mungkin benar-benar akan menjadi takdir yang tidak akan bisa ia hindari.

Seluruh pengawal berjas Tuan Kurama Besar sama tak berekspresinya dengan sang Ketua, berbaris rapi dikedua sisi mengapit dalam diam. Aula ini terlalu besar untuk diisi oleh lusinan orang tanpa suara dan satu ekor babi berisik. Suasana yang tidak pernah bisa membuat Kyuubi betah kembali. Wanita itu hanya beda delapan belas tahun dari Kyuubi. Ia asisten ayahnya, pembantunya, istrinya, pelacurnya, apapun gelarnya ia tidak peduli. Lebih banyak mengambil suara ketika Kyuubi menghadap dan lebih banyak diam ketika ayahnya menemui tamu besar yang lain. Bukan, dia bukan ibu kandungnya. Ibunya lebih terhormat dari itu. Tidak hanya akan berdiri sepanjang hari seperti budak disana. Menebar senyum, melempar kesinisan dan mengingatkan ayahnya untuk meminum pil Nitroglycerin setiap rapat selesai.

"Apa yang membuat ia begitu keras kepala menolong Uzumaki Naruto?"

Lusinan pengawal tengah bubar ketika si asisten wanita membantu pria tua di atas singgasananya itu untuk berdiri. Nampak tangan dan tulang-tulangnya begitu ringkih ketika ia menggenggam. Tapi sang asisten tidak pernah berani menunjukkan rasa kasihan di wajahnya sama sekali. Ia tau jiwa di hadapannya ini sangat kuat, sekuat fisiknya sepuluh tahun lalu. Jika tidak ia pasti sudah berupa pupuk kandang sekarang, ditabur di halaman besar di dalam kediamannya, memberikan nutrisi-nutrisi tak seberapa pada tanaman raflesianya yang berbau busuk.

Anko 一wanita itu, sekilas menangkap sirat sendu di balik kelopak mata sang ketua. "Tuan," tegurnya lirih.

"Mungkin ia tau sesuatu." suara serak itu merembes dari bibirnya yang keriput. "Ia cerdas. Selalu seperti itu, sejak kecil...Meski sekalipun aku sendiri yang menyembunyikan rahasia...ia, selalu bisa menciumnya."

.

.

Naruto ingin sekali meng- _googling_ apakah buliran keringat sebesar jagung akan menimbulkan suara jika tergelincir dari dahi ke atas permukaan bantal?

Jika iya, maka usahanya untuk tidak bergerak dari posisinya yang meringkuk ke samping selama 45 menit _straight_ akan sia-sia.

Ia tengah bergelung di atas kasur dengan postur tubuh rileks yang dipaksakan. Membelakangi sebuah sosok yang sepertinya tidak akan beranjak dari kursi dibelakangan sana dan berniat untuk menatap punggungnya selama-lamanya.

Ia tidak berani bergerak!

Tidak dengan kehadiran Sasuke di kamar itu.

Ia tau kamar itu adalah milik Sasuke. Ia berbaring di kasur besarnya yang berwarna putih, ia sangat mengenali jendela-jendela besar seukuran badan badak yang terjejer rapih dalam rangkaian dua pasang-dua pasang di tiap sisi dinding ruangan itu. Mengapit dengan sumbangan cahaya mentari pagi yang luar biasa kuning hingga mengubah seluruh ruangan bewarna lemon. Membuatnya sadar ia telah 24 jam berada di rumah itu.

 _Sampai kapan ia akan duduk disana?!_ Naruto histeris.

Terdengar suara kursi berdencit. Sasuke bangkit. Suara nampan yang digeser diatas meja sisi ranjang terdengar beberapa kali. Naruto ingat ada aroma mentega dan _bacon_ ketika Sasuke pertama kali memasuki ruangan ini setelah...

setelah...

...setelah kemarin pagi mereka... _AGH! KELUARLAH CEPAT BRENGSEK!_

.

.

 _"Sas," ia masih ingat betul bagaimana beratnya suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya di momen itu._

 _"Aku tidak akan berhenti, Naruto." dan rasanya ia pun tidak akan bisa lupa bagaimana suara Sasuke terdengar begitu amat intimidatif_ 一 _kalau kata 'menggairahkan' terlalu berlebihan_ 一 _ketika ia meresponnya._

 _Naruto tidak yakin kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa berakhir seperti itu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu nyaris setengah hari di ruang tamu. Dengan cahaya mentari pagi yang tanpa sadar segera berubah menjadi terikan matahari siang yang menyilaukan menembus tirai-tirai transparan... Angin sepoi-sepoi yang meremangkan bulu kuduk... Cicitan burung kecil yang sesekali tersesat masuk ke atas ubin...dan, bibir hangat Sasuke yang mengelilingi penisnya._

 _"Unngh..haa, ah_ 一 _"_

 _Lapisan terluar bibir sang Uchiha melesak maju hingga menubruk permukaan perut keram Naruto, menenggelamkan kejantanan si pirang hingga pemiliknya melonglong. Batin Uzumaki Naruto teraduk-aduk. Sahabatnya tengah mengorali dirinya dan ia merasa bersalah. Bersalah tapi juga frustasi. Tubuhnya seolah baru saja direndam air embun yang sangat melegahkan setelah sekian lama berjalan di atas gurun. Menemukan oase yang ia cari-cari. Kenikmatan yang ia hasrati setelah sekian lama kini tengah menjalari tiap-tiap lekukan otot tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sementara logikanya justru meronta-ronta ingin berhenti dengan membanjiri benak Naruto akan kilasan-kilasan wajah putra-putrinya_ 一 _Boruto, Himawari, dan wajah Sakura juga Sarada yang berkelebat sedemikian rupa bak tamparan-tamparan pedas. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya bukannya teriakan amarah atau bentakan untuk menyudahi apa yang sedang sahabatnya lakukan. Malah justru desahan panas yang tidak pernah Naruto tau bisa ia keluarkan._

 _Sasuke menarik wajah, mengelap sudut bibirnya sejenak dengan ibu jari lalu berdiri di di sana. Kedua mata itu sudah terkunci rapat pada tubuh di hadapannya. Ia menarik kedua kaki Naruto. Melepaskan jeans dari tungkai itu dan mulai mengarahkan selangkangan si pirang kembali sekali lagi ke depan wajahnya._

 _Naruto nyaris saja berhasil menahan mulut 'lapar' yang sudah membuka lebar itu untuk melahap dirinya lagi kalau saja Sasuke tidak begitu cepat menyesap bagian kepala penisnya dan menyeruputnya semudah menyedot lembaran ramen hingga seluruh batang tegangnya kembali berada di dalam mulut hangat nan basah itu._

 _Membiarkan leguhan gila Naruto tertahan setengah mati di kerongkongan._

 _._

Naruto seketika bangkit. Ia menerjang hendak turun dari ranjang hanya untuk mendapati pria yang dihindarinya dari satu jam yang lalu tengah berdiri di sisi pintu, memegangi ganggang dengan wajah yang sama horornya.

"A-Aku pikir kau sudah...diluar."

"K-Kupikir kau belum...bangun." Mengejutkan bagaimana suara yang seumur hidup Naruto selalu ia dengar tenang dan dingin itu tiba-tiba menjadi gagap.

Sasuke menunduk. Bukan karena gugup. Kerutan di wajahnya justru menunjukkan rasa sesal. Ia kembali menatap Naruto. Mendapati si pirang terkesiap dan kikuk sendiri. Apa yang ia lakukan kemarin benar-benar di luar rencananya. Ia tidak bermaksud 'menggoda' si pirang sampai sejauh itu.

Sekarang ia bahkan sampai bingung harus berkata apa. Sepanjang pagi ia menunggu sahabatnya itu terbangun. Mewanti-wanti apakah si pirang baik hati itu akan membencinya setengah mati. Ia ingin meminta maaf, tapi bimbang. Apakah meminta maaf adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan? Setelah semua _itu_?

Ia sudah terang-terangan menunjukkan jati dirinya. Warna sesungguhnya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia telah... _menyerang_ si pirang. Dan itu buruk sekali.

Memangnya kalimat "Maaf" akan memperbaiki semuanya?

Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyingkirkan kilasan adegan-adegan yang ia lakukan kemarin. Bagaimana ia menyentuh tubuh _tan_ berkeringat itu, dada yang naik turun dengan cepat tanpa henti sepanjang ia menggerayangi selangkangan si pirang dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Ekspresi wajah Naruto yang memelas tiap kali ia mulai menyerangnya lagi dan lagi. Suara-suara desahan panas si Uzumaki yang semakin matahari tergelincir semakin membinal. Semuanya...Semuanya benar-benar persis seperti yang selalu ia imajinasikan. Hingga di titik dimana ia sangat yakin itu semua memang hanyalah mimpi.

Sampai akhirnya ia terbangun dan mendapati fisik nyata Uzumaki Naruto tergeletak tanpa busana di atas sofa ruang tamunya.

Bagaimana caranya ia akan meminta maaf jika dalam lubuk hatinya ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan?

 _Agh! Bangsat!_

Hening.

Kedua pria berkepala tiga di ruangan itu kini sama-sama tertunduk malu setengah mati. Berkutat pada pikirannya masing-masing.

Sasuke sungguh-sungguh ingin minta maaf, tapi ia sadar ia tidak punya alibi apapun lagi untuk mengelak akan perasaannya pada Naruto, ia tidak ingin mundur apalagi kejadiannya sudah sejauh ini. Jika saja kemarin itu cuman sekedar ciuman, mungkin ia bisa mengelak kalau itu hanya lelucon. Masalahnya sperma Uzumaki Naruto-nya yang tercinta ini sudah tumpah di dalam mulutnya sendiri berkali-kali. Dan itu tidak akan pernah menjadi lelucon yang lucu jika sampai ia berkilah bahwa semua itu hanya sekedar candaan belaka.

Sasuke meraung.

Di sisi lain Naruto sendiri sudah selayaknya kepiting rebus yang dicelupkan ke dalam satu ember perasan _pomegranate_. Ia tertunduk memandang gundukan selimut putih di pangkuannya dengan perasaan super kacau, menyadari ia tengah mengenakan kemeja tidur Sasuke yang kebesaran, ia nyaris sesak nafas saat kilasan-kilasan kejadian kemarin kembali berseliweran di kepalanya.

Ia akhirnya benar-benar menyentuh otot-otot itu. Berlapis keringat bonus deru nafas si pemilik.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya hingga pening, mengusir bisikan-bisikan sialan yang mulai merayapi gendang telinganya seperti nyamuk musim panas.

"Pakaianmu sudah cukup kering, kau bisa memakainya kalau kau mau." tutur Sasuke, menunjuk setelan baju Naruto yang telah dilipat rapi di atas kursi di ujung ranjang. Dompet, jam tangan serta _handphone-_ nya pun nampak diletakkan dengan sangat _neat_ di atas tumpukan wangi itu.

Ponsel Naruto tiba-tiba berdering sesaat Naruto baru saja selesai berterima kasih. Ia sejenak bingung ketika mendapati jarum jam dinding di atas pintu ternyata masih belum bergeser dari pukul enam pagi. Siapa?

"Kau mau aku mengangkatnya?"

"Erm, ya. Tidak masalah," mungkin hanya Himawari.

"Halo."

"Naruto- _san, Selamat P_ 一" itu Sai dan Sasuke tau suara itu sontak tercekat seketika, ia pasti menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mendengar suara yang tidak diharapkannya, "Sasuke- _san,_ boleh aku tau dimana Naruto- _san_ berada? Dan apa yang Anda lakukan dengan ponsel miliknya dipagi buta begini?" Nada itu tidak sinis. Tapi Sasuke bisa membayangkan lengkungan mata senyum palsunya pasti tidak sedang terpatri di wajah pria itu ketika ia bertanya.

"Dia bersamaku."

"Dan itu dimana?"

"Naruto baru akan ke kantor jam 12 siang." Sasuke memberi jeda, "kau mau apa menelponnya di _pagi buta begini_?" Ia berkata dengan sedikit usaha agar kalimat terakhir itu bernada persis dengan cara Sai berbicara.

"Aku perlu memberitahukan jadwalnya."

" _E-mail_. Kau tidak perlu menelpon."

"Saya asistennya, Sasuke- _san_ mungkin Anda lupa. Saya berhak menghubunginya melalui via apapun yang menurut saya paling efisien."

"Dan aku _adalah_ 一" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tercekat, ia bertukar pandang dengan Naruto tapi itu justru membuat ia semakin bingung harus menjawab apa. Bolehkah ia mengklaimnya sekarang? Apa tidak akan kacau? "Aku punya hak yang lebih besar darimu akan Naruto di luar jam kantor. Berikan ia sedikit ruang privasi." Sembur Sasuke. Lebih ketus dari yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Ia bisa merasakan Sai tengah mencium kelemahan posisinya ketika ia tidak mampu menemukan respon yang tepat, membuat Sasuke bergeming sesaat, "Sebagai sahabat seharusnya Anda mendukung perkerjaan sahabat Anda. Bukannya malah..." Sai berhenti sejenak, "...mengganggu seperti ini. Boleh saya tau dimana Naruto- _san_ berada sekarang?"

Naruto buru-buru meringsut panik ke ujung terjauh ranjang raksasa yang didudukinya ketika melihat Sasuke mematikan sambungan telepon dengan wajah sangat kesal lalu mendadak berjalan cepat kearahnya.

Ia tidak sempat bertanya ada apa ketika pria itu menangkap satu lengannya dan menariknya hingga langsung berdiri diatas ranjang, benar-benar berdiri hingga wajah Sasuke yang mendongkak dengan sorot sangat serius sejajar dengan perutnya.

"Boleh aku memilikimu?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7 : What Made Us Today

Dering khas telepon kabel klasik sekali lagi bergerilya melewati lubang-lubang _loudspeaker_ ponsel Naruto. Curiga jika Sai masih berusaha merusak waktu mereka, Sasuke buru-buru mengangkatnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hallo."

"Dimana _jiji_?"

 _Oh shit. Boruto?_

Belum sempat Sasuke memilih elakan yang normal, putra sulung Naruto itu segera memotongnya tajam.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan _Ayahku,_ Uchiha _."_ katanya. _"_ Sekarang."

Naruto segera menangkap ekspresi yang tidak beres pada wajah Uchiha Sasuke dan langsung merebut ponselnya ketika pria itu mengeja nama Boruto tanpa suara.

"Kenapa kau tidak lihat namanya dulu, sih?!" Bisik Naruto dalam bentuk pekikan tertahan sebelum buru-buru menjawab, "Boruto? Ada apa?"

"Kalian berbisik dulu ya disitu?"

"Huh? Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak dengar ada yang bilang kalau _aku_ yang menelpon, kenapa kau tau kalau _aku_ yang menelpon?"

"Jangan konyol, Boruto. Aku melihat namamu di layar." Jawabnya, jujur. _Yang ngajar anak ini jadi sangat skeptis siapa sih?_ Pikir Naruto frustasi, lalu segera melotot penuh tuduhan pada pria di depannya.

"Kau dimana, _jiji_?" Tanya Boruto sinis. "Kau ternyata tidak ada di rumah sejak kemarin. Himawari mencarimu. Dia khawatir."

Naruto selalu tau kalau Boruto tidak akan pernah mengatasnamakan dirinya sendiri untuk menyampaikan rasa khawatirnya dan selalu akan menyeret nama adiknya sebagai pengganti. "Maafkan aku."

"Lalu kau dimana?"

"Di luar kota." Naruto merespon cepat. Rumah ini berjarak 500 km dari Tokyo dan harus melewati beberapa perfektur besar untuk sampai. Jadi secara teknis ia tidak sedang berbohong.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Urm, Sasuke." Diliriknya pria tinggi di kamar itu sembari meringis awas. Kali ini ia meragu apa itu jawaban yang tepat untuk ungkapkan. Mengingat mereka masih belum tuntas meredakan _mood_ buruk yang tercipta semenjak insiden di penginapan. Tapi pikirannya sudah cukup tidak jernih setelah kejadian itu. Ditambah apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Dan?" suara diseberang sambungan menggantung, menginginkan ada nama lain yang disebut Naruto dalam acara 'luar kota'-nya.

Naruto tidak mungkin menyebut nama Shikamaru, Boruto akan segera tau ia berbohong. Ia telah mengajarkan putra sulung dan putri bungsu cantiknya untuk tidak pernah berbohong dalam kondisi apapun. Berbohong adalah tindakan kriminal level hina yang tidak dapat ditoleransi dan Naruto tidak ingin merusak peraturan itu sekarang, tidak ketika situasi keluarganya sedang dalam krisis kepercayaan satu sama lain seperti ini.

"...hanya, _urm_ Sasuke."

"Hanya berdua." Suara Boruto penuh tekanan. Ini tidak bagus, batin Naruto. Apa seharusnya ia bohong saja?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan _berdua_ di luar kota?"

" _Meeting_. Hanya masalah pekerjaan, Boruto. Maaf tidak memberitahumu dan Hima lebih dulu." Naruto memutar otak bagaimana caranya ia akan menjelaskan itu nanti. "Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan pulang ke rumah malam ini setelah urusan di kantor selesai." dengan susah payah ia menyeret semua kewibawaan seorang kepala rumah tangga yang ia punya untuk mengucapkan semua kalimat itu dengan nada setenang mungkin. Meski rasanya begitu salah ketika ia mengatakannya justru sembari duduk di atas ranjang mengenakan kemeja seorang pria yang baru saja melakukan hal-hal 'mesum' dengannya. Apa ini termasuk selingkuh? Rasanya lebih seperti 'bekhianat' pada putranya dibanding selingkuh dari Hinata -mendiang istrinya.

Tapi tunggu dulu...

Kalau pun disebut selingkuh, bukankah justu Sasuke yang lebih cocok dikatakan seligkuh?

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu _jiji_ kalau kau berbohong soal ini."

"Aku jujur, Boruto," Kali ini Naruto menjawab secepat jentikan jari, berharap itu membuktikan kejujurannya dan bukannya kepanikannya, "Percayalah."

Ada jeda lama setelahnya, cukup lama untuk Sasuke melihat bahwa air muka Naruto berubah dari khawatir menjadi merasa bersalah, ia ikut gelisah menunggu.

Ia ingin mendekat, tapi Boruto nampaknya sudah kembali menyahut ke dalam telinga ayahnya.

"Sai bilang kau tidak ada _meeting_ apapun dalam 24 jam terakhir ini."

Ketika mengatakan itu Naruto mampu mendengar suara gemeretak gigi-gigi geraham putranya dari saluran. Ia seketika gelagapan.

"Ha? Tu-Tunggu, Boruto! Aku bisa jelaska-,"

"Kau benar-benar ayah yang keterlaluan."

Dan panggilan itu pun selesai.

Naruto sontak melompat dari ranjang. Menyambar seluruh pakaiannya dan nyaris terjengkang ketika menerjang pintu. Sesaat sebelum ia berhasil menghilang dari ambang pintu, Sasuke menangkap lengannya.

"Ada apa?!"

"Boruto... _agh_! Dia tau aku berbohong!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau terdengar cukup menyakinkan."

"Aku tidak tau!" Naruto menggelengkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu mengeratkan giginya menatap lantai dengan pikiran semerawut, "Apa Sai mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kau menutup teleponnya?" tanyanya sembari mendongkak menatap lekat pria di depannya.

"Apa? Dia tidak... Tunggu. _Sai_ kau bilang?" Sasuke menarik wajahnya, memasang ekspresi seperti baru saja menelan sesuatu yang menjijikkan, "Si sialan itu menelpon Boruto? Hah! Luar biasa." suaranya nyaris tidak percaya, bukan karena tidak percaya Sai akan melakukan hal gila, tapi lebih karena ia tidak percaya kalau si putri salju bertorpedo itu benar-benar teramat niat untuk menghancurkan waktu berduaannya dengan Naruto dengan begitu berani menyeret putra sulung si pirang ke dalam air keruh yang belum dibersihkannya. Dengan rasa kesal bukan main ia menarik lengan Naruto sekali lagi, "Kau yakin tidak ingin memecat ular satu itu? Dia benar-benar pembuat kekacauan."

Naruto memandanginya tak percaya, "Kau gila? Sai sangat luar biasa sebagai asistenku. Dia berbakat. Aku tidak memilih orang dengan sembarangan." Ia beringsut mundur. Semakin lama ia disini semakin Boruto akan membencinya. Ia tidak percaya Sasuke sempat-sempatnya menyeret orang lain ke dalam kepanikannya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin berdebat masalah apapun dan hanya ingin segera mencari Boruto. Dia sudah berbohong dan merasa sangat salah telah melakukannya.

Sasuke tidak menduga jawaban itu akan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dia barusan membela Sai?

Terlihat Naruto sendiri semakin gusar karena ditahan, ia mengacak rambut pirangnya lalu kembali memandang sepasang pualam di depannya dengan tatapan siap menyerang, "Kau tau tidak? Satu-satunya pembuat kekacauan, yang gobloknya baru aku sadari...itu justru _kau_ sendiri _,_ Sas!" merasa bahwa nalarnya terpelintir dengan kegusaran, Naruto buru-buru keluar dari bingkai pintu dengan wajah mengeras yang masih tertuju pada pria di depannya, "Aku seharusnya tau. Selama ini aku sendiri yang membuat semuanya tidak nyaman karena kupikir Boruto telah salah menilaimu." Ia menunjukki sahabatnya penuh emosi sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Ternyata putraku selama ini benar tentangmu!"

Ketika sosok pria yang masih mengenakan kemeja pinjamannya itu pergi, Sasuke memaku dirinya di pintu. Suara kaki di tangga berdentam-dentam seolah memalu rusuk Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Ia sudah sejauh ini.

 _For God sake_! Ia sudah 'menyerang' Naruto dalam keadaan keduanya waras tanpa pengaruh alkohol atau apapun! Mereka berdua bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan itu!

Dan sekarang ia harus membiarkan Naruto pergi dalam keadaan membencinya?

Lima menit yang lalu mereka baik-baik saja, tapi Sai si bangsat itu mengacaukan semua keindahan rapuh yang sudah Sasuke mati-matian jaga dengan begitu brilian.

"Naruto tunggu!"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kata-kataku, Sas." Naruto menyikut sepasang telapak tangan yang berniat merengkuhnya. "Untuk saat ini, aku harus mengurus Boruto. Aku serius. Ia benar-benar akan membenciku sekarang. Aku tidak pernah mengajari anak-anakku berbohong. Seharusnya aku percaya pada Boruto sejak pertama kali ia bicara denganku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Huh?"

Apa ini? Sasuke tidak mencegahnya pergi? Dan malah mau mengantarnya?

"Sebagai permintaan maafku." Wajah itu perlahan menyendu. Naruto memegangi tumpukan pakaiannya sembari kaki kanan dalam posisi bersiap meninggalkan anakan tangga terakhir kapan saja. "Kumohon."

Cepat-cepat Naruto mengenyahkan kerutan dalam di keningnya dan menggantinya dengan kerutan yang jauh lebih dalam. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Sasuke baru saja mengemis?

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh di jalan 'kan?"

"Aku akan menutup mulut sepanjang perjalanan."

"...okay,"

"Dimana Boruto?"

Himawari menolehkan kepalanya, menunjuk arah yang diinginkan ayahnya.

Lengkungan gapura pemakaman ternyata terlihat lebih suram di pagi hari. Terimakasih pada kabut yang masih sesekali terlihat disudut-sudut, membuat kesuramannya naik beberapa tingkat.

"Aku akan menemuinya," ujar Naruto, melangkah masuk melewati putrinya, "Tidak. Tidak, Sas. Kau tetap disini."

Telapak tangan Naruto tertanam kuat di atas dada pria bersetelah _navy_ yang tiba bersamanya. Menahannya dengan sikap serius ketika pria tinggi itu hendak mengekorinya.

Sasuke bersikukuh bahwa dia penyebab putra sulung Naruto itu marah jadi ia pun harus ikut memberi dukungan ketika Naruto membujuk. Tapi Naruto menolak ide itu.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat ia lebih murka lagi." akui Naruto, "Kau tau, Sas? Kurasa fakta bahwa kau ada disini pun rasanya sudah salah." Ia memandang heran, ia yakin Sasuke pun seharusnya sadar akan hal itu. Dia 'kan punya anak, pasti tau dengan istilah 'ini antara ayah dan putranya'. _Family thing._ _Privacy._ Dia tidak serius akan ikut campur 'kan? "Biarkan aku mengurus putraku sendiri."

Himawari tidak mengekori ayahnya ketika pria pirang itu masuk sendiri menghampiri sang kakak. Mereka perlu bicara berdua tanpanya. Dan ia pun punya sesuatu yang lain yang harus ia ungkapkan.

"Paman Sasuke."

Ketika mereka hanya berdua di depan gerbang pemakaman bermandikan kabut gadis itu nampak mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dengan gelisah -atau setidaknya itu yang nampak dimata Sasuke. Ditekannya beberapa tombol _option_ pada ponsel lipat itu sebelum ia mengarahkan layarnya kepada sahabat sang ayah, "Aku mungkin tidak seharusnya menunjukkan ini. Tapi apa paman tau dimana Sarada sekarang?"

Bersama dengan kalimat itu, wajah Sasuke mengeras nyaris seketika setelah sebuah gambar foto candid dari jauh yang menunjukkan seorang gadis berkacamata merah tengah membawa ransel besar dan koper seukuran tubuhnya menunggu di garis gerbong kereta disodorkan padanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sarada- _nee_ di stasiun Tokyo, aku ingin menyapa, tapi...," suara itu terputus sembari wajahnya menunduk bingung.

Sasuke bisa membaca itu sebagai jawaban ' _tapi aku rasa itu bukan urusan yang boleh aku campuri.'_

Hinawari ingin menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak di situasi yang memungkinkannya untuk menyapa Sarada. Ia harus segera naik kereta untuk mencari kakaknya yang tiba-tiba pergi dengan amarah murka sesaat setelah ia menelpon ayah mereka. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak memerlukan jawaban itu sekarang.

Secepat kilat pria kepala tiga di depan Himawari merogoh kunci dari kantongnya dan berlari ke seberang dimana mobilnya terparkir. Ia menginjak gas seperti orang gila dan membuat ban belakang mobil mewah itu berdencit menghempaskan debu setinggi dua meter sebelum ia meluncur.

Naruto terpancing untuk menoleh ketika mendengar suara dencitan ban yang nyaring dari depan pemakamam. Ia menduga Sasuke pergi. Akhirnya meninggalkan urusan keluarganya untuk Naruto selesaikan sendiri. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena itu. Karena nantinya tidak perlu menjelaskan pada Boruto mengapa ada Sasuke menunggu mereka di depan.

Sekarang masalah utamanya ada di depan sana. Yah, diantara kabut-kabut tebal ini. Naruto harus hati-hati agar tidak salah menendang sudut runcing nisan jika tidak ingin sepatunya rusak, atau yang lebih parah -kelingkingnya terjedot.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto mencermati jalan setapak dari bebatuan gunung yang disusun tertanam di dalam tanah. Dan ketika ia mengenali beberapa nisan yang ia tau adalah tetangga makam istrinya ia mulai sedikit berjalan terburu-buru.

Jantungnya nyaris melompat menembus kancing kemeja ketika sesosok pria muda yang lebih tinggi tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tirai kabut tebal.

Ia tersentak kebelakang dan nyaris menubruk tanah makam dengan punggung jika saja Boruto tidak menangkapnya.

"Darimana kau tau aku akan kesini?" tanya Boruto setelah melepas ayahnya untuk membenahi diri.

"Kemana lagi memangnya kau akan pergi?"

"Himawari?"

"Di depan menunggu kita. Sebaiknya kita kembali. Kita bicarakan ini di rumah."

Naruto mengenali ekspresi itu. Boruto yang mengetatkan gerahamnya. Ia pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mengumpat atau bahkan berteriak tapi memilih menahannya. "Pulanglah."

"Boruto!" Naruto mencengkram lengan putranya, tidak ingin sosok itu menghilang kebalik kabut. Dirasakannya perubahan signifikan pada otot pemuda itu. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya sudah tidak saling bersentuhan seperti ketika ia memegang otot Boruto yang masih di sekolah dasar. Ah, itu mengingatkannya kembali, kapan terakhir kali ia kontak fisik dengan putranya? Semenjak Hinata meninggal, Boruto benar-benar menghindarinya dalam tahap dimana Naruto cukup merasa tersinggung.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sudah berbohong, itu kesalahan fatal. Aku tau. Aku minta maaf."

Boruto melirik ayahnya. Tidak dengan tatapan benci, tapi lebih buruk dari itu...kecewa.

"Kenapa kau harus berbohong dan berdua dengan dia?"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku percaya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu karena ini."

"Kau _mengerti_?" Kelopak mata Boruto melebar.

Sedikit keraguan terselip di wajah ayahnya tapi Boruto tau ia jujur ketika berkata, "...yeah."

Disitulah Naruto untuk pertama kalinya melihat raut horor di wajah putranya. Wajah ketakutan yang teraduk-aduk dengan rasa tidak percaya juga kekecewaan. Tampilan itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk Naruto saksikan, jadi ia menggamit lengan Boruto yang satunya dan menghadapkan tubuh itu lurus padanya.

" _Ayah_ sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Boruto." Suara Naruto kini memelas, menatap penuh harap pada kemilau biru muda yang sangat jernih dari putranya yang tumbuh jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu.

Tubuh itu tegap. Naruto iri tapi juga bangga olehnya. Naruto selalu merasa bahwa Boruto adalah versi keren dirinya. Ia tinggi, matanya birunya sangat cerah dengan rambut pirang rapi serta postur tubuh yang lebih maskulin. Katanya tiap orang tua punya satu anak favorit. Dan Boruto sudah dari dulu menjadi kesayangan Naruto.

Itu membuat hati Naruto sakit ketika Boruto berubah drastis. Dari bocah periang yang optimis dan juga selalu berprasangka baik pada apapun menjadi pemuda yang sinis, pembangkang dan terus menjauh dari pelukannya.

Ia masih ingat betapa ia merasa bahagia tiap kali membenamkan kepala pirang itu ke dalam dadanya, mengusel-usel rambutnya atau menjepitnya ke ketiak. Sekarang? Lihatlah betapa menjulang bocah ini. Naruto harus mendongkak untuk bisa bertatapan langsung dengannya dalam jarak dekat. Dia tidak akan bisa menjepit kepala itu di ketiaknya lagi. Bahkan bisa jadi dalam beberapa tahun lagi Naruto malah bisa digendongnya seperti rusa.

"Jadi kau sudah tau?" Boruto memastikan. Ia benci dirinya karena bertanya, tapi akan menyebalkan jika ia merasa hanya dirinya saja yang tau kebusukan Uchiha Sasuke selama ini.

"Tau apa?"

"Tetang Sasuke."

"Tentang?"

Boruto merunggut, "Kau bilang kalau kau sudah mengerti, kau percaya padaku. Itu artinya dia sudah bilang kepadamu soal _itu_ juga 'kan?"

Naruto menarik wajahnya seperti tengah disodori pai busuk, "Soal apa?"

"Yang ia katakan padaku di penginapan!" seru Boruto tidak sabar. "Dia sudah bilang padamu 'kan?"

Melihat ayahnya terlihat semakin tidak _connect_ , Boruto pun mulai menerka-nerka maksud kalimat ayahnya sendiri barusan. Bukankah ayahnya sudah mengerti? Sudah tau Sasuke itu _gay_? Tapi kenapa ia terlihat tidak paham maksud perkataannya? Jika bukan karena Sasuke sudah mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang dikatakan padanya kepada ayahnya, lantas apa yang membuat ayahnya tau dan _paham_ kalau Sasuke itu _gay_?

"Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke katakan padamu di penginapan?" sadar ia masih mencengkram kedua lengan putranya, Naruto melepaskannya perlahan dan mundur, memberi putranya ruang untuk menjelaskan maksudnya. Ia tidak ingin Boruto merasa ditekan lalu kabur. Ia ingin kali ini Boruto menjelaskan semuanya. Alasan kenapa ia sangat membenci Sasuke -selain karena, yah, Sasuke itu _gay._ Ia tidak menyangka kalau putranya segitu _homophobic_ -nya.

Selama beberapa saat Boruto tidak yakin. Ia sedikit mundur dan menggaruki alisnya. Menggigiti bibir dan setengah berputar di tempatnya.

"Aku perlu waktu."

"Aku siap menunggu."

"Agh! Dengar _jiji,_ Sasuke itu gila!" Boruto meraung. Ia melangkah cepat ke hadapan ayahnya dan langsung menumpahkan semua kalimat yang telah dikatakan Sasuke padanya di penginapan.

Sasuke tidak pernah ingin menikahi Sakura. Ia tidak pernah mencintai istrinya sama sekali. Ia menginginkan Naruto sejak lama. Hanya Naruto. Tapi ketika Naruto akhirnya memilih Hinata dan menikah, Sasuke tidak punya pilihan selain melepaskan ambisinya dan membiarkan Naruto bahagia dengan pilihannya. Naruto jelas bahagia dan itu murni. Alasan mengapa Sasuke rela menutupi irisan perih di lubuk hatinya dalam diam. Ia tidak pernah berniat menjadi pemisah. Ia merasa cukup melihat Naruto senang dengan pilihannya. Itu cukup.

Lalu ia menikahi Sakura. Sasuke pikir, memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Naruto sudah berkeluarga. Dan ia tidak ingin merusaknya. Ia memilih Sakura sekedar karena wanita itu satu-satunya kandidat yang paling 'masuk akal' untuk ia pilih. Ia tidak mungkin memilih wanita asing secara _random_ kemudian menikahinya saat ada satu wanita yang sudah ia kenal begitu lama dan gigih mengincarnya. Mau memintanya mencari wanita lain untuk dikencani agar bisa lebih tau apakah ia akan cocok dengan Sasuke? Yang benar saja. Itu bukan ide yang menyenangkan untuk seorang _gay._

Pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura selayaknya hubungan seorang kaisar dengan salah satu dari ribuan selirnya. Sang kaisar akan kembali ke pelukan sang selir hanya ketika ia sedang mabuk berat atau cuman karena kebetulan selir itu yang posisinya paling dekat ketika ia 'butuh'.

Dan Sarada lahir karena hal itu. Sesuatu yang Sasuke amat sesali. Ia benar mengatakan itu dengan jujur pada Boruto. Bahwa awalnya ia sangat menyesal Sarada harus lahir. Ia benci. Lebih karena ia merasa sangat bersalah bayi mungil berparas manis itu harus terlahir dalam situasi yang sangat sulit kala itu. Sasuke sangat menyesal karena suatu hari nanti anak gadisnya akan menemui fakta bahwa ia terlahir tidak dari buah cinta kedua orang tuanya. Melainkan karena hasrat sepihak ibunya dan ketidakberdayaan ayahnya untuk mengendalikan perasaannya.

Namun akhirnya Sasuke berhasil memberitahu Boruto bahwa ia menyayangi Sarada jauh lebih dari apapun. Ia hanya merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah karena ia harus membawanya ke dunia tidak dengan cinta. Alasan mengapa ia selalu dingin disekitar putrinya. Tiap kali melihat wajah itu, Sasuke tidak kuat untuk membendung kebenciannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Boruto menyelamatkan hubungan mengerikan itu. Boruto yang bersahabat dengan Sarada membuat Sasuke bisa sedikit dekat dengan putrinya. Seperti jembatan, Boruto menjadi alasan untuk Sasuke ada di rumah. Mengajarinya sekaligus berada di tempat yang sama dengan putrinya selama berjam-jam. Mungkin ia lebih sering terlihat memilih Boruto, tapi sekali lagi itu bukan berarti ia tidak menyayangi putrinya sendiri. Ia sangat mencintai Sarada. Ia hanya merasa buruk ketika berhadapan dengan anak gadisnya yang tidak bersalah.

Terlebih ketika ambisi Sasuke tidak benar-benar padam untuk memiliki Uzumaki Naruto.

Setelah Hinata meninggal. Tidak hanya Naruto yang tidak percaya dengan takdir mengerikan itu. Sasuke pun sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa kesempatannya bisa muncul kembali dengan cara semengerikan itu pula. Ia menikahi Sakura menjadi bukti bahwa ia benar-benar yakin 100% Naruto tidak akan lepas dari Hinata seumur hidupnya.

Tapi takdir selalu punya lelucon gelap untuk mempermainkan keputusan-keputusan yang manusia buat dengan penuh keyakinan. Dan membiarkan mereka menari-nari dalam siksaan perasaan mereka sendiri ketika ternyata prediksi mereka tidaklah setepat yang mereka kira.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar dibuat kacau oleh hal itu.

Bukan jenis kacau seperti yang dialami Naruto. Yang terpecah belah karena ditinggalkan oleh kekasih tercintanya begitu cepat dan lalu terseret kesedihan mendalam. Tapi jenis kacau yang membuatnya ingin berteriak 'Bagaimana mendapatkan Naruto kembali dengan semua tanggung jawab besar mereka berdua sebagai seorang ayah (dan suami) sekarang?"

Boruto marah sekali ketika ia tau bahwa Sasuke justru malah memikirkan hasrat homo sialannya dan bukannya memikirkan keluarganya sendiri. Ia memaki Sasuke. Menghajarnya telak.

Ia naik pitam. Baginya Sasuke itu berhati dingin dan licik. Tidak punya perasaan. Ia tidak memikirkan perasaan istrinya. Terlebih perasaan Sarada! Putrinya sendiri! Boruto tidak tahan dengan pikiran bahwa Sarada akan sangat terluka jika tau soal ini. Ia memang selalu merasa jaim untuk berekspresi disekitar gadis yang selalu nampak sempurna secara fisik juga otaknya itu. Tapi sebenarnya ia sangat peduli. Lebih dari 'sangat peduli' jika saja Boruto punya istilah lain yang tepat untuk menggantikannya. Jadi ketika ia tau bahwa ayah Sarada ternyata sepicik itu, ia pun tidak lagi bisa mengendalikan tinjunya untuk tidak melayang ke tulang pipi pucat di depannya.

"Dia benar-benar tidak punya hati!" Seru Boruto akhirnya. Menyemburkan udara dengan penuh emosi dari kedua lubang hidungnya ketika ia selesai. Dapat Naruto lihat kedua pipi itu merah padam. Berteriak dan mengomel dengan emosi meledak-ledak menghabiskan tenaganya lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya, "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang yang _tidak punya hati_ seperti dia untuk dekat-dekat. Tidak kepadaku, ke Himawari apalagi padamu, _jiji_!" bentaknya kemudian menyandarkan diri pada papan di sampingnya. Mengatur nafas.

Selagi mengistirahatkan urat-urat lehernya, Boruto menunggu respon sang ayah. Beberapa detik hingga menit sosok itu tetap saja bergeming bisu di tempatnya, membuat Boruto mulai kembali gusar.

Naruto mematung. Beberapa kali ia membuka mulut, berkomat-kamit seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia urungkan. Pandangannya berpendar. Menoleh kesana kemari seperti menghitung bebatuan di kakinya dengan bingung. Satu kali ia menekan bibirnya ke atas punggung tangannya sendiri dengan nafas berat sebelum ia kembali terlihat bingung, gugup dan...malu.

"...Sasuke bukan _tidak punya hati_..."

Boruto meninggalkan sandarannya ketika mendengar suara ayahnya yang lebih seperti gumaman bergetar. "Huh?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan membuat Uzumaki Boruto untuk pertama kalinya melihat betapa kontras _sapphire_ milik sang ayah ketika wajah itu memerah bagai tomat.

"... _hati_ Sasuke sudah bukan miliknya sama sekali jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sakura, jauh sebelum Sarada lahir...bukan salahnya," bibir itu kembali bergetar, "... _hati_ nya memang tidak ada di sana sejak awal."

 _Karena aku yang memilikinya._ Lanjut Naruto membisiki dirinya sendiri. Sukses membuat wajahnya semakin panas luar biasa.

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa ia berdebar-debar seperti orang gila? Ia belum pernah merasakan kegelisahan aneh seperti ini sejak lama. Sejak...sejak Hinata.

Perasaan berkecamuk, bukan karena marah, tapi gelisah. Gelisah yang aneh. Seperti ada yang mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya dan menusuk-nusuk jantungnya dengan galah tumpul. Memompa seluruh darah ke kepalanya dan memaksanya memikirkan satu wajah terus menerus dalam benaknya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menduga bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan sensasi seperti ini sekali lagi.

Sasuke _mencintainya_ sampai seperti itu? Bahkan setelah sekian lama? Bahkan setelah mereka punya keluarga masing-masing? Orang bilang secinta apapun kau pada seseorang tapi jika pada akhirnya perasaan itu kandas dan kalian menikah dengan orang lain, perasaan yang sama dan hasrat kalian tidak akan sekuat yang dulu pada orang yang kalian cintai lagi. Keluarga selalu bisa menjernihkan gejolak masa lalu semacam itu.

Tapi rupanya Sasuke tidak begitu...

Ia masih sama.

Masih sama besarnya menginginkan dirinya seperti dulu.

Di jaman ketika dulu mereka berdua hanyalah dua remaja lugu yang begitu dekat sampai nyaris tidak terpisahkan. Yang orang lain rasanya mustahil melihat mereka berdiri disuatu bukit tanpa yang satunya berdiri disamping.

Saat hanya ada mereka berdua dan dunia.

Saat mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain.

Naruto nyaris merasa mual dengan semua gejala liar yang organnya atraksikan bersamaan. Ia nyaris lupa rasanya dicintai sampai segitunya oleh seseorang. Ia tiba-tiba merasa bodoh. Dan malu!

Boruto pongah mendengar respon ayahnya.

Apa maksudnya itu tadi?

Tepat ketika Boruto maju selangkah untuk meminta klarifikasi, ponsel ayahnya bergetar.

Sebuah panggilan masuk. Tidak ada nada dering, yang berati itu bukan dari Himawari atau Sai.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto menyahut.

" _Kau sebaiknya ke Stasiun Tokyo. Sekarang."_ Suara Shikamaru terdengar memaksa. " _Kami tidak bisa menemukan Sarada di stasiun sebesar ini kalau cuman berdua."_

"Sarada? Ada apa dengan Sarada?!" Boruto melompat ke depan. Keheningan makam membuat ia bisa mendengar jelas suara dari speaker ponsel ayahnya. Ia melotot pada Naruto meminta jawaban.

"Aku kesana sekarang." ujar Naruto lalu mematikan panggilan. Melirik jam sejenak sebelum menatap Boruto serius.

"Ini jam berangkat kerja. Sarada- _nee_ kurasa tidak bakal naik kereta dengan koper besar di jam sibuk seperti ini. Kita punya waktu mencarinya." Himawari sekonyong-konyong bergabung dari belakang tanpa peringatan.

"Koper besar apa? Dia mau kemana?" Boruto memindahkan introgasinya pada sang adik.

"Kau tau soal ini, Hima?" Naruto mengikut heran.

"Taksi sudah di depan. Kita berangkat sekarang." Potong gadis belia itu, serius seperti orang dewasa dan sangat jauh dari kesan imut yang selalu bersamanya. Ditinggalkannya lebih dulu dua laki-laki pirang yang sama-sama terkesiap di belakangnya menuju gerbang.

"Sejak kapan Hima jadi berwibawa begitu?"

"Kau yang lebih sering bersama adikmu, jangan tanya padaku."

.

.

"Kalian gesit. Apa kalian kebetulan ada di dekat sini?" Shikamaru menyambut mereka dengan santai di pintu Yaesu -pintu menuju terminal utama Stasiun Tokyo yang menuju luar kota.

"Pemakaman Koto." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Oh, pantas saja."

"Dimana Sarada?!"

Shikamaru seketika memicing. Meski stasiun sedang ramai tapi mendengar suara sekeras itu dari jarak kurang dua meter dari telinganya ternyata cukup menyebalkan juga.

Segera kawan karib Naruto itu menjelaskan situasi mereka. Sasuke menghubunginya ketika ia meluncur kemari. Membuat dirinya sempat kena semprot si Uchiha saat ia meledek kenapa tidak menelpon istrinya lebih dulu dan malah menghubungi seorang pria yang kalau saja dia masih ingat sedang berada di bawah bimbingan tangan dingin sekertaris CEO aduhai mereka, yang mana akan sulit untuk bolos dari jeratan jadwal ketatnya yang sangat sempurna. Tapi bukan Shikamaru namanya jika ia tidak punya rencana, ia toh berhasil kabur dan berada di stasiun tepat waktu.

Setelah mereka melewati pintu masuk. Shikamaru memberi mereka instruksi untuk berpencar ke daerah yang ia dan Sasuke belum periksa.

Boruto yang paling pertama melesat. Disusul Himawari lalu Naruto.

"Hey," tahan Shikamaru sebelum Naruto pergi. Bosnya itu hanya menatap bingung.

"Kupikir kau akan kembali dari liburan dalam kondisi berbadan dua." suara itu nyaris datar.

"Huh?"

"Lupakan." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto dengan jari, "Kita punya tuan putri jelita yang harus ditemukan sebelum kaisar kita murka."

Mereka pun berpencar. Menajamkan semua indera dan memusatkan fokus mereka pada suara apapun, wujud apapun dan perasaan apapun yang bisa mengarahkan mereka pada posisi Sarada.

Kerumunan orang-orang mulai berbaris rapi bersiap naik. Semuanya terlihat seperti pegawai kantoran. Ratusan kerumunan itu bagai gelombang. Naik ke kereta, lalu gelombang lainnya datang berbaris lagi. Terus seperti itu seolah tidak ada habisnya. Para _oshiya_ mulai nampak kelelahan ketika gelombang ke delapan selesai mereka dorong ke dalam kereta yang penuh sesak. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Sarada dimana pun.

Boruto dan Himawari yang berkeringat dengan gontai menghampiri Naruto yang juga sudah kewalahan berlari-lari. Shikamaru yang segera bergabung dengan mereka sebentar lagi tiba-tiba mengarahkan telunjuknya dengan lantang ke arah belakang mereka. Sontak ketiga Uzumaki itu berbalik bersamaan.

Menatap penuh peluh juga kelegahan ketika melihat sosok gadis berkacamata merah dengan koper dan ransel besar sedang memandang penuh kalut pada seorang pria bersetelan _navy_ berambut _raven_ yang tidak kalah kepayahannya dengan mereka berempat. Bahkan kemeja pria itu benar-benar basah kuyup oleh keringat. Apa ia belari tanpa henti?

Boruto ingin sekali berjalan kesana, dua puluh meter dari mereka. Ingin memperingatkan Sarada. Ingin menjauhkan pria tak berperasaan yang tidak becus sebagai orang tua itu jauh-jauh, tapi langkahnya terhalang oleh lengan ayahnya yang terbentang. Tepat setelah Naruto melakukan itu, di depan sana Sasuke berlutut dan menarik tubuh Sarada ke dalam pelukannya.

Sarada membeku. Ia cukup syok melihat papanya muncul basah kuyup entah dari mana. Lalu kini memeluknya. Hal yang nyaris tidak pernah ia lakukan sejauh yang Sarada ingat. Mungkin papanya pernah memeluknya saat balita dan diumur tujuh atau sembilan tahun. Tapi saking lamanya hal itu, ingatannya nyaris hilang. Bahkan rasanya ingatan itu hanya sekedar mimpi sekarang.

Rasa hangat dalam dekapan dada bidang papanya yang sangat menenangkan membuat tubuh Sarada kian bergetar. Ia tidak bisa membendung air mata dan membiarkan buliran-buliran besar menuruni pipinya yang merah.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya untuk bertanya, "Kau mau kemana?"

Sarada terisak. Ia menggosok kelopak matanya dan terus terisak.

Tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Sasuke hanya diam. Menatap anak gadisnya sambil ia mengatur nafas dan menyingkirkan aliran keringat yang terus-terusnya menyelinap memasuki bola matanya. Ia akan menunggu jika memang itu yang diperlukan putrinya untuk mulai berbicara.

Tidak lama kemudian, air mata itu berhenti dari deras menjadi beberapa tetes kecil yang turun teratur. "Kenapa Papa kesini?"

"Kau pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa. Kau mau kemana dengan bawaan sebanyak ini?"

"Pindah."

"Pindah? Pindah bagaimana?"

Bibir Sarada mengeriting, ia berusaha setengah mati agar tidak menangis tapi gagal, suaranya serak dan pecah ketika ia menjawab, "Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah." ia mengadu, "Papa tidak pernah ada di rumah. Mama sekarang sudah tidak ada di rumah. Kalian tidak pernah menganggapku ada."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sasuke berusaha mencari segala cara agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama putrinya. Ia kesal sekali karena tidak bisa menghancurkan beton berlabelkan 'rasa bersalah' dalam pikirannya tiap ia ingin bersama putrinya dan harus selalu menggunakan Boruto sebagai tameng. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah seperti yang putrinya barusan katakan. "Kau selalu ada."

"Bohong!" potong Sarada, masih dengan suara yang retak, "Kalian tidak pernah menginginkanku. Aku tidak bodoh, Papa. Tidak ada yang menginginkanku di rumah. Mama hanya memikirkan Papa. Semuanya untuk Papa, ia memasak, menata rumah, berhias hanya untuk Papa. Ia tidak pernah melihatku di sana. Sementara Papa tidak pernah pulang lebih dari satu hari. Seolah rumah kita seperti _oven_ yang membara, membuat Papa selalu ingin cepat-cepat pergi lagi. Papa hanya ada saat Boruto disana. Atau paman Naruto ingin Papa ada di Jepang. Hanya untuk Paman Naruto. Selalu untuk Paman Naruto. Dan tidak ada aku di mata Papa!"

Sarada sontak mundur menghindar ketika Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalian tidak mengerti rasanya menjadi orang yang tidak diinginkan ada di dunia. Aku punya Papa dan Mama, tapi rasanya yatim piatu pun lebih beruntung daripada aku. APA KALIAN PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN AKU SAAT KALIAN SIBUK DENGAN OBSESI KALIAN?! Kalian pernah tidak berpikir kalau putri kalian ini manusia?!"

Shikamaru dan ketiga Uzumaki yang bersamanya seketika terkesiap mendengar teriakan itu. Sarada tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya. Membuat semuanya serempak cemas.

"Aku akan kesana!" Boruto menyingkirkan lengan ayahnya dari depan dada. Namun segera ditahan dengan tangan lainnya.

"Boruto, kau tidak bisa mencampuri mereka sekarang." Naruto memperingatkan.

"Kau lihat tidak?! Itu yang aku khawatirkan! Sarada meledak sekarang!"

Naruto tetap menahan tubuh putranya sekuat tenaga. Himawari akhirnya ikut turun membantu sang Ayah dengan berdiri tepat di hadapan Boruto. "Kalau Boruto _nii-san_ benar-benar peduli, sebaiknya biarkan Paman Sasuke menjelaskan dirinya." ujarnya, memberi _death glare_ telak pada sang kakak.

"Aku ayah yang gagal. Gagal dengan sangat menyedihkan."

Sasuke menjatuhkan pandangannya.

"Kau benar. Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali membenciku. Bagaimana pun kau melihatnya... aku memang gagal." Bahkan sejujurnya ini adalah kegagalan yang paling fatal yang pernah seorang Uchiha Sasuke -dirinya lakukan seumur hidup. "Aku tidak pernah bisa menunjukkan kepedulian dan rasa sayangku dengan benar." Sasuke melanjutkan, nampak sangat miris dengan kelemahannya yang sudah menyeret masalah sebegitu jauh hingga nyaris tidak dapat ia perbaiki. Putrinya sudah delapan belas tahun sekarang dan ia masih sama mirisnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dua puluh tahun silam, yang tidak pernah bisa menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan benar. Membuat ia harus menanggung sakit diakhir. "Betapa pun aku sangat mencintai seseorang. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar tau cara menunjukkannya. Aku sungguh idiot dalam hal ini, aku akui itu. Dulu aku kehilangan kesempatanku untuk bisa bersama dengan satu-satunya orang yang kucintai hanya karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa membuat ia sadar bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Sekarang pun sama saja." ia mengangkat wajah dan memandang putrinya yang berwajah sembab, "Putriku yang harganya jauh lebih besar dari nyawaku sendiri pun harus menanggung sakit karena Ayahnya yang bodoh ini. Yang tidak bisa menyingkirkan pikiran bodohnya agar sekedar bisa memberinya kecupan selamat malam atau pun memeluknya tiap ia ulang tahun."

Sekali lagi tangan itu terulur, lalu jatuh dengan menangkap dua jemari Sarada. Tundukan kepala Sasuke begitu dalam hingga membuat Sarada nyaris berpikir ayahnya bisa mencium lantai stasiun.

"Aku minta maaf." Sarada tersentak mendengar suara serak ayahnya.

Terbawa naluri, dengan sigap ia meraih seluruh telapak tangan ayahnya lalu merengkuh wajah besar itu ke dalam pelukan. Menahan isakannya ketika dengan pelan dirasakannya sang ayah tengah melingkarkan lengan ke tubuh kurusnya. Memberinya rasa hangat yang aman itu sekali lagi.

Meski sakit, hari itu Uchiha Sarada bersedia mengampuni ayahnya.

.

.

.

Trio Uzumaki dan satu Shika menyapa mereka dengan khawatir ketika Sarada dan Sasuke bergabung. Sarada terus-terusan menggandeng tangan ayahnya selama mereka berjalan keluar stasiun. Tidak ada yang berkomentar, Himawari bahkan menyikut kakaknya untuk tersenyum agar tidak merusak momen bahagia kawan mereka itu.

Setelah sampai di gedung parkir, tawaran Shikamaru untuk memberi tumpangan pada trio Uzumaki dan mempersilahkan Sasuke membawa putrinya pulang disetujui rombongan itu. Mereka segera berpisah sesaat setelah keluar dari terowongan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang _nii-san_?" tanya Himawari ketika mereka melaju di dalam mobil.

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

"Kau yang paling mengkhawatirkan Sarada- _nee_. Sekarang dia sudah akur dengan Paman Sasuke. Kurasa kau berhak merasa lega."

"Aku tetap tidak merasa masalah selesai dengan itu. Dan kau jangan coba-coba berpikir kalau aku akan lupa dengan perbuatanmu di penginapan!" Ancam Boruto menodong adiknya dengan telunjuk.

"Perbuatan apa?" dari bangku penumpang depan, Naruto melempar pandangan curiga lewat kaca spion pada kedua _ekor_ nya.

"Perbuatannya pada pelayan di penginapan. Hima menyuruh mereka." Boruto sontak mengadu. Ingin berkata lebih banyak namun merasa awas karena Shikamaru ada bersama mereka.

"Hima minta banyak cemilan jam tiga pagi." celetuk bungsu Naruto.

Pernyataan itu menyulut Boruto sekali lagi. Mereka lantas berperang mulut di bangku belakang dan mulai merancau tidak karuan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru saat duda dua anak di sampingnya menarik diri untuk memijit keningnya.

"Susah menjelaskannya."

"Yeah, mungkin kalau aku juga sudah punya dua anak musang lucu, aku akan segera mengerti."

Terdengar dengusan geli yang diiringi senyum tipis di wajah Naruto. Shikamaru memerhatikan itu sebelum berbelok di pertigaan. Setelah mereka kembali melaju tenang di jalanan sepi ia sekali lagi menoleh singkat pada pria pirang itu.

"Wajahmu cerah sekali hari ini. Ada yang menarik?"

"Hah?"

Apanya? Seharian ini kacau sekali. Ia bertengkar dengan sahabat karibnya pagi ini, berbohong pada putranya yang sekarang membenci sang sahabat sampai ia harus berkendara 500 km lebih dari luar kota ke pekuburan untuk membujuknya. Lalu mendengar dari mulut putranya sendiri bahwa sahabatnya telah memendam perasaan besar untuknya selama bertahun-tahun. Putri tunggal Sasuke kabur karena ayahnya terlalu memusatkan pikirannya pada dirinya. Dan sekarang dua bocah dibelakangnya tengah bertengkar entah karena hal apa -yang Naruto yakin bukan sesuatu yang ingin diketahuinya dalam waktu dekat.

"Wajahmu lebih berseri." tutur Shikamaru tidak mengalihkan padangan dari kemudi. "Katanya, ada beberapa hal yang membuat wajah seseorang berseri-seri di pagi hari. Salah satu dugaan favoritku adalah...," ia mendekatkan bibir ke wajah Naruto dengan pelan lalu berbisik, " _a good sex_."

Naruto sontak menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya ke kaca pintu mobil.

Wajahnya berubah semarun manggis. Matanya membulat tidak percaya. Ia langsung mendelik penuh horor pada kedua putra putrinya di bangku belakang dan menyadari bahwa mobil Shikamaru yang sudah disulap dengan kursi penumpang belakang yang nyaris punya ruang satu meter untuk merentangkan kaki ke depan membuat percakapan mereka teredam dengan sangat baik, ditambah dengan ocehan kedua remaja Uzumaki yang sangat sengit tentunya.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum geli.

Naruto bersyukur ide gila Shikamaru merombak kendarannya agar bisa tidur di dasar mobilnya sendiri tiap ada kesempatan hari ini menyelamatkannya dari sidang lanjutan Boruto. Ia tidak tau harus menjelaskan apalagi nanti, ia tidak berbohong lagi, ingat.

"Dan ternyata benar." Suara Shikamaru masih pelan.

"Aku tidak-,"

"24 jam bersama Sasuke. Aku justru akan terkejut jika ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Alasan kenapa aku sering membuat kita selalu bertiga kemana-mana adalah ini. Mencegah Sasuke lepas kendali." Meski sudah berusaha, Shikamaru tidak berhasil menyembunyikan sedikit kesinisan dalam nadanya. Sedikit kesal karena hal itu terjadi juga. Naruto resmi lepas dari jangkauannya. Ini bukan pertandingan yang adil lagi sekarang.

Naruto terlihat menyerah. Lebih baik ia jujur saja, pikirnya. Shikamaru sama karibnya dengan Sasuke bagi dirinya. Ia pun tidak bisa menyimpan tekanan ini sendirian. Terlalu rumit. Hal yang baru baginya, tapi juga tidak segitu mengejutkannya. Hanya, yah, membuatnya pusing.

"Jadi...," Naruto melirik ragu, "Kau sudah tau...kalau, _erm..._ Sasuke... _naksir aku_?" Suara itu nyaris tidak terdengar.

Ingin rasanya Shikamaru tertawa sarkas, tapi ia membatalkannya, "Butuh lebih dari dua puluh tahun baru kau sadar itu?" ia mengangkat bahu, "Satu orang yang tidak tau caranya mengekspresikan perasaannya, bertemu dengan manusia yang tidak pernah bisa peka pada perasaan orang lain kepadanya." Shikamaru mendengus geli, "Kalian benar-benar bencana untuk sebuah _novel romance._ "

"Kau orang pertama yang membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Yang pertama kali berjuang mati-matian untuknya ketika semua orang menentang. Ingat saat kau membentak jenderal yang memaksa Sasuke masuk militer Jepang sebagai kompensasi klannya yang berkhianat? Saat kakaknya memilih masuk Akatsuki dan ia diharuskan berada di bawah tangan pemerintah Jepang untuk memastikan Itachi tidak akan bertindak macam-macam pada mereka dengan jaminan adiknya? Kau berhasil menyakinkan mereka bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mengikuti jejak kakaknya dan akan menjadi seorang Uchiha yang melayani negara seperti yang selama ini klannya lakukan secara turun termurun."

Naruto mengenang ketika mendengar Shikamaru membawa masalah itu kembali, seolah ia ada disana sekali lagi, berdiri dengan kaki gemetar dihadapan orang-orang berperawakan menyeramkan yang mengelilinginya dengan tatapan dingin dan intimidasi besar, beberapa orang-orang kaukasian berkulit gelap yang mirip _bodyguard-bodyguard_ Kyuubi pun entah mengapa ada disana, membuat ia semakin tersudut, ia tidak ingat banyak apa yang ia katakan, ia hanya remaja super nekat yang tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya di isolasi, yang ia ingat betul adalah tatapan Sasuke hari itu, ia memandang lurus padanya, bergerak ingin menggapainya seperti halnya ia yang nyaris berlari dan merentangkan tangan agar Sasuke meraihnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu, lalu orang-orang berkulit hitam mengangkatnya keluar dari gedung dan menyerahkannya pada Kakashi dan Iruka yang sudah lebih dulu diusir keluar.

Dilihatnya Shikamaru menarik tuas rem ketika mereka berhenti di bawah lampu merah sebelum menoleh padanya. "Aku yakin disanalah Sasuke pertama kali jatuh cinta padamu. Kau yang dengan berani memperjuangkan mimpi kalian di tengah-tengah orang penting itu nampaknya berhasil membuat hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari sangkarnya."

Naruto dengan lambat mendongkak ke depan, menyerap seluruh kalimat Shikamaru seperti spons, pelan-pelan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran, menatap gundah kelap kelip lampu kendaraan dari arah dagunya. Ia menggigiti kecil bibir bawahnya, kalut.

"Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah...," Shikamaru sejenak memandang ke dalam spion diatas kepalanya, memastikan dua musang kecil di belakang masih sibuk. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Naruto." Ucapnya menggantung. "Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'  
/

/HAPPY BIRTDAY TO OUR BELOVED UZUMAKI NARUTO/

Fic ini mungkin akan segera tamat. Mungkin...kecuali AKS tiba-tiba lupa jalan ceritanya dan harus mengisinya dengan plot-plot lain lebih dulu sebelum kembali ke jalan yang benar untuk menamatkannya.

 _Feel Free to comment. /_


	9. Chapter 8 : One Particular Perfume

"Kau yakin tidak ingin singgah dulu? Kita bisa berangkat ke kantor bersama."

"Sai tidak tau aku sedang bersamamu." tolak Shikamaru ketika Boruto dan Himawari meninggalkannya dan ayah mereka di depan pintu masuk gedung _apartement_. Jika Sai tau ia bersama Naruto, asisten gila itu pasti akan langsung menyuruh sekawanan polisi mencari mereka, melaporkan bahwa CEO mereka menghilang, dibawa lari, disekap atau dengan laporan apapun yang bisa membuat mereka segera ditemukan. Ia merogoh ponselnya, mengecek sudah sejauh mana Sai sadar kalau ia tidak ada di kantor sekarang dan _yeah_ , ia pun hanya tersenyum sinis melihat dua puluh enam panggilan tak terjawab dari 'Sperma Salju' 一julukan yang ia berikan pada asisten Naruto itu di ponselnya. "Aku mau tau, setelah ia menelpon Boruto, berapa banyak panggilan tak terjawab di ponselmu?" tukasnya seraya menunjukkan layar ponselnya sendiri pada Naruto. "Kurasa aku bisa mengalahkanmu dalam hal ini. Ayo lihat."

Sekonyong-konyong Naruto segera merogoh kantongnya sendiri, mencari letak ponselnya, ketika benda kecil yang rasanya seharian ini telah ia abaikan terasa di salah satu saku jaketnya, ia buru-buru menunjukkan pada Shikamaru lima panggilan tak terjawab dari Sai.

Shikamaru menyemburkan kegeliannya. Tidak tahan untuk tertawa.

Naruto ikut tergelak. Tawa geli yang membuat Shikamaru harus mengulum senyuman ketika melihatnya.

Ketika keduanya merasa sendi-sendi mereka ahirnya rileks setelah tegang sepagian mencari Sarada, suara derap langkah atau lebih serupa dengan deburan kaki yang berlari panik terdengar dari lobi pintu masuk, menuju kedua pria yang masih cekikikan di kedua sisi mobil di luar, melenyapkan rasa santai yang baru sekejap mereka nikmati.

"Ayah!" Himawari memekik dengan ekspresi tak karuan.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Naruto tidak pernah suka melihat wajah putrinya seperti itu, karena ia tau kerutan panik di wajah Himawari bisa langsung menular ke wajahnya, ia menunduk menatap lekat-lekat putrinya yang masih panik. Shikamaru buru-buru ikut mendekat, khawatir kalau-kalau gadis itu terluka atau apa.

"Tamu." Bisik Himawari. Dengan nada yang cukup membuat ayahnya heran. Sejak kapan kata tamu menjadi teramat horor?

"Tamu?"

Keheranan di benak Uzumaki Naruto dan juga Shikamaru seketika terjawab ketika seseorang melangkah lamban di belakang Himawari, seolah sosok itu memang sejak tadi mengikuti anak gadis Naruto keluar gedung.

 _Dress_ formal merah dengan blazer lis putih elegan yang dikenakan wanita yang tengah bergerak ke arah mereka itu sebenarnya sangat menyokong keanggunan tampilannya, kalau saja wajah itu tidak seperti banteng yang siap menerjang matador.

Sepasang retina _emerald_ nampak dicengkram sebegitu kuatnya oleh seluruh otot disekitar kelopak matanya, seolah ia berniat menggelincirkan kedua bola matanya sendiri keluar, Himawari bergidik dan langsung mencengkram telapak tangan ayahnya awas. Helaian-helaian feminin merah muda yang menutupi kepala wanita itu sekilas nampak merah membara ketika ia keluar menuju halaman, berdiri tepat di bawah sinar matahari.

Shikamaru lebih cepat membaca situasi ketimbang sahabat pirangnya yang naif. Jadi ketika Naruto dengan kebingungan menyapa wanita itu dengan kalimat terbata-bata, "Sa-Sakura. Kau baik-baik saja?" Shikamaru langsung menerjang ke depan tepat ketika istri sah Uchiha Sasuke tersebut melayangkan bogem besar ke arah Naruto.

Pukulan itu jauh lebih kuat dibanding yang Shikamaru kira. Siku dan lututnya bahkan langsung membentur tanah dan sukses membuat bibirnya robek oleh benturan gigi taringnya sendiri. Membuatnya meludahkan apa yang ia yakini adalah sesendok makan darah dari luka di mulutnya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak terkesima dengan aksi heroik Shikamaru. Baginya pria dari klan Shika itu pun sama menjijikkannya dengan Sasuke.

"Berusaha menolong gebetanmu juga, hah?" hardik Sakura.

Naruto kali ini memberanikan diri ke depan, "Hei, berhenti disitu!" bentaknya. Meski jelas-jelas sahabat dekatnya baru saja dihajar ia tidak semerta-merta mengijinkan dirinya menyakiti wanita begitu saja, bahkan ketika Sakura justru tetap melangkah maju dengan kuda-kuda (siap menyerang) yang sama, Naruto hanya bisa melangkah mundur teratur.

Lengan Sakura menggamit kerah baju Shikamaru ketika ia melewati pria itu. Menariknya ke atas dan menghempaskannya ke badan mobil hingga mesin itu bergerak-gerak di tempat.

Berusaha untuk menghindari sentuhan apapun dari Sakura demi keselamatannya sendiri, Naruto pun perlahan melangkah kian mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh badan mobil yang masih berdencit. Melempar pandangan khawatir pada Shikamaru disisinya sebelum ia mendelik pada jari telunjuk Sakura yang dihunuskan tepat diantara kedua matanya.

"Apa kau tau kalau dia pun _gay_?" tunjuk Sakura pada pria berambut nanas di dekat mereka.

"Hah?"

"Kau benar-benar idiot yang menggelikan, Naruto. Kau sepertinya senang dikejar-kejar mahluk hina seperti mereka. Pura-pura bodoh padahal kau menikmati semua tatapan-tatapan mereka. Indah sekali kalau sampai orang-orang tau, CEO Konoha Gaiden inc. dikelilingi para homoseksual. Haha! Itu akan menjelaskan pada mereka kenapa kau masih tetap melajang setelah Hinata meninggal!"

Naruto mati-matian mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tersulut. Ia menahan semua yang ingin dikatakannya dalam hati, berjaga-jaga kalau saja Sakura mungkin sedang mabuk dan tidak bermaksud mengatakan semua itu. Tapi sepertinya urat-urat diwajahnya lebih jujur, ia bisa merasakan rangkaian pembuluh darah besar sedang berkedut-kedut muak di wajahnya.

Mengapa semua orang disekitarnya akhir-akhir ini sering mengatakan hal yang bernada sama?

'Kau tidak tau kalau dia _gay?_ '

'Apa kau _gay_?'

' _Pria_ itu selama ini naksir padamu. Kau tau tidak?'

'Dia _gay.'_

 _Apa benar semua orang disekitarnya homoseksual_?

 _Nuts_!

"Beritahu aku, Naruto." Sakura mengangkat dagunya dengan rasa jijik tiada tara, mata itu berkilat penuh dengki. "Apa suamiku sudah menyetubuhimu di belakangku? Apa kau menikmatinya?"

Suara benda pecah membisukan tenggorokan Naruto yang tidak sempat menanggapi tuduhan ngeri barusan. Ia tercekat oleh deru nafasnya sendiri ketika dilihatnya dalam gerakan lambat Sakura terbelalak di tempat lalu ambruk seperti pohon di bawah kakinya. Ia tidak tau apa yang membuat wanita itu tekapar sampai dilihatnya putri bungsunya berdiri di depan sana dengan ponsel retak yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara, siap menghantam sekali lagi jika serangan pertamanya tidak mempan.

Shikamaru tersendak. Antara geli dan takjub. Ia tidak menyangka putri manis Uzumaki Naruto punya kenekatan, _bukan_ , punya kekuatan sebesar itu. Ia memandang Naruto penuh curiga.

"Ahli bela diri. Kau harus ingat." Naruto mendengus sebelum ia merebahkan belakang kepalanya ke atas atap mobil dengan seluruh tenaga yang terlepas keluar.

Ambulans segera datang dan membawa Sakura pergi, tidak ada yang mau ikut bersamanya. Tidak setelah mereka tau bahwa Sakura berniat menyakiti mereka. Jadi Naruto hanya menitipkan wanita itu kepada petugas medis dan melaporkannya 一seperti yang Himawari sarankan一 bahwa wanita itu menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah dan putri sulungnya hanya berusaha untuk membela diri.

"Tidak ada yang mempersilahkannya masuk. Bahkan Paman Teuchi pun diancamnya dan dikunci di salah satu ruangan."

"Kau dimana saja saat adikmu harus berlari menyelamatkan diri keluar seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia akhirnya setuju untuk mampir. Naruto bersikeras ia harus membalas budi minimal dengan mengobati luka sahabatnya itu sebelum ia kembali ke kantor.

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang dilakukannya pada meja di ruang depan? Kayu Mahoni yang paling kuat pun dibuatnya patah!" Seru Boruto membela diri. "Dia sama mengerikannya dengan Sarada. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menghadangnya." ia bersikukuh, "Lagi pula kalian berdua lebih besar darinya. Kuyakin dia tidak akan berani menghadapi kalian berdua sekaligus."

"Kau lebih besar dariku, Boruto." Sindir Naruto jengkel. Ia benci mengakui itu tapi melihat putranya yang tinggi menjulang itu malah menyerahkan wanita beringas begitu saja kepadanya membuat ia benar-benar makin kesal melihat ukuran tubuh si sulung.

Boruto beringsut mundur. Bergerak kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin berdebat. Hari ini sudah cukup menyebalkan baginya. Dengan tergesah-gesah ia meninggalkan ruang tamu, menutup kedua mata dengan acakan rambutnya sendiri, nyaris menyeruduk Himawari yang tengah berjalan membawa baskom berisi air dan kapas bekas masuk ke dalam dapur.

Naruto kembali berkutat pada kewajibannya. Ia membersihkan dengan seksama tetes-tetes darah terakhir di sekitar bibir luar Shikamaru dekat-dekat, berusaha untuk tidak mengeryit akibat aroma kuat tembakau yang menguar dari sana. Ia tidak masalah sedikit menembus privasi jarak fisik seseorang jika itu dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Shikamaru, Kyuubi, Iruka, Kakashi dan... _yeah_ meski sekarang ia tidak yakin jika ia masih bisa sedekat ini lagi dengan Sasuke tanpa berpikir macam-macam, tapi ia pun masih termasuk dalam orang-orang itu.

"Kau baik sekali, Terimakasih. Aku lambat." Naruto mengeluh. Diletakkannya kapas kotor itu ke dalam baskom kecil di atas meja. Lalu mengambil plester. Ia terlihat sungguh-sungguh tersakiti oleh kejadian barusan. Mendapati dirinya yang seharusnya bisa melindungi diri sendiri malah harus bertamengkan badan sahabatnya sendiri. Ia pun tidak pernah berpikir kalau Sakura bisa jadi seperti _itu_. Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan situasi sebenarnya pada wanita itu nanti?

Apa sebaiknya ia berbohong dengan bilang bahwa ia dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain teman?

Ataukah ia jujur saja? Bahwa ia dan Sasuke pernah melakukan hal intim dan setelah ia tau, dari putranya sendiri, bahwa semua itu ternyata hasil luapan emosi Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun telah berhasil membuat memikirkan ulang perasaannya sendiri terhadap pria itu?

Shikamaru segera menyadari kegundahan si pirang yang membisu. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura memang tidak pernah baik. Bahkan sebelum mereka menikah. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Kuharap."

Manik biru Uzumaki Naruto mengerling ke samping, tidak yakin. Ia kemudian menatap Shikamaru lalu kembali menilik sisi lain ruangan. Gerakan manik biru seindah langit musim panas itu lambat dan terlihat sangat manis dimata Shikamaru.

Pria itu masih dihantui rasa bersalah dan ia sedang merajuk pada dirinya sendiri. Bibir Naruto mengeriting gundah dan Shikamaru tidak melewatkan hal itu pula.

Andai Shikamaru sadar bahwa Naruto mengkhawatirkan satu hal lain sekarang. Tentang apa yang dikatakan Sakura di depan sana.

Bahwa ia pun katanya _sama_ seperti Sasuke.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Hm?"

"Kau pun...," Naruto berhati-hati. Memastikan bahwa kedua anaknya (Boruto terutama) tidak dalam jangkauan suaranya sebelum melanjutkan, "... _gay_."

Butuh beberapa kali mengerjap sebelum Shikamaru lepas dari pikirannya sendiri untuk merespon pertanyaan itu, "Jelas bukan." jawabnya terheran-heran. "Aku dan Temari berkencan. Kau lupa?"

Perlahan. Seperti mentari yang muncul dari balik awan mendung, wajah Naruto terangkat dengan mimik cerah ketika mendengar jawaban itu. Ia merasa legah luar biasa. Shikamaru tidak akan pernah tau betapa jawaban itu sangat diinginkannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau semua orang terdekatnya punya 'hal lain' yang dirahasiakan darinya, lalu tau-tau memberinya kejutan disaat yang tidak tepat. Setidaknya ia bisa bersikap normal pada salah satu kawan terdekatnya dan bukannya bertingkah seperti remaja yang kikuk karena harus berhadapan dengan seseorang yang ia tau tengah menaksirnya. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan sensasi itu. Tidak tau pula apakah akan terbiasa dalam waktu dekat.

Bibirnya yang penuh tersenyum lebar dan indah, "Syukurlah kalau begitu." tutur Naruto bahagia.

Ketika bibir manis yang masih mengembang itu kian merekah merah seperti kedua pipi pemiliknya, Shikamaru sontak lepas kendali dan menerjang ke depan, menarik sepenuh tenaga bagian belakang leher Naruto mendekat dan mengunci bibir si pirang dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Shikamaru tau ia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu untuk kedua kalinya setelah ini. Maka ia pun tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Melihat Naruto rapuh dengan manisnya ketika mereka hanya berduaan saja membuat ia tidak bisa menormalkan niatnya lebih lama.

Ditekannya tubuh itu semakin dalam ke badan sofa seraya ia menelan senyuman indah Naruto dalam campuran darah di bibirnya. Mengkontaminasinya dengan aroma tembakau yang ia yakin tidak akan bisa hilang sebelum si pirang menggosok gigi dengan beringas.

Ia tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan kedua tangan Naruto yang memukul-mukul ingin mendorong dirinya jauh-jauh. Ia tetap mengurung tubuh itu, menggamit bibir si duda beranak dua seperti menyeruput segumpal madu yang tidak kasat mata dari sana.

Ia baru menghentikan aksinya ketika mendengar dentingan piring dan pantat cangkir teh yang dibawa Himawari kepada mereka.

"Ayah baik-baik saja? Wajah ayah terlihat merah sekali. Ayah demam?" Ketika sampai ke ruang tamu dan mendapati ayahnya duduk di sofa dengan ekspresi syok sementara Shikamaru memegangi lukanya sendiri di sofa lainnya tanpa ekspresi yang mampu terbaca, Himawari buru-buru meletakkan nampan tehnya dan menghampiri sang ayah yang seketika itu juga menepis telapak tangan putrinya yang terjulur khawatir.

"T-Tidak, ayah hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Hanya masih sedikit syok. Yah, sedikit tidak percaya tadi... _agh_ , ya aku baik-baik saja." Naruto gelagapan, bingung apa kalimatnya barusan tertata dengan benar? " _Akan_ baik-baik saja." koreksinya, tidak begitu membantu.

Sekilas Shikamaru menangkap Himawari menatapnya curiga, tapi gadis itu segera beranjak dari sana dengan sopan, membawa baskom berisi kapas bekas di atas meja kembali ke dapur.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia bahkan nyaris tersendak ketika dugaan apakah ludah yang ditelannya barusan sepenuhnya miliknya atau bukan terlintas di benaknya.

"Maaf, tadi aku...,"

Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya, tanda agar Shikamaru diam. Jelas terlihat barusan menggunakan otoritas yang selama ini melekat padanya, _memberi perintah telak,_ sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lakukan pada sahabatnya di luar kantor.

Ia merasa dilecehkan sebagai pria.

Ia tiga puluh tujuh tahun dan sudah dua kali diserang secara seksual oleh dua _pria_ yang berbeda dalam kurang dari 24 jam. Yang lebih buruk adalah kedua pria itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri!

"Aku perlu waktu untuk mencerna ini." tepis Naruto. Suara itu datar. Formal. Dan tidak menyenangkan sama sekali di telinga Shikamaru.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"...kupikir kita bersahabat."

Kalimat itu menyambar seperti petir di dalam alam bawah sadar Shikamaru. Rasanya seperti ditolak mentah seseorang. Padahal Naruto hanya mengatakan sebuah fakta sederhana. "Aku tidak bermaksud...,"

"Melecehkanku?" potong Uzumaki Naruto, ia terdengar seperti sang CEO yang seharusnya. "Kau mau bilang kalau kau sahabat baikku yang _super straight_ tapi bisa menyerangku secara seksual kalau kita hanya berdua?" Naruto tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi ia sadar intonasi suaranya tidak seperti harapannya.

Shikamaru bungkam. Sepenuhnya paham akan letak kesalahannya. Mata tajam miliknya yang sehari-hari selalu nampak bosan dan tidak minat kini menunduk penuh penyesalan.

Buru-buru Naruto bangkit dari sofa, "Aku tidak ingin menghadapi atmosfir ini di kantor." ujarnya, lagi-lagi terdengar formal. Ia merapikan kemejanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika selesai _meeting_. Menyadarkan Shikamaru bahwa apa yang terjadi barusan akan tetap di dalam ruangan itu dan tidak akan pernah mereka bahas lagi dimana pun dan kapanpun setelah mereka beranjak. "Kau...dan Sasuke," Naruto berhenti sejenak, menyebut nama itu membuat rasa panas tiba-tiba merayapi punggungnya seperti bara api. Membawa kembali potongan-potongan kalimat Boruto di pemakaman dan kilasan-kilasan sentuhan Sasuke di kulitnya. Ia menghempaskan pikiran itu dengan kesal, "...aku akan menyusul ke kantor setelah makan siang." ia berbalik untuk mengakhiri, "Dan kuharap semuanya kembali seperti semula." Ia menarik nafas sejenak untuk menegaskan, "Maksudku _kita_."

Senyum Shikamaru tidak pernah berupa campuran antara kegetiran sinis dan putus asa seperti ini, tapi ia tetap menyahut bosnya dengan patuh, "Tentu."

.

.

.

.

Sai menyambut ketika Naruto turun dari kendaraannya. Aston Marton Vanquish miliknya masih di kediaman Sasuke, jadi Teuchi harus mengantar tuannya itu lebih dulu ke kantor sebelum ia berangkat ke Osaka dengan kereta untuk menjemput kendaraan sang majikan.

Seperti biasa langkah Naruto ke dalam _hall_ akan diiringi untaian jadwal secara lisan dari Sai ditambah beberapa perkembangan perkerjaan yang sudah terjadi sepanjang pagi.

"Secara keseluruhan hari ini cukup lowong. Tuan Shikamaru mengerjakan sebagian besar tugas Anda hari ini," Sai menutup sesi laporannya. Ia menyerahkan satu map hijau untuk ditandatangani Naruto ketika pria pirang itu baru saja merebahkan bokongnya di kursi yang telah seminggu penuh ia tinggalkan.

Shikamaru langsung masuk ketika Juugo berbaik hati membukakan pintu untuknya. Berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto dan menghempaskan sepertiga meter tumpukan map warna warni ke atas meja marmer sang CEO.

Wajah bosan itu dengan bangga mengumumkan, "Tugasmu dalam tiga bulan ke depan selesai dalam seminggu."

Sai terlihat tidak kalah bangganya ketika Naruto memandang takjub pada tumpukan itu lalu menoleh padanya, "Tuan Shikamaru melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Bibir pucat itu menyulas senyum tipis yang langka. Ia ingin Naruto memujinya. Memuji bahwa ia bisa menaklukkan pegawai paling malas tapi berbakat seperti Shikamaru. Bahwa ia bisa membuat Naruto tidak langsung diserbu tugas-tugasnya setelah ia berlibur. Ia ingin Naruto tersenyum padanya, memandangnya dengan sorot biru indah itu selama enam puluh detik _solid_ , ingin ada di dalamnya, menyebut namanya dengan sepasang bibir mempesona yang tersenyum lebar dan selalu mencerahkan hari-harinya tersebut.

Alih-alih mendapatkan semua itu, Naruto justru hanya menyahut, "Bagus. Bagaimana dengan Karui? Ada perkembangan apa di India?"

Kalau saja Sai mengerti caranya mengekspresikan perasannya dengan benar, ia mungkin sudah mengerutkan dahinya dan melipat bibir itu ke bawah dengan dramatis lalu membanting semua benda di atas meja Naruto meminta haknya untuk dipuji sebagai asisten terbaik yang bisa Naruto dapatkan di seluruh Jepang.

Tapi ia memilih menarik senyumannya menjadi satu garis tipis, membuka satu map lain digenggamannya kemudian memberi laporan yang dinginkan CEO-nya tanpa banyak protes. "Para pekerja kembali melakukan tugasnya. Karui menyetujui ide Tuan Shikamaru untuk memberikan tiap kepala keluarga seekor sapi sebagai tunjangan." Naruto menggeser kursinya menghadap Sai, menunggu lanjutan laporan itu. Tidak mungkin para pekerja itu langsung patuh begitu saja. "Proses produksi di cabang India telah kembali normal."

"Bagaimana dengan media massa?"

"Terkendali." Jawab Sai lebih yakin. "Tuan Kyuubi menunjuk seorang _Branding Consultant_ untuk bernego dengan para direktur media besar di sana."

"Tapi itu televisi." tukas Naruto heran.

Shikamaru membantu menjelaskan, " _Well, channel tv_ pun sebenarnya juga sebuah _brand._ "

Celetukan itu membuat Naruto menoleh. Membawa tatapannya ke arah Shikamaru yang sebenarnya ingin sekali tidak ia temui terlalu cepat hari ini. Namun ketika ia memadang ke dalam mata Shikamaru, Naruto justru mendapati dirinya tengah memuji betapa Kyuubi sangat cekatan mengambil keputusan selama ia tidak ada dalam benaknya. Itu adalah keputusan yang sedikit ceroboh tapi mengingat itu dilakukan oleh seorang Kyuubi Kurama, Naruto segera bisa memaklumi. Pemuda mungil itu sudah pasti akan gerah melihat semua orang disekitarnya bergerak lambat dan memilih untuk langsung turun tangan saja dibanding harus menunggu. Ia bisa mengeluarkan uang pribadinya untuk membayar orang-orang yang tepat semudah menyingkirkan debu tipis dari ujung sepatunya. Beberapa juta yen keluar dari rekeningnya sama sekali bukan perkara yang akan dibawanya sebagai pengantar lamunan sebelum tidur. Tentu itu karena ia tau Konoha Gaiden inc. akan mengganti kerugiannya segera.

Sai adalah satu-satunya yang sadar bahwa Naruto terlalu lama memadang Shikamaru dan lebih dari kesal ketika melihat Shikamaru nampak mulai menikmatinya, jadi ia buru-buru memotong, "Tuan Kyuubi juga telah mengganti agensi yang biasa mereka pakai. Jadi ketika iklan-iklan dan konten acara serta isi berita mereka sementara dialihkan ke hal lain, pegawai-pegawai kita yang tidak lagi terusik bisa mengembalikan produktivitas perusahaan dengan cepat ke semula."

Ia menutup mapnya, legah mendapatkan kembali perhatian Naruto.

"Bagaimana Kyuubi melakukan itu? Apa mereka dibayar atas nama Gaiden?" Itu jelas bukan uang yang sedikit.

"Tidak." jawab Sai datar, "Tuan Kyuubi membeli langsung perusahaan yang memegang kendali semua siaran negatif tentang perusahaan kita. Anda bisa mengecek website mereka hari ini. Saya rasa sudah diterbitkan. Pengumuman bahwa Kyuubi Kurama, telah resmi menjadi Direktur Utama perusahaan multimedia yang membawahi lima _channel_ televisi swasta terbesar di India, yang menghambat pemulihan tenaga kerja di perusahaan kita selama ini."

Naruto terlonjak samar. Kali ini ia jelas tidak bisa memaklumi kecerobohan wakilnya. Tapi sebelum Naruto berkomentar, Sai segera meluruskan, "Ia melakukan semua itu dengan uang pribadinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangkut pautkan Konoha Gaiden Inc. dalam hal ini. Murni hanya untuk memperluas pengaruh bisnis keluarga Kurama." Sai berhenti sejenak, menyerap reaksi sang CEO, "Setidaknya itu yang ia akui di media."

Menanggapi semua laporan itu, Naruto meremas wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Terdengar mudah untuk dilakukan Kyuubi, tapi pasti bukan hal yang mudah diterima oleh orang-orang ayah Kyuubi.

Menggunakan nama pribadinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan satu anak perusahaan mereka di India. Sepenuhnya tidak salah. Gaiden diuntungkan. Keluarga Kurama yang super kaya itu pun tidak dirugikan banyak sebenarnya. Tapi itu artinya Naruto berhutang budi lagi pada Kyuubi.

"Aku perlu bertemu Kyuubi sekarang."

"Tuan Kyuubi ada di ruangannya. Akan saya panggilkan."

"Tidak, tidak. _Aku_ yang akan mengunjunginya."

Tepat di depan ruangannya yang memakan separuh dari lebar lantai delapan belas seorang pria yang tidak diduganya nampak tengah bercengkrama dengan Temari dan beberapa pegawai lain. Gaya pakaiannya yang formal nan kasual menyembunyikan nominal angka umurnya yang terpaut jauh dari Naruto. Rambut peraknya bahkan justru menambah pesona beserta wibawanya. Sebuah buku kecil nampak ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang hari itu begitu langka tidak mengenakan masker yang menjadi _trademark_ kekalnya. Naruto sangat yakin itu pasti hanya buku kosong, yang ia gunakan untuk melakukan tugas masker abadinya yang tidak terbiasa ia lepaskan.

Kakashi menoleh sejenak dari kerumunan dan langsung melihat kehadiran Naruto. Ia pun segera melangkah mendekati putra angkatnya itu dengan penuh semangat.

Naruto sadar seluruh mata tertuju pada satu arah. Pada pria dewasa berpostur idaman dan berwajah luar biasa awet muda nan mempesona yang tengah bergerak ke arahnya. Ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan aura Kakashi Hatake yang tidak mengenakan penutup wajah.

Sosok dua ratus centimeter yang kini berada di depannya itu tiba-tiba membungkuk terlalu dekat padanya, sampai-sampai Naruto berpikir Kakashi akan mengoreksi letak pori-pori wajahnya. Disembuyikannya separuh senyum itu ke balik buku kecil yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Naruto harus berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mebayangkan bahwa sisi bibir lain yang Kakashi tutupi itu tersenyum jauh lebih melengkung dibanding sisi lain yang terbuka ketika pria itu menyeletuk nakal, "Wajahmu berseri sekali hari ini, Naruto." Lalu melanjutkan, "Apa kau..."

"Tidak." Potong Naruto cepat. Ia sudah tau kemana pertanyaan itu mengarah. Mau bilang ia baru saja dapat _jackpot? A good sex_ , hah?

Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dengan ekspresi sedikit tersinggung, "...maksudmu kau tidak merubah dietmu?"

 _Crap!_ Naruto menggerutu. Apa ia baru saja bersikap tidak sopan?

"Ah, ya. Maksudku, tidak. Aku tidak merubah dietku." Ia barusan yakin sekali Kakashi akan menyebut sesuatu tentang _sex_. Ia kenal pria ini, tidak mungkin isi kepalanya senormal pertanyaan tentang diet.

Buru-buru ia mengalihkan situasi, "Apa Iruka tau kau datang tebar pesona begini di kantorku hari ini?"

Bibir Kakashi menyungging senyum, persis seperti yang ditunjukkannya pada seluruh pegawai untuk memancing desah pukau mereka. Digesernya sisi rambut pirang Naruto ke belakang telinga dengan sayang seperti kebiasaan Iruka. Lagi-lagi membuat separuh isi lantai itu meneguk ludah.

"Aku hanya sedang cuci mata...,"

" _Urk_." Dengan kasar si pirang menepis lengan itu. Menjepit lubang hidungnya kuat-kuat. "Parfum mobilmu, _sensei._ " Ia mual sekali jika aroma itu menusuk hidungnya.

Padahal itu parfum badan, tapi serigala perak ini malah menyemprotkannya di mobilnya, membiarkan aroma eksotik itu bercampur dengan udara AC dan hawa panas disekitar mobil.

"Kau membenci aromanya? Ini parfum yang sama dengan yang digunakan Sasuke." Ia menggoda, memerhatikan ekspresi Naruto yang semakin mengecut.

Kakashi merentangkan lengannya, membiarkan aroma itu semakin menggerilya.

Sebotol Sharingan, parfum fenomenal bewarna pekat tanpa _stain_ yang dikeluarkan salah satu perusahaan milik klan Uchiha, adalah satu jenis parfum langka yang tidak banyak digunakan khalayak. Tiap Uchiha _pasti_ punya satu botol dan akan selalu bangga mengenakannya dalam acara apapun, sementara orang-orang lain nampaknya merasa sebotol parfum seukuran kepalan tangan itu terlalu mewah untuk kisaran harga dan aroma yang terlalu pekat untuk hidung kebanyakan orang. Ada yang bilang aromanya tercium seperti darah, ada pula yang bilang itu mawar manis bahkan anggur. _Yeah,_ agak sulit sebenarnya mendeskripsikan aroma parfum tidak biasa itu pada orang yang belum pernah menciumnya langsung.

Sasuke memang menggunakan parfum itu. Aromanya memeluk tubuh sang aristorat sesempurna untaian pita yang membungkus sebuket mawar. Ia tidak membenci aroma parfum yang ada di tubuh Sasuke. Tapi Kakashi membuat aroma parfum itu sedikit berbeda. Karena ia hanya menyemprotkannya pada mobilnya, hanya akan terciun sekilas ketika kau menciumnya dari jarak dekat, aroma pekat itu sangat menusuk karena nyaris terkontaminasi oleh aroma-aroma lain di dalam mobil.

Itu mengingatkan Naruto pada tujuan awalnya keluar dari ruangan. Ia pergi melewati Kakashi dan berjalan cepat ke seberang ruangan. Ada satu orang lagi yang punya aroma yang sama. Yang Naruto yakin juga tidak menggunakan parfum itu dengan benar seperti halnya Kakashi. Tapi orang ini punya aroma Sharingan yang lebih samar dari Kakashi dan tidak terlalu sering tercium dari tubuhnya.

Setelah permisi singkat dari Kakashi dan memperingatkan pria itu untuk segera menyelesaikan apapun itu urusannya di kantor Naruto, ia pun beranjak ke sebuah ruangan yang sama besarnya dengan ruang pribadinya tepat di lantai bawah.

Dua _bodyguard_ berkulit hitam sebesar Juugo berdiri menggapit pintu berdaun ganda, ruangan yang hendak Naruto tuju.

Salah satu dari mereka berbisik lewat mikrofon sekecil mata cincin dari balik kerahnya bahkan sebelum Naruto keluar dari _lift_ dan menghampiri mereka. Segera memberitahu _bodyguard_ lain di dalam ruangan tentang kedatangannya.

Lima menit lebih Naruto bediri menunggu di depan pintu yang terkunci rapat.

Yang kalau dipikir-pikir agaknya tidak tepat mengingat posisi Naruto lebih tinggi dibanding Kyuubi Kurama, si pemilik ruangan tersebut. Ia menghormati Kyuubi, itu satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia membiarkan pemuda itu membuatnya menunggu.

Ia mengecek arloji untuk pertama kalinya ketika pintu itu akhirnya terbuka.

Ia melangkah masuk, langsung menjatuhnya pandangan pada tiga _bodyguard_ yang berdiri siaga di sisi kiri ruangan. Dua pria berbadan besar segelap furniture oak dari kulit kepala hingga ke pantofel dan satu lagi pria tinggi berkacamata berkulit kapas, sosok yang asing. Ia tidak tau kalau Kyuubi punya penjaga berkulit putih. Setaunya ahli waris Tuan Besar Kurama itu hanya disediakan selusin pria dan wanita pilihan dari Afrika selatan untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ pribadinya, dan kesemuanya berkulit gelap. Yang satu ini berbeda.

Ketika Kyuubi Kurama melangkah mengitari meja porselen miliknya untuk menghampiri, Naruto segera mencium aroma yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya. Kali ini lebih kuat. Seolah Kyuubi baru saja menubruk seseorang yang mengenakannya 一jika Kyuubi tidak menyemprotkannya sendiri pada tubuhnya.

Si pirang mengendus dan itu membuat Kyuubi berhenti mendekat.

"Apa Sasuke baru saja kesini?" Tanyanya. Ia tidak ingat ada orang lain di kantornya yang mengenakan parfum aneh itu.

Kyuubi mengerutkan dahi. Heran. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

Naruto menatap pemuda mungil di depannya, menangkap kesan tersirat bahwa si merah tidak mengerti maksudnya, "Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal Naruto bertanya lagi, "Kau ada waktu? Makan siang denganku?"

Bibir Kyuubi melengkung. Nampak tidak yakin. Ia tidak perlu bertanya pada siapapun tentang jadwalnya, ia _tau_ bahwa ia harus menolak. "Aku agak sibuk."

"Ah, iya. Tentu. Itu pasti. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih, kau tau, tentang apa yang kau lakukan di India."

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku harus. Kau tidak perlu bertindak sampai sejauh itu. Tapi kau melakukannya." Naruto tidak buta dengan pengaruh nama seorang Kurama di dunia bisnis. Ayah Kyuubi, Tuan Besar Kurama itu sendiri, adalah segelintir dari orang-orang berpengaruh super dengan akses level 5 hampir keseluruh tempat-tempat yang paling rahasia sekalipun. Menempatkan namanya di tempat seremeh saluran televisi India bukanlah keputusan yang bijak untuk dilakukan. Kyuubi bisa jadi mempengaruhi nama ayahnya dihadapan para saingannya. "Bagaimana dengan makan malam?"

"Di pesta bukan?"

"Huh?"

Pria bersetelan kemeja putih yang ditutup telalu rapat oleh jas marunnya itu mendekat bingung, "Sai belum memberitahumu?"

"Pesta apa?" Sai _pasti_ sudah memberitahunya. Ia yakin itu terjadi ketika dirinya sedang tidak fokus saat asistennya itu berceloteh tentang jadwal.

"Sai sudah menyiapkan pesta perayaan atas namamu untuk merayakan keberhasilan Gaiden di India. Mencegah satu perusahaan yang nyaris bangkrut karena mogok pekerja." Kyuubi menjelaskan. Ia sedikit gelisah memperbaiki letak kerah kemejanya yang baru Naruto sadari tidak dihiasi dasi seperti biasanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kemeja itu...agak sedikit kusut. Berbeda sekali dengan sifat Kyuubi yang tidak pernah ingin mengenakan sesuatu yang buruk pada tubuhnya.

Ketika Naruto mengamati sosok yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu lekat-lekat, Kyuubi pun diposisi yang sama tengah mengamati sesuatu di wajah Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Kau terlihat lebih segar."

 _What?!_

Bahkan Kyuubi pun melontarkan kalimat sialan itu?!

Apa segitu mencoloknya? Naruto tidak habis pikir.

Kali ini ia benar-benar gusar. Seolah-olah semua orang tau dia baru saja _bersenang-senang_ dengan liar. Apa itu yang dilihat semua orang padanya hari ini?!

Semua orang?!

Ia bahkan tidak mengharapkan apapun efek yang ditunjukkan pada tubuhnya akibat perbuatannya (perbuatan Sasuke padanya!) kemarin! _Damn it_!

"Aku tidak...,"

Jemari lentik Kyuubi yang sepucat gadis terjulur, menyapu permukaan kantung jas di dada kiri Naruto, menghempaskan secuil debu dari sana.

"Mungkin karena selama ini kau selalu di dalam kantormu, menunduk pada berkas-berkas, pada ponselmu, lalu kembali berkutat pada pekerjaanmu lagi bergantian terus menerus disini sepanjang hari. Kau tidak pernah membiarkan dirimu terlena untuk bersantai meski hanya sebentar. Belakangan ini kau cukup banyak berbincang-bincang dengan orang-orang disekitarmu kurasa, berkeliling kantor tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin itu yang membuat wajahmu terlihat lebih segar."

Naruto ingin memeluk Kyuubi ketika pemuda itu mengatakan kalimat barusan.

Ia senang bahwa wajah segar dan berseri sialan miliknya tidak melulu dikaitkan dengan hal-hal seksual yang jelas tidak akan pernah mau dibahasnya.

Bahkan ia berani bersumpah bahwa Kyuubi pun nampak sama berserinya hari ini. Kedua pipinya dipenuhi semburat merah merekah, ditambah butiran-butiran kecil keringat di pangkal-pangkal rambutnya, membuat wajah itu kian terlihat segar dan Naruto yakin itu pun bukan juga karena hal-hal berbau seksual.

 _Eh, tunggu dulu._ Naruto membatin. _Keringat_?

"Ruanganmu sedingin ini dan kau berkeringat?" Naruto nyaris terdengar geli sendiri. Tidak bermaksud meledek.

Diluar dugaan Kyuubi justru 一meski sangat singkat一 terlihat tidak senang. "Hm, aku tadi...sedikit berolahraga ringan." Ujarnya ketus namun segera ditimpali oleh Naruto dengan riang.

"Iya, ya! Aku mengerti sekali itu. Kadang kalau kau sudah duduk terlalu lama rasanya ingin merenggangkan badan dan _push_ _up_ beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan. Aku juga pernah begitu."

Baru ketika Uzumaki Naruto undur diri dan pintu di ruangan itu kembali di tutup rapat dari luar, semburan tawa geli yang nampaknya sudah ditahan sangat lama terdengar dari sisi kiri ruangan Kyuubi. Diantara jejeran pengawal-pengawalnya.

Pria dengan kacamata yang paling berbeda diantara ketiganya memperbaiki letak kacamata hiasnya sebelum melangkah maju.

" _Olahraga ringan_ , ya..." Nada getir tersirat disana.

Kyuubi tidak mempedulikan kalimat itu. Ia melepas jasnya dan melemparnya sembarang ke sofa. Tubuhnya masih penuh keringat dan ia membencinya. Kemeja sutra bukan benda yang bersahabat dengan sentuhan keringat.

"Antar dia keluar." Titahnya pada dua pengawal lain. "Dan ambilkan aku handuk dan es."

Satu dari mereka mengantar si pria berkacamata sementara satunya lagi tetap di ruangan menyiapkan permintaan lain tuan mudanya.

Dengan bersandar jengah pada sofa beludru, Kyuubi mulai menekan handuk dingin itu ke tiap sisi lehernya. Terlihat jelas ada puluhan _kissmark_ segar tertancap tegas pada kulit putihnya. Ia meringis ketika permukaan handuk menyentuh satu _kissmark_ yang dibarengi luka gigitan taring.

" ** **Ia**** telah dideportasi langsung oleh pemerintah Jepang sendiri. Dilarang memasuki Jepang dengan alasan apapun seumur hidupnya. Perintah ditembak di tempat apabila ketahuan melanggar telah dikeluarkan." Darui mulai berceramah setelah mendengar beberapa rintihan pemuda merah di depannya, ia berdiri bak bayangan di sisi sofa, seluruh tubuh gelap dengan setelan jas yang gelap pula, hanya minus rambut pirang pucatnya yang setengah menutupi salah satu matanya saja yang bewarna lain. "Bahkan Akatsuki sendiri setuju untuk menandatangani _Perjanjian Uchiha_ yang berisi sumpah bahwa mereka tidak akan mengirim ****pria itu**** dengan alasan apapun ke daerah yurisdiksi Jepang selamanya." Darui menyodorkan mangkuk besi berisi puluhan bola es pada majikannya, "Dan disinilah ****ia**** siang ini. Menyelinap ke perusahaan yang kau lindungi sendiri dari apapun yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki."

Kyuubi menatap lurus pada pengawal yang telah menemaninya bertahun-tahun itu tanpa protes. Sorot matanya yang kosong tidak membuat Kyuubi tertipu bahwa pria itu tidak punya emosi.

Ia jelas ingat. Darui sudah ada bersamanya sejak ia masih sesosok balita ingusan yang selalu tersandung kerikil tiap hari. Ia disana pula ketika Kyuubi bertemu pria yang ia sebutkan barusan pertama kali. Hadir ketika Kyuubi menyelamatkan pantat adik pria tersebut di Brasil. Menyaksikan bagaimana hubungan Kyuubi dan pria itu tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang semakin berbahaya.

Darui ada disana.

Dan berapa banyak pun tahun yang telah lewat. Bagi Darui, Kyuubi Kurama dan Itachi Uchiha akan selalu nampak seperti dua bocah dari Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan yang selalu mencuri tiap kesempatan yang mereka punya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di garis perbatasan yang sangat krusial. Mempertaruhkan keselamatan mereka sendiri hanya untuk sekedar bisa bertatap muka dan saling memastikan mereka baik-baik saja satu sama lain.

Bagi Darui, mereka berdua tak ubahnya dua bocah yang bermain bara api.

"Jika ia berani sampai sejauh ini." Kata Darui. "Itu pasti untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa diremehkan."

"Aku tau." Kyuubi membalas ketus. Luka di lehernya cukup menjadi bukti.

Itachi tidak pernah mencumbu hingga melukainya seperti ini. Darui tidak bisa melihat apa yang Itachi lakukan padanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Kyuubi sangat beruntung Naruto datang tepat sebelum si Uchiha itu menyatukan diri ke dalam tubuhnya. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan begitu yakin apa bisa berdiri tegak setelahnya. Menghadapi Itachi _ini._

Kyuubi tau ada yang salah dengan pria itu ketika ia datang. Sorot matanya berbeda. Seolah ada berita buruk yang tertanam disana. Jauh lebih buruk dibanding saat ia memberitahunya ia akan menyelinap ke pasar malam milik Akatsuki di Transylvenia.

"Dia jelas ingin memberitahumu untuk mundur, Tuan Muda." Suara Darui menebal. "Keputusanmu untuk...," Terdengar ia berhati-hati sebelum melanjutkan, "menawarkan diri pada Akatsuki."

"Aku tidak akan mundur."

"Kau tidak tau resiko dari pilihanmu. Dia anggota Akatsuki itu sendiri, dia, dibanding semua orang, teramat paham betapa bahayanya kalau kau sampai masuk kesana menawarkan dirimu sendiri. Itachi berusaha memperingatkanmu!" Pengawal itu nyaris terdengar membentak. Tapi bukan itu yang mengejutkan Kyuubi. Yang membuat ia terheran-heran adalah fakta bahwa Darui yang membenci Itachi hingga ke sel-sel inti si sialan keriput itu baru saja terdengar memihak si pembelot klan Uchiha tersebut.

Kyuubi Kurama menarik nafas panjang nan dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan ritme yang sama. Berusaha menahan untuk tidak membentak pria yang sudah seperti _babbysitter_ -nya itu.

Dijulurkannya handuk bekas kepada Darui, "Carikan aku handuk yang lebih lembut. Tekstur handuk ini membuat luka brengsek ini semakin menyengat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
TBC.

Have a nice day!


	10. Chapter 9 : Who Are WE Now

**WHO ARE WE NOW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS Chap kali ini panjang**

 **Selamat Membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah baca _headnews_ pagi ini?"

Naruto sangat yakin ia baru saja mendengar putranya menanyakan sesuatu yang berbau bisnis dan politik padanya. Sepertinya ia salah dengar. Mungkin maksud Boruto _headnews_ tentang _game_ atau ia hanya sedang berusaha mengusiknya dengan sindiran-sindiran satirnya lagi?

 _Hm_ , atau mungkinkah dia mulai lebih terbuka dengan minatnya setelah ia memberitahu mimpinya yang katanya ingin membantu Sarada jadi CEO Gaiden selanjutnya?

" _Jiji_. Kau dengar?"

"Huh? _Yeah_. Tentu. Apa?"

Boruto meluncurkan ponselnya menyebrangi meja makan mereka. Sebuah foto candid memenuhi layar besar ponsel tersebut, Kyuubi Kurama, yang nampaknya seperti sedang melangkah keluar dari sebuah museum, orang lain mungkin berpikir jika fotografer foto tersebut baru saja diseruduk seekor banteng melihat dari buruknya hasil jepretannya, tapi Naruto tau betul banteng itu pasti salah satu _bodyguard_ Kyuubi yang setinggi raksasa. Sebelum Naruto sempat memberi pendapat, putri bungsunya yang malam itu mengusulkan agar Naruto dan kakaknya menikmati secangkir teh manis bertiga dengannya sebelum Naruto berangkat ke pesta lebih dulu menjawab.

"Paman Kyuubi jadi direktur baru perusahaan Z Network, pemegang sembilan stasiun televisi besar di India."

"Ah, iya. Tadi pagi Sai sudah memberitahuku." Ujar Naruto, menyesap tehnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan pada foto besar yang terpajang di ponsel putranya.

Tidak banyak yang cukup berhasil mengambil potret Kyuubi. Terakhir ia ingat foto-fotonya bahkan hanya tersebar dalam jumlah sedikit ketika ia membuat heboh kantornya beberapa tahun silam, saat ia resmi menjadi Wakil CEO Konoha Gaiden inc. Kebanyakan foto-foto itu _blur,_ terhalangi _bodyguard-bodyguard_ -nya atau bahkan langsung dilenyapkan oleh suruhan Kyuubi sendiri dari dunia maya ―entah bagaimana ia melakukannya, Naruto bahkan tidak pernah bisa tau.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengorek apapun dari Kyuubi Kurama. Orang-orang tau siapa dirinya ―siapa ayahnya, tau apa yang dikuasainya, tapi tidak akan lebih dari itu. Mereka tidak akan pernah tau kehidupan di balik jas merah si musang semudah mereka mengorek-ngorek kehidupan Naruto dan menjadikannya bahasan ringan berisi banyak bumbu di acara-acara gosip dan berita tidak resmi. Sesekali rasanya Naruto ingin berguru pada wakilnya itu, meminta saran tentang bagaimana caranya kabur dari media dan agar ia bisa sedikit bernafas dan menghirup kehidupan normal seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Dengan segala keeksklusifan yang menjadi atmosfer alami seorang Kyuubi Kurama, Naruto sendiri bisa menganggap dirinya terlalu beruntung bisa bertemu dengan si musang merah itu. Seperti kebanyakan kawan bisnis dekat lainnya, mereka bertemu di pesta atau _meeting_ besar. Setelah beberapa kali kebetulan berada di _event_ yang sama, Naruto akhirnya tertantang untuk mengajak satu-satunya pria yang selalu menarik diri dari keramaian itu untuk berbincang, dan diluar dugaan, Kyuubi justru tertarik masuk ke dalam jajaran staf perusahaan yang Naruto miliki. Tapi level Kyuubi sebagai seorang individu terlampau melewati kualifikasi untuk sekedar Naruto jadikan pegawai biasa atau bahkan sebagai salah satu _vice president_ -nya, maka ia pun menawarkan satu-satunya posisi Wakil Direktur Utama yang dengan suka rela diserahkan Shikamaru kala itu, sebuah posisi yang akan diberi kekuasaan penuh sebesar dewan direksi jika ia berhalangan berada di suatu acara penting.

 _Terlalu mudah._

 _Sangat mencurigakan._

 _Seseorang dari Klan Kurama menjadi wakil? Jika ia menyukai perusahaanmu, mereka akan membelinya dan menjalankannya sendiri. Mereka bukan orang-orang yang senang diberitahu tentang apa yang boleh dan apa yang tidak boleh mereka lakukan._

Jujur saja, Naruto tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengabaikan semua bisik-bisik yang beredar.

Ia tau ia sangat beruntung. _Teramat_ beruntung.

Tidak hanya sebagai rekan bisnis, Kyuubi bahkan bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengannya secara pribadi. Ia beberapa kali pernah mampir ke rumah ini. Kedua putra putrinya bahkan tidak membencinya. Ia pernah bertemu Hinata dan juga akur dengannya. Sahabat-sahabatnya pun menyambutnya tidak hanya sebagai atasan tapi juga kawan, Shikamaru senang berbincang dengannya, tapi Sasuke tidak sedekat cara Shikamaru, murni karena Kyuubi sendiri sepertinya selalu menghindarinya entah karena apa.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, tanpa sadar Kyuubi pun benar-benar seperti bagian dari keluarganya.

Kakashi dan Iruka bahkan seperti tidak merasa canggung ketika Naruto pertama kali memperkenalkan mereka. Seolah mereka berdua sudah mengenal pemuda itu lama. Naruto rasa itu karena mereka selalu tau orang-orang besar di bidang bisnis.

Naruto sendiri kalau mau jujur sebenarnya lebih familiar dengan _bodyguard_ - _bodyguard_ Kyuubi ketika pertama kali bertemu sang Kurama Junior.

Bukan. Bukannya ia lebih dulu mengenal Darui dan yang lainnya. Hanya saja sosok-sosok tinggi menjulang berkulit gelap itu terasa sangat familiar. Sosok mereka. Ia sepertinya pernah melihat jejeran pria dan wanita yang bertingkah serupa dengan para pengawal Kyuubi itu.

' _Hmm...apa aku salah ingat?'_ Pikir Naruto, menerawang jauh ke deretan pria-pria kekar yang nampak sigap melindungi Kyuubi dari para _paparazzi_ dalam foto itu.

 _Oh._

Bukankah orang-orang yang membawanya keluar dari gedung militer Jepang nyaris 23 tahun silam itu juga berpenampilan sama?

Kulit mereka gelap, wajah serius lengkap dengan setelan serba hitam senada. Mereka begitu mencolok di tengah-tengah kerumunan pria-pria Asia di gedung itu. Naruto sangat yakin disitulah ia pertama kali melihat _doppelganger_ mereka. _Tapi apa itu mereka?_

"Ayah?"

"Huh?" Naruto berkedip sembilan kali solid sebelum memasang telinga. "Ada apa, Hima?"

"Apa benar paman Kyuubi anak tunggal?"

Naruto tidak yakin kemana rasa penasaran putrinya ini berasal. Bingung pula mengapa tiba-tiba mereka membahas Kyuubi?

"Kalau aku jadi Tuan Besar Kurama aku bakal memilih punya keturunan banyak untuk mengurus semua perusahaan besarku." Boruto melempar kesal pada ayahnya, seolah keputusan pria tua bangka pemilik klan besar yang jaraknya mungkin setengah diameter bumi dari tempat mereka sekarang itu adalah kesalahannya.

"Katanya ia punya anak-anak di luar pernikahan yang mendapat bagian-bagian itu? Karena istri pertamanya langsung sakit setelah anak mereka meninggal dalam kandungan sebelum Kyuubi lahir, jadi dia memilih untuk punya istri-istri lain diam-diam untuk menyediakan keturunan."

"Kau terlalu banyak dengar gosip, Hima."

Di sudut Naruto mengerutkan dahi sejenak, berusaha mengingat. "Aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bertanya." Gumam Naruto menimang, "Dulu Tuan Besar Kurama pernah memberikan pengumuman Internasional sebelum kalian lahir, mungkin saat ayah masih sekitar enam atau tujuh belas tahun, waktu itu beritanya benar-benar sangat besar. Ia mengumumkan berita duka kematian Istri pertamanya sekaligus memperkenalkan Kyuubi Kurama sebagai penerus tunggal bisnis Klan Kurama." Naruto menoleh sejenak pada teko porselen di tengah-tengah meja seperti berusaha merasakan panas teh itu di lubuk hatinya, "Penerus tunggal bisa jadi artinya dia memang anak semata wayang. Aku tidak tau. Tapi...," Suara itu memelan, iba. "Hari itu ayah benar-benar merasakan ketidak-adilan disana. Ia bahkan belum genap sehari lahir dan seluruh beban dunia ―kematian ibunya, seluruh bisnis raksasa ayahnya dan deklarasi kepada _pers_ yang sangat berbahaya― sudah harus ia pikul di punggung yang terlalu kecil. Ayah tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi itu." Naruto begitu yakin orang sehebat Tuan Besar Kurama itu pasti tau konsekuensi yang akan diterima putranya...tapi mengapa ia tetap melakukannya?

Sementara ayah mereka masih memandangi teko. Himawari melirik kakak laki-lakinya yang nampak bingung dengan sikap melankolis tiba-tiba dari ayah mereka.

"Orang tua kau sendiri bagaimana, _jiji_? Ah, maksudku bukan Iruka _sensei_." Boruto menyela.

Naruto anehnya memicing jengkel dengan bibir manyun, "Kau mau meledek? Kalian tau aku dari panti asuhan dan tidak pernah tau orang tua asliku siapa. Kau mau membandingkan orang tua Kyuubi yang super kaya denganku? Kuberitahu kalian, Iruka yang terbaik!" Naruto berbangga, "Dia bisa membesarkan seorang bocah biasa menjadi orang hebat. Dan bukannya menciptakan putra yang sudah langsung terlahir kaya."

Sebelum ayahnya akan membuka sesi ceramah akan seberapa hebatnya Iruka sebagai Ayah angkat, buru-buru Himawari bangkit merapikan setelan jas milik ayahnya yang tersampir di sofa. "Kau akan telat, Ayah. Pestanya." Ia mencicit.

.

.

.

.  
.

Dari pekarangan, lantai kesepuluh _tower_ Konoha Gaiden terlihat seterang fajar. Cahaya lampu kekuningan berpendar dihimpit kegelapan lantai lain yang padam dalam satu garis horizontal yang mengelilinginya seperti cincin api.

Konoha Gaiden inc. tengah mengadakan pesta _private_. Untuk itulah lantai kesepuluh kantor utama pun diberi pengamanan super ketat lebih dari biasanya.

Dua pasang penjaga _stand by_ di tiap akses masukdimana tiap dua diantaranya adalah pengawal Kyuubi Kurama sendiri, sang wakil CEO Gaiden sekaligus satu-satunya manusia yang punya kuasa lebih _akbar_ dibanding siapapun yang tengah bernafas di dalam gedung tersebut. _Lift,_ balkon _,_ dan pintu koridor menuju ruangan utama hingga dua pintu darurat bercat merah di lantai itu diayomi sepanjang malam, belum termasuk selusin lebih penjaga pribadi yang dibawa tiap-tiap tamu yang memagari halaman gedung.

Tidak akan ada celah bahkan untuk seekor lebah sekali pun untuk mengacau. Bahkan jalan raya di depan gedung telah dikosongkan oleh aparat keamanan negara langsung agar para tamu penting tidak terganggu ketika keluar dari kendaraan mereka dan memasuki gedung.

Berbeda dengan lantai-lantai lain yang dipenuhi kubikel-kubikel dan ruang kantor, lantai sepuluh hanya memiliki satu buah aula _super_ besar, ditambah dua ruangan untuk kamar mandi esklusif dan satu ruangan khusus sebagai dapur umum. Jelas memang dibuat hanya untuk menggelar sebuah pesta.

Alih-alih meletakkan satu buah meja mahoni super besar untuk menampung seluruh prasmanan, dua belas meja kristal mengkilap penuh uliran justru dipilih dan disebar rata diantara kerumunan tamu, masing-masing di atasnya bertengger _chandelier_ bersepuh emas. Sementara di bawah tiap meja tergelar permadani zambrud selebar delapan langkah orang dewasa, berhiaskan uliran abstrak dari benang bewarna titanium.

Sekali berada di dalam aula, orang-orang akan dibuat lupa bahwa mereka masih berada di dalam gedung kantor yang sama dengan yang selama ini menjadi pusat kegiatan bisnis tersibuk di Jepang.

 _Chef private_ terbaik di kota diturunkan untuk menabur seluruh keahlian mereka dalam berbagai rupa makanan memikat yang tidak satu pun tamu mampu menghitung jumlahnya. Minumannya pun seolah tidak pernah habis. Setidaknya selusin pelayan akan selalu sedia berkeliaran bergantian di kerumunan untuk menawarkan _tequila_ , _champagne,_ _wine_ hingga _vodka_ ―jika mereka sudah bosan memesan _cocktail_ _custome_ mereka sendiri kepada para bartender.

Dengan jumlah makanan yang tak terbatas, jumlah tamu yang datang sama sekali tidak terlihat cukup untuk mengimbangi. Seperti temanya, _private party,_ Sai memastikan bahwa hanya orang-orang tertentu yang diundang. Jumlah mereka bahkan kalah dari total keseluruhan pengawal yang mereka bawa. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai peran utama dalam keberhasilan di India, tidak ada pegawai biasa di pesta ini, apalagi _pers_ , karena itulah Sai memilih gedung kantor sebagai tempat perhelatan dan bukannya menyewa satu _ballroom_ penuh di pusat kota seperti biasa.

Hanya para investor di India, membaur di tiap sudut, Karui ―sang Kepala Cabang salah satunya, para pemegang saham tertinggi Konoha Gaiden inc. dan tentu saja pemimpin-pemimpin perusahaan ini sendiri. Sang CEO ―Uzumaki Naruto dan wakilnya ―Kurama Kyuubi yang kebetulan setuju untuk hadir juga melakukan peran mereka. Para _Vice President,_ Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Tsunade dan lainnya sama sekali tidak ketinggalan dalam daftar undangan yang hadir.

Sayangnya meski tidak punya andil apapun dalam bisnis yang ditekuni Naruto, Kakashi justru terlihat berkeliaran di pesta.

Sai sama sekali tidak senang dengan fakta itu.

Ia risau jika sampai para investor meragukan kredibilitasnya sebagai direktur acara. Terlebih jika mereka tau bahwa yang mengatur semua ini rupanya asisten sang CEO itu sendiri. Membiarkan seorang yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan alasan acara ini diselenggarakan mondar-mandir sesuka hati seperti itu.

Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat Sai ingin menculik pria perak itu dan menguncinya di ruang stok makanan.

Ia berharap sekali Kakashi sadar dan tau diri bahwa dia seharusnya tidak ada di pesta tertutup ini, sialnya kadar kedewasaan pria itu sepertinya tidak sebanyak jumlah umurnya.

Alhasil Hatake Kakashi pun segera menjadi pusat perhatian pesta. Karena seperti tadi siang, malam ini ia sengaja tidak mengenakan maskernya. Dan itu membuat semua orang yang penasaran ingin berada disekeliling kakek berwajah belia itu, menanyakan seperti apa ritual awet mudanya dan bagaimana Naruto pun bisa memiliki karunia serupa meski mereka tidak punya ikatan darah langsung. Bahkan orang-orang yang tadinya mengerubuni Naruto ikut tersedot oleh kehadirannya. Naruto mungkin menawan, tapi mereka sudah terlalu sering melihat wajah rupawan sang Uzumaki dan sekarang jauh lebih penasaran pada wajah yang tak kalah menawan milik Kakashi yang selama ini tersembunyi. Ini satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Sai akhirnya setuju menerima kehadiran pria perak itu disini. Setidaknya CEO-nya tidak terlalu dikerumuni oleh juluran tangan-tangan gatal dan tatapan-tatapan yang haus pada kulitnya.

.

Semua orang nampak gembira membaur dan berlalu lalang tak tentu arah. Melempar sapa dan mendentingkan gelas-gelas martini mereka sambil tertawa sopan. Naruto menanggapi tiap tamunya dengan baik, Sasuke yang tak jauh darinya pun terlihat tidak keberatan bersosialisai dengan para pejabat. Dibantu Shikamaru tentunya. Memastikan Uchiha itu meladeni mereka selayaknya tamu dan bukannya menutup mulut seperti patung dan hanya melempar lirikan pada Naruto terus-terusan.

Kakashi juga sangat menikmati perbincangan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Terlebih setelah beberapa orang mengaku bahwa putra atau putri mereka kuliah di universitas tempat Kakashi mengajar. Mereka tau Hatake sangat senang membahas akademik siswa-siswanya dan itu menjadi topik senjata untuk mengurung si perak tetap di dalam kerumunan. Ia senang membanggakan murid-muridnya, apalagi jika mereka meminta menceritakan tentang bagaimana Naruto bisa lulus dari Universitas H diusia 18 tahun, hanya berselang setahun dari Sasuke.

Disisi lain, empat pengawal berkulit gelap berbaris rapi dan siaga dibelakang tubuh sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan jas marun favoritnya, kali ini setelan itu dihiasi pinggiran bewarna putih, memberinya sedikit sentuhan _glamour_.

Tidak banyak yang berani mendekatinya untuk berbincang. Semua orang tau ia putra tunggal Tuan Besar Kurama. Pria yang sangat berkuasa dengan jumlah uang yang bisa mengisi satu aliran sungai Nil. Tidak berlebihan jika mereka segan. Mereka bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya jika harus bersanding di samping pewaris tunggalnya yang masih berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu. Kekayaan klan Kurama nyaris tak terhingga. Saham-sahamnya terus melahirkan koin-koin emas tanpa henti. Jangankan keturunan ke tujuh, menanggung biaya hidup separuh populasi bumi selama sepuluh tahun pun tidak akan membuat mereka miskin.

Klan Kurama _is the Money itself_ , kata orang-orang.

Itu kekuatan mereka. Dan di dunia ini, sejauh yang diberitakan, belum ada yang bisa menggeser status krusial uang, yang berarti Klan Kurama masih merajai semua orang.

Kyuubi memutar-mutar gelas silinder miliknya dengan malas. Ia tidak minum martini. Isi gelasnya pun bukan _champagne_ ―seperti seharusnya, melainkan vodka. Jenis alkohol yang lebih kuat. Satu botol penuh khusus disediakan hanya untuk dirinya. Darui tidak akan membiarkan Tuan Mudanya menerima sodoran minuman yang sama dengan yang diedarkan para pelayan ke seluruh tamu di lantai itu.

Selama setengah jam pria merah berkulit pucat menyapu seluruh tamu mereka dalam sorotan mata kosong sembari menikmati minumannya. Semua huru hara pesta besar dengan orang-orang penting yang berusaha saling memberi kesan baik dan munafik di dalamnya sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa untuknya.

Jengah, ia menunduk menatap jam tangannya lekat ketika sesosok pria tinggi berjas seputih gading dengan untaian rambut panjang sewarna terigu berdiri tepat hadapannya.

Kyuubi mendongkak.

Pesta ini pesta tertutup dan ia mengenal semua orang di dalamnya tanpa terkecuali ―ia tidak mengenali wajah ini.

Sang pria tinggi dengan rambut _pale blonde_ sepunggung yang tergerai sangat licin itu hanya tersenyum hangat dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi dingin, diiringi sikap sigap menggertak dari keempat pengawal di belakangnya.

"Louise." Jawab pria itu tenang. Terlalu tenang untuk orang yang ―seharusnya, seperti semua orang di ruangan ini― tau reputasi Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu."

Pria itu menarik telapak tangannya yang tidak disambut tanpa merasa tersinggung. Memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai salah satu pemegang saham cabang perusahaan Gaiden di India. "Saya yakin Anda belum terlalu mengenal saya. Mungkin karena saya baru saja masuk dalam barisan penentu dewan direksi India setahun lalu. Meski tidak seberapa dengan milik tuan Uzumaki Naruto tapi saya pun sebenarnya punya satu perusahaan pembuat kipas angin terbaik di Paris. Fan Flames." Ujarnya.

Ia bisa melihat sekilas Kyuubi mengerutkan hidung, seolah tengah mengendus sesuatu.

"Louise Belette." Darui memotong, menunjukkan sebuah data yang baru saja dicarinya di mesin pencarian di ponselnya kepada Kyuubi. "Dia mengambil semua bagian sahamnya setelah saingan Gaiden ―tempat sebelumnya ia memegang pengaruh― di lukuidasi. Memindahkan semuanya ke cabang Gaiden di India."

Kyuubi mengangkat manik merahnya dari ponsel Darui dan menatap lurus pria didepannya. Pria itu tetap memasang senyum tipis seolah menanti sambutan Kyuubi.

"Selamat menikmati pestanya, tuan Louise."

"Terimakasih. Kau keberatan jika aku menemanimu?"

"Kurasa sebagai 'orang baru' bukankah sebaiknya kau membaur bersama yang lain? Louise?" Sensasi dingin menyapu kulit si pria serba putih ketika Kyuubi memicingkan mata. Ia tau pria merah itu ingin ia segera lenyap dari sana, ia pun yakin pengawal-pengawal berotot miliknya akan dengan senang hati mewujudkan itu. Tapi ia memilih tinggal.

Ia sengaja mengenakan pakaian serba gading yang senada dengan rambutnya agar telihat lebih menawan. Karena ia yakin berpenampilan menawan membuat orang lain otomatis akan ramah padamu. Beberapa orang mencegatnya karena terpesona ketika ia berjalan-jalan di dalan pesta, cukup untuk menyakinkannya bahwa ia berpenampilan sesuai dengan harapannya malam ini. Tapi mengapa pria di depannya ini tidak tergerak sedikit pun? Jangankan ramah, senyum pun tidak.

"Belette. Panggil Belette saja." Ujarnya, "Louise terlalu pasaran di Paris." Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Belette." Sahut Kyuubi remeh, nyaris terdengar mengolok. "Bahasa Perancis untuk mus―" _musang (Itachi)._

Louise masih setia memajang senyumnya saat pemuda merah di hadapannya membeku. Kedua iris mata cantik si pria merah di hadapannya yang sejak tadi sinis dan menyipit kini terbelalak lebar-lebar. Sesuai ekspektasi, Darui dan ketiga pengawal di belakangnya pun sama cerdasnya untuk segera sadar siapa sebenarnya pria di hadapan mereka.

Keempat pria berkulit gelap itu nampak sudah siap untuk menerjang namun menahan diri melihat tuan muda mereka tidak juga memberi mereka perintah untuk menyingkirkan laki-laki yang seharusnya terlarang ada di Jepang itu. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tidak di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang punya akses super cepat untuk mendatangkan orang dari Departemen Keamanan dan Pertahan Jepang langsung ke tempat ini.

Darui tidak peduli dengan keselamatan pria di hadapan mereka, satu-satunya yang ia khawatirkan adalah Tuan Mudanya. Jika sampai situasinya membuat sang Tuan Muda dalam masalah besar, ia tidak akan segan-segan mengambil alih tugas anggota militer Jepang untuk menembak mati pria itu saat ini juga.

Tapi mereka tau peraturannya. Mereka akan mengabaikan semua protokol keamanan dari ayah Kyuubi jika berkaitan dengan dia... _Uchiha Itachi_.

 _Hanya_ Kyuubi yang berhak memberi perintah tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan terkait pria Uchiha satu ini. Kyuubi sendiri telah merombak semua protokol mengenai keamanannya, menyesuaikan banyak hal untuk memudahkannya berinteraksi dengan si Uchiha, atau yang selama ini ia tutupi dengan alasan 'Memudahkannya memperoleh informasi tentang Akatsuki'. Meski Darui dan selusin pengawal terdekat Kyuubi tau maksud sebenarnya di balik perombakan berbahaya itu.

Wajah Kyuubi Kurama kontan menggelap, alis marun berkerut tebal mengikuti gerahamnya yang mengetat garang. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini...,"

Sangat jelas si pemuda mungil menahan dirinya untuk tidak meledak. Itachi beruntung ada banyak orang disini, jika tidak, gelas _champagne_ berisi vodkapasti sudah pecah di atas batang hidung mancung itu.

Pemuda tinggi berambut putih melunturkan senyumnya, mendekatkan wajah ke hadapan Kyuubi dan berbisik, "Urusan kita belum selesai."

"Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku." geram Kyuubi, mencoba mengabaikan kedutan perih dari lecet di lehernya yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali.

"Biar kucoba sekali lagi."

Tangan kanan dalam balutan kain satin ketat yang dikenakan Itachi menyusup ke belakang punggung Kyuubi, membawa pria itu berjalan bersamanya, meninggalkan Darui yang melotot tajam.

"Aku tau kau tidak bergitu suka pesta seperti ini. Tapi kau seharusnya bergabung dengan mereka dan bukannya jadi seperti setangkai mawar yang dipagari pengawal-pengawal menjulang seperti itu di sudut. Kau tau, semua orang sebenarnya ingin menghampirimu."

"Jika kau lupa. Aku tidak seharusnya akrab dengan orang asing seperti ini. Mereka akan segera bertanya-tanya kau siapa."

Itachi melirik kerumunan orang-orang yang ego dan ketegangan bersosialisasinya telah dilunturkan oleh Kakashi dengan sikap ramah tamahnya di tengah-tengah ruangan. Pria itu sangat handal dalam mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. _Nah,_ kecuali untuk satu orang.

Di sudut sana ada Sai dengan mata siaga menyapu seluruh tamu dengan senyum bekunya. Pemuda itu berkali-kali menolak tawaran untuk minum dengan alasan, "Saya tidak bisa mabuk. Bos saya ada di ruangan ini."

Klise sekali. Hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang tau alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia ingin tetap waras sementara yang lain mabuk-mabukan seperti keledai.

"Kurasa kita juga seharusnya berkumpul dengan orang-orang favoritmu. Tidak ada _pers_ di sini. Semua pejabat menjadi lebih ramah. Ditambah alkohol dalam darah, kuyakin mereka pun akan lupa siapa saja yang mereka temui malam ini. Tidak ada salahnya sedikit bertingkah konyol."

Itachi melebarkan lengannya ke depan. Menunjuk kerumunan orang-orang yang paling dikenal Kyuubi.

"Jadi peraturannya adalah, tiap orang akan meminum satu slot vodka, menutup mata lalu melangkah ke depan dengan satu tangan terentang. Siapapun jari yang pertama kalian sentuh, maka kalian harus menariknya ke arah kalian, jangan mengintip." Seorang pelayan berseru penuh percaya diri. Kyuubi yakin ia pasti ditunjuk oleh Tsunade untuk menjadi penunjuk permainan bodoh ini.

Kyuubi menyisir semua orang dalam kerumunan kecil itu dan segera memaku diri di tempat saat matanya menubruk satu sosok, ia menghadang tubuh Itachi pula dengan lengannya agar ikut berhenti.

"Dia ada disana." Desis Kyuubi. Ia tetap memandang ke arah sosok itu sebagai pengganti jari telunjuk untuk Itachi.

Itachi sendiri justru hanya berdengus maklum seolah itu bukan perkara yang harus Kyuubi cemaskan sekarang. "Kau tau, bahkan sekertaris yang paling jeli dan menolak minum satu gelas minuman keras sekali pun di ruangan ini tidak bisa mengenaliku." Ujarnya. "Kau pikir pria yang tidak pernah menemuiku sama sekali selama dua belas tahun bisa mengenaliku?"

"Bukan dia yang kukhawatirkan." Kyuubi menoleh untuk menatap si pria putih berambut panjang di sisinya, "Tapi kau." Tukasnya.

Itachi mengunci suaranya. Kyuubi memandang seolah sedang berusaha menelanjangi retina hitam yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dibalik _softlens_ biru yang ia kenakan. Memaksanya ingat akan siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Meski memang dua belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, tapi Kyuubi mengenal pria hitam yang tengah berkamuflase dengan sangat apik dibalik kostum serba putihnya ini. Ia tau perasaan pria itu tidak akan berubah meski dimakan belasan bahkan ratusan tahun sekalipun terhadap adik satu-satunya.

Ini bukan perkara sepele untuk sang Uchiha. Ia menyembunyikan begitu banyak keburukan dibalik jubahnya, namun tidak pernah bisa membiarkan dirinya menyakiti adik semata wayangnya sama sekali. Ia menyayangi si bungsu Uchiha lebih dari yang adiknya sendiri bisa bayangkan. Dengan semua tumpahan tinta hitam yang melumuri tangannya, Itachi tidak pernah sanggup untuk mengotori punggung sang adik betapapun ia ingin memeluknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Menemui adikmu seperti ini?"

Itachi menenggelamkan diri ke dalam iris rubi yang ia rengkuh selama beberapa detik, jujur saja, ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu, menemui Sasuke setelah semua yang ia lakukan pada klannya adalah ide buruk untuk perasaannya, hatinya teriris setelah ia meninggalkan satu-satunya keluarga terdekatnya tanpa ucapan perpisahan dan mebuat adiknya harus mau disuapi apa yang pemerintah Jepang mau ia yakini akan alasan kepergiannya. Bahwa ia berkhianat. Menjual klannya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam kelompok kriminal yang berpengaruh kuat. Membiarkan Sasuke tumbuh tanpa mengenalnya dengan _benar_. Ia tidak ingin menemui adiknya sekarang. Ia tidak cukup punya perbekalan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggoyahkan keyakinan yang belasan tahun dipaku pemerintah Jepang ke dalam inti otak Sasuke.

Itachi berkedip perlahan. Berharap seluruh kemelut pikirannya tenggelam bersama kegelapan. "Aku kesini bukan untuk menemuinya. Misiku berbeda. Apa yang kurasakan tergantung dari misi yang sedang kukerjakan." Ia mengelus punggung Kyuubi, membawanya maju.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini! Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran." Nyaris terseok, Kyuubi berusaha terus berdiri di tempatnya. Meski begitu Itachi tetap mendorong punggung itu ikut bersamanya.

Mereka berdua pun lalu bergabung dalam permainan pesta.

Seluruh orang di kelompok itu awalnya asing dengan kemunculan pria bersetelan putih dengan rambut _pale blonde_ sepunggung yang menghampiri mereka, namun mereka segera menerima sosok itu setelah Kyuubi memperkenalkan ia sebagai Louise si investor.

"Setelah kalian meminum vodka dan menutup mata aku akan mengacak posisi berdiri kalian." Si pelayan memberi instruksi, "Pastikan kalian langsung menarik jari siapapun yang kalian sentuh pertama kali setelah kalian melangkah ke depan. Dan...jangan mengintip!"

Tahap pertama dari permainan itu berlansung cepat. Mereka serempak menenggak satu slot vodka, memejamkan mata, lalu diacak.

Setelah mereka melangkah maju, Naruto adalah orang pertama yang disentak ke depan, jatuh tepat ke arah Sasuke, disusul Kyuubi yang ditarik ke arah Louise. Shikamaru kemudian nampak menarik Tsunade sementara Temari tergelincir ke arah Juugo yang malam itu dipaksa turun untuk menggenapkan permainan setelah Karui bergegas ke toilet.

Wajah Naruto yang merah padam dalam pelukan Sasuke dan wajah Kyuubi yang tidak santai ―lebih karena ia benci kontak fisik di tempat umum― dalam dekapan Louise langsung terkaburkan oleh raungan Temari yang kesal.

"Yang benar saja! Semua pria incaranku direbut tidak bersisa!" Candaannya yang nyaris terdengar benar-benar jengkel sedikit membuat Juugo yang menarik jarinya tersinggung.

Pelayan yang memimpin permainan tergelak "Tidak perlu khawatir nona Temari. Selanjutnya akan lebih menyenangkan." Ia mengangkat sebuah botol _wine_ kosong ke udara. "Aku akan memutar botol ini di lantai. Setelah botol berhenti berputar, orang yang berada di ujung _mulut_ botol harus memilih antara orang yang ditunjuk oleh _pantat_ botol ataukah _partner_ nya sendiri untuk..." Ia terkekeh sejenak, "...dicium." Seringai terukir di wajah pelayan itu ketika melihat para pesertanya menunjukkan beraneka ragam ekspresi.

Temari sontak mengkerut dan menoleh pada pasangan di hadapannya ―jelas ia tidak akan mencium Juugo.

Diseberangnya, Shikamaru justru memperhatikan wajah 'menang' sahabatnya, Sasuke jelas tidak peduli siapapun pasangan di hadapannya, toh ia memiliki Naruto.

Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan rasa percaya diri si pelayan yang _absurd._ Dari restoran mana Sai merekrut pria lancang ini?! Bisa-bisanya ia menyuruh orang-orang yang kastanya sangat jauh diatas dirinya untuk saling berciuman?

Ia baru akan memaki ketika si pelayan sudah lebih dulu memulai tahap _game_ berikutnya.

"Di pipi. Di kening. Di bibir pun tidak masalah jika kalian berkenan. Nah, _next._ "

Si pelayan meletakkan botol ke atas lantai dan langsung memutarnya dengan riang. Nyaris tidak mempedulikan persetujuan peserta _game-_ nya.

Botol Pinot itu berputar konstan untuk beberapa detik. Melambat dan langsung tersangkut mendadak ketika label kertas yang menyelimutinya menggesek lantai.

Mulut botol berhenti, teracung tepat ke arah sepatu gading milik Louise Belette sementara pantat botol menghadap Sasuke dan Naruto di seberang.

Secara naluriah Kyuubi mendelik ke arah _partner-_ nya. Dan seperti yang ia duga, manik kelam dibalik iris biru palsu itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum kecil yang ia hapal betul maknanya.

Itachi akan menciumnya di depan semua orang?!

Bertahun-tahun mereka menyembunyikan skandal mereka yang pelik dari seluruh mahluk bumi dan dia akan bertingkah bodoh dengan merusak segel rahasia mereka malam ini cuman karena permainan bodoh bangsat begini?!

Kyuubi tidak akan membiarkan ini. Sama sekali tidak. Jadi sebelum Itachi sempat merunduk ia buru-buru membuka mulut dan merentangkan tangan ke depan untuk menghentikan kebodohan yang akan terjadi. Namun bukannya mendekatinya, Itachi justru melangkah menyebrangi lingkaran. Menjulurkan lengan panjangnya dan menggamit dagu Naruto, berbisik, " _Excuse me...,_ " Sebelum melumat bibir pria malang itu penuh gairah.

Decap-decap basah yang kuluman itu ciptakan membuat semuanya terperangah tidak percaya, keterkejutan mereka dipaku dua kali ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke maju dan menyeruduk Louise Belette persis seperti pegulat, mendorong perut tubuh tinggi pria blasteran itu dengan bahu lebarnya lalu dihempaskan seperti sekarung beras. " _What the_ _fuck_ _you think you're doing_ _, dickhead_?!"

Ancaman dari intonasi suara itu terasa di atas permukaan kulit semua yang mendengarnya. Tidak luput dari Sasuke bagaimana wajah Naruto seketika pucat pasi oleh perbuatan tamu super lancang tersebut. Sukses membuat ia tidak mampu menahan diri untuk sekali lagi menghempaskan tubuh di hadapannya itu mundur ke belakang lebih jauh dan lebih buas.

Shikamaru segera melerai sebelum semakin banyak tamu yang melirik ke arah mereka. Ia tau Sasuke pasti akan melayangkan serangan fisik berdarah sungguhan saat itu juga jika ia tidak dihentikan. Ia buru-buru menarik pria Uchiha itu dengan susah payah menjauh dari Louise dan meminta si tamu untuk segera beranjak dari sana.

Setelah kasak kusuk tidak nyaman, kelompok itu pun bubar perlahan tepat ketika si pelayan mengambil kembali botol anggurnya. Ia nampak meneliti labelnya yang utuh lalu memadang sekeliling.

"Kurasa dia terlalu lama menduda makanya langsung seperti kena serangan jantung begitu hanya dengan satu ciuman." Bisik si pelayan ketika Itachi melewatinya.

Mereka saling melempar tatapan sejenak. Beberapa detik, cukup untuk saling mengoreksi penampilan masing-masing.

" _Foundation_ yang kau gunakan terlalu tipis. Kulit birumu nyaris menembus keluar." Ujar Itachi, berbisik sembari menatap ke arah lain.

Si pelayan hanya menyeringai, memamerkan gigi-gigi hiu-nya dengan nakal lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Tepat ketika Itachi berbalik, Kyuubi sudah menghilang dari kerumunan. Bahkan keempat pengawalnya yang sejak tadi berjaga di sudut pun sudah tidak ada di tempat mereka semula.

.

.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?! Aku ingin kau mencari semua hal tentang si brengsek itu." Perintah Sasuke pada Temari. Wanita itu langsung beranjak dari koridor, tergesah-gesah masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan bergegas ke ruang kerjanya. Ia ingin protes karena disuruh bekerja saat semua orang berpesta, tapi emosi bosnya sepertinya tidak di _range_ yang bisa diajak kompromi. Wajah porselen itu memerah karena amarah dan matanya menyalak seperti singa yang siap mengamuk, sebuah ekspresi yang Temari harus akui tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Jelas bukan kondisi yang bisa ditawar oleh wanita biasa sepertinya.

"Itu cuman permainan, Sas. Tenanglah." Dengan kontras, Naruto yang kini terlihat lebih tenang mencoba memperbaiki suasana _mood_ pria di depannya. Meski setelah mereka meninggalkan aula, ia sendiri sudah ratusan kali menggosok bibirnya dengan telapak tangan hingga kulit bibirnya terasa amat perih. Seolah sensasi ciuman Louise Belette akan hilang dengan usahanya itu. Setengah mati itu berusaha mengusir perasaan berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

Sejujurnya ia muak.

Memang benar pandangannya terhadap orang-orang _gay_ sudah sepenuhnya berubah sejak Kakashi mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Iruka ―ayah angkat Naruto, ia menghormati keputusan mereka yang ia yakin sama sekali tidaklah mudah, apalagi Jepang belum melegalkan pernikahan sejenis dikarenakan angka kelahiran nasional yang masih sangat rendah. Bahkan ia cukup takjub bagaimana ia menerima sentuhan Sasuke di rumah pribadi si Uchiha. Ia berhasil melewati itu. Menyimpannya di sudut terdalam otaknya untuk ia olah nanti.

Tapi hanya sampai disitu toleransi yang ia punya! Ia tidak ingin menghadapi serangan-serangan lainnya dari laki-laki manapun lagi! Bahkan tidak dari sahabatnya sendiri, tidak dari sekertarisnya ―yang katanya juga naksir padanya. Apalagi dari orang asing! Yang jangankan wajahnya, namanya pun baru malam ini Naruto dengar!

Sebelum kerumunan heboh pasca insiden itu bubar tadi, ketika Shikamaru sibuk menenangkan Sasuke dan berusaha mati-matian membujuknya untuk tidak mengambil satu gergaji tulang dari dalam dapur lalu mengejar tamu mereka seperti orang gila, Sai disisi lain langsung sigap menghampiri Naruto. Sekretarisnya itu benar-benar iba melihat bosnya sangat syok, ia mebiarkan Naruto duduk dan mencegah si pirang untuk tidak mengambil satu pun minuman keras untuk mengguyur rasa malunya. Sai memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia tidak boleh mabuk di depan semua tamu terhormat yang datang, meski kekhawatiran terbesarnya ―yang tentunya tidak ia ungkapkan― adalah ia tidak ingin siapapun melihat Naruto dalam kondisi _rawan_ dimanfatkan.

Keputusan itu benar, betapapun ia teramat malu dengan insiden barusan, sebagai Tuan Rumah, Naruto tetap harus bersikap netral. Ia tidak ingin mengacau di pestanya sendiri hanya karena masalah sepele.

Saat ini di koridor tidak ada siapapun selain mereka bertiga, Ia, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan _yeah_ dua pasang pengawal di depan pintu _lift_ , beberapa meter jauhnya dari mereka. Ia khawatir itu akan Sasuke jadikan alasan untuk tidak menjaga sikap dan menghancurkan satu atau dua vas bunga di lorong.

"Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya?!" Gertak Sasuke, "Itu bukan ciuman ringan!"

Louise menyelipkan lidah dan menggamiti bibir bawah dan atas Naruto beberapa kali sebelum dihempaskan Sasuke. Ia sangat ingat itu.

Naruto sontak menundukkan wajah dengan telinga memerah. Mengutuki diri dan memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menggosoki bibirnya lagi untuk mengusir kilasan kejadian barusan.

"Tidak bermaksud membela," potong Shikamaru santai, "Tapi sejujurnya semua orang di ruangan ini kuyakin akan sama berhasratnya jika diberi kesempatan untuk mencium Naruto."

Naruto berani bersumpah, ketika ia mengangkat wajah, ia sama sekali tidak melihat dengan jelas kapan cengkraman Sasuke mendarat ke kerah leher Shikamaru dan membanting tubuh itu ke dinding.

"Aku _tidak_ peduli." Gertak suara bariton Sasuke, tekanan murka menggulung-gulung ganas ke dalam lubang telinga Shikamaru yang tercekik, Naruto spontan maju menarik cengkraman itu sebelum sahabatnya saling membunuh.

"Sasuke!"

.

.

Jarak beberapa lantai di atas, tepat di ruangan Kyuubi Kurama, suasananya jauh lebih sepi.

Tujuh lantai kosong rupanya cukup untuk meredam semua kegaduhan pesta di bawah.

Kyuubi menyodorkan gelas kosong yang kesekian kalinya pada Darui untuk kembali diisi dengan cairan dari sebotol Eesti Piiritus yang selalu menjadi persediaan nyaris tak tersentuh di dalam kulkas ruangannya.

Pintu ganda yang selalu terkunci rapat di ruangan itu kali ini dibuka lebar, dibelakangi Kyuubi Kurama yang sedang duduk menatap jendela raksasa di balik mejanya. Ia tidak peduli jika biasanya dia sangat tegas agar pintu itu selalu ditutup. Toh tidak ada siapapun di lantai ini sekarang selain para pengawal pribadinya. Bahkan para _cleaning service_ yang bertugas sudah diusirnya jauh-jauh.

Di depan ruangannya, di bawah lampu-lampu kecil yang beberapa masih dibiarkan menyala di antara kubikel-kubikel, sesosok pria berjalan pelan setelah keluar dari _lift_. Anggun namun tegas. Bayangan itu nampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri meniti tiap-tiap kubikel yang dilewatinya, memastikan tidak siapapun di lantai itu sebelum ia sampai di ruangan berpintu ganda yang terbuka.

Uchiha Itachi dengan balutan lengkap Louise Belette-nya melangkah masuk tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Meski pun sangat ingin, keempat pengawal terbaik Kyuubi di pintu masuk tidak pernah menghadangnya kecuali sebelumnya sudah diminta sendiri oleh Sang Tuan Muda.

Seolah tau pria itu akan datang menghampirinya. Kyuubi bangkit pelan, memecahkan mulut gelas silindernya ke ujung meja dengan gegabah lalu melangkah berdentum-dentum ke arah Itachi, langsung menodongkan beling lima senti ke tenggorokan si Uchiha.

"Beritahu _aku_ sekarang juga, brengsek. Apa sebenarnya misimu? Apa tujuanmu datang dengan ceroboh ke Jepang, ke kantor ini, ke pesta ini. Jelas bukan untuk membujukku untuk tidak bergabung ke kelompokmu kurasa. Kau tidak sebodoh itu." Desis Kyuubi, "Kau tidak akan senekat ini cuman untuk membujukku."

Itachi melirik sejenak pada botol minuman Estonia, yang baru-baru itu diberi gelar sebagai minuman dengan kadar alkohol tertinggi di dunia, ditimang manis oleh Darui sebelum menilik wajah tidak bersahabat pria muda di depannya. Wajah itu memerah pekat, pandangannya tidak fokus dan cengkramannya pada beling yang ia pegang nampak gemetar. _Ia_ _mabuk berat_.

"Kau cemburu?"

Kyuubi membanting sisa gelasnya ke lantai hingga pecahannya berserakan seperti berlian di dalam ruangannya yang padam oleh cahaya. Mendorong tubuh jangkung di depannya kasar dengan jijik.

Di dalam kegelapan bisa Itachi lihat sepasang manik rubi mengkilat penuh benci. " _Who the fuck is jealous?_ "

Itachi melepaskan kaos tangan ketat yang ia kenakan sejak tadi dan menjulurkannya sembari ia melangkah mendekat, hendak menyentuh wajah memerah Kyuubi dengan kulit telanjangnya, namun belum sempat ia mewujudkannya Kyuubi langsung menyambar lengan itu, mencengkramnya sekuat tenaga. Cengkraman itu begitu kuat hingga Itachi bisa mendengar arloji yang dikenakannya bergemeritik di bawah sana.

" _Very jealous._ " Koreksi Itachi.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku selalu bersikap baik padamu, sialan? Aku selalu seperti _ini_."

Kyuubi pasti akan segera mencakar kulit lengan di bawah telapak tangannya itu dan memecahkan satu gelas lagi kali ini benar-benar ke wajah Itachi, kalau saja ia tidak mendapati satu pengawalnya yang berdiri paling di luar tiba-tiba terlihat tegap dan menyahut lantang dan formal.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Ada keperluan apa Anda kesini?"

Seketika itu juga Kyuubi langsung mendorong Itachi menjauh.

Apa yang dilakukan bocah Uchiha satunya ini kesini? Kyuubi meraung. Ia sedang mabuk berat dan hal terakhir yang ingin ia hadapi saat ini adalah _dua_ ekor Uchiha.

"Oh, Selamat malam Tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi. Aku tidak menyangka Tuan Uzumaki Naruto akan seterkejut itu." Pria di hadapan Kyuubi nemutar tubuh ke depan, "Di tempatku berasal, ciuman seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa."

Kyuubi tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat bagaimana Uchiha Itachi bisa menghidupkan Louise Belettedalam hitungan detik. Senyum itu, ekspresi itu, bahkan...suara itu benar-benar tidak bisa Kyuubi kenali. "Aku akan segera menghampiri Tuan Uzumaki untuk meminta maaf langsung malam ini,"

Kyuubi nyaris meringis meihat seorang Uchiha bersikap ramah dengan senyum lebar. Klan Uchiha selalu terkenal dingin, sinis dan tidak bersahabat dan Itachi benar-benar tau cara menjadi bukan-Uchiha dengan baik.

"Tidak perlu." Ujar Sasuke, menahan langkah pria berambut putih itu di tempatnya. Kedua alisnya terpatri tegas dengan bibir yang mengatup lurus dalam satu garis tebal. Ia jelas siap menerjang jika dipancing sedikit lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengirim buket bunga saja." Sahut Louise, tersenyum lebih ramah namun tidak mendapat respon sama sekali.

Sasuke ingin memastikan sendiri pria kaukasian ini bukan ancaman. Temari tidak memberinya banyak informasi. Dan Sasuke tidak merasa puas dengan itu. Ia harus menemuinya langsung.

Shikamaru dan juga Naruto memang sudah menceramahinya untuk tidak menerjang dan menghajar Louise. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya lebih mudah untuk membayangkan memberi dua atau dua puluh bogem mentah sekaligus ke wajah itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Naruto ketimbang harus mengorek informasi darinya dengan jalur diskusi.

Agak lama sorot hitam Sasuke yang sangat kelam menusuk-nusuk topeng Louise sampai retina itu akhirnya bergerak menyapu ruangan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di ruangan gelap begini," ia berhenti sejenak lalu melirik curiga kepada pria-pria di depannya, "... _berdua_?"

"Aku rasa Anda tidak sengaja melupakan kehadiran lima _gentlemen_ ini." Louise merentangkan kedua telapak tangannya ke sekeliling, memastikan kulit hitam _bodyguard_ Kyuubi tidak luput dari Sasuke dan menyangka mereka hanya ornamen-ornamen penghias saking kakunya mereka berdiri dalam gelap. "Tuan Kyuubi Kurama sepertinya sedang menikmati waktu sendirinya tadi disini dalam gelap ketika saya datang."

Sasuke sekali lagi nampak tidak terkesan dengan keramahan jawaban itu ketika ia kembali memotong dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Kau siapa? Dia bukan orang yang punya cukup banyak teman dekat yang akan dibiarkannya mengganggu waktu sendirinya."

Louise memandang Sasuke dan Kyuubi bergantian dengan tatapan geli namun sopan, "Apa Tuan Sasuke harus tau semua kolega bisnis Anda, Tuan Kurama?" Ia memasang wajah terkejut yang penuh sipu malu, "Maafkan saya jika tidak sensitif, Aku tidak tau jika...hubungan kalian sedekat itu."

Setelah Louise berkata begitu, Kyuubi terang-terangan berjingit ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba melangkah masuk. Padahal Itachi sudah ber _acting_ sangat sempurna, tidak mungkin ketahuan.

Ia mengutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan mimik wajah dan responnya akibat alkohol sialan yang ia tegak dari tadi, beruntung ia punya _beking-_ an.

Sasuke sontak terpaksa berhenti ketika dua pria bersetelan hitam merentangkan tangannya bersamaan dari dua sisi seperti sebuah palang ke hadapannya, mencegahnya masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuubi yang gelap.

Protokol mereka. Tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa persetujuan Kyuubi Kurama.

Sasuke nampak tersinggung dan heran bersamaan, "Kau membiarkan seorang investor baru rendahan memasuki tempatmu gelap-gelapan begini sementara aku tidak?"

"Mereka hanya menjalankan tugas mereka." Jawab Kyuubi, tapi tidak juga memberi perintah pada pengawalnya untuk membiarkan Sasuke mendekat. Sangat berharap sebelum bisa menyadari apapun si bungsu itu akan segera pergi dari sini.

Beberapa detik menatap kesal Sasuke akhirnya benar-benar pergi, merasa buang-buang waktu harus meladeni kedua pria yang hanya akan memakan lebih banyak waktu yang seharusnya bisa ia gunakan untuk mendapingi Naruto di bawah sana. Sebelum punggung itu menghilang dari pintu, Louise sengaja menyeletuk dengan suara keras dan jelas pada Kyuubi untuk menyalakan lampu ruangannya agar orang lain yang datang selanjutnya tidak akan menuduh mereka macam-macam.

Tentu saja, bahkan setelah _lift_ menelan seluruh tubuh Sasuke dan membawa si bungsu Uchiha menjauh dari lantai 17, Kyuubi tidak menyalakan lampunya.

Ia justru menyuruh Darui dan pengawal lainnya untuk keluar dan menutup rapat pintu kantornya.

Mengunci ia dan Uchiha Itachi berdua ke dalam ruangan yang gulita.

.

.

Sasuke menemui Naruto di salah satu meja kristal dalam keadaan teler. Botol vodka di atas meja hanya sisa setengahnya ketika ia menghampiri.

"Kemana Shikamaru?" seharusnya ia menjaga Naruto untuk tidak bertingkah bodoh di pestanya. Si pirang malah ditinggalkannya bermabuk-mabukkan. Padahal mereka berdua tau Naruto akan meneguk semua cairan-cairan alkohol yang bisa digapainya untuk menutupi rasa malu akibat insiden barusan. Bahkan untuk mencegah itu Sasuke sampai menawarkan diri buat menyamperi si pria Perancis brengsek itu untuk memastikan ia menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Sai muncul tiba-tiba. Ia nampaknya baru saja berlari dari ruangan lain untuk menyuruh seseorang menyiapkan kendaraan untuk membawa Naruto pergi.

Naruto berusaha mengedipkan matanya dengan susah payah ketika memandangi kedua pria di depannya, tapi ketika ia melakukan percobaan kedipan ketiga kalinya, sepertinya ia mengerutkan otot dahinya terlalu kuat hingga ia pusing dan oleng ke samping.

Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh itu. Meletakkan satu lengan Naruto dan setengah bobot si pirang ke atas bahunya yang tinggi dengan sangat mudah.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Tukas Sasuke pada asisten Naruto.

"Naruto _san_ harus segera kembali. Dia terlalu mabuk."

"Kau punya banyak urusan yang harus kau kerjakan disini untuk mewakili Naruto. Kau dan Naruto tidak bisa hilang bersamaan dari pesta. Biar aku yang membawanya."

"Saya bisa meminta tuan Kyuubi Kurama untuk itu."

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Tidak. Dia ada tamu. Kau tidak akan mau mengganggunya."

Biasanya Sai akan membalas. Tapi nampaknya si pucat yang ambisius itu sadar dengan posisinya. Ia sangat profesional bahkan rela mengorbankan apapun untuk menjaga nama baik CEO kesayangannya. Bahkan jika itu perasaannya sendiri, dan egonya.

Ia membungkuk dengan enggan lalu beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke juga Naruto yang melambai bodoh padanya.

Si pirang tertawa-tawa geli tanpa sebab ketika Sasuke membawanya melintasi lorong menuju _basement_.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Nar." Hardik Sasuke. Ia berusaha menahan keinginan untuk menggendong si pirang seperti pengantin. Ia sadar ini masih area kantor dan ratusan CCTV siap menjadi bumerang pada reputasi Naruto jika ia berani bertingkah konyol.

"Kakiku, Sas... mehehehe... _jelly_... _jelly_... _jelly_...," igau si pirang sembari menusuk-nusuk pipi sang Uchiha dengan telunjuknya tanpa henti.

"Kau harus setidaknya berjalan dengan kakimu sendiri." Sasuke menurunkan lengan si pirang dari bahunya. Berusaha membuat Naruto berdiri sendiri. Ingin melihat sejauh mana teler si pirang. Apakah masih di taraf bisa ia ajak berjalan berdampingan dengan menopang sebagian bobot tubuhnya atau kah benar-benar harus di gendong?

Selama beberapa detik Naruto berhasil berdiri linglung, namun ketika kaki itu melangkah ke depan ia segera menyeruduk dan membawa keduanya terjerembab masuk ke ruang perlengkapan bersih-bersih tepat di belakang Sasuke.

Pintu ruangan dua kali dua setengah meter itu menutup otomatis di belakang.

Naruto menekannya ke dinding. Membuat Sasuke bisa mengendus aroma alkohol yang sangat pekat dari nafas basah si pirang.

Isi ruangan itu tidak sebanyak yang Sasuke kira. Sepertinya para OB sedang bertugas berbarengan saat itu. Hanya ada beberapa kain pel dan ember yang masih baru berdiri berjejer di belakang Naruto.

Apa yang ia dan Naruto akan lakukan sekarang?

Bagaimana pun kau melihatnya ini situasi yang sangat mengundang bisikan-bisikan buruk masuk ke benakmu. Tapi Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka melakukan hal-hal mesum di tempat umum. Dia tipe pria tradisional yang lebih memilih sebuah kamar tidur atau ruangan lebar yang tertutup dan penuh privasi. Bukan ruangan sempit yang tiap saat bisa dibuka seseorang dari luar begini.

"Aku suka parfummu..." Bisik Naruto. Memamerkan gigi-gigi putih yang sepertinya ia anggap sebagai senyuman.

 _Yeah_ , Sasuke setuju bahwa parfumnya cukup membantu memanusiawikan aroma di dalam situ.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini, Nar."

" _Eits_ , tunggu-tunggu, aku belum selesai." Tahan si pirang. Mengacungkan telunjuknya diantara bibir mereka sebelum kembali mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke dinding, kali ini menahannya di tempat dengan seluruh bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

Tubuh keduanya menempel seperi stiker di atas kaca, terasa akan sulit dilepas jika Naruto tidak bekerja sama, ditindih seperti itu membuat Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantung Naruto berdegup-degup tepat di atas dadanya sendiri. Bergedebum dalam ritme yang sama menggilanya seolah saling beradu siapa yang paling cepat akan meledak. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk dipertahankan lama-lama jika ia masih ingin membiarkan Naruto keluar dari ruangan kecil itu dalam pakaian utuh.

"Aku ingin membahas tentang apa yang kau katakan padaku di rumahmu tadi pagi." Kelopak mata itu berkedip-kedip cepat nyaris seperti kelilipan. Apa ia mencoba menggoda Sasuke? "Kau bilang... _urm_...apa ya. Oh...ya. Kau bilang padaku... _apa aku boleh memilikimu?_ "

 _Serius?_

 _Disini? Sekarang? Kau mau bahas ini di tempat tertidakkondusif seperti ini, Nar?_

Oke, dia benar-benar teler.

"Nar. Kita akan membahas itu nanti. Tidak disini." Jangan sampai ia hilang kendali dan mencabik-cabik pakaian si pirang gara-gara terlalu lama membiarkannya melewati garis batas aman jarak tubuh mereka.

Sasuke tidak semabuk Naruto dan memang masih bisa berpikir lurus. Tapi jika ia harus diletakkan di sebuah ruang sempit, gelap dan hanya berdua dengan pria taksirannya yang sedang terang-terangan memberinya akses terbuka untuk berbuat lebih...Sasuke sendiri pun...sebagai manusia berinsting seksual pada umumnya, akan sangat susah untuk mengendalikan kebangkitan sesuatu miliknya di bawah sana. Bahkan sedari tadi akal sehatnya sudah setengah mati bertarung melawan ide gila untuk merosot kebawah, membuka celana kakis Naruto dan membuat si pirang itu mendesahkan namanya di hadapan seluruh kain pel dan ember di dalam sana.

"Aku serius." Tandas Naruto. "Beritahu aku apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu. Aku sudah dengar... _urm_...dari...Boruto, kalau kau...masih... _urm_ sudah lama menyukaiku."

Sasuke berjingit ketika dirasakannya kedua telapak tangan Naruto menyapu lengan bawahnya, bergerak ke bahunya dan berhenti tepan di kedua otot dadanya yang ia yakin sedang bertarung mengendalikan detak jantungnya agar tidak stroke.

"Aku ingin membahas ini sejak kita kembali. Tapi _urm..._ terlalu banyak masalah. Boruto, Gaiden, Sarada...Saku... _urm_." Naruto menggulung bibir bawahnya ke dalam dengan kalut. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat lalu mendongkak, "Aku tidak bisa." Tandasnya. "Aku tidak bisa _denganmu_." Aku tidak bisa _menghadapimu_ , adalah yang ingin Naruto katakan, tapi otaknya tidak tersinkron baik dengan lidahnya.

Ia tidak sanggup, belum siap menghadapi Sasuke dengan seluruh masalah di pundaknya. Ia tidak membiarkan dirinya terhasut lilitan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya tiap Sasuke memberinya tatapan menawan itu, menyentuhnya, membuatnya menikmati sentuhan seksual yang selama ini hilang dari hidupnya. Naruto sangat sadar posisinya sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar. Posisinya sebagai kawan dari istri Sasuke. Posisinya sebagai seorang ayah. Ia tidak bisa menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan penuh hasrat memiliki dengan seluruh beban itu.

 _Aku tidak bisa menghadapimu sekarang. Aku ingin, tapi belum bisa._

Sayangnya kalimat ' _aku tidak bisa denganmu_ ' adalah satu-satunya yang diserap si Uchiha.

Detak jantung di bawah telapak tangan Naruto sontak mengekerut nyeri.

Sasuke melihat arah percakapan ini. Ia sudah tau dan sudah lama mempersiapkan diri jika kemungkinan terburuk akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. Ia siap jika akhirnya meski sudah tidak ada penghalang lagi, jika seandainya ia tetap gagal menyakinkan siapapun orang yang mungkin akan mempengaruhi keputusan Naruto ―Himawari, Boruto, Kakashi, Iruka― ia siap.

Tapi mengapa rasanya tetap sesakit ini? Padahal ia pikir ia sudah sangat siap dengan segala hantaman perasaan yang akan menyerangnya jika semua tidak berjalan lancar. Tapi kenapa...

"Naruto. Cukup. Kau mabuk berat. Kau tidak sadar apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." _Kau tidak akan sadar akan menyakitiku sebesar apa dengan kejujuran yang bakal keluar dari mulutmu. Dan jika kau melakukan semua itu dalam keadaan teler dan besok melupakan semuanya. Sakitnya akan jadi dua kali lipat._

Sasuke tidak berusaha menyembunyikan sorot kecewanya sama sekali ketika menggerakkan tubuh Naruto menjauh dan berusaha keluar dengan memegangi salah satu lengan pemuda pirang itu agar tidak terjatuh sementara ia membawa mereka beranjak.

Sebelum Sasuke berhasil menggamit knop pintu, dengan lonjatan tenaga yang tidak begitu dapat dikendalikannya sendiri, Naruto langsung menarik tubuh kekar Sasuke kembali dan memposisikannya tepat di depannya. Kali ini bergantian membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri terhimpit diantara dinding dan tubuh sang Uchiha.

Dengan tersipu ia mengalihkan wajahnya ketika berkata, "Aku mungkin belum mengerti perasaanku sendiri padamu. Ditambah begitu banyak beban disekitar kita, aku semakin khawatir untuk mencari tau tentang arti perasaanku sendiri. Tapi... _urm... ,_ " ia nenoleh ke atas, mencari-cari manik _onyx_ memikat diantara poni hitam Sasuke yang dibuatnya berantakan gara-gara sentakan kasar barusan. Sepasang _onyx_ sedang menatapnya sangat serius seolah tengah mencerna tiap jengkal kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku...tidak keberatan." Bisik Naruto, malu tapi bersiratkan kejujuran serius. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Suka caramu memperlakukanku, menyentuhku... _aneh_ , tapi aku tidak membencinya. Awalnya kupikir aku akan sangat jijik, tapi perasaan itu tidak kutemui sama sekali. Ah... parfummu juga... aku suka. Aku ingin bilang aku suka caramu menciumku...tapi aku tidak ingat kalau kau pernah benar-benar―"

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat balon akal sehat terakhirnya meletus dramatis dalam ledakan besar di dalam benaknya ketika bibirnya menggamit bibir Naruto sepenuh hati.

Meski sempat membeku selama beberapa detik, si pirang secara mengejutkan membalas ciuman yang diberikan padanya. Sekali mereka melepas ciuman, saling melirik sejenak, lalu pelan-pelan menautkan ciuman baru kembali. Melepasnya, memiringkan wajah, lalu menautkannya lagi seperti sedang berbagi nafas dan menyelaraskan ritme masing-masing.

Kelima kalinya bibir itu bertemu, Naruto mulai melumati bibir atas Sasuke ketika si pria Uchiha sendiri sibuk mengulum bibir bawahnya. Dengan penuh harapan Naruto membuka celah gigi-giginya untuk mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke menyusup dan menyapu akar lidahnya. Undangan dipenuhi, disambut erangan keduanya. Sasuke melilit temuan kecil dan basahnya di dalam mulut Naruto lalu menggodanya keluar. Melumati kedua belah bibir si pirang beberapa kali lalu kembali menyelipkan lidah ke dalam mulut pria itu seolah kurang yakin akan betapa manisnya saliva Naruto.

Naruto memekik ke dalam ciuman ketika jemari-jemari Sasuke menarik kemejanya keluar dari cengkraman ikat pinggangnya untuk memasukkan telapak tangan hangat itu dari bawah dan menyapu kulitnya. Tangan itu mondar mandir diatas perut dan dadanya seolah mencari sesuatu.

Sasuke tengah menyekap lidah Naruto dengan menekannya dari bawah ke langit-langit ketika ibu jarinya menekan _nipple_ si pirang. Membuat Naruto terpaksa mengeluarkan lengguhan dari hidungnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau serius?" Sasuke bertanya dalam deru nafas menggila. "Yang kau katakan. Kau serius?"

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Seluruh nafasnya terenggut, sesak oleh hasratnya untuk merasakan ciuman itu sekali lagi, ia sampai tidak tau apa ia sedang menatap wajah Sasuke ataukah jakun si pria yang lebih tinggi itu. Penglihatannya kabur. Oleh alkohol juga oleh birahi.

Dengan gemetar ia mengaitkan lengannya ke sekeliling leher Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan mengingat ini setelah kau bangun besok?" Sasuke memastikan, "Aku tidak ingin ini terulang lagi dan kau justru menyesal bahkan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi."

"Terulang lagi?" dahi Naruto berkerut bingung, "Kapan? Kita pernah seperti itu saat aku mabuk?"

" _Erm,_ yang ingin aku katakan adalah, aku tidak ingin kau lupa tentang hal penting ini besok hanya karena kau mabuk berat." Sasuke menjawab tenang.

Naruto menempelkan pinggulnya pada Sasuke perlahan, berbisik tepat di depan dagu sang Uchiha. "Ingatkan aku kalau begitu." Ia membiarkan Sasuke merunduk dan mencium lehernya lalu memeluk tubuhnya kian erat. Siap memulai sesi ciuman lain atau mungkin lebih dari itu, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Tidak disini." Gumam Sasuke.

Seluruh lorong sangat sepi ketika Sasuke membuka pintu. Ia menarik Naruto yang sempoyongan dengan lebih cepat ketika mereka melintasi koridor ke tempat parkir di _basement_. Meletakkan Naruto di kursi penumpang depan kemudian sambil berlari kecil ia sendiri segera masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Menyalakan mesin dan meluncur cepat ke jalan raya.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama di jalanan, Uchiha Sasuke pun menepi dan masuk ke dalam lantai parkir sebuah _Love Hotel_ berlampu merah kelap kelip pertama yang ditemuinya. Melakukan reservasi dan membawa Naruto masuk ke salah satu kamar.

.

.

Ini yang dikhawatirkan Kyuubi. Pria didepannya _ini_ dalam _mood_ yang tidak setenang biasanya. Bukan sesuatu yang biasa terjadi mengingat siapa yang sedang dihadapinya ini. Dibanding adiknya, Uchiha Itachi bisa dikatakan seperti robot tanpa hati, atau setidaknya itu yang ia tampakkan di wajahnya. Ia sangat tenang dalam kondisi apapun. Seolah ia tidak mengenal kata takut sama sekali. Bahkan ketika mereka ada di tengah-tengah markas Akatsuki, sosok dihadapannya ini masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Meski mereka berdua tau apa yang mereka lakukan seperti melumuri tubuh dengan gula cair dan masuk ke dalam sarang semut hanya dengan bermodalkan gelembung plastik.

Apa yang membuatnya berbeda kali ini?

Sorot mata itu berbeda.

Cahaya dari lampu-lampu kota yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kaca satu arah di belakang Kyuubi menjadi penerangan satu-satunya ruangan ini. Menjatuhkan bayangannya sendiri ke hadapan kaki pria yang nyaris setengah meter lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Ada satu garis cahaya merah dari tower terdekat di luar gedung yang jatuh tepat di atas kedua retina _onyx_ itu. Membuatnya berpendar dan semakin menakutkan.

"Aku tidak pernah protes meski kau tidur dengan siapapun."

Itachi melangkah mendekat, melepas wig putih yang dikenakannya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja marmer tempat disamping Kyuubi menyandarkan bokongnya.

Gerakannya tenang, tapi Kyuubi tau itu tidak selamanya menggambarkan apa yang bisa terjadi selanjutnya.

"Salah satu dari mereka memberitahumu." Kyuubi terdengar tidak percaya.

Rahasia yang ditutupnya sangat rapat, bahkan dari ayahnya sendiri, bagaimana Itachi tahu?

Ia sangat berhati-hati. Tidak pernah tidur dengan sembarang orang. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya seujung kuku pun jika ia tidak merasa itu akan berefek drastis pada urusannya. Sejujurnya ia bisa melakukan apapun jika itu berkaitan dengan ambisinya. Bahkan jika itu berarti ia harus tidur dengan seseorang untuk membeli jalan keluar.

Ia tidak munafik. Ia sangat sadar bahwa pada situasi tertentu, _sex_ bisa menjadi mata uang tinggi di dunia bisnis. Dan posisinya sebagai pewaris utama klan Kurama membuat tiap _service_ nya setara ratusan bit coin. Tapi ia sangat berhati-hati kepada siapa ia menerima tawaran. Dengan cermat ia akan mencari tau siapa orangnya, apa posisinya, sebesar apa _benefit_ yang akan diperolehnya dan yang terpenting mempelajari dengan cermat bagaimana tabiat dan kecenderungan orang tersebut dalam menyimpan rahasia. Dan ia yakin, sejauh ini, semua orang yang pernah ia biarkan berdua di balik kamar hotel dengannya adalah orang-orang yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya untuk dapat Kyuubi percaya.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada rumor atau tanda-tanda apapun yang menunjukkan terbongkarnya berita tentang 'metode pembayarannya' yang satu itu jadi Kyuubi sangat percaya diri ia tidak pernah salah memilih. Hingga hari ini.

Akatsuki tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Ia benci karena tidak selamanya tau informasi apa yang sudah dimiliki Akatsuki sampai hari ini.

"Kau ingin membahas cara bermainku sekarang? _Heh,_ kau mulai melewati batasanmu, Uchiha." Kyuubi melangkah ke seberang ruangan. Terang-terangan menjaga jarak. Alkohol di dalam darahnya membuat ia khawatir akan melakukan hal ceroboh.

Ia membiarkan Darui dan seluruh pengawalnya meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan si Uchiha. Ia akan mencari tau alasan pria itu datang ke pesta Gaiden malam ini. Ia tau ia akan segera mendapatkan jawaban dengan atau tanpa _sex._ Toh _sex_ memang tidak pernah menjadi mata uang keduanya.

Kyuubi membiarkan Itachi menyentuhnya dengan alasan lain. Alasan yang tidak pernah ingin didiskusikannya dengan siapapun.

Bahkan dengan pria dihadapannya itu sendiri.

"Satu-satunya yang membuatku bisa menahan diri adalah fakta bahwa tidak satu pun dari orang-orang itu pernah kau berikan kesempatan berada dalam satu selimut denganmu untuk _kedua_ kalinya." Itachi menoleh. Ia tersenyum. Tipis namun getir. "Aku sama sekali tidak protes dengan jumlah 'tamu-tamu'-mu ini. _But yet_ ," ia diam sejenak sebelum berbalik badan penuh pada Kyuubi, "...kau nyaris mau membunuhku dengan beling hanya karena mencium satu orang?"

Kyuubi Kurama mematung di posisinya. Kedua alis itu bertaut dengan sorot tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau...kau masih saja berpikir kalau aku cemburu, Uchiha?" Ia tertawa kaku. Menutupi mulutnya seraya tertawa muak pada pria berkucir hitam di depannya tanpa henti.

Bibir itu seketika menelan tawanya ketika pria yang lebih tinggi dan besar darinya melangkah mendekat dengan cepat. Mengikuti insting untuk tetap menjaga jarak, Kyuubi sontak melangkah sama cepatnya mundur ke belakang hingga ia menabrak kaki sofa dan terjatuh disana, menyudut dan terkurung.

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri, Kyuubi Kurama." Tandas Itachi.

Kyuubi sama sekali tidak waspada ketika kedua lengan padat otot Itachi menariknya dari sofa, menyeretnya menyebrangi ruangan dan menghempaskannya hingga terlentang ke atas meja marmernya yang beku. Di atas sana Itachi menyentak lepas jas marunnya dan menarik kasar ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan hingga seluruh _loop_ sabuknya terputus. Mengabaikan seluruh pekikan dan penolakan, Itachi menelanjanginya dengan sangat beringas hingga Kyuubi nyaris berpikir pria itu akan ikut mencabik-cabik dagingnya. Itachi akhirnya berhenti dan hanya menyisakan selembar kemeja dengan kancing-kancing setengah utuh pada tubuhnya sebagai pengampunan.

Tepat ketika sisa onggokan setelan Kyuubi yang terakhir lepas dari tumitnya, sebuah tendangan ia layangkan telak ke perut Itachi. Membuatnya terjungkal hingga tersungkur ke atas lantai.

Kyuubi berusaha bangun dari mejanya. Kakinya yang berdenyut menggelantung beberapa senti di atas lantai ketika ia merunduk untuk menatap rendah pria di bawah sana.

"Sadari posisimu, Uchiha." Hardiknya geram.

Ia tau Itachi memberikannya banyak bantuan terkait Akatsuki sebagai kompensasi kepada atas apa yang telah ia korbankan demi menyelamatkan adik tercintanya dari dekapan malaikat maut di Brasil. Dan sesekali Kyuubi memberi ia kebebasan untuk _tidur_ dengannya jika ia merasa apa yang dilakukan Itachi untuknya cukup brilian, yang mana cukup sering terjadi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika itu akan membuat 'pekerja lapangan' Akatsuki ini melunjak.

"Kau sama saja dengan _adikmu_. Kalian selalu bermimpi mendapatkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas di luar jangkauan kalian. Menyedihkan."

Itachi bangkit dan menerjang tubuh di depannya tanpa aba-aba. Mencengkram kedua bahu kurus itu dan menghantamkanya kembali ke atas meja. Kedua kaki pemuda merah terangkat ke udara dan membuka lebar dengan otomatis oleh terjangan itu.

Kuncir rambut Itachi yang terlepas membuat rambut hitam panjangnya mengurung wajah mereka berdua bak dalam kelambu pekat.

Itachi mencengkram kedua pipi Kyuubi dengan jemari-jemari panjang yang kokoh hingga pemuda itu meringis. Menodong tajam sepasang rubi untuk menatap kedua iris kelam yang ia miliki.

"Dan kau pun sama saja dengan _saudaramu_." Ia mencibir, "Selalu berada _dibawah_ para Uchiha."

Semburan ombak hitam entah dari mana tiba-tiba menenggelamkan Kyuubi ke dalam benaknya. Betapapun cengkraman di pipinya teramat nyeri, seluruh sisa tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Ujung-ujung kukunya membeku dan tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyembunyikan nafasnya yang berhenti selain dengan membelalak penuh hingga pupil itu hanya berupa sebuah titik kecil di tengah-tengah bola mata.

Ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu namun tercekat, ia bahkan tidak yakin apa ia masih bernafas. Ia harus bernafas. Seluruh tubuhnya membatu.

 _Ba-Bagaimana bisa?_

Belum sempat mengendalikan syoknya dari apa yang barusan ia dengar, Kyuubi menyeret dirinya ke dunia nyata kembali ketika dirasakannya sesuatu disodorkan padanya di bawah sana, pada tubuh bagian bawahnya yang telanjang.

Ia mendelik dan memberontak. Itachi memasuki tubuhnya tanpa persiapan. Membuatnya seketika menjerit kesakitan.

Dengan membabi buta ia melempar tinju-tinjunya ke depan. Berteriak agar Itachi berhenti. Namun pria itu seolah tuli. Terus memasukkan bagian tubuhnya mengikuti tarikan otot-otot alami Kyuubi.

Pukulan-pukulan Kyuubi perlahan melemah dan akhirnya hanya mampu mendorong dada pria di depannya dengan tak berdaya ketika kedua pahanya dibuka dan Itachi mulai bergerak memasukinya lebih bebas. Merobek cincin anus kering pemuda merah itu ketika ia membawa dirinya semakin dalam.

"Kau... _agh,_ gila." umpat Kyuubi. Sadar suaranya begetar, ia lalu melempar tatapan tajam sebagai ganti perlawanannya.

"Berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan akui."

"Berhenti berdelusi dan menyingkir dariku, bajingan."

Itachi menghantam bokong itu dengan pinggul depannya. Sontak membuat pria dibawahnya menjerit kembali. Namun kali ini jeritan itu bercampur lengguhan.

Kyuubi jelas tidak dapat meremehkan pria yang sudah lebih dari sekali mengeksplorasi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Pria itu sudah tau kemana harus membidik.

Buliran-buliran berkilau di sudut-sudut mata Kyuubi berjatuhan ke atas jemari Itachi ketika pria itu kembali mencengkram kedua pipinya.

Dapat Kyuubi cium aroma martini dari nafas Itachi ketika pria itu berbisik penuh amarah ke depan wajahnya.

"Aku mempertaruhkan posisiku di kelompok yang paling berbahaya untuk membantumu. Kupertarukan pula nyawaku langsung demi menginjak negara ini. Tidak perlu kusebutkan ada berapa banyak pengawal diluar pengawal pribadimu di gedung ini yang sangat ingin menancapkan peluru ke dalam kepalaku jika mereka tau aku ada di tempat ini...," Cengkraman di wajah Kyuubi semakin mengetat seiring wajah di depannya kian menempel hingga hanya sebatas satu buliran keringat yang memisahkan ujung-ujung hidung keduanya. "Kau pikir aku melakukan _semua_ itu hanya karena aku berhutang budi padamu?!" Rasa muak mengaliri urat-urat wajah yang selama ini Kyuubi kenal sebagai Uchiha yang paling tenang yang pernah ia temui.

Kyuubi mengerang, seluruh tubuhnya menengang terancam, otot-otot anusnya pun ikut menegang dengan memberi cengkraman kuat pada benda yang memasukinya. Mengirimkan rasa yang lebih nyeri untuk Kyuubi namun di waktu yang sama mengirim efek yang berbeda pada Itachi, membuat pria itu lebih ingin menghajarnya.

"Aku mengenal dirimu sejak kau bahkan belum mengenal hal semacam _ini_." Itachi menjauhkan tubuhnya, menarik perlahan benda yang di tanamkan pada Kyuubi keluar dengan sangat perlahan, sengaja memancing erangan kesakitan pemuda merah itu sekali lagi. "Kau tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun mendekatimu bahkan menyentuhmu. Orang yang memberimu keuntungan besar bahkan hanya kau berikan satu tiket tunggal untuk menikmati ini."

Kyuubi meringis, ia ingin menendang sekali lagi pria di depannya, tepat di wajah kaku itu tapi kedua pahanya segera dicengkram dan dipaksa membuka.

"Kau membiarkanku melakukan ini padamu berkali-kali. Membiarkanku menyentuhmu. Membuatku kebal terhadap aturan mutlak yang dibuat ayahmu kepada pengawal-pengawal pribadimu."

Kancing-kancing kemeja Kyuubi dibuka satu per satu. Itachi lalu mendaratkan telapak tangan kirinya yang dingin ke atas tubuh itu. Mengelus perut hingga ke dada, memberi sentuhan sayang pada leher pucat di bawah sana sebelum memasukkan dua jari ke dalam mulut Kyuubi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau membohongi dirimu sendiri? Bahwa aku lebih dari yang mau kau akui?" Setelah merasa jemarinya basah oleh saliva si merah, Itachi mengolesi bagian penisnya yang tidak sedang berada di dalam tubuh Kyuubi dengan cairan itu. "Kau tidak mungkin bisa hanya menganggapku sebagai alat, sebagai wadah, jembatan untuk ambisimu. Bagaimana pun juga...," ia berkata sembari menggendong kedua paha Kyuubi ke atas lengannya sebelum ia sendiri menarik mundur pinggulnya kembali ke belakang, tidak menyisakan apapun di dalam anus Kyuubi selain ujung penisnya. " _Akulah_ yang pertama kali mengajarkan _ini_ padamu."

Ia membidik, dan langsung menghantam titik yang paling tepat dari tubuh di hadapannya

.

.

Tidak Sasuke, tidak pula Naruto. Mereka berdua tidak pernah memikirkan akan bisa sejauh ini melompat.

Baru kemarin mereka hanya sebatas sahabat karib dari kecil, dengan rumah tangga mereka masing-masing, bermain sebagai bos dan koleganya. Dan malam ini mereka malah berduaan di dalam sebuah kamar _Love Hotel_.

 _A fricking Love Hotel_!

Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke? Masuk kesini bikin mereka berdua seperti terang-terangan menunjukkan ke semua pengguna jalan di depan hotel dan seluruh orang di dalam hotel kalau 'Hey, kami _gay_ , dan kami akan _indehoy_ malam ini!'

Kenapa tidak ke hotel biasa dan pura-pura sedang melakukan kunjungan bisnis saja coba?!

 _Shit!_ Runtuk Naruto. Ia malu sekali.

" _Sorry_ ," desis Sasuke, tidak menyanggahi kebodohannya.

Ranjang yang disediakan di ruangan mereka sangat besar dan empuk, seolah memang disiapkan untuk bisa menghadapi segala jenis atraksi di atasnya. Beberapa kondom dengan berbagai bentuk dan rasa ditebar rapi nan manis di sisi-sisinya lengkap dengan pita serta sebuah kartu berisi kalimat mutiara porno. Dan mereka berdua duduk bersila di tengah-tengah, pura-pura tidak menyadari semua itu dan nampak sedang merenungi sesuatu yang sangat _urgent_.

"Oke, bagaimana caranya?" Celetuk Naruto. Yang langsung dibalas tatapan kecut dari lawannya. "Apa? Aku tidak tau caranya. Aku hanya tau cara melakukannya dengan wanita. Kau ingin melakukannya dengan caramu? Atau caraku?"

Sasuke makin mengecutkan wajahnya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang telinganya tadi tangkap.

 _Apa Naruto barusan bertanya secara tersirat siapa yang akan dibawah?_

"Caraku." Jawab Sasuke mantap. "Aku yang lebih tau."

"Oke." Naruto menegakkan badan, mengangkat dagu. Menunggu dengan siap.

Untuk beberapa menit Sasuke sangat yakin Naruto hanya tegap di posisinya dan menatap lurus seolah ia menunggu Sasuke melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau pikir kita akan apa Naruto? Apa-apaan itu?" Dengan ngeri Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kau...apa kau sekaku ini juga pada Hinata?"

"Hah?! Tidak!" Si pirang membantah kesal. "Lalu aku harus apa? Aku sedang menunggumu. Kau mau lakukan apa?" Ia setuju dengan melakukannya _versi_ Sasuke. Jadi yang ditangkap Naruto adalah, ia harus menjadi 'wanita'nya dan menunggu Sasuke bersiap sebelum benar-benar menyatu.

Bagaimana pun juga Hinata adalah satu-satunya _rolemodel_ yang bisa dipikirkannya ketika ia diharuskan menjadi 'wanita' pada sebuah hubungan intim. Dan yang Hinata lakukan adalah ini. Duduk menunggu dirinya 'mempersiapkan diri'. Karena, _yah_ , seperti yang tidak banyak orang tau, ia akan lecet dengan cepat jika terlalu lama bergesekan di dalam ruang sempit, jadi ia harus mempersiapkan diri agak lama biar nanti tidak perlu berlama-lama bermain di dalam.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke bahu Naruto, pelan-pelan merebahkan tubuh itu ke atas ranjang. "Diam dan biarkan aku memanjamu. Beritahu aku jika kau menyukai satu tempat untuk disentuh."

Percikan merah menampar wajah Naruto. Ia sudah berhasil sedikit meredakan mabuknya, tapi sepertinya ia akan segera menyesali hal itu. Ia tidak yakin dirinya yang tidak mabuk akan siap mendengar kalimat-kalimat seduktif lain yang akan keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Bersikaplah lebih manis dibanding kemarin."

Naruto bisa merasakan sensasi geli ketika Sasuke mendengus ke atas pusarnya.

"Hah? A-Apa maksudmu dengan lebih manis dibanding kemarin?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto harus menelan kebodohannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar nyaris lupa tentang _itu._ Tentang kejadian super intim yang Sasuke lakukan padanya di sofa ruang tamu si raven.

Terkutuklah segala huru hara yang terjadi pagi ini. Semua masalah-masalah itu! Alkohol-alkohol itu! _Damn it_!

"La-Lagipula mana ada pria seusiaku bersikap manis. Bodoh."

Respon yang Naruto dapatkan justru sebuah senyuman. Itu senyuman paling menawan sekaligus menyebalkan yang pernah ia lihat terpatri di wajah Sasuke.

Ia nyaris menggigit lidahnya sendiri ketika Sasuke meluncur ke arahnya tiba-tiba untuk mendaratkan satu ciuman selembut kapas ke atas bibirnya.

"Aku ingin kali ini kau benar-benar akan mengingatnya."

Kalimat itu merasuk dalam satu tarikan nafas, mengisi paru-parunya seperti kabut dan menyebar cepat ke seluruh pembuluh darah sang Uzumaki ketika hujanan ciuman Sasuke mulai berjatuhan.

Begitu lembut ketika bibir itu mengecup sudut dagunya, melompat ke pelipisnya lalu bergerak turun ke samping lehernya, membuat jejak hangat menggunakan deru nafas basah sepanjang rute yang ia lewati.

Tidak Naruto abaikan pula bagaimana dengan sangat hati-hati Sasuke mencuil satu per satu kancing kemejanya dan menyingkap perlahan kain itu untuk mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan hangat lain ke atas dadanya yang bergemuruh.

"...mmnnhh..." Naruto melotot saat lengguhan meluncur dari tenggorokannya. Sasuke bahkan belum ke bagian pusat dan dia sudah mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Ia malu sekali. Kesannya seperti ia sangat kepingin padahal itu tidak sengaja sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih suka kau besuara."

"Pria seharusnya tidak banyak bersuara disaat seperti ini." Protes si pirang, "kau terlalu banyak nonton film biru."

Bibir Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menciumi perut Naruto nampak menyulas senyum. " _You watch porn, heh?_ "

Kalau saja kulitnya sedikit lebih pucat, pastilah kedua telinga dan pipi Naruto akan terlihat seperti mengalami pendarahan di bawah kulit saking merahnya. "Bu-Bukannya semua orang juga begitu?!" Ia berusaha membela diri, meski ia yakin jawaban itu tidak memperbaiki apapun.

Naruto kembali tiba-tiba melengguh berat seperti tengah ditindih dua belas bola _bowling_ sekaligus ketika Sasuke menyapu area bawah pusarnya dalam satu garis panjang yang lurus menggunakan lidah. Meninggalkan sensasi dingin saliva di sana.

"Nah, seperti itu."

Sementara Naruto merutuki dirinya dan seluruh alkohol yang membanjiri pembuluh darahnya, Sasuke bergerak bangkit, bertumpu pada kedua lutut untuk memberikan pertunjukan menarik untuk Naruto ketika ia melepaskan kemeja yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya ke lantai.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli ketika dengan jelas ia mendengar suara _gulp_ dari tenggorokan pria pirang yang melotot di bawahnya itu. "Kau harus membiasakan matamu."

"Itu akan sulit." Gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke kembali merundukkan tubuh besarnya, menghadiahi respon manis itu dengan sebuah ciuman sebelum kembali mengecup-ngecup ringan leher, bahu dan tulang _clavicula_ di bawah leher Naruto.

Erangan terbaik dan termemalukan yang pernah Naruto dengar menggetarkan dinding kamar ketika kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan panas pada _nipple_ kanannya. Sasuke menyapu tonjolan di dadanya dengan pangkal lidah lalu menyesapnya seperti hendak menggeser posisi benda itu dari tempatnya.

Naruto mencengkram seprai dengan sangat kuat untuk mengendalikan diri sebelum ia sadar ada satu benda lain yang bisa ia cengkram sama kesalnya ―rambut Sasuke.

Seketika terdengar geraman rendah kali ini dari tenggorokan si Uchiha ketika Naruto menjambak helaian hitam itu, tapi nyeri di kulit kepala Sasuke tidak cukup bisa menghentikannya untuk memancing erangan besar pria pirang itu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia berpindah dan melakukan hal yang serupa pada tonjolan dada satunya, mengosokinya dengan pangkal lidah dan menyesapnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau sensitif disana." deru nafas Naruto berhembus telak ke wajah Sasuke yang nampak puas ketika ia mendekatkan diri.

" _Mereka_ tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu." desah Naruto. Kali ini ia bingung apa tubuhnya masih bergetar karena pengaruh alkohol atau mabuk cuman karena lidah di atas putingnya?

"Kau akan mengatakan kalimat itu berkali-kali malam ini." Jemari Sasuke menyusup ke bagian dalam tepi celana si pirang dan menariknya lepas. Ia lagi-lagi menyuapi Naruto dengan ciuman-ciuman lain ketika ia menanggalkan kain dalam terakhir yang si pirang kenakan di pinggulnya. "Karena aku akan menjadi yang pertama."

Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya jauh ke bawah dan menbenamkan senyum senangnya ke balik benda privasi Naruto yang teracung sangat penuh birahi di ujung sana.

Sasuke mengecup benda itu beberapa kali sebelum membawanya masuk ke antara langit-langit dan lidahnya sendiri.

Diikuti oleh panjatan kenikmatan yang begitu diidamkan tubuhnya, Naruto menghempaskan diri ke dalam lengguhan yang dalam dan _intens_ , kali ini tanpa ada niat untuk malu ataupun menahan tiap bit volume suaranya sama sekali.

Dadanya mengambang membentuk lengkungan indah ketika kekasihnya mulai melakukan permainan yang begitu lihai di antara kedua pahanya. "Sas! _Agh... Hnng...Ahhn._ Sa―"

Sementara Naruto merancaukan namanya, Sasuke tidak terlihat akan berhenti melakukan apapun yang lidah brilian itu tengah lakukan di bawah sana. Naruto terus-terusan meringis dan mendesah bergantian, ngeri jika miliknya akan lecet dan merusak semuanya, namun ia temui selama tiap menit bergulir justru adalah rasa nikmat yang terus dan terus bertambah kadarnya.

Ketika Sasuke kembali menyetorkan wajahnya ke hadapan Naruto, wajah si pirang sudah berubah dari seorang pria aristorat yang terhormat menjadi sosok pria berwajah merah marun penuh hasrat dan nampak sangat kesal karena berusaha bertahan di ambang kewarasannya sendiri.

Lihatlah cara mata berair itu memandang sekarang. Penuh gairah tertahan yang menggelitik Sasuke untuk menyingkap semuanya.

 _Apa ia segitu mabuknya? Ataukah..._

"Naruto...," Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu seduktif kali ini, nampak bahwa ia pun sama-sama di ujung tanduk. "Kau keberatan?"

Manik biru Naruto sejenak menoleh penuh tanya ketika Sasuke meraih sesuatu di ujung ranjang, sebuah benda dari tumpukan 'hadiah' hotel kepada mereka. Kondom dan _lube_.

"Secepat itu?!" Naruto memekik

"Aku sudah melakukan pemanasan dengan baik, apa lagi?"

"Pe-Pemanasan? Kupikir ini sudah selesai..."

"Hah? Kau bercanda?" Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bawah, mengajak tatapan Naruto ke arah gundukan besar pada celananya.

" _NO_!"

"Hah?"

"Tidak tidak tidak...kau mau memasukkan itu kemana? Aku tidak punya tempat yang cocok untuk itu."

"Kau akan segera tau."

Naruto menjerit, beringsut ke pinggir ranjang dan menempelkan punggungnya yang berpeluh ke sandaran ranjang lekat-lekat.

Mereka tidak akan berhenti sekarang, ia tau itu. Tapi ia tidak berpikir akan melakukannya secepat ini. _Menyatu._ Ia pikir seharusnya ia menikah dulu atau semacamnya. Dan bukannya tiba-tiba datang ke _love hotel_ dan melakukan nananini secepat ini.

Sabuk ikat pinggang Uchiha Sasuke yang berdentum menghantam lantai mengirimkan dentuman mengejutkan serupa ke jantung Naruto, membuat si pirang terperanjat di tempat.

Sang Uzumaki hanya bisa mengasihani nasibnya ketika sosok jangkung dengan tubuh padat otot yang berdiri di kaki ranjang sana dengan tenang dan teratur menanggalkan kain-kain terakhir miliknya.

Spontan Naruto memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya tepat ketika Sasuke menurunkan _boxer calvin klein_ miliknya. Ia bisa dengan samar mendengar celana itu dilempar ke atas lantai ketika ranjang mereka mulai kembali berdencit oleh tekanan berat badan yang baru saja menaikinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dari seberang. Dari arah suaranya sepertinya ia belum menaiki ranjang kembali, apa dencitan tadi cuman karena beban dari lengannya? "Ada apa, Naruto?" Suara itu bertanya kembali saat dilihatnya Naruto meremas wajahnya dengan seluruh telapak tangan.

"Ja-Jangan mendekat dulu."

Sasuke mematung. Udara di sekelilingnya mulai terasa dingin. Membuat ia ingin langsung masuk ke selimut dan memasuki pria di depannya sebelum ia sendiri benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran.

"A-Aku belum si...belum siap. K-Kau sudah melihatku, aku belum pernah melihatmu tanpa pakaian, i-ini sedikit... _Urgh_ menyesakkan."

"Tapi kau pernah menyentuhnya."

Naruto terlonjak kembali kali ini dengan desiran dingin di tekuk ketika suara Sasuke muncul hanya beberapa senti tepat di sisi kanannya. Tanpa permisi Sasuke menarik satu tangan yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Mengangkatnya tinggi ke udara hingga Naruto sempat berpikir Sasuke mungkin ingin ia menyentuh wajah seputih porselain itu sampai kemudian telapak tangannya yang berkeringat mendarat pada ke sebuah permukaan bulat dari daging hangat familiar yang mengancung bangga di hadapan tubuh si Uchiha.

"GYAAAHKK!"

Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto sebagai respon spontan, mencegah pria itu kabur ke sisi lain dan akhirnya membiarkan si pirang hanya mampu menggeliat-geliat panik di tempat dan menjerit-jerit seperti orang bodoh.

"ITU TIDAK NORMAL! Hentikaaannnn! GYAAAHHH!"

"Kau tidak pernah dengar rumor kalau Uchiha dikaruniai 'senjata' terbaik?"

"TIDAK DAN TIDAK INGIN TAU." Bentak si Uzumaki serak. Kengeriannya semakin menjadi membayangkan berapa nyawa yang telah tumpah oleh 'senjata' Uchiha-Uchiha di seluruh dunia. "ITU TIDAK UNTUK MANUSIA!"

"Kau berlebihan." Potong Sasuke, "Buka matamu dan lihat sendiri."

"Tidak."

"Naruto."

"Sas, hari ini aku sepertinya tidak enak badan."

Lelah dengan respon kekanak-kanakan yang didapatnya, Sasuke sontak menangkap tangan Naruto satunya ketika pria itu mengacak-ngacak udara tanpa henti. Ditariknya tubuh itu menghadap tubuhnya dengan tenaga penuh, membuat sepasang _saphhire_ membulat ngeri pada benda yang berada tepat di depan hidungnya.

Naruto mengerang tertahan. Meneguk ludah menatap lebih lekat pada benda yang disodorkan padanya.

Ia ingin. _Sejujurnya_.

Dengan wajah memerah dan nafas tak karuan, Uzumaki Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat sebuah benda begitu luar biasa memukau dengan warna dan bentuknya yang sempurna. Terlihat begitu sangat menarik untuk disentuh, di... _ugh_ dikulum?

"Masih mau melanjutkannya?"

Pria pirang telanjang yang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah disekujur kulit wajahnya melirik penuh rasa malu ke arah samping, lalu mengangguk.

.

.

Darui menyeruak masuk, mendobrak pintu ganda dengan seluruh kekuatan berpusat pada bahunya. Suara sepasang sepatu berdencit memekakkan telinga ketika ia berhenti mendadak dan merentangkan satu tangannya ke luar untuk mencegah pengawal lain masuk.

Di dalam kegelapan yang belum bisa diadaptasi oleh retinanya, sekilas ia mampu melihat lirikan tajam sorot mata merah menoleh padanya dari arah meja kerja sang Tuan Muda.

Itu si Uchiha, pikir Darui. Berdiri menempel ke sisi meja. Ia nyaris tidak menyadari keberadaan tubuh kecil Tuan Mudanya jika saja ia tidak melihat sepasang betis menggantung di lengan pria yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dingin.

"Aku mendengar teriakan yang tidak seharusnya terdengar." Darui mengklarifikasi. Beberapa bulir keringat nampak berjatuhan dari kening gelapnya. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar suara-suara aktifitas seksual Tuan Mudanya dan ia sangat yakin tidak pernah mendengarnya semenderita barusan.

"Kau tau peraturannya, Darui." Uchiha Itachi menegur dari kegelapan. Sama halnya dengan jeritan itu, suara bariton tegas barusan pun baru kali ini Darui dengar. Ia tidak mudah terintimadasi hanya dengan suara menggertak, tapi ini berbeda. Seolah suara itu berasal dari amarah yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan sebelumnya. "Sebelum dia sendiri meneriakkan kata 'Tolong', maka apapun yang kau dengar, kau tidak diijinkan masuk ke dalam."

Darui mengetatkan geraham, marah. Ia melotot pada sosok yang tersembunyi nyaris sempurna di balik punggung lebar si Uchiha dengan kesal dan penuh harap. Ia ingin melihat wajah Tuan Mudanya sekarang dan jika ia sampai menemukan memar atau tanda-tanda kekerasan sekecil apapun, ia pasti akan langsung menerjang. Tapi sosok itu sama sekali tidak nampak, bahkan tidak ada suara sama sekali dari sana.

"Tutup pintunya."

"Tuan Kyuubi. Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Really_?" Suara bariton kembali menyapu udara. "Kau akan menanyakan itu sekarang?" Dengan sengaja Itachi menarik sedikit pinggulnya ke belakang, hanya untuk memberikan Darui sebuah lengguhan sensual dari pemuda merah tak kasat mata yang tengah terbaring di atas meja.

"Tutup pintunya." Ia memberi titah sekali lagi.

Ketika pintu itu menutup, jemari Uchiha Itachi yang sejak tadi mencengkram mulut Kyuubi Kurama harus menerima sayatan kecil dari empat buah gigi taring si merah.

Itachi terlihat tidak merasa sakit sama sekali oleh itu. Ia justru menatap sinis nan beku pada sosok di bawahnya. Membuat Kyuubi meneguk ludah paksa olehnya.

Jemari berdarah bergerak mengolesi wajah bergaris sang Kurama, membiarkan aroma besi menusuk ke dalam penciuman pemuda merah telanjang yang terkunci di atas meja marmer itu. Gerakan jemari Itachi perlahan menari menyusuri dada, perut hingga menanjak ke sepotong daging menegang milik Kyuubi yang mulai basah di ujungnya sejak permainan mereka mulai sedikit menyakitkan.

Itachi tidak pernah melukainya ketika mereka bercinta, meski ia tau Kyuubi tidak pernah keberatan dengan sedikit rasa sakit.

"Kalau kau mau menggunakan kata kunci 'Tolong'-mu sekarang, aku akan berhenti."

Itachi cukup berbangga bagaimana ia bisa bertahan selama satu menit penuh menunggu pria merah di bawahnya untuk memberi jawaban yang pada akhirnya tidak pernah keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

Kyuubi melempar wajahnya ke samping, ekspresi itu nampak kesal. Bersikap muak seolah ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Tubuhnya pun sedang dalam titik 'tidak mungkin kembali'. Dan yang ia lakukan pun hanya meletakkan tinjunya ke atas permukaan ulu hati Itachi yang dilapisi otot tebal dan mendorongnya setengah hati.

"Sudah kuduga."

Kedua betis Kyuubi dibuka lebar ke dua sisi yang berbeda. Memberikan akses terbaik untuk senjata si Uchiha menggalinya lebih binal.

Jeritan-jeritan yang tertahan dan erangan tidak terkendali membanjiri ruangan seperti ombak-ombak besar. Kyuubi tidak pernah belajar untuk meredam suaranya. Ia selalu mendapatkan akses ruangan esklusif yang membuatnya bisa mengeluarkan suara sekeras apapun ketika sedang melakukan kegiatan intim, karenanya Darui yang berjaga di luar ruangan hanya bisa menahan emosinya ke ubun-ubun ketika suara-suara itu menembus dinding. Ini adalah kantor Wakil Utama CEO Konoha Gaiden inc. di lantai 17. Bukan diciptakan untuk meredam suara senyaring itu.

.

.

"Sas! _Agh_!"

" _Relax,_ Nar. Kau bisa terluka kalau kau tidak berusaha melemaskan ototmu."

Dua jari yang dipenuhi _lube_ bergerak-gerak _random_ di dalam tubuh Naruto. Membuat pemiliknya meliuk-liuk tidak nyaman.

"Sas!"

" _Auwch_. Jangan menghimpitnya, jariku punya tulang yang bisa patah."

" _Go-Gomen._ " Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke cari. Ia bilang jarinya akan 'melonggarkan' tempat itu sedikit. Tapi rasanya ini terlalu lama. Naruto sampai sudah akan kehabisan tenaga cuman karena menahan rasa malunya ketimbang oleh seks itu sendiri. "Sas, h-hey aku rasa itu sudah cuk― ahh, ah. Hnng...!"

 _Eh, huh?_

 _A-Apa-apaan itu tadi_?

Bola mata Naruto membulat dengan kedua tangan membekap mulut. Barusan ia seperti dihantam sesuatu. Ia tau itu jemari Sasuke di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi rasanya entah mengapa sama seperti sensasi ketika kejantanannya dikulum hangat dan di remas-remas.

 _Nikmat._

Tapi ini...dari dalam anus?! Ia tidak pernah tau kalau tempat itu bisa...

"Disini."

"A-Apa?"

Keringat yang menyelimuti seluruh permukaan paha Naruto bertambah lengket ketika Sasuke merunduk di sana. Menjilati bagian dalam pahanya dalam gerakan lembut dan mata yang lapar.

Sepasang o _nyx_ terkunci padanya saat lidah-lidah itu turun ke pangkal pahanya sekali lagi, bepindah ke seberang lalu naik hingga ke lutut satunya.

Tidak dilepaskannya sorotan menawan itu dari Naruto. Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan senyum dan ketika Naruto sadar, sebuah karet lateks sudah membungkus milik Sasuke dan siap diarahkan padanya.

Seolah tau Naruto akan meringsut menjauh, lengan besar terjulur ke depan, menahan bahu itu dan menyentakkan punggung si pirang ke atas ranjang.

Didorongnya pangkal lutut salah satu kaki Naruto perlahan ke atas, membuat kaki satunya otomatis ikut terangkat dan membuka ketika Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya yang besar di antara kedua kaki si pirang.

Sasuke begitu menawan. Dan hanya itu yang otak tidak jernih Naruto mampu pikirkan ketika bayangan Sasuke merunduk menutupi tubuhnya dari pijaran lampu di kamar mereka. Mengurungnya dengan tubuh seksi yang selama ini tidak bisa lepas dari matanya.

Senyuman Sasuke bergerak turun dan mendarat di atas bibirnya, melumatnya seperti adonan terigu. Dilanjutkan dengan sapuan lidahnya yang entah mengapa sepertinya tidak pernah kenyang dengan sensasi dari tekstur kulit kecoklatan Naruto.

Naruto menyukai itu. Geli tapi membuat otot-otot perutnya menggeliat hingga bulu-bulu halus di atas kedua pahanya meremang tiap kali lidah itu menyapu tekuk dan telinganya.

Meski kejutan-kejutan listrik kecil yang dihasilkan dari ciuman dan lidah Sasuke tidak pernah habis, itu justru membuat Naruto malah semakin rileks, tubuhnya sangat menikmati sentuhan itu hingga tahap dimana ia tidak keberatan diarahkan ke segala arah oleh kekasihnya.

Termasuk ketika kedua kakinya yang tidak pernah dibuka selebar itu seumur hidupnya harus diangkat tinggi dan memisah jauh seperti sekarang. Tubuhnya tidak berjingit kesakitan. Seluruh ototnya kendur dan siap untuk dimasuki.

" _Ah._ P-Pelan. _Hmmngh. Ah! Ouwch, NNGH._ "

"Na...Naruto. Longgarkan sedikit... _Gh._ "

" _Akh-_ Aku berusaha."

Itu kondisi yang sulit. Betapapun Sasuke sudah sangat merasa matang mempersiapkan semuanya dan berkali-kali latihan dalam lamunannya. Memasukkan sebuah penggulung adonan roti ke dalam lubang donat benar-benar terdengar terlalu dipaksakan.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Ia tidak tau sudah seberapa banyak benda itu ada di dalam tubuhnya, yang sepertinya tidak begitu banyak melihat sebagian besar batangan besar itu masih terlihat mengantri masuk dari arahnya memandang.

Ia pernah dengar kalau di luar negeri sana seorang wanita bisa melahap penis seukuran lengannya sendiri ke dalam tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah dengar jika rumus itu berlaku juga untuk anus seorang pria.

 _Mati aku._

Sasuke meraih lebih banyak botol _lube_ dan memandikan penisnya dengan seluruh cairan bening dari botol itu hingga habis. Ia tidak peduli jika kasur mereka akan sangat lengket atau licin atau pun kotor dan tidak nyaman. Ia hanya terfokus pada satu tujuan saat ini.

 _Masuk ke dalam Naruto._

Gerakan ke dalam setelah seluruh miliknya dilumuri pelicin rupanya benar-benar berjalan baik. Miliknya bergerak masuk dalam kecepatan yang stabil. Saat bagian kepala berhasil melalui cincin gerbang dan mulai meniti tiap milimeter batang miliknya secara perlahan dalam lumatan-lumatan yang penuh oleh friksi super nikmat, Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan lengguhan pertamanya malam itu.

Wajahnya kini sama memerah. Ia sontak memandang Naruto, berharap si pirang bisa melihat bagaimana benda miliknya berhasil bergerak masuk. Tapi ia justru mendapati kekasihnya itu seperti seekor ikan yang dipaksa keluar dari akuarium. Terengah-engah, penuh peluh dan wajah yang sepekat stroberi.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bagaimana ia pun merasakan tiap denyut gairah yang kian bertambah seiring Sasuke memasukinya.

Sasuke melengguh saat Naruto tiba-tiba mengetatkan anusnya. Hanya sisa beberapa ruas jari lagi sebelum seluruh miliknya benar-benar tertelan ke dalam tubuh eksotis itu.

"Sas..."

Kedutan-kedutan otot-otot _spincter_ yang menggelayuti permukaan kejantanannya membuat Sasuke meringis.

 _Fuck!_ Rasanya lebih nikmat dari yang selama ini ia duga.

Ia harus bisa menahan diri. Setelah semuanya masuk ia harus memastikan Naruto terbiasa lebih dulu dengan ukurannya. Mungkin ia akan memberikan sedikit ciuman-ciuman lagi ke atas tubuh itu agar ia tenang. Ia sangat ingin menggagahi lubang itu detik ini juga. Membuat Naruto menjerit seperti kerasukan. Tapi ia harus menahan diri. Ini bukan hanya tentang dirinya. Ia harus memikirkan kondisi Naruto juga. Perasaan dan juga kondisi tubuh pria pirang itu.

"Sas... _tolong_."

"Ugh?"

"Aku ingin kau... _ngh,_ bergerak."

―――――――――――――――――――  
.

.

.

.  
"Lantai sepuluh sudah sepenuhnya dibersihkan, Sai- _san._ Para _Chef_ dan pelayan-pelayannya juga sudah kembali pagi ini." Lapor si Kepala Kebersihan. Membungkuk sopan pada pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu lalu pamit.

Sai lalu berbalik dan memeriksa semua daftar tamu dan petugas yang hadir di pesta semalam pada _file_ di genggamannya. Ia membalik-balikkan kertas berisi foto dan biodata itu berkali-kali. Mengevaluasi. Ia punya rasa kesal yang tersembunyi sangat baik dari wajahnya, tapi betapapun pesta semalam tidak berakhir mengerikan, ia tetap tidak bisa menerima kecacatan sedikit pun.

Termasuk bagaimana bisa ada satu tamu dan satu pelayan yang tidak masuk dalam daftar miliknya bisa menerobos ke dalam pesta.

Ia mengintrogasi bagian penerimaan tamu di gerbang depan dan kedua 'hantu' yang namanya terabsen di pintu masuk justru tidak dikonfirmasi olehnya sebagai Direktur Acara, melainkan dijinkan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak punya andil dalam pesta. Orang yang semalaman suntuk mengalihkan hampir seluruh perhatian tamu untuk dirinya hingga membuat Sai kesulitan mendapatkan cukup saksi mata akan kehadiran dua hantu itu di pesta.

Sai mencoreti sebuah jadwal pribadi miliknya di sebuah buku kecil yang ia keluarkan dari saku. Mengganti jadwal 'Makan Siang' yang hanya ia sisakan sepuluh menit tiap hari menjadi 'Menemui Kakashi Hatake.' kemudian menutupnya dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
TBC  
Karena kemarin sempat salah publish, chap kali ini lebih panjang.  
Anyway, I am open for critics  
Selamat bermalam selasa :)


	11. Chapter 10 : Brothers

.  
.

Naruto tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengecek warna kulitnya. Mungkin saat dirinya lulus kuliah. Atau ketika harus memilih warna kemeja untuk pernikahannya? Jika ia tidak salah ingat waktu itu Iruka bersikeras bahwa ia harus mengenakan warna kuning atau jingga karena ayah angkatnya itu beranggapan warna-warna bumi akan serasi dengan warna kulit Naruto yang cenderung _warm_.

Nyeri yang tengah mencengkram tengkorak Naruto saat ini membuatnya butuh lebih dari dua menit untuk menyadari bahwa lengan sepucat lobak yang terjulur ke depan dari bawah lehernya saat ini bukanlah lengan miliknya. Ia tidak pernah punya kulit seputih itu meski ia mendekam di dalam apartemennya selama bertahun-tahun.

Ia mengerang, mencoba berbalik. Namun ketika punggungnya terhalang oleh apa yang ia duga adalah sepasang dada bidang pria dewasa, matanya pun mendarat pada lengan lobak satunya lagi yang rupanya tengah melingkar kokoh di perutnya, otomatis membuat si pirang bertanya-tanya apakah ia dirangkul dalam posisi ini sepanjang malam?

Naruto mengerjap cepat. Berkali-kali. Berusaha memancing semua ingatan keluar dari saraf-saraf otaknya untuk diputar kembali.

Ia berhasil ingat menyambar sebotol vodka dari seorang pelayan bergigi aneh di pesta. Menegaknya, lalu terhuyung masuk ke dalam ruang kecil penuh dengan kain pel dan ember. Anehnya disana ada sebuah ciuman, ia tidak yakin, tidak dengan seberapa banyak ciuman yang terjadi di dalam sana atau pun dengan siapa ciuman itu terjadi, sangat gelap disana. Nyeri lagi-lagi menyerang tekuknya ketika ia berusaha mengingat detail lain yang terjadi di dalam ruangan pengap itu selain kalimat "Ingatkan aku".

Potongan memori selanjutnya adalah sebuah _barner_ merah besar bertuliskan _Love Hotel_ dan ada Sasuke di dalam kamar.

Ia dan Sasuke.

Tanpa busana.

Berciuman.

Naruto sontak merasakan sekujur kulitnya merinding. Ada lebih banyak potongan-potongan ingatan setelah di dalam kamar. Dan kesemuanya didominasi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Ada adegan dimana kedua tangannya tengah mendorong tubuh besar penuh peluh Sasuke yang nampak tengah memompa sesuatu di bawah sana sembari diiringi desahan-desahan eksotis entah dari siapa. Bagian bawah tubuhnya yang nampak begitu licin dan sangat terekspos juga muncul dalam potongan ingatan itu. Ia kemudian mengingat sensasi lidah Sasuke...yang sangat liar di dalam mulutnya juga di tiap _inchi_ kulitnya.

Seketika itu juga ratusan titik yang semalam ia ingat telah disentuh bibir Sasuke spontan memanas. Membuat nafas Naruto tertahan di esofagus.

 _Crap!_

Ia ingat apa yang terjadi... _._

Memang tidak keseluruhan. Tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk paham _apa_ inti ingatan-ingatan vulgar tersebut.

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat dua lengan yang mengapitnya sedari tadi tiba-tiba bergerak disusul suara erangan rendah di belakang tekuknya.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" Tanya suara di balik punggung Naruto.

Si pirang tidak perlu repot-repot menebak itu siapa meski suara berat khas bangun tidur barusan terdengar sangat serak dan nyaris tidak familiar.

"...ti...tidak juga."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa rasanya seperti sebuah setrika panas baru saja ditancapkan ke atas kulitnya ketika telapak tangan besar pria di belakangnya itu menyentuh perpotongan pinggul Naruto.

"Apa masih sakit?" Suara itu bertanya lagi.

Baru setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, Naruto pun baru menyadari betapa rongga anusnya terasa nyeri bukan main hingga ke dalam. Ia mencoba menarik pahanya naik beberapa mili dan seketika menyesalinya ketika nyeri di bawah sana justru bertambah ratusan kali lipat lebih perih.

"Akan kuambilkan pereda nyeri." Sosok itu menarik diri, melompat turun dari ranjang besar, mengobrak abrik isi laci lalu kembali ke hadapan Naruto dengan segelas air dan dua butir Aspirin.

Naruto nyaris lupa pada situasi apa yang sedang ia hadapi ketika pil-pil itu disodorkan padanya. Ia segera menggamitnya seperti orang kelaparan, nyaris menjatuhkannya. Buru-buru ia menegak dua buah benda mungil itu tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya sama sekali. Jadi ketika ia selesai dan meletakkan kembali gelas ke atas meja laci, ia pun langsung tersendak dan nyaris memuntahkan seluruh air itu kembali dari hidungnya saat tatapannya tidak sengaja jatuh pada benda besar bergelantung di antara kedua paha Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah telanjang bulat di depan matanya.

"Oy! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Sasuke sontak merunduk panik, menepuk-nepuk punggung pria pirang yang terbatuk-batuk di atas ranjang.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke memandangnya sejenak. Ia khawatir jika Naruto ternyata masih belum pulih dari mabuknya sampai minum obat pun tidak mampu. Tapi alih-alih mendapatkan kalimat lain dari si pirang, Naruto justru nampak mematung dengan wajah sedikit menghadap ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari gelagat itu.

 _Apa dia lupa?_ Sasuke membatin khawatir. Jika benar Naruto lupa apa yang terjadi, maka ia benar-benar harus bekerja keras untuk menjelaskan semuanya kekacauan yang terjadi di kamar hotel itu. Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Mereka hanya bermain _truth or dare_ dan Naruto kalah sehingga ia harus melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya 'gitu? Lalu bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan nyeri yang dirasakan si pirang jika ia bertanya lebih lanjut?

Diatas semua itu. Bagaimana cara ia menghadapi Naruto versi sadar penuh setelah ia sudah resmi jadian dengan si pirang versi mabuk?

Ia benar-benar tidak siap. Tidak siap pura-pura menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabat lagi setelah semua hal luar biasa yang mereka lalui semalam.

Ia...tidak yakin bisa.

Sasuke bergerak mundur, menjauh. Tidak ingin menerka-nerka lebih jauh dan membuat isi kepalanya penat lebih dari ini.

"Aku akan mandi lebih dulu. Kau istirahlah sebentar lagi."

.

.

Kau tidak akan mau menghadapi kepala _bodyguard_ Kyuubi hari ini. Sejujurnya, bahkan tidak satu pun dari bawahannya sendiri berani menegurnya.

Pria paruh baya berambut pirang dengan kulit segelap kulit pohon itu berada pada puncak kesabarannya sejak semalam. Ia menggeledah seluruh gedung ketika mendapati Tuan Muda-nya, Kyuubi Kurama, terbaring di atas sofa berselimutkan mantel putih dalam kondisi tubuh penuh memar dan luka. Sang tersangka sangat gesit, begitu pula _partner_ -nya yang Darui yakin ikut berkamuflase di antara para tamu. Ia nyaris meminta separuh polisi Jepang menggeledah kota Tokyo hanya untuk menemukan jejak kedua buronan itu hingga pagi ini. Tapi nihil. Akatsuki selalu tau caranya menyelinap, dan Darui sudah muak bersumpah serapah akan hal itu.

Ini kali pertama dalam sejarah, Darui merasa dipermalukan dengan begitu keterlaluan. Bahkan sejak tali pusar Kyuubi pun belum kering, tidak ada yang pernah bisa menggoreskan luka lecet sekecil apapun pada Tuan Muda-nya itu di bawah pengawasannya. Dan si bajingan Uchiha Itachi dengan beraninya menyerahkan kembali Tuan Muda-nya dalam keadaan babak belur. Butuh lima dokter pribadi sekaligus yang disewa rahasia untuk merawat Kyuubi. Mereka sampai memberinya infus dan morfin sepanjang malam. Ada beberapa bagian yang harus diperban dan satu bagian khusus yang harus segera diberi suntikan antibiotik akibat robekan yang seharusnya tidak ada disana.

Apa yang dipikirkan Kyuubi? Membiarkan orang itu menyakitinya tanpa meminta tolong?

Ini pelanggaran berat!

Jika sampai ayahnya tau, Uchiha Itachi bisa dipastikan tidak akan hidup kurang dari 24 jam terhitung sejak ia meninggalkan gedung. Bahkan Akatsuki pun kali ini tidak akan memberinya perlindungan jika Klan Kurama mendeklarasikan perang terbuka.

Perang antar keduanya akan sengit tentunya, tapi Darui tau Klan Kurama akan menghancurkan mereka hingga menjadi buih meski itu berarti harus mengorbankan banyak hal.

"Tuan Kurama Muda ingin saya menyampaikan ini."

Satu dokter terakhir yang dipersilahkan pulang menghampiri Darui dengan sebuah alat perekam suara di tangannya. Darui mengarahkan salah satu pengawal untuk membawa dokter itu keluar gedung sebelum memutar perekam suara itu.

 _"Jangan beritahu pak tua."_ suara Kyuubi dari dalam kotak kecil yang Darui genggam masih terdengar kesakitan. Darui tau Kyuubi sengaja memilih perekam suara ketimbang membiarkan salah satu dokter menyampaikan langsung pesannya, karena majikannya itu paham jika ia akan lebih percaya jika ia mendengar suaranya langsung. " _Aku...hng, aku yang urus sendiri. Dan...,"_ suara-suara dokter memotong kalimat disitu, nampaknya Kyuubi baru saja kembali diberi suntikan morfin, karena setelahnya kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan terdengar sangat pelan dan lemah, "... _jangan...memburunya...dia lebih, menderita._ " dan seorang dokter pun menyelesaikan rekaman tersebut.

Dua orang pengawal lain yang berjaga di pintu masuk kamar saling bertatapan sebelum beralih memandang pemimpin mereka, "Polisi sudah berhenti mencari sejak semalam, karena kami yakin Tuan Kyuubi pasti tidak ingin ayahnya sampai curiga jika ada keramaian. Jadi yang masih berkeliaran sekarang adalah orang-orang kita sendiri. Kau mau aku menyuruh mereka berhenti?"

Darui mencengkram alat perekam suara di genggamannya, membanting serpihan-serpihan plastik keras itu ke dinding lalu masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Tuan Muda mereka, "Lakukan saja sesuai perintahnya." Jawabnya ketus.

Ia menutup pintu, menguncinya dan berdiri disana. Kali ini ia akan menjaganya sendiri. Dan jika si bangsat Uchiha itu berani muncul lagi, ia harus memastikan bahwa ia harus memberinya ratusan lebam yang sama sebelum Tuan Muda-nya sempat membuka mata.

.

.

Buliran dingin memberi sensasi yang sangat memijat pada otot-otot tubuhnya ketika Sasuke mematung di bawah _shower_. Semakin lama buliran itu semakin dingin dan ia entah mengapa justru semakin menikmatinya. Ia mendongkak, meresapi lebih banyak lagi buliran beku di wajahnya.

Sembari memejamkan mata, ia bisa menghirup aroma _orange_ dari sampo hotel yang, anehnya, sangat menyegarkan. Ia tidak pernah begitu suka dengan wewangian jeruk atau sebangsanya, hanya saja mungkin karena Naruto selalu menguarkan aroma buah itu, ia pun entah mengapa selalu dalam _mood_ tenang jika mendapati aroma itu di tempat lain.

 _'Sas...bergerak. Hmnng...!'_

Bola mata Sasuke sontak membelalak.

 _Shit!_ Kenapa pikirannya kesitu?

Ia memang menyukainya, _oh GodI!_ Bukan cuman suka, dia benar-benar tergila-gila semalam. Naruto menerimanya dan akhirnya mereka bisa melakukan hal yang selama ini hanya ada di mimpinya.

Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke ingin mengingat itu sepanjang hari. Kemarin memang hari yang paling luar biasa dalam hidupnya, ia akui itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin memikirkan itu dulu sekarang. Ia harus rasional kembali...Naruto bahkan belum tentu ingat kejadian semalam...

 _'...agh! Kau terlalu be_ ― _ssh, terlalu cepat! Sas! Tunggu...mmngh...! Ah! Ahn! '_

 _Damn it!_

Sasuke memutar termostat shower ke suhu terdingin dan menciprati wajahnya begitu beringas sampai air beku itu menarik kembali logikanya.

Dengan horor ia mengintip ke bawah, khawatir apakah ia akan mengalami 'atraksi' pendamping di antara kakinya dan...

" _Shit._ "

Okay, sepertinya ia akan butuh lebih banyak waktu di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali." Celetuk Naruto. Pria itu sudah lengkap dengan baju mandinya dan sepasang sendal hotel tipis. Ruangan itu bahkan telah jauh lebih rapi dari yang terakhir Sasuke ingat. Apa Naruto baru saja bersih-bersih?

Si pirang rupanya sudah bersiap gantian mandi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi karena Sasuke tidak juga selesai ia berinisiatif untuk membereskan segala kekacauan di kamar itu lalu berakhir dengan duduk bersila di atas ranjang, memasang wajah bosannya.

"Maaf." sahut Sasuke, ia melangkah mendekat meninggalkan kepulan kabut tebal dari dalam kamar mandi, menggosoki rambut hitamnya dan berhenti tepat di kaki ranjang, "Kau bisa pakai kamar mandinya sekarang."

"Tunggu, coba lihat apa yang kutemukan." sahut Naruto. Seringaian di wajahnya membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak yakin apakah Naruto ingat mereka sedang berada dimana. Atau ia sebenarnya ingat tidak dengan apa yang mereka perbuat semalam? Mengapa wajah musang ini terlihat begitu sumringah tiba-tiba?

Efek Aspirin? Tidak mungkin.

Sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan dugaan-dugaannya akan keanehan tabiat Naruto, pria pirang di hadapannya itu langsung mengeluarkan seonggok benda dari balik tubuhnya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi untuk ditunjukkan pada Sasuke.

"Wig!" seru Naruto. Persis seperti anak lima tahun yang menunjukkan kue tanah liat pertamanya pada kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Lalu?"

"Aku belum pernah mengenakan wig seumur hidupku. Aku menemukan ini di kotak kado hotel. Aneh sekali bukan? Ada orang yang punya selera begini." cibir si pirang. Sebagai CEO dari perusahaan besar yang bergerak nyaris di banyak bidang bisnis, Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan fetish _cosplay_ dalam _sex_ cukup mengejutkan.

"Letakkan kembali, Nar. Kau mau mandi tidak?"

"Biar kucoba," potong si pirang. Ia menunduk sedikit, memasukkan kepalanya pada _cap_ rambut palsu bewarna merah itu lalu menghempaskan kepalanya. Anehnya, wig itu terpasang sangat sempurna untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh wig sepanjang hidupnya. Seolah ukuran kepala Naruto tercipta sempurna untuk wig itu.

Naruto langsung turun dari ranjang, mencari cermin dengan wajah geli dan berjingkat-jingkat di dalam kamar hotel. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan Uchiha Sasuke yang mematung tak wajar di tempatnya. Melotot penuh kengerian.

"Huh?" Merasa pria yang bersamanya tidak merespon kejahilan yang sedang ia lakukan, Naruto pun menengok dan menghampiri sang Uchiha yang masih nampak begitu horor memelototinya. "Hey, ada apa? Aku merasa tidak seburuk itu. Wajahmu bisa santai sedikit?"

Dengan terbata-bata, yang mana sangat aneh bagi Uzumaki Naruto lihat dari sosok paling _cool_ sekantornya itu, Sasuke bergumam, "Wajahmu...baru saja sangat persis dengan... _Kyuubi_."

"Huh?"

"Wig merah itu. Kau persis sekali dengan Kyuubi dengan wig merah itu." Sasuke mengulangi. Mimik wajahnya masih tidak berubah. Berkerut dalam seolah tengah mencerna ribuan konspirasi dalam sekali teguk di dalam benaknya.

Naruto yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya tidak diketahui. Kyuubi yang seharusnya bisa membeli Gaiden inc. dalam sekali jentik jari tiba-tiba muncul dan malah memilih menjadi wakil Naruto yang baru dua kali secara resmi ditemuinya. Uang dan aset Kurama yang digelontorkan sangat mudah untuk mengatasi masalah-masalah di kantor Naruto. Dan sifat lembek Kyuubi pada Naruto yang sama sekali tidak beralasan.

Lalu sekarang Sasuke baru saja menyadari bahwa proporsi wajah Naruto rupanya punya kemiripan yang aneh dengan putra tunggal Tuan Besar Kurama itu.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tau Kyuubi seperti apa. Dia sangat, _uh_ , apa ya yang biasa orang katakan...hmmm, androgini? Nah! Aku sama sekali tidak merasa seperti itu. Aku sekali liat pun orang tau kalau aku laki-laki,"

"Kalau kau sedikit lebih pendek dan lebih kurus ditambah _softlens_ merah. Kuyakin tidak akan ada yang bisa membedakanmu dengan Kyuubi meski perbedaan warna kulit kalian cukup kontras."

"Sas. Caramu menyamakanku dengan Kyuubi terdengar maksa sekali. Mana mungkin juga aku mirip Kyuubi?"

 _Aku pun ingin menanyakan hal yang sama._ Sasuke membatin. _Mana mungkin?_

Sembari Sasuke merenungi pertanyaannya, Naruto dengan bingung kembali ke depan cermin dan berusaha mencari sudut wajah yang membuat Sasuke berpikir ia mirip dengan wakilnya itu. "Kau tau kenapa aku tiba-tiba kepikiran mencoba wig ini? Itu karena aku penasaran bagaimana kalau aku punya rambut merah. Kau tau 'kan saat Himawari lahir rambutnya itu bewarna merah sampai ia berusia lima bulan?" Ia menoleh, "Hinata bilang anggota keluarganya tidak ada yang berambut merah, jadi kurasa itu dari leluhurku,"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto sekali lagi memandangi pantulannya di cermin, namun karena merasa sama sekali tidak cocok dengan warna merah atau pun mendapati sudut yang bisa menyakinkannya bahwa ia mirip Kyuubi, ia pun akhirnya melenggang ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan pria _raven_ yang masih terkejut itu semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri

.

.

Kyuubi sadar lebih cepat dari yang para dokter perkirakan. Darui tidak yakin apakah itu harusnya membuat ia lebih tidak khawatir atau sebaliknya.

Tapi melihat pemuda merah itu kini bisa berdiri bahkan berjalan dengan kedua kakinya sendiri di dalam kamar tanpa merintih, sebenarnya _,_ sedikit banyak telah membuat rasa kesal Darui telah berkurang di banding tadi malam.

"Ini dari siapa?" Kyuubi memecah. Menggamit amplop hitam polos bersegel dari atas meja di ruangan itu.

"Seorang pelayan memberikan itu kepada saya di pesta. Ditujukan kepada Anda."

"Dari?"

"Tanpa nama."

Kyuubi mengeryit. Memandang aneh pada kepala pengawalnya. Sejak kapan pria di depannya ini menjadi ceroboh? Memberinya benda yang tidak jelas dari pengirim tidak jelas.

"Kau tidak membukanya dulu?"

"Pelayan itu berkata hanya boleh dibuka oleh Anda."

Kyuubi semakin mengecutkan wajahnya. Ia tidak suka dibuat penasaran.

Ditatapnya amplop kecil itu. Tidak ada nama. Bahan kertas yang digunakan amplopnya sangat tebal jadi nyaris tidak dapat diterawang.

Setelah menimang-nimang, Kyuubi pun merobek segelnya dan menarik sebuah kertas yang tidak lebih besar dari jempol tangannya. Di atas kertas itu terdapat satu deret angka yang dipisahkan dua huruf.

34.836694, 137.221806 at 13.04

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk putra Tuan Besar Kurama itu untuk segera menyadari teka-teki sederhana apa yang tengah di pegangnya. Ia lantas mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikkan deretan angka itu di mesin pencarian.

"Mereka menghubungimu?"

 _Mereka_.

Kyuubi melirik. Ia masih ingat kalau ia dan kepala pengawalnya ini memang masih berdebat soal mereka sejak kemarin.

Dan, ya. Mereka menghubungi Kyuubi.

Lebih tepatnya, langsung mengundangnya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi." Tandas Darui ketika pemuda di hadapannya terlihat tengah menggamit sesuatu dari dalam lacinya. Ia menggunakan intonasi yang terdengar tidak terlalu membentak tapi cukup tegas. Pemuda merah itu tidak merespon, sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kecepatan kepala pengawalnya itu untuk menebak apa yang tengah didapatnya.

Kyuubi berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin ketika ia mengeluarkan sebuah korek gas kecil dan menyalakannya ujung kertas yang ia pegang dengan api.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-kemana. Ini sampah. Lain kali kau harus memastikan isinya bukan dari para penggemar tidak berotak seperti ini lagi." Tutur Kyuubi lalu membakar kertas itu hingga menjadi selembar abu yang melayang di udara.

.

.

"Biasakan untuk mengangkat teleponmu jika berdering. Itu bisa jadi hal penting."

Stasiun Tokyo tidak cukup padat di jam dua belas siang. Dan itulah alasan mengapa Kakashi Hatake mengajak suaminya tercinta untuk bepergian hari itu. Sayangnya, ia tidak pernah benar-benar bebas untuk liburan meskipun ia sudah mengatur jam mengajarnya sebaik mungkin.

"Kau dengar aku?"

Kakashi segera menoleh, mendapati ponselnya tengah disodorkan oleh pria berkulit eksotis dengan bekas luka melintang di wajah bijaknya yang sedang nampak kesal itu. "Kau tau kalau kereta kita nyaris tidak pernah _delay_?" sahut Kakashi dengan mata tersenyum.

"Aku bukan blasteran sepertimu. Aku besar di Jepang, dan yang barusan kau katakan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ponselmu baru saja berhenti berdering."

"Oh."

"Tidak ada nama penelepon. Aku tidak yakin harus mengangkatnya, Lagipula kenapa aku yang harus memegang ponselmu?" Iruka menggerutu. Memasukkan kembali benda perak berkilau tersebut ke dalam mantelnya.

"Sama sepertimu, Iruka _sensei_. Aku lebih suka di- _chat_."

"Bisa jadi hal penting kalau mereka sampai menelpon."

"Atau bisa jadi mereka tidak tau. Lagipula jika itu benar-benar penting mereka pasti mengirim _email_ setelahnya."

Iruka tidak ingin berdebat. Ia memilih untuk berdiri di samping pria perak tinggi itu dan sama-sama memandangi rel, menunggu kereta.

"Berapa lama rata-rata keterlambatan kereta kita?"

Umino Iruka terdengar menghela nafas, "Satu sampai lima menit kurasa. Dan kurang dari satu menit untuk Shinkansen."

"Hmm,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Iruka, tidak mengallihkan padangannya dari depan. Ia tidak perlu mengecek ekspresi Kakashi, bahkan tanpa masker pun ia sudah sangat hapal seperti apa rupa itu jika sedang melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan remeh seperti sekarang. Mereka sudah bersama nyaris 37 tahun sekarang. Ia hapal luar dan dalam isi kepala itu. Dan ia sama sekali tidak senang dengan atmosfir kencan mereka hari ini. Mereka seharusnya sepanjang perjalanan membicarakan bagaimana keadaan mereka selama seminggu ini dan membahas jalan keluar tiap mereka menemukan masalah. Bukannya diam dan membahas hal remeh keterlambatan kereta yang bisa suaminya itu dapatkan jawabannya sendiri tanpa bertanya.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Iruka baru akan menyikut lengan suaminya kalau saja Kakashi tidak mengangkat sebuah amplop hitam kecil yang ia jepit diantara jemari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di antara mereka sebagai respon cepat.

Kehidupan mereka tidak pernah penuh dengan rahasia. Semuanya dibagi rata. Jadi Kakashi sama sekali tidak merasa harus menyembunyikan yang satu itu juga dari _partner_ seumur hidupnya tersebut.

"Seorang menitipkan itu untukku di meja bartender semalam di pesta Naruto." Ujar Kakashi, mengamati wajah penasaran Iruka ketika pria bermantel tebal itu mulai membuka amplop yang ia berikan dan mengeluarkan sepotong kertas kecil berisi deretan angka di dalamnya.

Kakashi tidak berharap banyak Iruka akan segera tau maksud angka-angka itu. Meskipun Iruka juga seorang guru sekaligus Kepala Sekolah Sekolah Dasar, Kakashi tau suaminya tidak pernah ingin begitu kompleks memasukkan banyak informasi ruwet ke dalam perpustakaan otaknya yang bijak itu. Jadi ketika Iruka kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya, "Ini apa?" Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kesimpulannya.

"Jangan tersenyum. Aku tau arti senyum itu." Umino Iruka memicingkan mata, merasa dijahili. "Ini serius?" tanyanya lagi, mengangkat sepotong kertas di tangannya, "Ini hal serius atau hanya permainan tebak-tebakanmu? Kalau ini hanya permainan aku tidak akan ikut. Kau perlu mencari kawan lain yang punya hobi yang sama denganmu, bukan aku."

Meski nampak jengkel, Iruka masih terlihat tetap menunggu respon dari pria di depannya. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Ia tau itu.

Kakashi Hatake adalah putra dari mantan Menteri Luar Negeri Jepang, pekerjaan yang mempertemukan ibu Kakashi itu dengan seorang pria Amerika berambut perak misterius, ayah Kakashi, yang akhirnya diketahui merupakan salah satu anggota Federal. Setelah Kakashi lahir ia tinggal di Amerika selama hampir seluruh masa remajanya, dan kembali ke Jepang untuk bekerja selama tiga tahun sebagai syarat agar ia juga bisa masuk menjadi anggota FBI seperti ayahnya. Ia bertemu dengan Iruka ketika bekerja di yayasan pendidikan yang sama. Hubungan mereka menjadi sangat dekat lebih dari yang Kakashi berani bayangkan saat itu, ia bahkan membantu Iruka secara tenaga dan finansial membesarkan Naruto yang pemuda coklat itu putuskan untuk adopsi. Setelah tiga tahun bersama, dengan berat hati Kakashi memutuskan kembali ke Amerika, mengejar mimpinya, meninggalkan Iruka dan Naruto di Jepang. Kakashi berhasil melewati masa berat di Akademi Quantico dan segera mendapat posisi _Intelligence Analyst_ setelah lulus. Baru setahun ia menggeluti posisi itu, Kakashi segera menemukan fakta mengejutkan mengenai siapa yang ia dan Iruka adopsi empat tahun lalu di Jepang dan langsung mengundurkan diri. Ia kembali ke Jepang. Melamar menjadi dosen tetap di salah satu Universitas di Jepang dan hidup bersama Iruka membesarkan Naruto hingga sekarang.

Kakashi tidak pernah bisa menipu Iruka jika sesuatu yang mereka sebut 'teka-teki' tengah mengalihkan Kakashi. Betapapun si perak sangat pandai menyembunyikannya. Bagaimanapun juga, sehebat apapun kau berbohong, nyaris mustahil mengelabui seseorang yang mengisi lebih dari setengah total usiamu.

"Kau belum menjawabku. Ini tentang Naruto?" Iruka menebak, mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Semenjak Kakashi kembali dari Amerika untuk hidup bersamanya puluhan tahun silam, segala tentang Naruto selalu menjadi topik yang berbahaya. Apalagi jika ada 'orang luar' yang menyentil mereka dengan _teka-teki_.

"Naruto aman." Jawab Kakashi, berusaha menenangkan. "Ia masih bersama Sasuke sekarang."

"Lalu ini apa?"

"Itu yang ingin aku cari tau. Bukan _apa_ , tapi _siapa_ yang akan kesana."

"Kesana? Maksudmu, ini alamat?"

Iruka kembali memelototi _34.836694, 137.221806 at 13.04_ yang tercetak begitu kecil pada potongan kertas yang digenggamnya. Ia mendongkak dan sekali lagi melihat mata pria perak di depannya melengkungkan senyuman.

"Koordinat, sayang."

.

.

" _Fuck_! Aku tidak mau ikut _check out_! Kau saja sendiri!"

"Nar, kau pun juga sama-sama akan keluar dari pintu depan."

"Asalkan tidak berdua!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ke-Kenapa kau bilang?! Kita berdua berbatang!"

"...Lalu?"

"Sas!"

 _TING!_

Naruto sontak menghempaskan punggungnya ke dinding elevator, memisahkan diri dari Sasuke, ketika pintu membuka. Sepasang muda mudi nampak malu ketika bertubrukan mata dengan si pirang dan pria _raven_ yang bersamanya di dalam kotak besi itu sebelum mereka masuk.

Si pirang segera _insecure_ mengartikan rona pipi pemuda pemudi itu sebagai bentuk kecurigaan bahwa ia dan Sasuke datang ke _Love Hotel_ berdua. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sadar bahwa kedua orang yang masuk itu hanya malu karena berada di _Love Hotel_ sepagi ini.

Meski masih sempat berdebat, proses _check out_ pagi itu berjalan cukup lancar dengan bantuan diam seribu bahasanya si pirang ketika menemani Sasuke ke meja resepsionis. Ia bahkan tidak berbicara sama sekali selama mereka berjalan meninggalkan halaman Hotel.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupi wajahmu seperti itu. Justru akan terlihat mencurigakan."

Naruto yang tengah sibuk menarik-narik ujung kerah jasnya ke atas seperti penguntil minimarket bodoh hanya mendengus geram, "Kau tidak tau seganas apa paparazzi. Sai memberitahuku kalau mereka ada dimana-mana." Gerutunya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Itu cuman buat menakut-nakutimu saja. Si pusar telanjang itu kuyakin tidak ingin majalah memajang fotomu dalam pakaian yang menarik selain jas dan kemeja."

Mendengar itu Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari persembunyian, memandang lurus dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman, seolah tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu yang mengganggu, "Aku...masih tidak percaya itu." Bisiknya, "Kau bilang Sai tertarik padaku, seperti kau tertarik padaku..." Ia juga ingin menyebut Shikamaru, tapi sangat yakin itu akan memperumit masalah, jadi ia pun memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya, "...aku masih tidak percaya orang-orang tertarik padaku secara seksual. Maksudku...mereka laki-laki." Tuturnya lebih hati-hati, meringis sejenak lalu bertanya. "Siapa saja?"

Sasuke tidak memandangnya ketika menjawab, "Kalau kau mau berpatokan pada jumlah orang yang aku secara pribadi curigai...," kata Sasuke menggantung, "...maka, lebih banyak dari yang kau bisa bayangkan."

"Ergh!"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke sontak berbalik oleh respon itu, "Kau jijik?" tanyanya mewanti. Bahkan setelah semua hal yang mereka berdua lakukan semalaman?

Uchiha Sasuke luar biasa senang ketika Si Pirang mengkonfirmasi bahwa ia ingat semua hal yang terjadi semalam. Bahkan ia ingat dengan kata kunci "Ingatkan aku," yang ia perintahkan padanya jika sampai Naruto lupa dengan ucapannya di dalam ruang perlengkapan.

Itu membuat Sasuke kegirangan. Setidaknya di dalam hati, betapapun ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan hanyalah sebuah senyuman ketika Naruto menkonfirmasi.

Sasuke tidak buru-buru menodong Naruto dengan pertanyaan 'Jadi sekarang kau dan aku pasangan?' melihat bagaimana CEO-nya itu segera berubah _mood_ karena teringat lokasi mereka berada. Lima menit pertama sebelum mereka memasuki elevator saja tadi bahkan dipenuhi dengan omelan si pirang tentang betapa bodohnya keputusan Sasuke membawa mereka ke tempat yang sangat 'berbahaya' seperti ini. Bahaya untuk reputasi mereka berdua, reputasi perusahaan Naruto, reputasi-reputasi yang sebenarnya jauh lebih Naruto takutkan akan sampai ke telinga putra sulungnya, Boruto. Karena dibandingkan dengan seluruh aset yang telah ia genggam, ia jauh lebih ketakutan jika keturunannya akan mengingat ia sebagai Kakek Homo yang Tidak Tau Diri.

"Dengar, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang paparazi. Kalau pun ada yang memotretmu bersamaku, hal pertama yang mereka pikirkan adalah kita berdua menyewa PSK ketimbang tidur berdua. Bagaimana pun kau seorang ayah dari dua anak dan aku pun punya Sarada dari...,"

"Sa...Sakura...," sambung Naruto terbata.

Sasuke merengut, seperti baru saja ditikam sebuah belati tepat di rusuk, "Aku tau. Kau pun tidak perlu khawatir soal dia. Aku...,"

"Bukan, Sas. Di...di belakangmu."

Dan tikaman itu pun terasa selusin lebih banyak setelah melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda memakai topi jerami _floppy_ turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah mendekati mereka sembari bertepuk tangan pelan penuh sarkasme.

.

.

"Kau akan kesana?" Tanya Iruka. Ia tampak kembali khawatir.

"Aku rasa kita sebaiknya pulang ke rumah."

"Tapi disini tertulis _at 13.04_ kurang dari satu jam dari sekarang."

"Mereka tidak mengingkanku datang." Kata Kakashi, mengambil potongan kertas dari tangan Iruka lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop, "Ini adalah imbalanku."

Belum sepenuhnya paham dengan kalimat itu, Iruka buru-buru menahan tubuh suaminya yang hendak melangkah pergi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memandang iris mata itu tajam, meminta lebih banyak penjelasan. Jika ini berkaitan dengan Naruto, yang mana sudah pasti berkaitan dengan Naruto mengingat Kakashi mendapatkan amplop itu di pesta putra angkat mereka, maka ia tidak akan tinggal diam dan hanya mengunyah informasi mentah seperti itu begitu saja.

"Ini rahasia." Bisik Kakashi, tidak tau lagi harus membujuk seperti apa. Namun melihat Iruka sama sekali tidak melembekkan ekspresinya, ia pun akhirnya menghela nafas dan menyerah. "Ini, bukan untukku. Aku membantu seseorang, oke dua orang, masuk ke dalam pesta. Sebagai imbalan aku ingin mereka memberikanku benda yang sama persis dengan yang akan mereka berikan pada target mereka di pesta itu."

"Dan target dua orang ini adalah?"

"Itu dia pertanyaannya. Aku harus mengalihkan cukup banyak tamu agar mereka leluasa bergerak. Itu membuatku nyaris tidak bisa melihat kepada siapa amplop itu diberikan. Aku bahkan tidak melihat mereka berdua di dalam pesta itu. Kuyakin penyamaran mereka cukup luar biasa sampai bisa mengelabuiku."

"Mereka." Iruka mendesis, "Apa salah satunya adalah Itachi?"

Kakashi seketika membeku di tempat. Lebih waspada, mereka berada di tempat umum. Meski tempat ini sepi dan mudah untuk menemukan orang-orang yang mungkin saja tengah menguping, tapi Kakashi tetap meningkatkan kehati-hatiannya. Ia merunduk dan berbisik, "...dan _partner_ nya."

Iruka sudah pernah diberitahu, saat Kakashi berada di FBI, pelacakannya sempat cukup dalam pada salah satu organisasi besar yang paling ditakuti di muka bumi itu. Akatsuki. Seluruh aset mereka yang didaftarkan secara resmi terbilang sangat bersih. Namun rumor bahwa mereka punya jaringan bawah tanah yang tidak kalah besar sangatlah mengganggu para penyelidik diseluruh negara. Masalahnya tidak ada unit intelegensi dari negara manapun yang berhasil menemukan bukti konkrit akan keberadaan bisnis ilegal yang Akatsuki miliki. Kehororan yang menjadi reputasi pekat organisasi yang kini dikendalikan sembilan orang setelah Orochimaru keluar tersebut sangatlah tersohor. Para mafia besar yang tertangkap kepolisian mengaku bahwa Akatsuki punya andil dalam banyak hal di dunia mereka, tapi tiap kali dilakukan menyelidikan, banyak hal aneh yang terjadi yang membuat mereka tak tersentuh. Barang bukti yang lenyap, saksi yang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya, hingga kepala penyelidik FBI yang tiba-tiba diundurkan oleh sang Presiden sendiri di waktu yang tidak masuk akal. Sangat ngeri jika ingin dibayangkan, Akatsuki seolah-olah sudah berada dalam sistem keamanan internasional itu sendiri.

Semua kehebatan itu akan masuk akal jika saja orang-orang tau siapa yang memegang kuasa di baliknya. Kakashi tau beberapa nama, dan yang pasti ia tau bahwa Akatsuki membagi kesembilan anggotanya ke dalam divisi-divisi besar. Divisi keuangan, Pertahanan, Penelitian, dan Penyelidikan. Tiap Divisi akan dipegang oleh dua orang. Dan Uchiha Itachi bersama _partner_ nya –Kisame Hoshigaki adalah pemegang Divisi Penyelidikan, menjadi alasan mengapa mereka berdua yang paling sering turun dan berpindah negara, FBI menyebut duo itu sebagai si 'Pekerja Lapangan' karena saking seringnya mereka terlihat turun ke jalan dibanding anggota akatsuki lainnya. Uchiha Itachi sangat berbakat dalam menyelundupkan barang dan manusia, ahli dalam penyamaran dan taktik penyelidikan, ia menjadi orang penting yang menyodorkan nama-nama kepada ketua Akatsuki. Nama para pesaing, nama calon kolega, dan nama yang harus digulingkan, membuat posisinya sangat terpercaya. Sementara Kisame Hoshigaki adalah pria bertubuh besar yang sangat tau caranya membuka jalan dan membersihkan jejak selama Itachi berkerja, ia tau seluk beluk tiap tempat dan bagaimana cara mengakalinya, terkadang ia menggunakan otaknya untuk memanipulasi sistem tapi tidak jarang pula ia menunjukkan betapa lihai dan barbarnya ia menggunakan pedang raksasa miliknya untuk menggertak para penghalang.

Mereka selalu berpasangan saat berkerja. Jadi ketika Itachi muncul di ruangan Kakashi bersama seorang pria dengan tato biru di seluruh permukaan kulitnya, Kakashi segera tau, bahwa kedatangan Itachi kali ini bukan untuk _say hello_ pada wakil Naruto seperti biasa. Tetapi untuk bekerja sebagai Akatsuki.

Sama halnya dengan Iruka, Kakashi sendiri pun sangat khawatir jika Akatsuki terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Tapi kekhawatirannya itu segera menguap saat tau Naruto masih bersama Sasuke di Hotel hingga saat ini dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Naruto telah menerima undangan pukul 13.04 dari Akatsuki.

Lalu pada siapa undangan itu di berikan? Apa salah satu tamu? Kakashi ingat ada dua menteri hadir di pesta itu, sekedar karena Naruto adalah pengusaha besar yang sangat berpengaruh pada ekonomi Jepang satu dekade ini. Atau bisa jadi target mereka adalah istri anggota parlemen yang Kakashi juga sempat lihat ada di pesta itu?

Atau mungkinkah...Kyuubi?

Kakashi sebenarnya mengeleminasi Kyuubi dengan segera dari daftar dugaan target Akatsuki karena reputasi Kyuubi sendiri. Klan Kurama dan Akatsuki benar-benar tidak akur. Mereka berusaha saling menjatuhkan tapi sekaligus berusaha tidak saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Mereka melakukan pertarungan kekuasaan. Berlomba siapa yang mampu menguasai lebih banyak uang di dunia dengan sangat sengit.

Jadi kesimpulannya mustahil Akatsuki tiba-tiba mau mengundang Kyuubi untuk minum teh apalagi mengajaknya kerja sama. Bisa dibilang baik Akatsuki maupun Klan besar Kurama sama-sama akan sangat jijik bahkan untuk sekedar bersenggolan di jalanan.

"Kita sebaiknya pulang. Kau akan lapar jika mendengarku menjelaskan semuanya."

"Kau sebaiknya benar-benar menjelaskannya dengan detail padaku." Iruka menyeletuk, mengangkat ponselnya sendiri yang tengah berdering dengan layar bertulisan 'Sai Asisten Naruto' pada Kakashi sebelum kembali menyahut, "Karena Naruto pun punya orang-orang jeli yang bekerja padanya."

.

.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menguburkan diri ke dalam tanah saat ini juga kalau memang menutupi satu gedung Love Hotel di belakang mereka dengan kain korden raksasa terdengar terlalu mustahil. Ia merasa seperti baru saja tertangkap basah oleh orang yang bahkan ratusan ribu kali lebih mengerikan dari paparazzi. Ia lebih memilih dihujani blitz kamera sekarang juga dibanding harus menghadapi wanita temperamental berkekuatan Gorilla seperti yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Lihatlah kalian berdua. Sekarang jauh lebih terang-terangan memamerkan penyakit kalian." Sakura mencibir puas. Bibirnya tersenyum bahagia tetapi kedua alisnya tertaut kuat hingga membentuk tiga gundukan padat di pangkal batang hidungnya, "Kalian tau? Dengan status sosial yang kalian miliki, pemandangan ini bisa menjadi _headline_ berita skandal terbesar tahun ini. Aku penasaran berapa banyak pihak yang akan dengan sukarela menghamburkan uang untuk secuil fakta yang bisa mereka gali dari ini."

Sementara Naruto terlihat kepalang basah, Sasuke di sisi lain justru terlihat tidak terusik. Ia tidak tertarik mengelak dugaan yang sedang menari di dalam kepala Sakura, ia justru lebih khawatir dengan efeknya. "Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya." Ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Kenapa tidak?!" balas Sakura, "Kau tidak punya _backup_ apapun lagi untuk mengancamku, Uchiha. Aku bisa menghancurkan reputasi kalian dengan skandal ini."

"Sarada." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Kau akan menghancurkan Sarada." Ia melanjutkan, "Jika kau menyebarkan ini maka ototmatis Sarada akan menanggung semua tekanan publik yang kau sebabkan. Terutama di sekolahnya. Kau rela mengorbankan Sarada?"

Naruto sontak melompat mundur ketika Sakura tiba-tiba meludah jijik, "Sekarang kau membawa-bawa anak? Hah! Kemana saja kau?" bentak wanita itu, ia menjambak topi besar yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi perban di belakang kepalanya dan mencengkram anyaman jerami itu hingga tak berbentuk, "Apa kau sendiri memikirkan Sarada saat membawa _dia_ ke hotel?!" Hardiknya, "Apa kau mengingat perasaan putrimu saat kau memulai sesi fantasi-fantasi menjijikkanmu itu, hah, bangsat?! Sekarang kau baru mau berlagak menjadi orang tua yang baik?! Menggelikan!" Sakura membanting topi yang sudah terpelintir habis itu ke tanah.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Sasuke melangkah maju. Bisa Naruto lihat pria itu telah terpancing meski berusaha disembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku yang melahirkannya! Sudah jelas aku _selalu_ memikirkan putriku!"

"Itu yang kau pikirkan saat pergi dari rumah?" tepis Sasuke. Nadi tebal kini menancap jelas di sisi leher putihnya ketika ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membentak tinggi, "Apa kau tau jika kemarin putrimu kembali dari penginapan dan malah mendapati rumah tempat ia pulang telah dikosongkan sepenuhnya oleh ibunya sendiri yang tiba-tiba pergi entah kemana? Apa kau mengingat putrimu sendiri saat kau termakan amarah dan mengepak semua barang-barang itu tanpa meninggalkan jejak sama sekali? Kau melupakan Sarada, Sakura. Ia nyaris pergi dari kota ini sendirian karena berpikir ia telah dibuang dan dilupakan. **Kau sebut dirimu seorang ibu**?!"

Kali ini Sasuke meledak. Naruto sangat sadar amarah yang baru saja tersembur dari tenggorokan Sasuke barusan tidak sepenuhnya ditujukan pada Sakura, tapi sebagian adalah untuk diri si pria _raven_ itu sendiri. Sasuke sangat sadar bahwa dirinya pun telah gagal menjadi ayah untuk Sarada. Dan benar-benar mengutuk dirinya karena hal itu.

Tapi setidaknya Sasuke sudah meminta maaf dan berjanji akan lebih perhatian, pikir Naruto. Tidak seperti Sakura yang masih sepenuhnya dibutakan oleh kebenciannya.

Lihatlah ia sekarang, dengan sulutan balik Sasuke, wajah Sakura telah berubah dari warna kulit manusia menjadi semerah kepiting dalam hitungan detik. Benar-benar siap untuk memuntahkan argumen lain.

Buru-buru Naruto memotong atmosfir itu sebelum ledakan yang lebih buruk terpental dari mulut keduanya, "Kurasa ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membahas ini."

" **DIAM KAU!** "

Oh, oke. Terlambat. Sakura maju, benar-benar siap menerjang Uchiha Sasuke dengan segala emosi yang terpusat di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun sebelum itu terwujud Naruto yang entah keracunan apa hari itu sudah berdiri lebih dulu menghadang monster merah muda yang melangkah dengan sangat perkasa menghampiri mereka.

"Menyingkir!" Teriak Sakura nyaring. "Kau tau aku bisa dengan mudah memuntahkan isi perutmu, Uzumaki."

 _Well_ , Naruto sama sekali tidak meragukan itu. Mengingat bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan bahkan membanting Shikamaru semudah mendorong seekor kucing dari atas kursi.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan ini, Sakura." Bujuk Naruto, mengabaikan betapa ia cukup bergidik dua detik yang lalu.

"Jangan ikut campur. Kau penyebab semua kehancuran ini!"

"Jika kau berpikir aku penyebabnya, bukankah itu artinya aku secara tidak langsung menjadi bagian dari masalah ini?" kilah si pirang. Menyiagakan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan dada, jaga-jaga jika ada bogem yang melayang seperti tempo hari.

"Kau menjijikkan." Decih Sakura. "Kapan kau mau sadar kalau kau sudah menghancurkan keluarga orang lain?"

Kali ini Naruto yang tersulut, jauh di dalam hatinya. Ia sangat sadar. Bahkan ini salah satu alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin belajar mengakui perasaannya sendiri pada Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin dicap seperti ini.

"Kudengar kau yang lebih dulu mengajukan cerai. Bukankah itu artinya kau yang ingin berpisah? Berarti sekarang kau tidak berhak lagi mengganggu atau memutuskan dengan siapa Sasuke akan...," Naruto ingin berkata _berkencan_ tapi buru-buru disambungnya _,_ "...dengan siapa ia akan bertemu." Ia ingin terlihat senetral mungkin. Tapi dengan menjadi orang ketiga (secara teknis) rasanya sulit sekali untuk bersikap tegar.

"Lihat dirimu." Sakura menarik wajahnya menjauh, seolah menghindari aroma busuk yang menguar dari dua pria di depannya, "Kau sudah berani." Ia terdengar nyaris tidak percaya, "Apa _service_ suamiku sebegitu hebatnya hingga bisa mencuci otakmu sekarang? Ha? Naruto?"

 _Jangan terpancing!_ Bentak Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya berusaha memperjelas situasi disini."

Itu benar, Naruto berusaha mencari pegangan di dalam dirinya sendiri. Terombang ambing oleh pertanyaan apakah yang ia lakukan ini benar? Apakah ia harus maju? Ataukah sebaiknya ia pergi saja dan menyerah?

Tapi Sasuke akan menderita, Sakura bahkan ia yakin tidak punya niat lagi untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka meski pun Naruto mengundurkan diri sekarang. Dan parahnya ia tau Sakura tidak akan pernah berhenti mengusik Sasuke dan hidupnya yang berarti juga cepat atau lambat akan mengganggu keluarga Naruto juga.

"Lancang sekali. Kau parasit. Kau penyebab utama penyakit ini." Desis Sakura muak, memikirkan bagaimana si pirang itu masih juga bersikap tidak sadar diri membuatnya ingin muntah. Apa yang lebih tidak memuakkan ketimbang melihatseorang _icon sex_ yang tidak sadar dan tidak mau mengakui bahwa tubuhnya sudah menjadi pemeran utama di mimpi-mimpi seksual ratusan orang di luar sana? Ditambah ia telah merebut suaminya, bahkan putrinya pun diam-diam mengidolakan si bangsat sok _innocent_ ini. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengajukan cerai kalau bukan karena kau!"

"Kau menyalahkan orang lain atas rusaknya rumah tanggamu?"

"Itu sudah jelas, idiot! Sudah sangat jelas rumah tanggaku kehilangan keharmonisannya karena kau!"

"Aneh." Celetuk Naruto. "Bukankah itu justru menunjukkan kegagalanmu sebagai istri?" ujarnya berusaha tidak terdengar kasar, "Gagal karena tidak mampu membuat suamimu sendiri merasa nyaman?"

Sakura terperanjat. Darimana Naruto bisa belajar selancang ini? Ia yang merusak rumah tangganya dan dia malah berbalik menyalahkannya?

Sementara Naruto mati-matian untuk tidak plin plan menghadapi Sakura, Sasuke di balik punggungnya justru nampak berusaha menahan senyum melihat si pirang sangat berusaha keras membelanya.

"Dia itu _gay!_ " Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya pada pria tinggi di belakang Naruto. "Apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. Jangan coba-coba membolak-balikkan fakta, Uzumaki sialan."

"Lalu kenapa kau menikahinya?"

Sakura lagi-lagi terdiam. Meringis.

"Bukankah itu seperti berusaha menguras air laut? Kau tau hal itu sia-sia. Tapi kau tetap menikahinya, tau jika kau akan menderita tapi tetap menjalaninya, dan setelah kau benar-benar berakhir menderita seperti ini kau malah menyalahkan orang lain." Naruto nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, tapi anehnya ia tidak bisa menghentikan diri, "Lagipula, memangnya kau punya bukti?" ia menoleh sejenak ke gedung ber- _barner_ merah kelap kelip di belakang mereka. "Kau memang melihat kami keluar dari sana, tapi itu tidak masuk hitungan. Kita sedang membicarakan bukti yang bisa kau jadikan alasan untuk menyetor surat gugatan ceraimu ke pengadilan kemarin. Yang artinya kita perlu bukti 'Sasuke _gay_ ' yang terjadi sebelum kau menggugat."

"Di-Dia membawa fotomu di dalam kegiatan intim kami." Sakura berani taruhan nyawanya baru saja ikut keluar ketika mengatakan itu. Ia merutuki diri. Ia malu, tapi sangat tidak ingin membiarkan si pirang menang.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan itu nampak nyaris gagal untuk tidak syok. Apa-apaan itu?! Sasuke membawa fotonya?! Haaa?!

"Kau ada bukti? Video?" Tanya Naruto, berhasil bersikap dingin di atas keterkejutannya.

Sakura kembali membisu, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat sangat ingin menjawab lantang YA meski ia harus berbohong untuk itu.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'tidak ada'" sahut Naruto akhirnya, "Jangan khawatir, gugatanmu akan tetap dikabulkan dengan alasan ketidakharmonisan di dalam rumah tanggamu, Sakura. Tapi jika kau mau menyeret rumor skandal hanya untuk sekedar memuaskan amarahmu, kuharap kau mau berpikir ulang. Itu justru bisa menjadi bumerang super besar untukmu. Alih-alih melaporkan kami yang sama-sama berstatus ayah biologis dan punya latar belakang _pernah_ menjadi suami seorang wanita dengan bukti yang tidak kuat seperti itu, media mungkin bisa saja malah akan berbalik menuduhmu sebagai istri sekaligus ibu yang gagal secara mental dan perilaku,"

Percakapan itu berakhir dengan gerakan reflek Naruto menggamit tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya pergi dari hadapan Sakura pagi itu. Meninggalkan wanita tersebut cepat-cepat sebelum dia punya ide gila lain untuk berteriak-teriak.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyuubi berada di bangku penumpang kendaraan yang bukanlah miliknya, dan pertama kalinya pula disopiri oleh orang selain Darui. Hal itu membuatnya cukup gugup.

Takut.

Satu kata itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Kyuubi Kurama akui. Ia berhasil mengelabui kepala pengawalnya dan diam-diam keluar dari kediamannya. Datang sendiri menemui musuh bebuyutan seluruh klannya tanpa pengawal sebenarnya menjadi alasan yang sangat normal untuk merasa takut. Terlebih jika kau memegang gelar pewaris tunggal klanmu. Dan punya reputasi belum pernah berpisah jauh dari _baby sitter_ berkedok pengawal kekar seumur hidupmu.

Kyuubi merutuki lututnya yang gemetar ketika ia keluar dari mobil dan melangkah masuk ke sebuah bangunan dengan dikawal orang-orang asing.

Ia sempat mengecek lokasi itu sebelum berangkat. Satu bangunan besar tunggal berlantai dua yang terpisah jauh dari pemukiman. Dikelilingi oleh tanah kosong dan pepohonan, bagunan terdekat berjarak enam belas meter di sisi utara yang Kyuubi sangat yakin tidak berpenghuni, begitu pun dengan seluruh bangunan dalam radius dua kilometer dari tempat itu. Bangunan yang ia masuki sendiri dari luar sama sekali tidak mencolok. Atapnya bewarna pucat dan tidak begitu mencurigakan. Para mengawal berada di dalam gedung dan tidak berbaris di depan. Mobil-mobil yang mereka gunakan dimasukkan ke dalam garasi di bawah tanah. Dan ketika Kyuubi mulai menghitung berapa jumlah jendela di sisi selatan bangunan itu, sebuah kereta melintas dengan suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga, membuatnya terperanjat, sekaligus mengingatkannya bahwa tepat hanya tiga meter dari deretan delapan jendela kaca besar di lantai dua bangunan itu rel jalur Tokaido Shinkansen terbentang di sepanjang mata memandang.

"Silahkan ikuti saya."

Kyuubi tidak banyak berbicara, merasa seperti ada aturan kau tidak boleh berbicara sebelum diperintahkan yang terendus sangat pekat di dalam bangunan itu. Kyuubi tidak pernah suka diperintah seumur hidupnya, ia selalu melanggar apapun yang menurut ia menyusahkan. Tapi disinilah ia. Sendirian dan penurut. Ia bahkan belum bertemu dengan yang memegang kuasa di tempat itu, hanya para penjaga, tapi tenggorokannya sudah sekering Sahara.

Ia tidak tau siapa yang akan ia temui. Kemungkinan besar Pain akan menurunkan Divisi Pertahanan untuk menemuinya. Memastikan tujuannya melakukan kontak dengan Akatsuki. Bagaimanapun juga ia telah diam-diam memberi sinyal bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan ketua Akatsuki. Maka tidak akan mengejutkan jika mereka menurunkan Sasori dan Deidara untuk mengintrogasinya lebih dulu. Kyuubi harus ingat bahwa ia seharusnya bersikap bahwa ia tidak tau banyak mengenai dua orang itu selain hanya sebatas nama, betapapun Itachi pernah memperingatkannya bahwa Deidara bisa saja sudah meletakkan bom di tiap dinding bangunan yang didatanginya dan Sasori bisa dipastikan sudah mengendalikan delapan puluh hingga seratus persen manusia yang berada di gedung tersebut layaknya mengendalikan boneka tali.

Lepas dari ketegangan yang melingkupi pikiran dan tekuknya, pengawal yang mengantar Kyuubi akhirnya membuka sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Pintu bercat putih itu terlihat semakin terang oleh terpaan sinar matahari dari salah satu jendela besar yang tadi dihitung Kyuubi yang kini berada tepat di depan pintu.

Kyuubi diminta menunggu di dalam. Dan ketika pintu ruangan itu ditutup dari luar, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuubi Kurama bernafas layaknya manusia. Ia menghirup udara dan mengumpat.

Ia benci sekali dengan situasi yang melingkupi dirinya. Ia dikandang Tyrex! Tanpa pengawal! Ia benar-benar panik. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Akatsuki akan mengundangnya segera setelah kunjungannya dari Transylvania, padahal ia di kota itu tiga bulan penuh! Mengapa mereka baru setuju menemuinya setelah ia kembali ke Jepang? Mengirim anggotanya yang paling terlarang masuk ke Jepang untuk menjemputnya? Apa ini jebakan?

Apa...Apa mungkin mereka tau jika Itachi dan dirinya...

 _Tidak_.

 _Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin terjadi._

Meski gelisah, Kyuubi tetap berusaha mencari informasi apapun yang berguna di ruangan itu. Kesimpulan pertamanya, bangunan ini adalah markas temporer milik Akatsuki, seperti yang pernah Itachi beritahukan, mereka punya ratusan dan kebanyakan akan langsung disamaratakan dengan tanah setelah digunakan. Ia harus memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa bisa jadi Deidara sudah menempatkan bom-bomnya di gedung ini. Dugaan lainnya, kemungkinan hanya ada satu divisi di satu tempat. Anggota Akatsuki nyaris tidak pernah berkumpul utuh sembilan orang. Tidak kecuali ada kejadian luar biasa yang menggemparkan. Dan Kyuubi sangat yakin ia bukan salah satunya. Ini hanya kunjungan, ia sangat yakin pula mereka tidak akan berani menyakitinya, itu tindakan ceroboh, meski pun sebenarnya Kyuubi punya sedikit keraguan akan hal itu mengingat betapa tidak dapat diduganya tiap aksi Akatsuki selama ini.

Ruangan yang ia tempati sendiri adalah sebuah kamar, yang cukup mengejutkan punya interior yang lumayan mewah. Ranjang besar merah dengan permadani. Sofa dan meja dari kayu Gaharu yang di atasnya bertengger sebotol wine merah dalam ember berisi es beserta gelasnya nampak diletakkan pada sudut terjauh kamar itu. Ada kamar mandi pula di ruangan itu. Beberapa pakaian ganti bahkan berderet rapi di dalam lemari besar di sisi seberang ruangan. Kyuubi sempat tidak percaya bahwa ini salah satu gedung temporer yang akan dihancurkan.

Setelah seluruh sudut ruangan itu habis ia pelototi untuk menyingkirkan rasa berkecamuk di dalam perutnya, Kyuubi akhirnya menyerah pada lututnya yang bergetar. Ia merosot duduk ke atas ranjang merah di tengah ruangan itu dengan perasaan mencelos.

Merenung.

Lalu mengehela nafas panjang.

Ia merasa tidak menjadi dirinya sama sekali. Ia lemah. Dan menjadi uring karena kenyataanya memang ia sangat lemah sekarang.

Satu-satunya yang membuat ia percaya akan selamat keluar dari sini adalah kepercayaannya bahwa Akatsuki tidak segoblok itu untuk menyakitinya.

Memanfaatkanya... _well,_ itu akan jadi lain cerita.

Kyuubi datang untuk menawarkan dirinya, Akatsuki tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memanfaatkannya, karena ia sendiri akan bergabung dengan suka rela. Sebagai barter yang, menurut Kyuubi, sepadan.

Ia berencana memberikan dua anak perusahaan Klan Kurama yang ia miliki sebagai tawaran.

Tawaran untuk menukar nama Uzumaki Naruto keluar dari daftar Nama yang Harus Digulingkan milik Akatsuki.

Kekhawatiran Kyuubi bukan hanya karena Akatsuki bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendepak Naruto dari tahtanya. Tapi Daftar nama yang harus digulingkan terkadang bisa berarti ia harus dilenyapkan secara keseluruhan, Kematian yang tidak akan bisa ditelusuri bukan sesuatu yang jarang terjadi kepada orang-orang yang masuk dalam daftar 'penggulingan' Akatsuki. Dan Kyuubi tidak ingin mengambil resiko salah satu dari kedua kemungkinan itu untuk terjadi lebih dulu.

Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan Naruto dari bahaya. Bahkan jika itu berarti ia harus menjual seperempat kekayaan Klan Kurama secara paksa.

Ia akan bertarung.

Ketika ia sibuk melamun, terdengar seseorang tengah membuka kunci pintu putih ruangan Kyuubi dari luar. Segera saja setelah suara ganggang diputar berderit, Kyuubi langsung berdiri sigap di atas kakinya yang seketika itu juga kembali melemas dan bergetar.

" _Fuck!_ " Runtuknya kesal. Terlalu nyaring hingga sosok yang membuka pintu itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Woah, _watch your language, Sir_." Sahutnya, "Aku datang dengan damai, oke?"

Untuk sesaat Kyuubi merasa harus mengingat ulang seperti apa ciri-ciri Divisi Pertahanan Akatsuki yang digambarkan Itachi padanya dulu. Ia yakin Itachi menyebutkan bahwa Deidara berambut pirang panjang dan Sasori berambut merah. Bukannya sesosok pria biru besar tinggi dengan mata hiu yang tengah menyeringai memamerkan gigi-gigi tajam seperti di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau...Ki-Kisame?" Pekik Kyuubi, kehadiran _partner_ Divisi Itachi itu tidak terlalu memberi efek signifikan pada rasa gugupnya, ia bahkan malah punya alasan baru untuk merasa khawatir berada satu ruangan dengan penjagal paling sadis se-Akatsuki ini. Ia tidak lupa sama sekali bagaimana orang-orang ayahnya yang dikirim untuk mencarinya dibantai dengan sangat mudah oleh satu orang.

Kyuubi melangkah mundur.

"Salah," ujar Kisame, menangkap cepat salah satu lengan Kyuubi dan menariknya, "Langkah ke depan, bukan ke belakang." Tanpa permisi ia langsung menarik Kyuubi seperti sedang mencabut ubi dari akarnya, Kyuubi sangat yakin pria itu tidak sadar seberapa besar kekuatan yang ia gunakan ketika menyentak tubuh kurusnya keluar dari ruangan itu sampai ia meringis.

"Oh, maaf Tuan Putri. Tanganku tidak diciptakan untuk memegang seseorang dengan romatis, mereka diciptakan untuk mencengkram tulang leher." Tukasnya kembali mengunci pintu ruangan barusan lalu melangkah maju lebih dulu menyusuri lorong, "Ayo, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Kupikir Divisi Pertahanan yang akan menemuiku. Di ruanganku."

"Salah." Sahut Kisame lagi dengan logat uniknya, "Mereka tidak akan kesini. Kau dipersiapkan untuk menemui Pain langsung."

Kedua lutut Kyuubi sontak membeku di tempat.

" _What_? A-Apa tidak salah? A...Aku, maksudku aku dari Klan Kurama. Dia tidak seharusnya seceroboh itu menemuiku langsung."

Kisame tidak dapat mengabaikan bagaimana kedua kaki kurus pria merah di depannya bergetar hebat, "Kau punya rasa takut juga? _Yeah_ , tidak normal rasanya kalau kau sampai tidak takut bertemu dengan dia. Terlebih setelah kau tau banyak hal yang tidak diketahui orang lain."

"Aku tidak...," Apa dia tau tentang apa yang Itachi sebarkan padanya? Dia memang _partner_ Itachi, tapi semua anggota Akatsuki loyal pada ketua mereka, meskipun mereka _partner_ bisa jadi Kisame berpihak pada Pain ketimbang ...koleganya.

"Tidak apa? Nah, _kid_. Kau mau melangkah ke depan atau tidak? Aku tidak bisa menggendongmu. Bukan karena aku akan membuatmu keseleo, tapi itu terlalu mencolok di _cctv_. Ayo...!"

"Berhenti menakutinya, Kisame." Seru sebuah suara di sisi lorong. Lorong tempat mereka berada sama sekali tidak gelap, hanya saja sosok itu tengah berdiri di balik tiang dinding, hanya menyisakan bayangannya yang jatuh ke lantai sebagai penanda keberadaanya.

Kisame segera mendekat disusul Kyuubi yang berjalan lebih lambat. "Jangan bersembunyi. Santai." Celetuk Kisame, ia meliukkan badannya ke belakang untuk menggamit Kyuubi dan menyodorkannya pada sosok di balik dinding itu.

Kyuubi yang lagi-lagi tidak mampu protes ditarik paksa oleh otot besar Kisame hanya mampu berseru, "Itachi?" ketika menyadari siapa sosok di balik tembok itu.

"Berapa lama lagi?" Itachi melempar tanya pada _partner_ nya, nyaris mengabaikan keterkejutan sekaligus rasa lega tersirat dari wajah si merah.

Kisame mengelus dagunya sejenak sebelum berkata, "Tiga menit dari sekarang."

"Ayo kalau begitu," jawab Itachi, merentangkan tangannya untuk Kyuubi gamit. Namun sebelum jemari Kyuubi menyentuh telapak tangan si Uchiha, Kisame segera memotongnya seperti pisau.

"Jangan terlalu terang-terangan sedang membawa lari sandera begitu."

"Tunggu! Membawa lari katamu? Apa maksud kalian? Bukannya kalian seharusnya membawaku menemui ketua kalian?! Kau sebaiknya jelaskan ini padaku, Uchiha." Kyuubi menghardik. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan berubah pikiran! Apapun yang terjadi!"

"Kau lihat dirimu sendiri? Kau ketakutan. Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya. Rencana berubah, Divisi Pertahanan dibatalkan untuk mengintrogasimu. Pain sendiri yang akan menemuimu. Itu bukan kabar yang bagus." Itachi menepis.

"Hanya ada dua hasil jika kau bertemu dengannya," Kisame menambahkan, "Kau keluar dari ruangan itu dalam keadaan miskin total, atau tidak bernyawa."

"Pasti ada hasil lain!" Kyuubi bersikeras. Dia tidak rela sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini dan pergi begitu saja.

"Apa? Kau berpikir ketua kami bisa jadi hanya 'memakaimu' dan membiarkanmu pulang?" Kisame meledek.

"Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyakitiku! Apalagi membunuhku! Akatsuki tidak akan mau melakukan kontak fisik pada klan Kurama."

" _Well_ , apa kau pikir itu yang ketua kami pikirkan saat memerintahkanku membantai bawahan ayahmu yang berkunjung ke Transylvania kemarin?" Kyuubi berjingit ketika rentetan gigi-gigi tajam itu mendekat tiba-tiba ke depan wajahnya dalam mode _full_ seringaian, "Kami tidak setakut itu untuk menyentuhmu." Bisiknya, mengangkat satu jari biru panjangnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara dan bergerak turun dengan sangat perlahan untuk menyentuh dahi Kyuubi.

"Berangkat. Sekarang." Tandas Itachi, menempelkan telapak tangannya ke atas jidat Kyuubi, menggagalkan pendaratan jari panjang nan kasar Kisame disana.

"Setuju." Sahut Kisame.

Dengan berjalan cepat ketiganya menyusuri lorong yang ujungnya depenuhi pengawal sepanjang anak tangga.

Dari kejauhan suara kereta yang baru saja meninggalkan stasiun sekali lagi terdengar. Dalam beberapa menit seluruh gedung pasti akan bergemuruh ketika kereta besi super cepat itu melintas.

"Apa mereka tidak khawatir aku akan kabur jika mereka menggelar pertemuan di dekat stasiun begini?" celetuk Kyuubi memfokuskan seluruh inderanya ke seluruh penjuru mata angin.

"Nah itu sebenarnya salah satu tes. Kau datang kesini untuk menawarkan kerja sama. Kami harus membuktikan apa kami bisa percaya atau tidak padamu. Nah setelah keputusannya keluar. Kami akan memutuskan apakah akan membiarkanmu pulang menaiki kereta selanjutnya atau justru meletakkamu di tengah-tengah rel." Celetuk si muka Hiu dengan begitu santai, "Jangan terlalu tegang." Sambungnya lagi, menyadari perubahan air muka sandera mereka.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berjaga-jaga jika mereka tau kalian membawaku pergi?"

Kali ini seringaian Kisame lebih tipis ketika ia melirik manis ke belakang, "Salah satu cara berhati-hati yang baik disini adalah dengan tidak terang-terangan terlihat terlalu berhati-hati."

Awalnya Kyuubi pikir itu artinya mereka hanya akan melewati penjaga dengan berpura-pura hendak membawanya kesuatu tempat. Tapi dugaannya segera diamburadulkan ketika Kisame berdiri di ujung tangga dan mengangkat pisau raksasanya secara horizontal lalu meluncur riang ke bawah hingga kakinya mendarat sempurna pada undakan anak tangga terakhir dalam satu kali lompatan, menyisakan lusinan kepala terpenggal di belakangnya menggelinding ke segela arah.

Kyuubi seketika tercengang. Getaran di sekujur tubuhnya kali ini menjalar hingga ke tiap-tiap pangkal helaian rambutnya ketika menyaksikan tangga putih yang baru saja dilewatinya beberapa menit yang lalu itu kini sepenuhnya bewarna merah.

"Kau bisa menutup mata, biar aku menggendongmu ke bawah." Tawar Itachi, namun Kyuubi sudah keburu tenggelam dalam kengerian yang terbentang di depan matanya. Membekukan suara juga kesadarannya.

Suara kereta semakin melengking.

"Shinkansen hanya akan telat 35 detik. Mereka akan tau ada yang tidak beres jika kuhentikan terlalu lama." Teriak Kisame dari bawah lalu menyerbu lusinan pengawal lain di lantai berikutnya.

Itachi tidak ingin menunggu Kyuubi untuk meresponnya. Ia langsung menyambar tubuh itu dan menggendongnya sambil berlari mengikuti Kisame.

Dalam dua menit mereka berhasil keluar dari gedung itu, diikuti tembakan dari beberapa pistol. Itu hanya tembakan penggertak, atau hanya diarahkan ke alat gerak mereka, yang sayangnya dalam kasus ini terlalu cepat untuk bisa mereka kenai. Tidak ada pengawal Akatsuki yang cukup berani menembaki kepala Divisi sebelum ada perintah langsung dari Pain. Dan itu keuntungan bagi duo Pekerja Lapangan yang tengah kabur memanjati pagar rel dan menyerobot masuk ke dalam kereta Shinkansen yang telah dibajak Kisame untuk berhenti disana dengan pintu terbuka untuk mereka selama 35 detik.

Tepat pukul 13.04 kurang 35 detik kereta itu pun melaju kilat dari posisinya. Meninggalkan hanya beberapa pengawal tersisa dan seseorang yang baru saja tiba di _base_ tersebut.

Seluruh gerbong kereta Shinkansen yang kini akhirnya melaju pada kecepatan terbaiknya segera dipenuhi pengumuman permintaan maaf dari masinis yang menjelaskan adanya kesalahan teknis yang membuat kereta mereka berhenti dengan pintu terbuka di perfektur Aichi barusan.

Itachi memandang Kisame yang sama-sama berdiri di pintu masuk pintu penghubung antar gerbong sebelum menengok dua baris kursi terdekat dari pintu penghubung antar gerbong yang sudah dikosongkan _partner_ kerjanya itu.

Kyuubi duduk dengan masam di sisi kanan kursi deret tiga. Tidak melepas wajah bengisnya barang sedetik pun pada Itachi. Dan dari ekspresi murka itu, Itachi bisa menyimpulkan kalau tubuh si musang merah itu sepertinya sudah lebih cukup mendingan sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka semalam. Ia tidak akan begitu terkejut, klan Kurama punya tenaga medis sebaik Akatsuki.

"Ini bisa membuatmu dalam bahaya." Itachi menatap Kisame serius.

"Kau yang membawaku masuk ke Akatsuki. Kau pikir aku akan tetap tinggal saat kau tidak ada?" bisik si pria biru itu. Melempar senyum yang Itachi yakin Kyuubi tidak akan tahan melihatnya. "Aku punya prinsip kerja sendiri. Kau boleh menjalani hidup sesuai yang kau mau, aku pun punya caraku sendiri." Sambungnya.

"Kau ingin berada di pihak yang paling berkuasa. Itu yang kau katakan ketika kau memustuskan masuk kesana."

"Betul,"

"Kau menemukan kandidat yang lebih baik?"

"Kurang lebih begitu." Jawabnya, melirik penuh arti pada sosok merah di belakangnya. Lalu kembali menatap rekan kerjanya yang rupanya tengah memberinya _glare_ matang. "Oh, jangan khawatir. Dia milikmu seutuhnya. Aku mengincar hal lain. Ikan yang lebih besar namun belum terekspos."

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Itachi sadar siapa yang pria bergigi tajam ini maksud. Jika ada yang bertanya siapa yang mungkin bisa menaklukkan Akatsuki, maka jawabannya pasti Klan Kurama. Semua orang tau setelah Tuan Besar Kurama hengkang, penerusnya adalah Kyuubi Kurama, satu-satunya putra yang dikonfirmasi oleh Tuan Kurama itu sendiri. Tapi jika bukan Kyuubi yang Kisame maksudkan sebagai kandidat terbarunya untuk mengabdi, lalu siapa?

Itachi tidak perlu lama-lama berputar-putar mengabaikan satu nama yang jelas-jelas menari-nari di benaknya sejak tadi ketika Kisame sendiri mendekati telinganya untuk berbisik, "Aku harap, kakak lelaki kekasihmu belum punya pengawal seprotektif dirimu, karena... aku sangat siap menjadi yang pertama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

NOTE : koordinatnya itu asli, lho haha

/terimakasih sudah membaca ^^


	12. Chapter 11 : Accepted

"Sas, tunggu... _Nngh_! Wa..!"

"Ini akan lama kalau kau tidak diam." Geram Sasuke. Ia menarik Naruto dari dinding dan menghempaskannya ke atas sofa mewah merah di dekat mereka sebelum ia kembali merunduk ke area tubuh bagian bawah si pirang dengan rusuh.

"Sas! _Agh_...,"

Naruto sudah memperingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terpancing ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangannya lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk tidak menuruti sugestinya tiap kali tatapan mereka bertemu?

Padahal tadi Sasuke hanya mengecupnya ringan ketika ia datang. Bagaimana bisa mereka malah berakhir seperti ini?

Bercumbu di dalam kamar mandi pribadi miliknya di jam kerja!

Bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang masuk?

"Sas, _hnnggh_...hen...tikan...Sai punya kunci ruanganku." Keluhnya disela-sela gerakan abstrak rumbai hitam di selangkangannya.

Tidak ada respon dari si penyerang. Naruto justru langsung diserbu suara seruput basah nyaring yang terdengar amat cabul ketika Sasuke menyesap 'aset' miliknya.

" _NNNGHH―AH_!"

.

.  
.

"Kau yakin dia ada di dalam?"

"Lebih dari yakin."

Shikamaru bergeming. Niat awal sebenarnya adalah untuk tidak ingin terlalu mencolok di depan asisten Naruto ini, tapi tentu saja bersedekap tangan sembari berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah arah pintu masuk ruangan Naruto terlihat terlalu mencurigakan bagi si kulit salju...dan semua mata di lantai itu.

Sementara Shikamaru berusaha memasang wajah senormal mungkin, seolah berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan adalah hal terlumrah sejagat Jepang, Sai sendiri sudah melunturkan senyum palsu andalannya sejak semenit yang lalu, benar-benar tidak dalam _mood_ siap meladeni tingkah bodoh pria Nara itu.

Siapa coba yang bisa ia bodohi dengan cara ini? Ia pikir ini taman kanak-kanak?

Ia ada perlu dengan Naruto dan harus masuk ke ruangan bosnya segera, tapi sejak lima menit yang lalu, Shikamaru seolah menjadi batu dan jelas-jelas terlihat pura-pura jika ia tidak mengerti bahwa ia tengah menghalangi jalan.

"Shikamaru-san." Panggil Sai, "Aku perlu mas―"

"Aku kan sudah tanya, memangnya kau yakin Naruto ada di dalam?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku asistennya?"

"Tidak."

"Lupa kalau aku yang mengatur jadwalnya?"

"Hm...entahlah. Bisa jadi Naruto sedang makan siang."

"Ini jam 9 pagi, Shikamaru-san. Naruto-san sudah sarapan sebelum ke kantor. Aku yang memastikannya sendiri."

"Oh, kau sarapan bersama Naruto?"

Sai tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?" Ia menoleh pada Juugo yang berdiri tepat di belakang, "Siapa di dalam sana, Juugo?"

Sebelum pria besar berwajah masam itu membuka mulut, Shikamaru buru-buru berbalik, meneror Juugo dengan pelototan tajam untuk bungkam.

Merasa bingung apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Asisten bosnya ataukah menuruti si _Vice President_ yang juga sekaligus sahabat dekat bosnya itu, Juugo akhirnya memilih berdehem lalu mengangkat dagu. Memberi sikap bahwa ia tidak punya hak untuk menjawab pertanyaan siapapun. Tugasnya adalah menjadi tameng fisik Uzumaki Naruto, bukan menjawab pertanyaan.

" _Cih!_ "

Sejujurnya baru kali ini Shikamaru mendengar si putih berdarah dingin di depannya ini berdecak. Tanda bahwa Sai benar-benar diujung tanduk kesabarannya. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya beranjak.

Sai langsung berbalik badan. Memelototi semua pegawai yang seketika itu juga menciut ke dalam kubik mereka masing-masing.

"Siapapun dari kalian. Apa kalian melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan Tuan Naruto?" Teriaknya.

Seperti halnya tengah menonton pertandingan bulu tangkis gerak lambat, seluruh _staff_ menyambut teriakan Asisten CEO mereka barusan dengan berbalik serempak ke arah Shikamaru yang memandang mereka beku lalu kembali menatap wajah Sai yang tidak kalah tegas. Mulut mereka terkunci rapat-rapat. Berkutat dalam hati akan siapa yang harus mereka patuhi.

Namun sebelum keheningan itu terlalu lama meremangi buluk kuduk mereka, suara decitan pintu oak berat kantor Naruto akhirnya melengking. Menjawab pertanyaan Sai sekaligus menyelamatkan seluruh pegawai di lantai itu dari masa depan yang kelam.

"Selesai pukul empat sore." ujar Sasuke, dari arah daun pintu yang terbuka, lebih riang dari biasanya.

"Ya. Empat. Oke." Sahut Naruto dari dalam, lebih lelah dari seharusnya.

Pria jakung yang hari itu mengenakan jas _navy_ yang senada dengan pantofelnya tersebut baru saja akan melangkah keluar dengan senyuman yang sangat berusaha ia tahan ketika ia harus tersangkut oleh pemandangan mengganggu di depannya.

Spontan berhenti.Sasuke memendar pandangannya sejenak, meski ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menerka-nerka masalah apa yang tengah berlangsung sampai Sai memasang wajah yang begitu tegang dan berdiri menghadang di tengah jalan seperti itu, ia mau tak mau menyadari bahwa semua orang di lantai itu terlihat jelas tengah menunggu dirinya muncul sejak tadi.

Shikamaru sendiri yang kini menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari posisi pertahanannya nampak hanya menghela nafas dengan sorot datar ketika Sasuke menoleh padanya, ia kemudian memutar bola mata, seperti menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke salah _timing_ untuk muncul.

Apa ia dalam masalah?

"Oh." seru Sai. Memecah.

"Masalah kau apa?" sambut Sasuke dingin, berbalik tajam pada Sai yang tengah bergerak menghampirinya. Hasratnya untuk tersenyum sekarang berubah jadi ambisi untuk menerkam. Apa-apaan intonasi 'Oh' barusan itu?

"Kau menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di dalam sana."

"Kurang dari setengah jam."

"Dua puluh satu menit, lebih tepatnya. Tuan Naruto seharusnya sedang sibuk mengecek beberapa laporan." Sai menyoroti mata pria di depannya tanpa berkedip. Ia tau semua orang di belakang sedang menonton mereka, tapi keinginannya untuk tidak menahan diri di hadapan Uchiha rakus ini sedang membara.

"Lalu masalahmu _apa_?"

"..."

Sasuke menyayati sambutan dingin Sai dengan penekanan suara yang lebih sinis. Sasuke sangat yakin pria itu tau ia menanyakan masalah yang sebenarnya ada di balik alasan-alasan sepele yang barusan ia lontarkan. Sai menyambutnya dengan ketidakramahan hanya karena berkas-berkas laporan? Yang benar saja.

Seringai tipis tersulam samar di wajah Sasuke ketika Sai terlihat mulai tersulut. Sai sangat berkomitmen bila mengenai pekerjaan di wilayah kantor, ia mungkin menggilai Naruto tapi dedikasinya yang tanpa celah jelas berhasil menutupi fakta itu dari sebagian besar orang di gedung ini. Sekarang Sasuke akan menantangnya untuk berkata jujur. Silahkan saja jika ia berani terang-terangan bilang cemburu. Sasuke akan dengan senang hati meladeninya.

Mau dilihat dari sudut manapun ia tetaplah unggul. Sasuke tidak sabar melihat ekspresi pria licik di depannya ini jika sampai ia tau bahwa dirinya dan Naruto sekarang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"... _Anda_ mengganggu pekerjaan orang lain." Kata Sai akhirnya, kembali menggunakan nada formalnya.

Sasuke mendorong wajahnya ke belakang dan mendengus tak percaya.

Apa-apaan perubahan _mood_ itu?

 _Cih!_

Memang benar-benar tidak mudah membuat orang satu ini terlihat tidak profesional di area kantor.

 _Nah,_ terserah. Tidak masalah untuk sekarang, pikir Sasuke.

Sudut bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipis sembari ia melangkah melewati Sai, ia tampak sempat memberikan beberapa tepukan berat pada pundak kurus itu ketika berlalu.

Terimakasih pada kemampuan mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya sendiri, Sai tidak perlu membuat semua orang di lantai itu sampai tau bahwa tepukan di atas bahunya barusan cukup memberinya kejutan nyeri. Sasuke menggunakan kelima otot jarinya untuk mencengkram tulang bahunya sekuat mungkin pada tiap tepukan, cukup untuk membuat Sai harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengecek apakah disana akan ada lebam atau tidak malam ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto ketika Asistennya itu akhirnya berhasil masuk ke ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"...Saya baik-baik saja." sahut Sai tersenyum.

Kedua alis Naruto berkerut curiga. "Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau barusan berjalan masuk dengan badan sedikit miring ke samping?"

Sai baru akan mengulang kalimat yang sama sekali lagi ketika Naruto sudah lebih dulu berdiri dari kursinya dan tergesah-gesah menghampirinya. Menatapnya dengan penuh cemas sembari memutarinya. "Naruto _san_...aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlalu banyak bekerja kurasa. Mungkin kau perlu istirahat?"

Ya Tuhan, Sai benar-benar ingin merajuk dan memberitahu Naruto bahwa mungkin saja tulangnya bergeser gara-gara dihantam oleh Sasuke barusan di luar ketika Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Berharap itu akan membuat bosnya berpikir bahwa si Uchiha itu terlalu barbar sebagai kawan dan dia akan ―paling tidak― bisa memercikinya dengan perasaan benci terhadap Sasuke.

Sai mendengus keras. Itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan, pikirnya, "Naruto _san_ apa laporan yang kusiapkan tadi pagi sudah kau periksa?"

"Hm? Oh, sedang kukerjakan. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Betapa menyenangkannya siraman perhatian ini, pikir Sai. Ia tidak peduli jika rasa nyeri ini menggerogotinya sepanjang hari, melihat pria emas bercahaya ini mengkhawatirkan dirinya saja rasanya seolah mampu mengalahkan kemampuan morfin untuk meredakan nyeri tulangnya.

Sai memandang bosnya dan tersenyum lebar, "Tentu."

Meski tidak begitu yakin dengan jawaban Sai, Naruto memilih untuk mempercayainya saja. Ia kembali meghampiri deretan kertas yang terhampar penuh di atas mejanya. Mencari-cari pena favoritnya diantara puluhan selembaran. "Aku dengar ada masalah di pesta semalam?" tanya Naruto, masih berusaha mencari pena emasnya di titik yang ia yakin ia letakkan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Apa itu masalah serius?"

"Saya belum bisa memastikan itu sekarang. Ada dua tamu tidak diundang datang ke pesta."

Naruto menghentikan pencariannya untuk menoleh. Memasang wajah tanya 'Apa mereka bikin ulah?' pada asistennya.

"Mereka tidak memberikan masalah secara langsung pada pesta. Hanya saja saya khawatir jika ini sampai diketahui oleh tamu-tamu semalam. Orang-orang penting yang sebagian besar pengawalnya kita tahan di halaman kantor dan tidak diijinkan masuk melindungi majikan mereka. Jika sampai mereka tau ternyata ada orang asing tidak dikenal berhasil menyusup, itu akan membuat reputasi Gaiden dalam memegang kepercayaan klien dan koleganya terancam." Sai menilik ekspresi bosnya dengan teliti sebelum melanjutkan. "Ada dua tamu dengan identitas palsu memasuki pesta. Mereka diijinkan masuk atas perintah Tuan...Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi _sensei_?" Seru Naruto, heran. "Kenapa?"

"Saya berusaha menghubungi beliau. Tapi panggilan saya tidak pernah dijawab."

"Ah, dia memang tidak suka menjawab panggilan langsung."

"Karena itu saya menghubungi tuan Iruka Umino."

Naruto merebahkan bokongnya ke atas kursi, menyerah mencari pena miliknya. Perhatiannya terfokus pada pria di hadapannya tersebut.

Ia begitu mabuk semalam. Dan lagi ia tidak mengenal seratus persen orang-orang yang datang, jadi ia sama sekali tidak cukup membantu untuk mengenali siapa tamu asing yang datang ke pestanya semalam. "CCTV?"

Sai menggeleng pelan. Sama kecewanya dengan ekspresi yang Naruto tunjukkan saat ini.

Hingga malam merangkak di atas langit gedung Gaiden, Naruto masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan pikiran tentang tamu asing yang dibiarkan Kakashi masuk ke dalam pestanya semalam. Ia ingin menghubungi Kakashi atau mungkin Iruka hari itu juga lalu membahas masalah ini. Tapi ia merasa hal seperti ini sebaiknya dibicarakan secara langsung.

Malam itu pun ia memberitahu Sasuke sebelum mereka pulang. Berpikir pria itu bisa memberitahunya alasan apa yang mungkin Kakashi punya sampai berani menyelundupkan orang asing ke dalam pesta _private_ yang dipenuhi orang-orang penting berkuasa seperti semalam.

Sasuke secara tidak langsung bisa dibilang besar bersama Naruto di bawah perawatan Kakashi dan Iruka. Sasuke dulunya adalah murid di sekolah dasar tempat Iruka mengajar, bersama Naruto. Mereka menjadi dekat dan dengan berkala Sasuke akan selalu muncul di rumah Naruto dan mengajaknya bermain, sering kali menginap dan melakukan banyak aktivitas bersama Naruto dan keluarga kecilnya hingga mereka menjadi begitu dekat hingga sekarang. Jadi Naruto sangat yakin Sasuke bisa saja mengenal Kakashi sama dekatnya dengan dirinya.

"Kakashi selalu punya rahasia. Kau tau dia mantan anggota federal. _Rahasia_ sepertinya sesuatu yang sudah mengalir dalam darahnya."

"Apa menurutmu ia akan memberitahuku jika aku bertanya?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Naruto segera setuju, ia perlu dua kepala untuk menghadapi ayah angkatnya itu dan Sasuke adalah pilihan terbaik, "Aku harus pulang lebih dulu."

"Aku ikut denganmu." ujar Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Hah?"

"Nah, _nii-san._ Kenapa kau masih membenci paman Sasuke?"

Bibir kecil itu mengerucut. Ia nampak kesal dengan sisa makanan yang tidak juga menghilang dari penggorengan yang digunakan kakaknya memasak kari betapapun ia menggosok permukaan alat masak itu dengan beringas di dalam bak cuci yang penuh.

Boruto mendengar pertanyaan adik perempuannya tapi memilih untuk ia abaikan, "Gunakan lebih banyak sabun untuk mengangkat minyaknya." Ia berkata, mengucurkan beberapa sendok makan cairan hijau ke atas penggorengan yang tengah digenggam Himawari sebelum kembali ke sudut lain dapur, lanjut menata gelas-gelas bersih ke dalam jejeran kabinet kayu di atasnya.

" _Niisan...!_ "

"Hm."

" _Niisan_ bilang kalau _Niisan_ benci karena Sarada _nee_ menderita dalam hal ini. Tapi sekarang Paman Sasuke dan Sarada _nee_ sudah baikan... jadi...apa yang membuat _Niisan_ masih membenci Paman Sasuke?" Himawari meletakkan penggorengan yang sudah bersih ke deretan rak pengering dengan perlahan sembari melirik pada pemuda tinggi berambut pirang yang tengah membelakanginya di sana. Ia berusaha mencari reaksi atau kedutan di bahu bidang itu selama beberapa detik sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Apa _Niisan_ homophobia?"

Boruto sontak terlonjak dengan muka memerah di tempatnya. Bola matanya membulat, seketika membatu ketika pertanyaan ini menembus lubang telinganya.

"Ka-Kau ngomong apa sih?!" Pekiknya parau. Tidak berani berbalik badan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa wajahnya memanas dan ia tidak siap jika Himawari sampai mempertanyakannya.

"Hmmm...,"

Boruto semakin bergidik mendengar gumaman barusan. Ia yakin sekali Himawari pasti sedang memandang lurus pada ruas-ruas tulang punggungnya dengan tatapan penuh curiga saat ini.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!"

"Hmm, lalu kenapa masih benci pada paman Sasuke?"

Boruto tidak menemukan jawabannya. Tapi sesuatu di dalam dadanya berkecamuk dan membisikinya bahwa ia masih perlu membenci pria yang baru beberapa minggu yang lalu menjadi 'Contoh Ayah Idaman'-nya itu lebih lama lagi. Dengan kesal yang tidak terarah, Boruto berbalik badan, menunjuk kesal pada adiknya dan berteriak, "Kau sendiri coba jelaskan tingkah anehmu itu!"

Himawari memperbaiki posturnya, berkedip pelan dengan polos, "Tingkah...aneh?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak masalah _Jiji_ didekati Sasuke _san_ yang _begitu?_ Kau pikir aku lupa apa yang kau lakukan di penginapan? Bagaimana kalau _Jiji_ jadi _begitu_ juga, hah?! _Kaasan_ pasti akan sedih jika tau ini! Si _Jiji_ itu bisa-bisanya...!" Seru Boruto berapi-api. Wajah merahnya kini semakin membara, membuatnya kian bingung dengan emosi apa yang sebenarnya membanjiri kepalanya saat ini. Apa dia marah? Atau justru malu? Membayangkan ayahnya dan Sasuke berduaan di pojokan rumah melakukan hal-hal yang hanya pernah ia lihat dilakukan oleh pria dan wanita membuat pembuluh darah di wajahnya makin uring-uringan.

"Hmm...," Gumam Himawari, terlalu tenang. Dengan telunjuk menekan sisi dagunya ia terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Hima rasa _Kaasan_ tidak akan keberatan."

"Hah?"

" _Tousan_ tidak mengkhianati _Kaasan._ " Ungkap gadis muda itu. Sekilas ia melempar pandangan pada potrait yang tergantung di ruang tamu yang nampak dari tempat mereka berdiri. " _Kaasan_ bilang _Tousan_ mencintainya sampai akhir hayat. Bukankah itu berarti _Tousan_ sudah menepati janjinya? _Kaasan_ juga pernah bilang ia ingin membuat _Tousan_ bahagia, apapun yang terjadi... tapi karena _Kaasan_ sudah tidak ada disini... Hima...Hima ingin menggantikan tugas _Kaasan...,"_ Kedua manik biru putri bungsu Uzumaki Naruto perlahan bergetar samar sebelun wajah itu mendongkak penuh keyakinan. "Karena itulah jika ada seseorang yang memiliki niat tulus untuk membahagiakan _Tousan,_ siapapun itu, apapun _gender_ -nya, berapapun umurnya, dan darimana pun mereka berasal, Hima akan membantu mereka sekuat tenaga untuk membahagian _Tousan!_ " Serunya mantap. " _Niisan_ dan Hima bukan satu-satunya yang sedih kehilangan _Kaasan. Tousan_ juga, dia kehilangan seseorang yang selama ini menjadi tempat ia menyandarkan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang pria, sebagai seorang manusia yang punya kebutuhan biologis..."

" _ERKK_?!" Boruto beringsut nanar. Bagaimana bisa dan sejak kapan adiknya yang polos, manis dan suci ini punya jalan pikiran se- _absurd_ ini? Apapula maksudnya dengan kebutuhan biologis itu?! Apa jangan-jangan...

" _Niisan_ tau tidak kalau dibanding wanita, pria itu lebih sulit untuk menahan hasrat seksu―,"

" _S-STOP! STOPPP! ARRRGHHH_ TELINGAKUU!"

.

.  
.

"Aku perlu mandi dan ganti baju. Selama itu kau harus ingat untuk tidak membuat masalah." Naruto mengingatkan. Ia berjalan cepat dua meter di depan pria yang bersikeras ikut pulang bersamanya itu sepanjang koridor menuju apartemennya. "Boruto sekarang ada di rumah. Aku tidak mau ada barang pecah kalau Boruto sampai mengamuk lagi."

Sasuke mendengus sinis, "Menyusahkan." Ketusnya.

" _Teme_...!" Diikuti raungan dalam, Naruto tanpa basa basi langsung menarik kerah pria di depannya dengan amat jengkel, memasang wajah kesal paling buruk rupa yang ia punya, bisa tidak sih orang ini sekali saja menuruti perintahnya di luar kantor?! "Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak menyuruhmu tinggal di mobil, _teme._ Aku sudah pusing punya anak sebesar _Tokyo Tower_ yang mengintimidasiku di rumah, aku tidak senang sama sekali mendapat bonus satu pria besar berotak anak-anak lain yang harus kuurus."

"Naruto, dengar. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan Boruto. Boruto yang punya masalah denganku."

" _Siapa bilang_?" sebuah suara lain terdengar menyahut di belakang Naruto, seketika membekukan pertikaian mereka.

Pemuda pirang dengan tanda lahir sama dengan ayahnya. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana beberapa meter dari kedua pria yang tengah bersitegang di koridor. Memandang mereka lurus selama satu menit, terkhusus pada pria Uchiha satu-satunya di lantai itu. Yang lalu beranjak begitu saja masuk ke dalam pintu apartemen Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama berusaha mencerna kejadian barusan sebelum saling melempar tatap.

"Barusan...itu apa?"

"Kau ayahnya. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya."

"Kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya dari kecil, Sas-bangsat. Kau seharusnya lebih tau isi otaknya."

.  
.

Malam itu dua buah _sport car_ mewah melaju nyaris beriringan di jalanan kota Tokyo, saling mengejar hingga ke pinggiran kota.

Naruto memutuskan setuju membawa kedua putra putrinya ikut bersama mereka menuju kediaman Hatake Kakashi dan Umino Iruka, sebuah bangunan sederhana yang sudah berdiri disana sejak lebih dari setengah abad yang lalu. Rumah yang menjadi tempat Uzumaki Naruto tumbuh dan dibesarkan.

Masih dengan warna tembok yang sama. Luas tanah yang sama. Bahkan pagar pendek yang melingkupinya pun masih dibiarkan dengan bentuk dan cat yang sama persis dengan yang terakhir Naruto ingat. Sangat sulit untuk tidak bernostalgia tiap kali ia menginjakkan kaki disana.

Hiwamari segera berlari turun dan memasuki pagar sesaat setelah mereka tiba. Dan sementara Naruto menyusul putrinya masuk, Boruto justru menghampiri mobil mewah satunya yang tiba bersama mereka bertiga.

Audi R8 _coupe_ biru metalik dengan kaca samping yang tengah bergerak membuka. Nampak menyambut pemuda pirang yang menghampiri si pemilik kendaraan yang masih terduduk di balik kemudi.

Ketika wajah Boruto muncul di seberang pintu, Sasuke hanya menatapnya lurus. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa meski rasa penasaran akan kalimat yang putra sulung kekasihnya itu katakan di koridor apartemen masih bercokol di sudut otaknya.

 _Siapa bilang?_

Boruto nampak punya segudang uneg-uneg pedas untuk dimuntahkan. Padahal selama perjalanan tadi ia telah menyiapkan matang-matang tiap kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak tenang dan gerutu-gerutu samar yang bergumam dibalik bibirnya yang terkatup rapat jelas menunjukkan bahwa ini tidak menduga bahwa bicara langsung akan sesemerawut ini.

Ayahnya punya hubungan dengan seorang _pria._ Ia tidak membenci pria yang bersangkutan, malah sebaliknya, ia sangat mengagumi pria itu. Ia pun tidak pernah menjadi pembenci kaum homoseksual, tidak sejauh yang ia ingat. Jadi sebenarnya tidak tepat membenci Sasuke dalam kasus ini. Boruto sempat berpikir bahwa ia mungkin saja kesal karena merasa Naruto mengkhianati ibunya, tapi itu pun tidak sepenuhnya tepat. Naruto mencintai ibunya sampai mati. Ia tau meski pada akhirnya ia bersama dengan Sasuke atau siapapun, cinta Naruto pada ibunya pasti akan selalu ada.

Tapi kenapa rasanya ia masih tidak rela ayahnya jadi milik Sasuke?

Apakah ia... cemburu?

"Boruto, kita harus segera masu―"

"...A-Aku memaafkanmu." Potong Boruto.

"..."

"Aku tidak... tidak _masalah_ apapun hubunganmu dengan _Jiji_. Asal kau tau. Tapi bukan berarti aku menerimanya begitu saja. Aku akan tetap mengawasimu. Dan kalau kau sampai membuatnya sedih... aku tidak akan _menahan diri!_ Ingat itu!"

Boruto melangkah meninggalkan si pengemudi mobil cepat-cepat. Berharap ia tidak akan menyesali ucapannya barusan.

Wajahnya menggelap ketika meninggalkan halaman.

Sebenarnya masih ada yang bercokol di dalam relung hatinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkannya.

Bukan karena ia membenci Sasuke. Bukan karena ia kecewa pada ayahnya. Sesuatu... Sesuatu yang lain... Ketidakrelaan yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan...

Sementara itu...Uchiha Sasuke terlihat masih bergeming dibalik kemudi mobilnya. Cukup terkesiap dengan kalimat kurang dari sepuluh detik yang disiramkan padanya barusan.

"..."

Saat ia akhirnya bisa mencerna kalimat putra sulung Uzumaki Naruto yang super singkat itu dalam sekali tegukan ludah... untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya... wajah Uchiha Sasuke memanas dan memancarkan semburat merah akibat ulah orang lain selain Naruto.

Sukses membuat wajah _stoic_ itu kehilangan wibawanya dalam sepersekian detik solid di bawah sinar rembulan.

Apa... seperti ini rasanya _direstui_?

.  
.

Rentetan potrait berjejer di sepanjang dinding. Persis seperti yang terakhir Naruto ingat. Jejeran foto masa kecilnya hingga dewasa. Foto terbaru di ujung lorong adalah Naruto dan kedua putra putrinya, di perayaan kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama Himawari. Boruto masih setinggi ayahnya saat itu.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum.

Gerak gerik di dalam ruang tengah terasa agak janggal ketika mereka bergerak ke dalam. Naruto dan Himawari sudah memanggil Iruka dan Kakashi sejak mereka masuk dari pintu depan. Fakta bahwa tidak ada yang menyambut mereka di pintu dan membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya harus masuk sendiri saja rasanya sudah aneh. Iruka selalu akan menyambut mereka.

Ketika mereka tiba di ruang tengah, sosok berambut perak dan berambut coklat terlihat tidak sendirian. Setengah lusin pria berkulit gelap tengah mengelilingi sofa tempat keduanya tengah duduk.

Salah satu pria berkulit gelap berambut pirang dan sangat familiar tengah bersiteru dengan Iruka ketika Naruto bergabung di ruangan itu.

Seluruh mata di sana sontak tertuju ke arah Naruto ketika ketiga pengikutnya malam itu bergabung di ruang tengah.

"Darui?!" Seru Sasuke, mewakili keheranan pria pirang di sampingnya.

Iruka segera bangkit dari sofa. Terlihat cukup terkejut. Seolah ia tidak ingin Naruto melihat kehadiran keenam tamunya.

Sementara itu Kakashi dengan sifat tenang khasnya menyambut putra angkatnya itu dengan senyum hangat. Ia tidak mengenakan masker di rumah, jadi seluruh tamunya bisa menikmati wajah tampan bertahi lalat itu dengan puas. Namun sekaligus dapat melihat perubahan mood pria itu dari gerakan bibirnya langsung yang tidak tertutup kain.

"Apa ini?" Kini Naruto yang mengajukan suara.

"Kau perlu duduk, Naruto." Tepis Kakashi, menghampiri Naruto, menyentuh lengan pria itu, "Kau pun harus duduk Sasuke." Sambungnya kemudian.

Setelah menyamankan diri, Naruto pikir salah satu dari ayah angkatnya akan menjelaskan duduk perkara alasan rombongan _bodyguard_ pribadi wakilnya itu ada di rumah mereka. Namun yang maju ke depan justru adalah Darui.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya tidak boleh meninggalkan Kyuubi? Itu tugas utamamu 'kan?"

"Betul." Jawab Darui. "Kami punya satu masalah besar."

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut tegang di wajahnya. Sejak masuk ke ruangan ini, atmosfirnya sudah sangat berat, ia tidak berharap sama sekali jika yang keluar dari mulut Karui adalah sesuatu yang bagus setelah semua pemandangan ini.

"Tuan Kyuubi Kurama **menghilang**."

Naruto terlonjak samar dari kursinya.

 _Hah?!_

Kyuubi tidak pernah menghilang sepanjang sejarah pemuda itu hidup. Ia selalu dijaga ketat. Bahkan seekor nyamuk pun tidak akan bisa menancapkan gigitannya menembus kulit itu di bawah penjagaan _bodyguard_ pilihan kelas tinggi yang selama ini menjaganya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Tuan Kyuubi diam-diam mengelabui pengawas di kediamannya dan berhasil menyelinap keluar. Kami tidak menemukan jejak kemana ia pergi." Darui nampak bertukar pandang dengan Kakashi sebelum melanjutkan, "Dari informasi yang Kakashi _dono_ berikan Tuan Kyuubi kemungkinan besar mendatangi sebuah rumah di perfektur Aichi pukul 13.04 dua hari yang lalu, mengikuti kartu undangan yang diberikan. Orang-orang kami sudah mengecek tempat itu. Dan bangunan yang disebutkan di dalam undangan telah diratakan."

"Jadi kalian tidak menemukannya?"

Darui menggelengkan kepala. "Ada banyak selongsong peluru disekitar halaman hingga ke lintasan kereta yang kebetulan berada tepat di samping reruntuhan."

Naruto nampak mencengkram lengan kursinya ketika Darui menjelaskan kemungkinan seseorang ditembaki disana.

"Tidak ada jejak tetes darah. Hanya ratusan selongsong kosong. Mengarah ke rel kereta." Darui menunjukkan beberapa foto TKP dari ponselnya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, setelahnya ia melanjutkan, "Di jam yang sama, kereta Shinkansen melintas di sana."

"Ada yang tertabrak?!" Naruto melompat dari kursinya. Ia tidak ingin bertanya gamblang apakah itu Kyuubi yang melarikan diri dan apakah Kyuubi tersambar ataukah tertabrak disana. Jika sampai tertabrak, bukan hanya tetesan darah yang seharusnya ada disana, pasti tubuh itu akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Darui menggeleng sekali lagi. "Tidak, Tuan." Jawabnya, "Kereta itu _berhenti_ di sana."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ini aman?"

"Keluarga Kurama punya ratusan hunian yang terpencar di seluruh belahan bumi. Ini yang teraman."

Manik merah memandang jauh ke depan. Menembus lebatnya hutan yang begitu hijau, berisi ratusan spesies burung yang berterbangan keluar dari sarangnya, menyambut mentari dengan semangat penuh.

Puluhan kilometer di ujung hutan itu, sebuah gunung menjulang tiga ribu meter di atas permukaan laut. Nampak tandus di satu sisi, namun jalanan yang mengintarinya dipenuhi pinus-pinus tua yang lebat. Jauh di atas sana, diantara pepohonan dan lekukan bebatuan curam, sebuah vila beton tertancap dan dibangun di dalam badan gunung. Sebagian besar ruangan vila itu berada di perut gunung tersebut. Tidak hanya membuatnya sulit ditemukan, namun juga sulit untuk diterka denahnya. Banyak jalan-jalan pintas dan rahasia yang dibangun di dalam sana, yang terhubung hingga ke kaki gunung.

"Disini lumayan ramai." Dengus Kisame. Menoleh pada kerumunan penduduk desa yang tengah berlalu lalang di pasar mingguan yang tengah terselenggara tepat di bibir hutan tempat mereka bertiga berdiri.

"Ada banyak orang yang bermukim di desa ini," Itachi menambahkan, "Kau yakin tidak akan ada yang mengenali nama Kurama disini?"

Pemuda merah yang sejak tadi mengamati hamparan pemandangan luas di depannya itu terdengar mendengus samar. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan kembali ke rumah ini. "Rumah ini dibangun atas nama Kushina Namikaze." Kyuubi berbalik kepada dua pria yang telah berhasil membawanya begitu jauh ke negara terpencil itu. Ia tersenyum pada keduanya dengan bangga. "Nama ibuku." Ungkapnya. "Ini tidak ada dalam daftar properti milik kerajaan bisnis Kurama."

Kyuubi sangat yakin anggota Akatsuki sekelas Itachi dan Kisame yang terbiasa berada di dalam sistem dan menyamar akan tau. Bahwa marga asli istri pertama Tuan Besar Kurama nyaris hilang dari seluruh pusat data bahkan ingatan orang-orang yang masih hidup. Wanita itu muncul dan seketika dikenal dengan nama Kushina Kurama. Tidak ada yang cukup berani mempertanyakan asal klan atau pun marganya ketika Tuan Besar Kurama memilihnya. Karenanya, hingga detik ini pun hanya segelintir orang yang tau siapa sebenarnya nama belakang istri pertama Tuan Kurama tersebut. Ini dimanfaatkan Kyuubi untuk menggunakan properti peninggalan atau mengambil alih sesuatu menggunakan nama asli ibunya. Seluruh pergerakannya tidak akan tercantum sebagai milik keluarga Kurama. Membuatnya bisa bersembunyi dan menghindari konflik politik yang selama ini selalu dibawa nama besar ayahnya.

"Dan...bagaimana rencanamu naik ke atas sana?" Sahut Kisame.

"Mendaki."

"Dengan kaki?"

"Ada dua pagar penjaga yang mengintari badan gunung. Tidak ada kendaraan yang muat melalui pintunya."

Kisame nyaris terlihat tak percaya, memandang bodoh pada partner kerjanya, berharap si Uchiha bisa memberinya penjelasan. "Apa di atas sana ada orang?" Bagaimana cara orang-orang itu naik turun jika benar ada?

"Ada." Jawab Kyuubi. "Ada dua pengurus rumah yang selalu membersihkan tempat itu. Mereka sudah kuminta pergi sebelum kita sampai."

"Mereka membersihkannya dengan rutin? Naik turun gunung? Mereka itu apa? Monyet?" Kisame tidak percaya bagaimana pria merah ini mengoprasikan otaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia memasang pagar pintu kecil yang tidak bisa dilewati kendaraan bermesin untuk menuju rumahnya yang bertengger di atas gunung?

"Kita hanya perlu naik sekali. Aku akan membuka pintu dan selanjutnya kita bisa menggunakan jalur lain untuk naik dan turun dari tempat ini." Sahut Kyuubi. Kali ini tidak ingin mendengar protes apapun lagi dari mahluk biru di belakangnya. Ia melangkah masuk ke hutan, segera diikuti oleh kedua pria di belakangnya.

Beberapa menit diantara semak, sebuah jalan setapak pun terlihat.

Mereka bertiga mengikuti jalanan kecil tersebut selama nyaris tiga jam dan tiba di gerbang pertama.

Pagar itu menjulang tiga meter dari permukaan tanah. Berbentuk jaring yang sesekali bergemeritik atau berdengung pelan.

"Listrik?" Celetuk Kisame.

"200 Ampere. Jiwamu akan hangus seketika." Balas Kyuubi sinis. Ia mendekati sebuah pintu dengan lebar kurang dari satu meter di depan mereka. Mengangkat sebuah papan yang rupanya penutup deretan tuts keyword.

Kyuubi nampak memasukkan kombinasi kata dan angka disana. Membuat pintu yang menghadang mereka berdencit dan membuka. Ketiganya lalu bergiliran melewati pintu itu sebelum gerbang tersebut tertutup kembali.

Itachi melepas pandangannya dari suara gaduh di belakang mereka barusan lalu menatap ke atas. "Tiga ribu meter kau bilang? Itu artinya kita perlu tiga jam lagi hingga ke puncak."

"Tidak. Kita lewat sini." Potong Kyuubi. Berbelok ke kanan di luar jalan setapak yang nampak. "Dua pagar itu bukan untuk menghalangi penyusup untuk naik ke atas. Tapi untuk mengapit vila dari kedua sisi." Ujarnya, sembari tetap melangkah meliuk-liukkan tubuh kecilnya diantara semak belukar dengan lincah. Seolah baru kemarin ia terakhir datang ke kediaman itu.

Di antara gemerisik-gemerisik dedaunan yang mereka lewati, Kisame melempar pandangan pada _partner_ -nya yang rupanya juga sama _clueless-_ nya dengan tempat yang mereka tengah tuju tersebut.

"Kupikir kau sudah pernah ke vila itu? Kau tidak terlihat mahir diantara ranting ini." Bisik Kisame, terlihat ledekan dari cara pria biru itu menyeringai.

Itachi hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya sembari berusaha mengejar pemuda merah di depan mereka. "Kami menggunakan heli waktu itu. Aku tidak pernah tau harus serimba ini untuk ke atas dengan jalur biasa."

"Sampai."

.

.

"Akatsuki?!"

Awalnya Iruka pikir yang akan berteriak lebih dulu adalah putra angkatnya. Tapi rupanya setelah mereka menjelaskan lebih jauh masalah yang sedang berlangsung. Uchiha Sasuke justru menjadi yang pertama yang bersuara nyaring.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan dua tamu asing di pesta?" Naruto mencoba mencari benang merah. "Kakashi _sensei_." Desisnya dalam. " **Kenapa**?"

Dua jam yang lalu enam orang dipimpin Darui, sang kepala pengawal mendatangi kediaman Hatake Kakashi saat ia dan suaminya ―Iruka akan bersiap-siap menyambut Naruto yang siang tadi sudah memberitahukan rencana kunjungannya. Kakashi sudah menjelaskan semuanya secara rinci kepada Iruka sesuai janjinya. Tentang undangan, tentang dua anggota Akatsuki yang mengunjunginya, dan bahkan membahas masa lalu Uchiha Itachi dan apa dampak yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke juga Naruto tau hubungan antara mantan elit Jepang yang tertuduh berkhianat itu dan putra Tuan Besar Kurama dengan mereka berdua.

Setelah berdiskusi panjang, Iruka dan Kakashi setuju untuk menahan rahasia yang mereka genggam lebih lama lagi.

Tidak sampai Darui datang dan memberitahukan Tuan Muda mereka telah menghilang sejak tadi siang.

Jika saja yang mereka bicarakan ini Naruto, mungkin saja mereka akan berpikir bahwa Naruto lagi-lagi disembunyikan Sasuke dan juga Shikamaru untuk berlibur, toh belum juga sehari menghilang.

Hanya saja yang hilang sekarang adalah pemuda merah yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah lepas dari penjagaan para pengawalnya. Ia menyusup ke dalam pasar gelap Akatsuki pun beberapa orang kepercayaan terbaik si merah tetap ada disana, berkamuflase diantara para tamu, selalu dalam kondisi siap kombat jika Tuan Muda mereka dalam bahaya. Bahkan ketika Kyuubi tengah menggunakan kamar mandi di ruang kantornya pun, Karui pasti ada di depan pintu berjaga-jaga.

Jadi jika musang merah itu tiba-tiba keberadaanya menghilang selama beberapa jam, kepanikan di dalam klan Kurama tidak dapat dielakkan lagi.

Kakashi bukan terintimidasi oleh desakan Karui untuk memberitahunya semua informasi yang ia punya. Hanya saja, ia lebih khawatir karena ini... berkaitan dengan Naruto.

"Aku menerima salinan undangannya. Sebagai imbalan dua orang dari Akatsuki boleh masuk ke pesta dan memberikan undangan yang sama pada Kyuubi." Kakashi menjulurkan tubuhnya ke depan, kedua siku ia tumpu di atas kedua lututnya sembari menatap lurus Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. "Kalian mungkin bertanya mengapa aku tidak segera melaporkan ini pada pengawal Kyuubi. Atau kenapa aku tidak kesana dan mencegah Kyuubi." Untuk saat ini Kakashi berharap ia tidak akan menyesali apapun yang akan diucapkan, ia menoleh pada Iruka, melihat pria itu mengangguk mendukungnya, "Hanya saja aku tidak tau apa rencana Kyuubi Kurama dan apa yang ingin ia peroleh dengan bertemu Akatsuki. Jika aku ceroboh datang kesana, bukan hanya itu akan mengancam nyawaku, tapi Kyuubi pun di posisi yang sama. Kurasa itu bukan hal yang diinginkan pihak Kurama untuk terjadi. Hal ini tetap berlaku jikalaupun kita diam-diam mengepung tempat itu, atau mengirim negosiator untuk meminta Kyuubi kembali. Kalian harus ingat, Kyuubi ke tempat itu atas keinginannya sendiri, dengan kesadaran penuh atas situasi yang bisa terjadi pada dirinya." Kakashi menarik tubuhnya, menegakkan punggung. "Bukannya aku tidak khawatir dengan keselamatannya... Tapi jika kita datang kesana, bisa jadi kita justru mengacaukan rencana Kyuubi."

"Kakashi _dono_!" Bentak Darui. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan pesan tersirat bahwa pria itu baru saja menganggap Tuan Mudanya bersekongkol dengan Akatsuki, yang mana merupakan penghinaan besar bagi klan Kurama.

Pria perak itu sendiri hanya melirik dingin pada Darui yang memandangnya bengis, "Kau sendiri tidak tau rencana Tuanmu sendiri bukan?" Tanya Kakashi, perlahan memiringkan kepalanya dengan curiga, mengamati gerak gerik pria gelap di hadapannya, "Atau kau belum memberitahukan semuanya pada kami?"

Disana, Darui bergeming. Ia memang meminta Kakashi memberitahukan semua yang ia punya untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Mudanya, namun ia sendiri sangat berhati-hati tentang modus utama Tuan Mudanya itu hingga begitu nekat kesana. Ia melirik khawatir pada sosok pirang berkardigan yang tengah duduk dengan sorot mata yang serius di ruangan itu. "Jika aku memberitahukan ini, masalah baru akan terbuka."

"Tidak masalah." Celetuk Kakashi. Intonasi itu terdengar santai, tapi seluruh orang di ruangan itu bisa menangkap kesinisan dari sorot kelabunya.

Naruto menyadari gelagat Darui yang tidak beres. Laki-laki dua kali umurnya itu tidak pernah terlihat cemas. Kyuubi menghilang memang masalah serius, tapi sepertinya pria itu cemas untuk perkara yang berbeda. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan entah mengapa Naruto rasa Kakashi tau tentang itu.

"Kurasa memang sudah waktunya." Iruka merebahkan telapak tangannya ke atas punggung tangan Kakashi. Menatap pria itu dan menghela nafas dengan berat hati.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau mengulur waktu? Aku perlu tau soal Akatsuki." potong Sasuke. Naruto di sisinya sontak berbalik, nyaris melupakan emosi meledak pria di sampingnya beberapa menit lalu itu ketika Darui menyinggung Akatsuki.

Uchiha Itachi ―kakak kandung Sasuke, diberhentikan secara sepihak oleh menteri pertahanan dari jabatannya sebagai elit militer setelah ia diketahui bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Naruto dan Sasuke masih remaja saat itu. Situasinya sangat kacau. Itachi punya peran sangat penting di Jepang, dan seketika dicap berkhianat ketika ia bergabung dengan perusahaan raksasa berumor buruk seperti Akatsuki. Tidak ada penjelasan yang diberikan pihak Itachi ketika ia menghilang, adiknya, Sasuke bahkan sampai jadi _tahanan_ negara untuk membujuk Itachi menjelaskan alasannya membelot.

Tapi tidak ada upaya yang membuahkan hasil.

Sasuke melalui begitu banyak tekanan dan ribuan masalah semenjak kakaknya masuk ke Akatsuki. Dirinya sampai nekat mengejar Itachi ketika ia mendapat bocoran bahwa seluruh anggota Akatsuki akan berkumpul di Brazil untuk bertransaksi di sebuah festival besar tahunan disana demi meminta jawaban langsung dari sang kakak. Namun, sayangnya ia tidak memperoleh apapun. Bahkan Itachi yang hari itu hadir disana hanya berdiri memandangnya dari balik kerumunan pesta pora. Tidak bergerak seinchi pun menyambutnya, tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun untuk melepaskannya dari kebingungan yang ditinggalkan untuknya.

Dan disanalah...

Ketika Sasuke kembali ke Jepang...

Titik balik pandangan hidupnya berubah.

Ia menjadikan saudara satu-satunya sebagai musuh.

Ditambah seluruh desas desus, tuduhan, dan perintah tembak mati di tempat ketika memasuki wilayah yurisdiksi Jepang dikeluarkan untuk sang Kakak. Semua gelombang negatif itu memberi efek yang cukup signifikan selama dua belas tahun semenjak kejadian di Brazil terhadap kebencian Sasuke pada Itachi.

Jadi Naruto sangat paham mengapa pria di sampingnya ini, kekasihnya, menjadi tidak terkendali.

"Sas...," Naruto menggapai udara di antara mereka, hendak menyentuh bahu itu.

Di belakang mereka Boruto tidak bisa mengentikan raut wajah gusarnya. Semua orang di ruangan ini membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat krusial dan ia masih belum menangkap poin utamanya. Kyuubi menghilang. Itu berita buruk. Pengawal berwajah seram Kyuubi nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Begitupun kedua orang tua angkat ayahnya.

Berbeda dengan ia dan ayahnya yang sama-sama terlihat berusaha menerka rahasia penting apa yang berusaha disembunyikan ketiga pria tua di depan mereka sampai membuat mereka harus berdebat saat masalah utamanya adalah Kyuubi yang menghilang, seolah rahasia lain yang mereka perdebatkan jauh lebih penting ketimbang kondisi Kyuubi saat ini, Himawari sendiri, adiknya, nampak lebih tenang dan seperti mengikuti seluruh alur kekhawatiran ketiga pria di depan mereka tanpa hambatan.

Boruto benar-benar harus mencari waktu untuk mengorek apapun yang adiknya tau dari keluarga ini. Ia merasa adiknya tidak hanya berpegang teguh dengan prinsipnya yang ingin membantu siapapun yang ingin membuat ayah mereka bahagia.

Ia jelas tau sesuatu yang lain.

Iruka berdiri dari sofa, menghampiri Naruto. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, mendorong helaian pirang yang menutup telinga pria itu ke belakang telinganya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"I-Iruka _sen..._ ,"

"Dengarkan dengan baik Naruto." Iruka tersenyum tipis. Itu senyum bijak miliknya, bukan senyuman hangat yang biasanya Naruto dapatkan. "Kau tau, kau putraku yang paling berharga lebih dari apapun yang pernah kutemui di dunia." ia menyentuh lantai di depan kaki Naruto dengan lututnya, menarik satu lagi tangannya ke atas untuk mengatup wajah manis pria dewasa yang tengah balas memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Aku merasa bersalah menyembunyikan ini darimu. Ketika seseorang meletakkan keranjang berisi dirimu yang masih memerah di depan pintu, aku tidak pernah tau tanggung jawab apa yang baru saja diserahkan padaku." Keranjang itu begitu besar, berisi selimut dan sepucuk surat. Iruka berpikir itu berisi curahan hati orang tua bayi tersebut yang entah karena apa harus meninggalkannya di sana. Namun surat kecil itu hanya berisi dua kata.

 _Uzumaki Naruto_.

Iruka dan Kakashi sudah tinggal bersama saat itu. Keduanya segera menghubungi seluruh kontak panti asuhan yang bisa mereka dapatkan selama berminggu-minggu. Dan dengan sangat ganjil, tidak satupun mau menerima Uzumaki Naruto saat itu.

Kakashi segera menaruh curiga. Namun Iruka sudah terlajur menginginkan Naruto. Ia ingin merawat bayi itu sendiri. Mengingat dirinya tidak akan mungkin memiliki anaknya kandung sendiri dengan orientasinya, maka ia membulatkan tekad untuk merawat Naruto. Bahkan ketika Kakashi meninggalkannya kembali ke Amerika. Iruka tetap merawat Naruto dengan penuh kasih.

Ia begitu bahagia. Merasa lengkap sebagai seorang pria yang tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki keluarga dengan cara yang normal.

Dan itu berubah ketika Kakashi tiba-tiba kembali pulang membawa berita yang didapatkannya selama menjadi anggota federal.

Fakta yang membuat Iruka dan Kakashi merubah pandangan mereka terhadap balita yang kini tengah tumbuh dengan begitu lucunya saat itu.

"Kami menyembunyikan identitas keluargamu yang sebenarnya."

"Keluargaku yang... sebenarnya?"

Iruka memejamkan mata, menguatkan diri, "Setelah kami tau. Semuanya menjadi jelas. Tentang mengapa kau muncul di depan pintu rumah kami. Dan tentang siapa orang yang cukup punya kuasa sampai bisa menyabotase seluruh panti asuhan di seluruh kota sekaligus." kedua telapak tangan yang menngatup wajah Naruto terjatuh dan mendarat di kedua sisi lengan Naruto, mencengkramnya kuat sembari kalimat terakhir bergema. "Ayahmu adalah Tuan Besar Kurama. Kau adalah saudara kandung Kyuubi, _Naruto._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Selamat bermalam jum'at!


End file.
